


Ruki's Kinky Adventures

by LdyBastet



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), BDSM, Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Birthday Spanking, Bites and Bruises, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bukkake, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, Exposure, Flogging, Food Sex, Frottage, Fucking Machines, Genital Piercing, Gloves, Held Down, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, Kinks, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Mirrors, Nantaimori, Object Penetration, Objectification, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Piercings, Polyamory, Public Sex, Rimming, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sensation Play, Sensory Deprivation, Service Submission, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Shaving, Shower Sex, Silence Kink, Snowballing, Somnophilia, Spanking, Submission, Table Sex, Teasing, Threesome, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, handjob, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 108,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruki finds an encyclopedia of kinks. Fascinated, he decides he wants to try them all. Try ALL the kinks? Well, maybe not all of them. Just the best ones. But the exploration starts taking him down a road he never expected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the GazettE guys, they own themselves (the parts that PSC doesn't own). This story is pure fiction. No disrespect is intended, and I'm not earning any money from this.
> 
> There will be plenty of different pairings as this story continues.

Ruki stared at the computer screen. He'd been looking for some photo books to buy, and the website had helpfully suggested other books he might be interested in. He'd clicked on a few links, got more suggestions that led him further away from his starting point... and now he found himself marvelling at the fantastic and very odd books that people put together. The pictures on the few pages that he was allowed to preview were pretty good, but sadly in colour. Ruki thought they would have looked much better in black and white, but then the red marks on that model's skin wouldn't show up like that. He clicked to the next page. It was only text. He was about to close the preview window when a word caught his attention and he started to read.

Oh. Oh! Ruki licked his lips. This was interesting. Kinky as fuck, but definitely interesting. He clicked to the next page and was disappointed to see it was only the table of contents... but what contents they were! The book had information about all of this? Ruki only hesitated for about two seconds before ordering it.

**

Even though the next few days had a rather busy schedule, filled with work, they still passed too slowly for Ruki. He checked his post box every time he got home from the studio or from an interview or from shopping... but it didn't help make the delivery time any shorter. It still took the five days the website had promised. But then he finally had it in his possession, and he had to take a deep breath once he'd unpacked it. He knew he was foolish for feeling this excited about a book, especially a book that had absolutely nothing to do with his work, but he couldn't help it.

He stroked the glossy cover, feeling more than a little naughty for even owning such a book. Ruki grinned. How would he feel if he did any of the things described in it?

He sat down on the sofa and randomly flipped through the pages. Now he understood why there had been only a few pictures on the preview of it; there weren't that many. Hmm, celibacy was a kink? People were turned on by that? Ruki had no idea how that worked. He wanted more sex, not less.

He came across another picture as he turned a couple of pages at the same time. Oh. That was a bit... Ruki screwed up his face in sympathy. Damn, that must hurt. He hadn't even known that was possible! That was something that he was not going to try. He couldn't deny that it had made his cock begin to wake up, though, but that didn't mean he wanted to do it! Really. It was probably one of those things that was better to keep as a fantasy. He stared a bit longer at the picture before moving on.

Ruki read a little about bondage. He knew about that, of course. It was one of the first things he thought about when someone said 'kinky'. That, and leather, of course. But that there were so many different types of bondage was new to him.

Ruki was also surprised to see kissing having an entry on its own. How was kissing a kink? He read through the text and then closed the book thoughtfully. Kissing, huh?

He touched his mouth. His lips were full, maybe a little on the pouty side, Ruki thought. But nowhere near as pouty as Uruha's. Mmm... Uruha's lips were gorgeous. Ruki leaned back in the sofa, one hand sneaking up under his shirt to play with one of his nipples. He brought up the memory of their latest photo shoot together. Uruha had been so hot in those clothes, showing off in his shorts again, and he'd been looking straight into the camera, as if challenging it... No, Ruki decided, not challenging. More like he'd tried to seduce it and dared it to not want him. God, Ruki wanted him.

He moaned as he rubbed the heel of his hand over the bulge in his trousers. He wanted to kiss Uruha again. Not just a quick, fun kiss on stage, but a real one. Like the last time they'd been fooling around - lingering, slow, teasing. Uruha was a great kisser, and he always could drive Ruki wild. He moaned again, thumbing the button open and pulling the zipper down.

Ruki curled his fingers around his cock, thinking how it would feel if it were Uruha's lips instead. He paused. This was supposed to be about kissing, not sucking, wasn't it? But... Uruha could kiss his cock? Oh god, Uruha's soft, warm, wet lips on his cock... Not sucking, but so close to it, teasing Ruki until he couldn't stand it anymore, and begged Uruha to--

Ruki opened his eyes, frowning. He'd beg? The mental image of Uruha's face between Ruki's legs, his mouth pressed against his hard cock interfered with the hesitation Ruki felt. Yeah... he'd beg. He'd never had to beg before, but If Uruha teased him like that, Ruki would beg him to do more; he'd beg him to never stop.

He imagined Uruha's face in full make up, slightly flushed from arousal and excitement, and then his own cock pressed against Uruha's skin. Ruki's hand began moving faster over his length, driven by the arousing fantasy. Fuck. Hot, beautiful, cheeky Uruha... and that gorgeous mouth. Ruki thought about how he'd lean forward, pull Uruha towards him and kiss him deeply, the taste of his own cock still on Uruha's lips. Ruki slipped a finger into his mouth, licking it, then rubbed it over his lips. Yeah... Uruha would lick his lips, wouldn't he? Maybe bite them lightly. And then slip his tongue into Ruki's mouth, exploring him, teasing him more...

Ruki arched his back and slid down on the sofa. He was close now, his balls tightening and pulling up against his body. If Uruha was there... Ruki would kiss him until he was breathless and dizzy and wanted Ruki more than anything in the world. Maybe he'd make Uruha beg instead... Ruki gasped, tightening the grip on his cock, and then he came hard over his shirt and part of the sofa.

He licked his lips, still breathing hard. Okay, the book was right; kissing was definitely a kink. He could see that now, especially when Uruha was involved. Ruki grinned. Maybe he could get Uruha involved for real? There might be something in that book that Ruki could tempt him with. It had been far too long since they last were in bed, or on a sofa, together. Ruki decided to read a bit more before he fell asleep that night – to get some inspiration, and perhaps make some plans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another photo shoot... and Ruki's head is full of ideas. He decides to make a move on Uruha, trying to involve him in his exploration of some kinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Striptease. Uruha/Ruki in this part.
> 
> More different pairings will follow in the coming chapters.

The camera whirred and clicked as they changed their poses under the glaring lights. Ruki shifted and his shoulder rubbed against Reita's. Aoi's jewellery rattled as he lifted his hand a little quickly, but otherwise they worked in silence, following the directions they got, and when they didn't get any, took up the poses they knew worked anyway. The art director wanted to try out another set too, doing something a little different. During the short break and the bit of loosely organised chaos this caused, Ruki took the opportunity to let his gaze glide over Uruha's very long legs, lingering slightly on the tiny shorts, and then continued upwards. When he reached Uruha's face, he was met by a grin. Ruki smiled back, not at all displeased that Uruha had caught him, then schooled his face as they turned towards the camera again.

Then it was time for the individual shoots, and after Ruki was done, he stayed behind to watch Uruha work. The man was simply delicious, Ruki thought, and couldn't help but stare at Uruha's mouth. The fantasies about it were fresh in his memory, and Ruki's body was beginning to react to the sight of those full lips and the thoughts of what they could do.

Uruha apparently noticed Ruki's continued interest and he tilted his head inquiringly, looking directly at Ruki. The photographer liked the pose, made a small sound of approval, and took several pictures of it as Uruha slowly lifted a hand to his face. Uruha licked his lips, focused on the camera again and shifted his pose, pushing his hips forward and hooking one thumb in the waistband of his shorts. Ruki wondered if Uruha did that on purpose, just to tease him. If he did, it had the desired effect, because Ruki's already tight trousers were getting even tighter.

Maybe it was because the last thing he'd read about before falling asleep the night before was striptease, but when Uruha posed, Ruki kept expecting him to start unbuttoning his shirt at any second. Or maybe it was simply that Ruki wished he would... Ruki smiled to himself. That was actually not a bad idea, he realised.

When the photographer was happy with what he'd got and had given Uruha a quick look at the pictures, he called for Aoi to take his place. Before Uruha could leave to go and change, Ruki stepped over to him, and they watched Aoi together. Behind them, Reita and Kai were discussing some movie they'd both watched a few days earlier.

"You drove here yourself, didn't you?" Ruki asked, trying to sound casual. Uruha nodded, still looking at Aoi. "Can you give me a ride home later?"

Uruha turned his head, smiling at Ruki. "Sure, no problem. Don't want to bother the staff again?"

Ruki nodded. "I woke up late this morning... They had to stress to get me here in time."

"Party animal," Uruha teased, and Ruki laughed.

Ruki moved even closer to Uruha, certain now that no one was paying any attention to them. "Come home with me," he said under his breath, and slipped a finger in under the hem of Uruha's shorts. Ruki wished Uruha was wearing them without the tights underneath so he could have touched his bare skin. "Take your clothes off for me..."

"Oh? You want me to strip for you?" Uruha shifted his weight over to one leg so his hip nudged Ruki.

"Yeah."

"Mmm... Okay. But only if you strip for me as well." Uruha threw a grin at Ruki and it was full of naughty promises. Ruki had seen that grin before and it never failed to make his stomach do a little somersault.

"Deal," Ruki said quickly. He'd have to take his clothes off anyway, so doing it a bit slower while Uruha was watching him wasn't a problem. In fact, the thought of Uruha watching him like that was very arousing. Ruki was glad that his part of the photo shoot was over, because at that point, any picture of him would reveal more than was decent.

 

**

 

The drive wasn't that long, but Ruki was grateful when it was over, because he'd found it increasingly hard to keep to only watching Uruha. When they were on the highway, he'd put his hand on Uruha's thigh, letting his fingertips brush against the inseam.

"Mm, impatient?" Uruha's hair had hid his face to Ruki, but his voice had been low and soft.

"Yeah... It's been too long since we did this," Ruki had replied, letting his gaze roam over Uruha's lean body.

But now they were in Ruki's apartment, safe from prying eyes and the need to keep up appearances, and Ruki could have his way with Uruha. As soon as the door slammed shut behind them, Ruki turned around and with a hand at the back of Uruha's neck, he pulled him down for a kiss. Uruha's lips were soft and warm, parting as soon as Ruki probed them with the tip of his tongue. Kissing Uruha was everything that Ruki remembered, everything that he'd fantasised about so recently, and much more – because this was now and this was real. No amount of fantasising could actually give the same thrill, the same shiver down his spine as Uruha pressing the lower part of his body against Ruki, the same warmth and want and need as when Ruki could feel Uruha's breathing speed up just that little bit and then feel his breath against his lips when they finally broke apart.

"I want you," Ruki whispered against Uruha's lips and began walking him backwards into the apartment, while wriggling out of his leather jacket and dropping it on the floor.

"Mmhm. I noticed already at the photo shoot..." Uruha moved a hand down over Ruki's crotch. "All of this for me?"

Ruki's breath hitched at the touch. "Yeah." They reached the door to the bedroom, but instead of stepping inside, Uruha suddenly pushed Ruki up against the door frame, one thigh wedged between Ruki's. "I enjoyed it when you were watching me earlier," he whispered. "Too bad we had to change back into our own clothes..."

"Another time," Ruki mumbled, distracted by the pressure against his cock. He pulled at Uruha's open jacket. "Take this off..."

Uruha took a step away from Ruki, his hand now firmly planted on Ruki's chest, keeping him at a distance. "Not while you're wearing all of this. That was the deal – I strip for you if you strip for me." His eyes were glittering with mischief.

Ruki took a deep breath to calm down a little; he knew Uruha was right, there was no need to rush things. He took the liberty of pouting slightly though, while he slowly slipped one shirt button after another out of their holes. Ruki liked the way Uruha was looking at him, how his gaze followed the movements of Ruki's hands, how his attention was fully focused on him, on Ruki. Another wave of hot arousal washed over him, and Ruki moaned softly, closing his eyes. He licked one of his fingers, and then slid it down his chest before opening the next button.

Uruha laughed – a low, throaty chuckle that sent another shiver down Ruki's spine. "I think you're enjoying stripping for me more than you thought you would."

Ruki opened his eyes. Uruha was watching him intensely, a small smile on his lips. He moved a hand down his stomach and took another step back into Ruki's bedroom. Ruki swallowed and got the last button open. He licked his lips and smiled back, reaching up to the collar of his shirt and slipped it down his arms to let it fall in a rustle behind him.

"That's an excellent start." Uruha reached out and grabbed Ruki's belt buckle and pulled him to him. "But now it's my turn. You said you wanted a show," Uruha whispered and bent down to suck lightly on Ruki's lower lip. "Sit down... and I'll give you one." He turned them around and then gave Ruki a little shove to send him sprawling on the bed.

Uruha started dancing suggestively, swaying slightly and moving his hips as if to the rhythm of some song that only he could hear. Ruki wondered briefly what the song he played in his head was, but was quickly distracted from that thought. Uruha's movements were sexy as hell, and Ruki found it hard not to touch himself while he watched, rubbing the heel of his hand over his clothed cock.

"Keep those trousers closed until I'm done," Uruha purred with that naughty smile of his, making Ruki's stomach make a little flip again, and then threw his jacket onto the chair in the corner.

"Tease," Ruki whispered, leaning back on his elbow, legs spread wide. He knew this was going to be good, because sex with Uruha had always been great in the past, and that smile... Uruha had something in mind, something that Ruki was sure he was going to find very pleasurable.

"Yeah... you get what you ask for." Uruha licked his lips and slipped a hand in under his t-shirt, pulling it up a bit to show a little of his stomach. "Sometimes." Gradually, Uruha's shirt came off, revealing pale planes of smooth skin and muscle, and Ruki itched to slide his hands over them. The t-shirt ended up on the chair as well, and then Uruha started to open his trousers.

Uruha's movements were still slow, deliberate, and Ruki couldn't take his eyes off him. Uruha was always good-looking, Ruki thought, always sexy and teasing, but this was something extraordinary – he wasn't doing this for the camera, for the fans, for the audience... He was doing this for Ruki, and it was beautiful.

"Do you know how much you turn me on?" Ruki whispered, his voice raw with arousal. He shifted on the bed, trying to relieve some of the pressure on his cock.

Uruha opened his eyes and smiled. "Yeah... I can see that." Slowly, he pushed down his jeans over his hips, not allowing his underwear to follow. There was no doubt that he was turned on as well – the fabric was stretched tightly over the hard length it couldn't hide within. Uruha turned around and bent forward at the waist while peeling his jeans down, and Ruki groaned. Smooth, pale thighs led up to a perfect, round arse. There were few things hotter to look at than Uruha's arse, in Ruki's opinion. Then Uruha stepped out of his jeans, straightened up and turned back to face Ruki again, flicking back the lock of hair that had fallen across his face with a small shake of his head. He took a step forward while rubbing a hand over his clothed cock.

"Do you want it?"

"Yeah, I want it." Ruki sat up and reached out to touch him, but Uruha took a step back.

Uruha smiled again, evidently enjoying the situation. "Take your trousers off for me now."

Ruki shook his head. He was horny as hell and his cock was almost aching, but he could play the teasing game as well. "No. You said to keep them on until you were done."

Uruha laughed. "Making me regret my words? Fine, have it your way." He stuck his thumbs inside the waistband and then teasingly inched his underwear down. When he was naked, he stepped close to Ruki again, putting his hand at the back of Ruki's head.

Ruki looked up at Uruha, grinned, and then leaned forward to lick the tip of Uruha's cock. When Uruha sighed softly, Ruki slid his hands up the back of Uruha's thighs and closed his lips around the head, gradually taking more and more of Uruha's cock into his mouth as he started to suck him. After a few minutes, though – minutes filled with Uruha's sighs and moans getting gradually louder - Uruha pulled Ruki away and pushed him back onto the bed.

Ruki hitched back further onto the bed with a smile. "Okay, you're done..." He opened his trousers slowly, eyes fixed on Uruha's face. Ruki lifted his hips to push them down to his knees, but then Uruha decided to help him and pulled them off his legs entirely.

Uruha crawled up on the bed between Ruki's bed, a big cat in human disguise, and Ruki groaned. The look in Uruha's eyes was predatory, and for a second Ruki felt like he was prey, today's special on the menu for wild Uruhas. Then Uruha bowed his head to mouth Ruki's cock through the fabric of his underwear, and Ruki knew that he'd been right - and he had no idea how he could suddenly be the one without control when it had been his idea to bring Uruha home in the first place, but he didn't mind... especially not when Uruha did _that_ with his tongue... Oh! And _that_ too! Ruki moaned loudly.

Uruha pulled Ruki's underwear off, then lay down on top of him, groin pressed against Ruki's thigh, and Ruki rocked his hips to get some friction against Uruha's stomach. "God, Uruha," he mumbled, lacing his fingers through Uruha's still hairspray-stiff hair.

"Mmm... what? Want me?" Uruha purred and then made it impossible for Ruki to reply by kissing him deeply. "Lube? Condoms?" he asked when he finally allowed Ruki to take a deep, much-needed breath.

Ruki gestured at the bedside table. "There." When Uruha reached for them, Ruki got a perfect opportunity to slide his hands over Uruha's body, feeling the firm muscles flexing under the skin. He sneaked one hand down between them to curl his fingers around Uruha's cock. As he stroked it slowly, Uruha stilled above him, condoms and lube in one hand, his weight resting on the other. "Feels good?" Ruki rubbed his thumb over the slit, smearing a drop of precome over the head.

Uruha closed his eyes and nodded. "Yeah..."

"Want to stick it inside me?"

Uruha looked down at him, smiling. "Ruki, you have a dirty mouth."

Ruki just grinned, bringing his thumb to his mouth to lick it clean. "Not dirty." He spread his legs wider as Uruha first took out one of the condoms from the pack and then thumbed open the cap of the tube in his hand.

 

**

 

"Fuck."

"Yeah."

They lay side by side, still a little out of breath, looking up at the ceiling. Ruki's stomach was wet with his own come, and he knew he should probably get a towel or something to wipe it off before it started to dry, but he really didn't want to move. Not that much. He stretched out his arm and groped for the pack of cigarettes he knew was on the table beside the bed.

As he shook one out, he glanced at Uruha. "Is it okay?" He lifted the pack, questioningly. Uruha had stopped smoking, but Ruki really, really needed one right then.

"Yeah."

Ruki nodded and lit the cigarette, taking a long drag from it. He didn't often smoke in bed, but this was a special occasion. Just masturbating never gave him this kind of craving, perhaps because it was quicker, more efficient... less satisfying. But real sex, and sex with Uruha? Always.

"You should quit, you know." Uruha was watching him.

"Why?" Ruki inhaled again. Fuck, that was perfect.

"It's not good for you."

"Drinking isn't good for you either." Ruki winked at Uruha. "You should quit that."

"Hey! I'm not drinking so much! Not anymore." Uruha sounded almost offended, and Ruki had to lean over and kiss his cheek. He was considerate enough, though, to not blow the smoke into Uruha's face. Maybe he did have a dirty mouth, but he was not going to be an arsehole.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruki's book is making him see things around him in a new light, and when the opportunity arrives to get some first-hand experience, Ruki reaches out and grabs it. Literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not in any way affiliated with the GazettE; this is a work of fiction and has no basis in reality. No disrespect is intended – I just have a dirty mind and an overactive imagination.
> 
> Gloves, mutual masturbation, Ruki/Kai in this chapter.

As Ruki pulled on his gloves, getting ready to appear on TV, he was reminded of something he'd read in his encyclopedia of kinks: that almost anything could be turned into a fetish, and one of the examples they'd given had been gloves.

Ruki liked gloves, he had to admit. Over the years, he'd worn a great many pairs both on stage and off. He wasn't sure he liked them enough for it to be called a fetish – after all, he didn't actually _need_ them to get aroused. He got aroused by a lot of things. But he did like the feel and the look of them. Especially these. The red was dramatic, the material shiny and luxurious. Ruki laced together the fingers of both hands and smiled. He looked good in gloves.

It was only a short interview before they introduced the music video to the viewers, but Ruki didn't mind. He liked promoting their new single. While they were all sitting in the sofa though, he couldn't avoid noticing the fact that Kai also wore gloves. Of course Ruki had seen them before, and, Kai being a drummer, it was only natural they were part of his costume, but now Ruki saw that they were really nice gloves. The black leather accentuated Kai's hands as he made a gesture while replying to one of the questions they were asked, and Ruki decided that at some point, he was going to get a little more intimate with them.

They sauntered back to the make-up room to change back into their regular clothes, Aoi and Uruha diving into a conversation about amplifiers. Apparently, there was something new on the market that Aoi wanted to go have a look at, but Ruki couldn't really follow their discussion. He looked over his shoulder at Kai and Reita, and Reita smiled at him, hands deep in his pockets. Kai, however, was frowning like he always did when he was thinking.

When Uruha started undressing, Ruki got a bit distracted by the glimpses of creamy pale thighs, but forced himself to turn away. This was not the time nor the place to let others see how easily Uruha turned him on, especially not with staff around. The guys in the band all knew that he and Uruha had been fooling around in the past, but it wasn't something he wanted everyone else to know. Ruki shrugged out of his jacket and it was quickly taken from him and hung up properly. He looked to see where Kai was, hoping to get a glimpse of some thigh in that direction, but Kai was still fully dressed, talking to Reita just inside the door.

Then Kai excused himself with a smile. "Um, did you see where the men's room is?"

Reita pointed. "Just two doors down, I think. But check the signs on the doors so you don't take the wrong one. You might have a bit too much fun then." He grinned at his failed attempt at a joke. "They should have had one in here as well... Weird place." He shrugged and went to take his make-up off.

This was it, Ruki realised, this was his chance. "I need to pee too," he mumbled to no one in particular and set off after Kai.

The door hadn't closed yet when Ruki pushed it open. Kai looked at him in the mirror, pulling his gloves off and putting them carefully on the side of the sink before turning to one of the urinals... Ruki heard him unzip, then a little pause before the other sounds began. Ruki moved his fingers over Kai's gloves, even though he couldn't feel the material through his own gloves, then picked them up and silently went up behind Kai.

Kai finished and Ruki found it surprisingly hot, seeing him tuck himself back into his trousers and zipping up, just watching his movements from behind and having to imagine the rest... Kai turned and his eyes widened when he found Ruki standing so close.

"Ruki?"

Ruki held out the gloves to him.

"I need to wash my hands..." Kai said.

"Later," Ruki replied quietly and brushed one of his fingertips over Kai's cheek, watching closely for Kai's reaction. Any hint of discomfort, and Ruki would step away and leave him alone.

Kai's eyes widened briefly, but then he took the gloves from Ruki's hand. It seemed to Ruki like his suggestion for intimacy was understood immediately, and that Kai didn't mind it, because Kai's fingers lingered for a second on his hand, and the emotions Ruki could see reflected on his face moved from surprise, to caution, and then to anticipation.

Ruki moved his fingers up to Kai's temple and over the shaved side of his head. "You look good in this hairstyle," he mumbled. The long braids cascaded over Kai's shoulder and down his back, and suddenly Ruki wanted to grab them, bury his hands in them and pull Kai's head down and kiss him. "Fuck... you look good in this entire outfit. Haven't told you before, but you're hot."

Kai smiled, looking flattered. "Thank you."

"Put the gloves on again," Ruki said quietly and opened a button in Kai's shirt. While Kai pulled his gloves on, Ruki opened his shirt a little more and moved his own gloved fingers over the exposed skin, slowly moving them towards one of Kai's nipples. Kai gasped softly, and Ruki looked up, meeting his gaze.

Kai licked his lips. "Ruki," he whispered, "are you sure this is a good idea?"

"No. But I want to do it anyway," Ruki replied, circling Kai's nipple with a fingertip, and opened Kai's vest with his other hand. Now there was nothing to stop him from unbuttoning the shirt completely, if he wanted. He was distracted when Kai suddenly cupped Ruki's face in both hands and kissed him.

The kiss was careful, a little hesitant, at first, but then got bolder as Ruki parted his lips to invite Kai to explore. The feel of the soft leather against his cheeks and the faint smell of it sent a sharp ray of arousal to Ruki's groin, and he moaned quietly into the kiss. Encouraged by Kai's action, Ruki abandoned the increasingly tricky business of the shirt buttons to the more cooperative belt in Kai's trousers. Once that was open, Ruki slowly unzipped him.

Kai broke the kiss and let his head fall back, exposing his neck for Ruki to kiss and lick. "Ruki... I want... But someone might come in..." But he didn't move away, instead tilting his hips a little to press his hardening cock against Ruki's hand.

Ruki grunted; he knew Kai was right but he wasn't prepared to stop now. Not with Kai in his arms, getting more and more breathless by the second. He wrapped an arm around Kai's slim waist and moved him towards the door, pushing the drummer up against it. "Now they can't," he mumbled and placed another open-mouthed kiss on Kai's neck.

It seemed like that was what Kai had waited for, because he immediately reached down to unbuckle Ruki's belt too, and then thumbed open the button in his trousers. Ruki paused with his lips pressed to Kai's soft skin when Kai stuck his fingers down Ruki's underwear, and his fingertips brushed against his cock. Then Ruki couldn't hold back a moan when Kai pulled his cock out and Ruki got the full experience of his hand, partly encased in leather, closing around him.

"Oh fuck, Kai..." He could feel the seams of the glove as Kai began moving his hand – like calluses of leather that slid over his hot skin... Ruki pulled him down for another deep kiss while he freed Kai's cock.

At first, Ruki just brushed his fingers down the hard length, enjoying the reaction this caused, the sharp intake of air. Kai leaned his head against the door and looked at Ruki through half-closed eyes. "That feels good..." he whispered.

"So does that," Ruki replied, referring to what Kai was doing to him. Ruki curled his fingers around Kai's cock. The sensation was different since he couldn't actually feel it through the glove, but he imagined that it would be soft and warm to the touch, smooth, and as silky as it was hard in his hand. "You like this?"

When Kai moaned, Ruki caught his mouth in a kiss again. "Shh! We don't want them to hear us." But he didn't stop doing what caused it, instead moving his hand a little faster, a little more firmly, while rocking his hips against Kai's hand.

Every little sigh, every muffled moan told Ruki that he was doing this right, that Kai enjoyed it just as much as he did. It was new, the blend of leather and naked skin against his cock, and when Kai tightened his hand as he got closer to orgasm, the seams were pressed into it, sending a fresh wave of arousal and heat through Ruki. "More," he mumbled against Kai's lips.

"Harder," Kai whispered back and gasped when Ruki increased the pace and the pressure of his hand. "God..." Kai groaned quietly, his movements losing their smooth rhythm as he lost himself in the pleasure. Ruki didn't care, though, caught up in pushing Kai to orgasm.

"Come," Ruki whispered. "Come over my gloves..."

Kai opened his eyes and his gaze locked on Ruki's as his gasps got more shallow, and then the intense look on his face softened and a small smile played on his lips for a fraction of a second before it was lost in a shuddering breath and the trembling of Kai's body. His hand never stilled completely, though, and as soon as he could focus again, Kai resumed the steady stroking of Ruki's cock. "Your turn," he whispered breathlessly.

Ruki leaned forward, latching onto Kai's neck again in an attempt to keep silent as the pleasure quickly built back up to a level where Ruki found it hard to stand. The scent of leather was stronger now, mixing with the musky smell of cock and come. "So close," Ruki murmured against Kai's neck. Kai twisted his hand, and the leather slid sinfully over Ruki's cock, the seams causing a sensation close to pain but also as far from it as it could be. Ruki trembled, breathing hard and trying desperately to keep silent. No one was allowed to disturb them now, no one!

After only a few more strokes, Ruki shuddered against Kai and came so hard that he was seeing a shower of bright sparks behind his eyelids. Part of him knew that he was making a mess of Kai's clothes, and probably his own too, if Kai hadn't already done that, but he didn't care, couldn't care. All he cared about was the rush of pleasure, the hot flames that coursed through his veins...

As he relaxed, Ruki leaned his cheek against Kai's shoulder, lips pressed against his neck. He was still holding Kai's cock, he realised, just like Kai was holding his. He raised his head slowly and smiled.

Kai brushed back a lock of hair from Ruki's eyes. "How long have you wanted to do this?" he asked softly.

"Not sure. A while." Ruki nodded to himself. The gloves had just been an excuse really, a catalyst, and a very good excuse to get close to Kai.

Kai smiled brightly. "Well, I'm glad you did, anyway."

Just then someone pushed on the door, trying to open it. "Hey! What the-- Does this door lock?" Ruki and Kai looked at each other and leaned more heavily against the door. There was a knock. "Guys? You in there?" It was Reita.

Kai cleared his throat. "Yeah, be with you in a moment!"

"Huh? Okay..." The pressure on the door disappeared.

Ruki grinned and Kai had to fight to not start laughing. Quickly, they wiped off their gloves, and what they could of the wet stains on their clothes. Ruki hoped that semen didn't somehow destroy the shine of the sequins. But if it did... Well, it had been worth it.

"You first?" Ruki asked.

"They know we're both in here..."

After a last look in the mirror, making sure they didn't look too flushed, they returned to the makeup room together. Apparently, Uruha and Aoi had been in a hurry, because only Reita was left, along with the annoyed staff. Kai immediately apologised, and Ruki made a little bow in their direction too.

"What were you doing?" Reita gave them a puzzled look as they got into their own clothes.

"We started talking," Kai said.

"Talking?" Reita frowned. "For that long? What were you talking about?"

Kai looked at Ruki. "Er..."

"Gloves," Ruki said and shrugged, putting his still damp, red pvc gloves in his own bag. They were going to need a more thorough cleaning.

"Gloves, huh?" Reita shook his head. "I don't get you guys."

"That's because we're special." Ruki grinned, and Kai just giggled behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An abandoned building, two men revisiting memories of their crazy beginnings in the world of music, a fantasy shared in the heat of the moment... Ruki finds out that he's not the only one with a dirty mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE. This is a work of fiction, with no basis in reality. No disrespect is intended, I just have a dirty mind and an overactive imagination.
> 
> Medical kink, sexual fantasy, Reita/Ruki in this chapter.

Ruki grinned at Reita. "Do you realise that when we had that medical theme image going, back before the GazettE, we never actually did anything with it."

Reita cocked his head, thinking. "You're right. Well, it was just more like props. We had all the stuff on stage, the look and everything. And on pictures. Remember all the fake blood?" He laughed.

Ruki nodded. "We used that on our early videos and photos too... Took ages to clean it out of my hair."

"Hah. Try getting it out of your ear once it dries!" Reita sat back and crossed his arms over his chest, looking slightly triumphant, as if he'd just won a bragging contest.

"But it was fun." Ruki looked at the TV screen again, not really registering what was on it. They were sitting in Reita's living room, watching a movie about a serial killer in a hospital that Kai had recommended. It was because of that they'd started talking about old times. "Remember that time when we sneaked into that abandoned hospital building?"

Reita nodded. "Yeah. It was kind of spooky."

"Is it still there? It would be fun to go back now..."

"No. Some corporation bought it, tore it all down and built a hotel on the grounds."

Ruki shuddered. "I wouldn't want to be a guest there! What if it's haunted? People die in hospitals..."

"But the guests won't know that when they get there." After a moment, Reita continued, "I know another place like it, though. Smaller, and further away from the city."

Ruki straightened up, interested. "Oh?"

"Yeah, I saw it when I was out riding my bike. Want to go have a look? Could be fun, right? Like old times."

Ruki smiled. "Yeah... just like old times. Come on!" He got to his feet.

"Now?"

Ruki shrugged. "Why wait?"

"Okay. I'll get the extra helmet, because you're not riding with me without one."

 

**

 

They were soon off the city streets and zoomed past a big area of apartment buildings – grey, square, identical. The wind tore at Ruki's jacket, and he wrapped his arms a little tighter around Reita's waist. It was much colder riding a bike, than Ruki was really dressed for, but he liked this, the freedom of it... Not that he wanted to drive himself; he preferred to ride like this, behind Reita, feeling his body against his own, warming him, just separated by a few layers of clothing.

"It's just a bit further," Reita shouted over his shoulder and Ruki nodded automatically, even though he knew that Reita couldn't see it.

On a whim – or perhaps inspired by the closeness – Ruki slid one of his hands lower, letting it rest between Reita's thighs. Reita couldn't stop him anyway, Ruki knew. But he just kept it there, holding it still; this way, he could pretend it was an accident if Reita objected... that it was Reita who had a dirty mind.

But Reita didn't object, and when he slowed down and stopped the bike just outside the fence that enclosed their destination, he acted as if he hadn't even noticed it. They got off the motorcycle and Ruki looked at Reita from the corner of his eyes. He hadn't touched him that lightly, had he?

Reita took off his helmet and grinned at Ruki. "Here it is!" He made a sweeping gesture towards the dark building.

It was a dirty, grey colour – or perhaps it was only the effect of the sparse light and the discolouration from pollution and disuse. Ruki thought that it could have been white, once. The windows were dark and dirty, a few of them broken, and the jagged shards that were still in place glinted menacingly in the light from the street lights. The street was deserted, only a few houses further up the street seemed to be inhabited. Ruki thought that was perhaps why the street lights were still working. Otherwise no one would use the street at all...

As they moved closer to the gate, a cat suddenly jumped out of the bushes right in front of Ruki's feet and he was startled, his heart lodged in his throat for a moment. Reita laughed.

"Hey! Not funny!" Ruki punched Reita's shoulder.

"It is a little spooky, isn't it?" Reita pulled at the gate and shifted it enough so that he could squeeze through.

Ruki followed him, and they walked up the overgrown path up to the front doors. They were locked, and the glass panes were so dirty that they couldn't really see anything through them. Someone had sprayed the word 'fuck' across the doors, and Ruki smiled. A rebellious teenager who found the English word fascinating perhaps? Personally, he found it more satisfying to sing or shout it in front of thousands of people – it certainly had more impact than the silent graffiti on an abandoned building that no one visited.

They went around to the back and there they had better luck. There were no street lights here, but the moon was high enough over the trees that hid the fence that they could see pretty well anyway. There were two back doors, and one of them had a broken lock.

Their steps echoed hollow in the corridors, and there was a strange atmosphere surrounding them, like the whole building was holding its breath while gauging who the hell they were and what they were doing there. Ruki had to fight the urge to look over his shoulder. He knew there was nothing or no one behind them.

"This would have been perfect to shoot a video in," Reita commented. "Too bad we were so unknown back before the GazettE that we didn't need videos."

Ruki snorted. "We were so unknown that we didn't even record anything, so why would we've needed a video?"

"It would have been fun!" Reita grinned. "Maybe we could have pulled more people to the gigs?"

"Maybe we just weren't very good back then, Reita."

"Yeah... I guess. It's better like it is now anyway, with all of us together." Reita put his arm around Ruki's shoulders and gave him a light squeeze before heading for one of the doors in the corridor. "Let's see if we can find anything fun."

The first room was empty, as was the second one. But further down the corridor, they found what must have been an examination room. There was still an examination table in the middle of it, the surface cracked and dusty, and the cupboards on the wall were intact - even if one of the doors was hanging awkwardly on a single hinge.

Ruki went inside and hopped up to sit on the table, grinning. "This reminds me of the video we made for Mad Marble Hell... You know, when I was tied up to that chair, and the filming was over."

"Yeah?" Reita stopped looking in the empty cupboards and turned to face Ruki.

"Yeah... Everyone was clapping and going 'good work', and all I could do was to clap my feet... It was the only part of me I could move!" Ruki laughed. It had been fun. Not pretty, and probably not commercially successful, but fun, and it had been right for them then. And they still had fans from that time.

"Mm, you were pretty fond of being tied up, weren't you?" Reita said, cutting off Ruki's line of thought.

"What? I was?" Ruki frowned, thinking.

"You were strapped down when we shot that other video too."

"Oh!" Ruki dangled his feet. "Yeah, I was. Heh, it was fun with all the prosthetics."

"We were a freak show!"

Ruki laughed. "More like we were failed medical experiments."

"I could do experiments on you in a place like this." Reita was standing in front of Ruki now, and they were at the same height, because of the elevation of the examination table. Maybe it was the way the moon played with the shadows through the window, but his smile looked a little odd to Ruki, maybe it was something else...

"Experiments?" Ruki unconsciously licked his lips. "Like what?"

"I could tie you up on this table..." Reita got even closer, standing between Ruki's knees. "Since you seem to like it so much."

At first, Ruki wasn't sure he'd heard that right, but Reita didn't look like he was joking, and the way he'd moved forward had been very deliberate. Ruki realised that perhaps Reita had noticed Ruki's touch earlier, after all. He spread his knees a little wider. "Too bad they didn't leave any medical equipment lying around, then," he whispered hoarsely and unzipped Reita's leather jacket. "Because I don't think I'd mind."

"It would be a bit unscientific... more for my own kind of research," Reita said, slowly sliding both hands up over Ruki's thighs, making Ruki shiver.

"Mmhm... Tell me more." Ruki slipped his hands inside Reita's jacket and moved one of them in under his shirt to stroke the naked skin of Reita's back. When it was obvious that Reita wasn't going to step away or tell him it had been a joke, Ruki got a little bolder, and leaned in to capture Reita's lips in a soft kiss. "What would you do to me?" he whispered and kissed him again, sighing when Reita responded and kissed him back.

"First I'd push you down and tie you to the table... using bandages or something," Reita mumbled and hesitantly licked at Ruki's lower lip. Ruki parted his lips and pulled Reita into a deeper kiss, meeting his tongue with his own.

"Yeah? And then?" Encouraged by Reita's little moan, Ruki slipped one hand between them to cup the growing bulge in Reita's jeans. "Doesn't matter how dirty it is, I want to hear it."

Reita groaned and leaned his forehead against Ruki's. "Ruki... Damn!"

Ruki rubbed his hand slowly over Reita's cock, enjoying seeing his friend losing his composure. Reita had always seemed to be almost immune to Ruki's teasing, just laughing and joking that it was sexual harassment, as if he didn't care... But maybe he'd just been too stubborn to admit that he liked it.

"Fuck. I'd get a pair of scissors, cut your shirt open..." Reita moved his hands higher, his fingers moving in little circles over Ruki's balls. Ruki gasped, not sure if it was the touch – that Reita was finally touching him like this - or the idea of Reita destroying his clothes just to get his hands on him. "So I could get to your nipples. I don't know... what I'd do, just... just experiment a bit. See how hard I can pinch them before you can't take it anymore, maybe. Use one of those spiky wheels doctors check nerves with... see how they react to that. They're very sharp. One has to use them lightly, you know. If you press too hard they'll puncture the skin..."

Ruki licked his lips. This was getting hotter than he'd expected. Who would have thought that Reita would have such dark and arousing fantasies? Ruki fumbled a bit with Reita's belt before he got it open so he could unzip his jeans.

"Would you care if I told you to stop?" Ruki whispered and slipped his fingers down inside the waistband of Reita's underwear.

"No... not then. I'd be a scientist, right?" Reita groaned and kissed Ruki again, bolder now, more aggressively. "Can't stop because the test subject is complaining." He opened Ruki's trousers, mirroring Ruki's actions. One of his long fingers brushed against Ruki's cock. "Fuck... you're so hard..."

"So are you," Ruki mumbled and slid his hand further down Reita's boxers to curl his fingers around his cock. "What would you do then, when I'm squirming and helpless and can't get away? Maybe I'm even bleeding..."

"I'd lick the blood off your nipples, to see how it tastes, and then I'd have to use a disinfectant or some alcohol on them," Reita whispered hoarsely and tugged at Ruki's trousers.

"That would sting." Ruki let go of Reita to brace himself against the table and lifted his hips a little so that Reita could pull his trousers down. The result was that Ruki's legs were rather effectively constrained below the knees, and the sensation of being restrained it gave Ruki added a little more life and realism to the fantasy they were weaving.

Reita pushed Ruki's knees apart again and stepped back in between them. "I'd open your trousers," he said with a quick smile and moved his hand over Ruki's naked thighs, "and pull your cock out... like this." Reita pulled the front of Ruki's underwear down to expose him, and wedged the waistband below Ruki's balls. "And then I'd continue my experiments..."

Ruki groaned as Reita dragged a finger over his cock. He was so hard now that he was aching. "What? Tell me... more..." Their cocks were so close now, almost touching, if only through Reita's boxers. Ruki slipped his hand inside them again and began stroking Reita slowly, pulling the foreskin down and then sliding it up over the head again. Reita's moan was low and lustful, and Ruki wanted to hear more like it. He pushed Reita's boxers down.

"Your cock is sensitive, right?" Reita mumbled, kissing Ruki's neck. "I want to see just how sensitive... so I'll use that spiky wheel on it, and maybe I'll put a cock ring on you too... tightly. Keep you hard for as long as the experiment goes on..."

Ruki groaned, shivering. He hadn't thought he'd be able to be more turned on than he already was. He angled his strokes on Reita so that their cocks were touching, rubbing against each other. "You won't need a cock ring to keep me hard..."

Reita just grinned. "But I want to. And I'll tease you and make you scream and beg to come... even though it might probably hurt too... Maybe you won't like it?"

"I'll love it," Ruki whispered and swallowed hard. "And you won't care if I do or not..."

Reita nodded and leaned in for another deep, demanding kiss. "Then I'll push your legs up and tie your knees to the head of the table too," he whispered when he pulled out of it. "Spreading them wide."

"Oh god, yes."

"And I'll cut your trousers open so I can get to your arse. Just a hole..." Reita said and aligned their cocks, shaft against shaft, head against head, and curled his long fingers around them both. "No one'll be able to hear you yelling or moaning... Or screaming for help. No one around who can help you."

"Fuck, Reita!" Ruki felt dizzy, the surreal feeling of being in two places at once growing stronger. He was there, in that abandoned building with Reita's hand on his cock – Reita's cock pressed against his own - but he also felt like he was in that other place, tied up and helpless and with Reita doing whatever he wanted to him. "Please..."

"What? What do you want me to do to your arse?" Reita's hand moved at a steady pace, stroking them both, and Ruki thought he'd never felt anything so hot before as Reita's hard shaft against his own cock.

"Fuck..."

"Fuck you? You want me to fuck your arse?"

Ruki nodded and moaned loudly.

"Not so fast... First I have to examine you." Reita's voice was thick with lust and every word he said was like a teasing caress to Ruki, setting his blood on fire.

"Yeah," Ruki moaned, "examine me."

"I have gloves, latex gloves... and lube." Reita squeezed his hand around them, moving it a little faster, and Ruki gasped, leaning back a little on his arms so he could push his hips up, thrusting his cock against Reita's. "I start with one finger... and try to find your prostate. I rub it and play with it, see how you react to each touch... What makes you moan, what makes you squirm and writhe... See how close I can push you to coming... How many times..."

Ruki's every breath ended in a moan now, and he had no idea how Reita could keep talking like that when he could barely form coherent thoughts himself.

"I keep pushing my fingers deep inside you, more and more, deeper, and see how many you can take..." Reita took a shaky breath. "How many can you take, Ruki?"

Ruki was so close... The tension was building up at the base of his spine, like hot liquid pooling there and threatening to overflow and drown him, pull him under... "T-three... I think." God, it was so hard to think with Reita's hand stroking them both!

"Then I'm giving you four," Reita growled, and Ruki couldn't hear anything more because of the roar of his own pulse in his ears.

"Rei...ta!"

"God, Ruki," Reita whispered, still stroking their cocks, his hand now slick with Ruki's come. With his free hand on Ruki's neck, he pulled him into a desperate kiss, and Ruki held him tightly, fingers digging into Reita's back. The friction was almost too much now, so close after his orgasm, but ony seconds later, Reita groaned and his shuddered, hot come pulsing over his hand and Ruki's cock.

Ruki kissed Reita softly, one arm around his neck, while they tried to catch their breath. "You would have been a brilliant mad scientist," he pointed out after a while.

"Nothing to stop me from becoming one," Reita replied with a grin. "It's not like you need a diploma. I can buy a lab coat... and now I have a whole hospital at my disposal."

"Just don't turn me into a zombie or something, because then I don't want to play!"

Reita smirked. "No, not a zombie. I kind of prefer you keeping all your bits and parts and not have anything important fall off..."

They both laughed at that, but once again, there was a strange look in Reita's eyes and he was watching Ruki while they got their clothes in order. Ruki thought that maybe Reita was feeling weird about having had sex with him, or worried that they'd taken the fantasies too far, so he smiled and made an effort to show that nothing had changed between them; they were still friends. "It was fucking good anyway. Want to grab a pizza or something on the way home?"

 

**

 

A few days later, talking on the phone, Reita asked, "Are you doing anything tonight?"

Ruki turned the volume of the music down a little. He was bored, and had given up on both trying to write music and the damn video game he'd been playing. It kept beating him. "Not really."

"Good. Me either. Want to come over?"

"Sure. Now?"

"How about in an hour? I need to do something first."

"Sounds good." Ruki was about to hang up.

"Oh, and wear something you won't mind having destroyed," Reita said quickly. "And bring a change of clothes. See you later!"

Ruki stared at his phone. Something he wouldn't mind having destr-- He sat up straight. Fuck! Reita couldn't mean...? Could he? Would he? Oh hell.

Ruki rushed into the bedroom to try to find an old pair of jeans and a t-shirt he didn't like anymore. When he'd changed into them, he threw some clothes into a bag... He looked up into the mirror. An hour, huh? He reached for the phone to call for a taxi, and then started fixing his hair and applied some eyeliner. The clothes were boring, but if he was going to be experimented on, he wanted to look good.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirrors are good for many things: fixing your hair and make-up, making sure your clothes look good, having sex in front of...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not in any way affiliated with the GazettE. This is a work of fiction. No disrespect is intended; I just have a dirty mind and an over-active imagination.
> 
> In this chapter: Ruki/Uruha and mirrors. Handholding and invaluable help from both Zabimitsuki and Imma. ♥ Beta by Zabimitsuki. :)

Ruki put the controller down after he'd been shot down and killed by the enemy again. Uruha's new game was difficult and Ruki hadn't yet quite managed to control the figure on the screen. Uruha, of course, was doing much better, and Ruki didn't believe him when he said that he hadn't practised playing before he invited Ruki to come over. Then again, Uruha did play more games than Ruki did.

He leaned back and watched Uruha take the enemy down. Single-handedly. Ruki decided that he'd definitely practised. Pouting, he reached for his glass of juice.

Uruha pressed the pause button and stretched, smiling at Ruki. "I guess I'll die in a bit too, and then we can start over."

"We've already had to start over twice!" Ruki rolled his eyes and leaned against Uruha's shoulder. "The game is stupid. That boss is too hard to kill!"

Uruha shrugged. "We've just missed something that we need to take him on." He refilled his glass from the wine bottle and then took a sip.

Ruki didn't mind that Uruha was drinking while they were spending time together. Uruha often drank, but Ruki didn't see him drunk often. He sometimes wondered if Uruha had built up some kind of tolerance over time so it just didn't affect him much. In that case, Ruki wouldn't mind if Uruha shared some of that with him. Not that Ruki ever felt judged because he didn't drink. It was simply that Uruha liked drinking and Ruki didn't.

Ruki gave Uruha a quick kiss and then got to his feet. "While you're getting yourself killed, I'm taking a toilet break."

When Ruki was done, he stopped in front of the mirror in the hallway, pulling the hair on one side back behind his ear. From where he stood, he could see into the living room in the mirror, and watched Uruha for a little while. Uruha was leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees, and there was an intent look on his face as he focused on the game. Then Uruha groaned and threw the controller onto the sofa and, not without a hint of satisfaction, Ruki guessed that he'd been squished to a pulp by the level boss.

Uruha turned his head and their gazes met in the mirror.

Ruki could feel the arousal start as a tingle down his spine, concentrating at the base. The longer they looked at each other, the more it grew, and his cock started growing as well. It was strange, this moment that seemed frozen – they weren't even in the same room, and yet the eye contact was intensely intimate.

Ruki broke the stillness first by moving a hand down to rub over the growing bulge in his trousers. Uruha got to his feet then and crossed the living room, his reflection getting larger as he came closer. He got up behind Ruki, wrapping his arms around him, and leaned down to press his lips to the side of Ruki's neck.

"You're looking hot..." Uruha whispered. "Do you need some help with that?"

Ruki leaned back against him. "Yeah..." They were still watching each other through the mirror, and Ruki didn't want to break the spell completely.

It was a tall full-length mirror that reached almost down to the floor. Ruki realised that if he fucked Uruha in front of it, he'd see everything, not just Uruha, but both of them. Even if he took Uruha from behind, he'd still be able to see the look on his face... Ruki moaned at the thought and his cock twitched impatiently.

"Let me fuck you in front of the mirror," Ruki whispered hoarsely, slowly opening his trousers.

Uruha looked surprised at first but then he smiled, nodding. "Yeah." He kissed the same spot on Ruki's neck again. "Wait here."

He was back after only a moment, lube and condoms in hand. He put them down on the floor, and then stepped up to Ruki again, combing his fingers through Ruki's hair as he pulled him close for a deep kiss.

Ruki moaned and wrapped his arms around Uruha's neck. Uruha tasted faintly of wine, but Ruki didn't care, not when Uruha's tongue was moving so sensually against his own. "Need you so much," he whispered when he pulled back to open Uruha's jeans. He turned his head to the side, looking into the mirror, and watched himself slowly undo the buttons in Uruha's fly, one by one. "You're so fucking sexy."

"That makes two of us, then," Uruha replied and tilted Ruki's head back by grabbing his hair, bending down to lick and nibble on his neck. He'd wedged one of his legs between Ruki's thighs, and Ruki couldn't help but rub against it. It was like he was watching his own private porn fantasy, only better than any porn video he'd ever watched because this was happening to him, and in Ruki's opinion there wasn't a single porn star that was anywhere near as hot as Uruha.

Undressing and being undressed progressed slowly, with many pauses for kissing and touching newly exposed skin, and Ruki was so aroused he thought he was going to explode by the time they were both naked. Uruha didn't make it any easier for him when he started kissing his way down Ruki's body. His lush lips and teasing tongue travelled across heated skin, leaving a trail of saliva and tingling nerves in their wake. Ruki's eyelids fluttered, but he fought to keep them open, not wanting to miss a single moment of what he saw in the mirror.

Uruha sank to his knees before Ruki, nuzzling Ruki's cock before looking up at him with a naughty smile. Uruha's mouth was just a hairsbreadth away from the tip, and when he licked his lips, Ruki groaned. It took all his self-control to hold still when all he wanted was to feel those lips around his cock. But at the same time, Ruki enjoyed Uruha's teasing far too much to push forward too quickly. It was agony to take it slow, but it was a sweet agony – one that set his blood on fire and made him dizzy with lust.

"You're dripping already," Uruha whispered and licked a drop of precome from the slit. He turned his face a little, licking and kissing Ruki's cock while watching himself in the mirror. Then Uruha moaned softly and rubbed his palm over his own cock, slowly curling his fingers around it to begin stroking it. The sight was so hot that it almost took Ruki's breath away.

"You like watching yourself suck cock?" Ruki asked, his voice raw with arousal.

Uruha nodded and leaned in under Ruki's cock to slowly lick it from the base to the tip before tilting his head forward again to swallow it completely down his throat. Ruki groaned and had to steady himself, grabbing Uruha's shoulder.

"God! Uruha... fuck." Uruha's tongue was dancing obscenely against the underside of Ruki's cock and his throat tightened around the head as he swallowed, making Ruki's thighs tremble as he fought to keep his legs from giving out on him. Then Uruha slowly pulled back, and as he did, Ruki watched his cock emerge from between Uruha's glistening lips in the mirror. Uruha grinned, seemingly very pleased with the effect he'd had on Ruki.

"Fuck me?" Uruha licked his lips, looking at Ruki's reflection.

It was exactly what Ruki had suggested before, but to hear it like this, from Uruha - in his low, husky voice, with the taste of Ruki's cock probably still fresh on his tongue – was enough to drive Ruki wild. He let his knees fold and grabbed a handful of Uruha's hair at the back of his neck, pulling him in for a demanding kiss. Ruki thrust his tongue into Uruha's mouth, teasing and tasting and exploring and _taking_. Uruha moaned desperately against Ruki's lips and his hand tightened around Ruki's cock as he stroked it.

Ruki pushed Uruha away. "If you want me to fuck you, you should stop that," he said, smiling. "Turn around. Face the mirror..." He pushed Uruha in that direction while reaching for the lube.

Ruki had to pause for a second and just look at Uruha. He was on all fours, knees a bit apart, his back curved and arse raised invitingly. All graceful sexyness and long slender limbs... all for Ruki. Ruki leaned forward to press his lips to one rounded buttock, flipping the cap of the lube open.

One finger slipped easily inside Uruha, and Ruki soon added a second one. This was tighter, and Ruki moaned along with Uruha at the thought of how good this was going to feel around his cock. Soon... Ruki slowly prepared Uruha, teasing his muscle to relax, and rubbed his finger lightly over the sensitive gland inside him. The sounds Uruha made every time caused Ruki's cock to twitch eagerly.

"Ruki..."

"Ready?"

Uruha nodded, and Ruki got into position behind him, steadying his cock with one hand as he nudged it against Uruha's hole. As soon as he began pushing inside Uruha, Ruki raised his gaze to watch Uruha's face in the mirror.

Seeing the look on Uruha's face made entering him even more enjoyable. He was frowning in concentration first, his lips red and slightly swollen after sucking Ruki... Ruki moaned darkly and slid his hands up over Uruha's sides. Uruha's mouth was brilliant, but it still came in second place compared to the tight heat that now enveloped Ruki's cock. It was absolutely fantastic, and when Uruha relaxed, a small smile played on his lips. Ruki leaned forward to press a kiss to his spine.

"God, Uruha," Ruki whispered and straightened up again. He pulled out slowly once, then re-entered at the same pace, trying to take in all the sensations it gave him. Usually, it was Ruki who was on all fours, or on his back, or leaning against a wall, legs spread... and it made the times when it was Uruha all the sweeter and more precious.

Without conscious thought, Ruki began thrusting into Uruha, every gorgeous slide inside his arse making the need inside him grow even larger. It didn't make Ruki any less aroused to see the colour on Uruha's cheeks rise, or the way Uruha pushed back against him in an effort to get his cock deeper.

"More..." Uruha moaned and opened his eyes again, looking at Ruki through the mirror.

"Look at yourself," Ruki whispered hoarsely. "Can you see how hot you are? That look on your face when I fuck you... doesn't it turn you on?"

Uruha nodded, moaning again as he looked into his own eyes in the mirror, and Ruki almost wished that Uruha was on his back so he could kiss his half-open mouth, the lips that were so full and so inviting, parted just perfectly for Ruki's tongue to slip between... But only almost, because doing this to Uruha, making him so aroused that he could barely speak and his eyes were glazing over, was better than anything Ruki could imagine.

Gradually, Ruki increased the pace, hips snapping tightly against Uruha's buttocks. Uruha rocked forward with every sharp thrust, despite the firm grip on his hips. Every thrust also drew another deep moan from him, and the sounds urged Ruki to go faster, deeper, harder...

Uruha groaned at a particularly hard thrust, almost falling forward, and put his hands up against the mirror to brace himself. "Ru-- Ruki... God..."

"More?" Ruki was breathing heavily now.

"Yeah... More. Fuck-- fuck me..." Uruha met Ruki's gaze in the mirror again and Ruki whimpered. Uruha's eyes were so full of need and want... for Ruki, for Ruki's cock. It almost made his head spin, seeing Uruha give himself up so completely to the pleasure. "Don't stop... so good," Uruha mumbled.

Ruki had no plans to stop, so that request wasn't hard to fulfill. Uruha was beautiful, his need so tangible that Ruki thought he could smell it. Maybe it was just the ordinary smells of sex – lube, latex condom, cock, sweat, mixed with a faint trace of Uruha's cologne – but it felt different to Ruki, more intense. He could feel the strain in his abdominal muscles from the thrusts, but he still couldn't, wouldn't slow down. Not when Uruha wanted him to go on, not when Uruha was practically begging for it. Ruki felt the tell-tale signs that his orgasm was near, but somehow he had to hold on, keep going...

"Oh fuck..." Ruki groaned and his fingers tightened on Uruha's hips.

Uruha was still looking at his own reflection, his lips moving as if he was mumbling something, but it was too low for Ruki to hear. A drop of sweat trickled down from Uruha's temple, down over his cheek, and Ruki tried to focus on that – anything to not give in to the burning pleasure in his groin.

Ruki's gaze moved upwards, away from Uruha's face, and to his own instead. Ruki moaned. Was that what he looked like? He'd never watched himself have sex... or even masturbate. He'd never seen himself so close to orgasm before... He wasn't narcissistic, really, but damn, this turned him on even more. Ruki let go of Uruha with one hand and let it slide up over his own chest, brushing over one of his nipples. He looked good, he looked hot, he looked-- There was a loud squeak as one of Uruha's hands slipped on the mirror, and Ruki looked back at him. What Ruki saw made his balls tighten.

Uruha had reached down between his legs with one hand, and that hand was now busy stroking and twisting and teasing...

It was simply too much. "Uru-- I'm going to... Going to come... Fuck!"

Ruki gave a near-growl as he tensed up, all his focus on the sensations that radiated from his groin. He shuddered and trembled, eyes squeezed shut, and almost collapsed over Uruha as he relaxed again.

When he looked up, he met Uruha's gaze. Uruha had been watching him come, Ruki realised with a weak, almost embarrassed smile. "Sorry... You're too hot."

Uruha grinned, but the grin lacked all hints of mischief. "Don't pull out," he whispered. "I want to feel you inside me when I come."

Ruki moaned. If he hadn't already come, he'd want to fuck Uruha all over again just because of that comment.

Uruha licked his lips and lowered his eyes, looking at his hand and his cock, and Ruki couldn't help but look as well. "I can do it for you..."

Uruha shook his head. "Too close..." He gasped and sped up his movements, and Ruki moaned as Uruha's arse tightened around his cock. Then Uruha groaned and Ruki could feel him tremble under his hands, muscles flexing as Uruha arched his back, and the floor was spattered with come.

 

Ruki caressed Uruha's back, fingers sliding easily over the damp skin. "God... that was good!"

"Mmm," Uruha agreed and straightened up on his knees. He twisted around to put his arm around Ruki's neck and gave him a big, wet kiss. "Better than good."

Ruki grinned, pleased at the praise. "Can we do this again sometime?"

"Sure. But next time, I'm fucking you in front of the mirror." Uruha silenced any protest Ruki might have considered raising by kissing him again.

But really, the prospect of watching himself being fucked by Uruha was not one Ruki would ever turn down. Maybe they could take turns?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruki was bored, and one way to chase off boredom is to do something exciting. He decided to take Reita for a wild ride... (Ruki/Reita, public sex)
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not in any way affiliated with the GazettE. This is just a work of fiction. No disrespect is intended – I just have an over-active imagination, and I earn no money from it.

Ruki was bored, and when Ruki was bored, he lay on his bed, flipping randomly through the pages of his encyclopedia of kinks. Once again, he read through most of the general entry on bdsm and looked up some of the things it brought up to read about it in more detail. He happened upon the entry on mirrors and smiled. Fucking Uruha in front of that mirror had been wonderful. But now Ruki wanted to try something new. Again. There was still so much that he hadn't experienced!

Reading about all these sexy things one could do made Ruki hard. He contemplated masturbating, but he really didn't want to. He was more in the mood for some pair action. So, what could he do? And who?

He looked further ahead in the book. Piercings... Public sex... Public sex? Exciting and potentially dangerous. Ruki read more, then rolled over onto his back. What kind of public places could he possibly have sex with someone in, and still not jeopardise his career and the band? Ruki rubbed the heel of his hand over the bulge in his jeans. A park? No. Too risky. Somewhere with people, but where they still couldn't be seen? Or noticed. Somewhere public yet still protected... He thought for a moment, then reached for his phone.

He dialled Uruha's number, but got connected to voice mail immediately. Apparently Uruha had either turned off his phone or it was out of battery. Reita then...

"Hey, it's Ruki."

"Huh? Hi. What's up?" Reita sounded sleepy.

"You weren't actually sleeping, were you?" Ruki grinned.

"Why not? It's a day off!"

"Oh, come on, it's six o'clock in the evening! Barely evening, really. Good thing I called then."

"You're not dragging me out..." Reita yawned.

"Yeah, I am. I'll meet you in an hour, at the corner outside the music store." There were several music stores in Tokyo, of course, but there was just one that Reita and Uruha seemed to frequent. "And if you're not there, I'm going to think up a suitably nasty trick to pull on you when you least expect it. See you!" Ruki hung up before Reita had a chance to protest.

 

Ruki tapped his foot impatiently. It was ten minutes past the appointed time – the time he had appointed anyway – and there was no sign of Reita. Ruki took another drag on his cigarette and flicked the ashes off, frowning. He didn't like feeling like a fool, like he was waiting for someone that wasn't going to show up. People always pitied such fools...

He turned around and looked at the instruments displayed in the window. Better. At least he wouldn't look like a complete loser if Reita didn't come. There was a lonely violin in a corner of the window. It looked a little out of place next to the three guitars that were more prominently placed. One of the guitars was actually quite nice. Not like Ruki's Gretsch, of course, because that was special, but still nice. Sleek lines, nice curves. Pretty good colour too. Ruki liked the slightly shimmery black.

There was a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry to disturb, but I was supposed to meet some guy here... Have you seen him?"

Ruki shrugged, but not hard enough to shake the hand off. "No idea. What does he look like?"

"Shorter than me, bad taste in clothing, a little gaudy. Wears lots of big rings... and has a lot of piercings in one ear. Red hair. Usually also wears these huge sunglasses."

Ruki pretended to think. "No... Haven't seen him. Maybe I'll do instead?"

A low chuckle close to Ruki's ear. "Yeah, okay. You'll do."

Ruki turned around with a grin. "I almost left, you know."

"Sorry. Traffic. It's too cold for the bike now, so I miscalculated a little," Reita said with an apologetic smile. "So, where do you want to go? You have something in mind, don't you?"

"Yeah," Ruki said and set off down the street, Reita walking next to him.

"You're not going to say, are you?"

"Nope." Ruki grinned. "You'll see soon."

After a few minutes, he stopped and opened the door to a cinema, stepping inside.

"A movie? You want to watch a movie?" Reita asked. "We could have done that at home!"

"No, we couldn't! It's not the same!" Ruki had a look at what movies this place was showing and decided on one that had premiered a while ago and must be nearing the end of its run. He stepped up to buy them tickets.

"God, they're just showing boring movies," Reita complained. "Why here? Why not one of the bigger cinemas instead? They have the new movies."

That was exactly why Ruki had chosen this place. It was a bit out of the way, not in a mall, and not very popular... In Ruki's mind, it was perfect.

"Come on," he said and grabbed Reita's arm, dragging him towards the right door. They still had a few minutes before the lights were turned off and the movie started.

Ruki had been right in guessing that this movie wouldn't be very popular. There weren't many people there – a small group of teenagers at the front, two couples, and a few scattered office ladies... and what looked like a film nerd, no doubt there to watch the female lead of the movie for the hundredth time, Ruki thought. But there was no one at the back.

Ruki dragged Reita to the back row and wasn't satisfied until they were seated in the middle. Reita rolled his eyes.

"Can I at least go buy some pop-corn?"

"No. You'll just run away then."

Reita sighed but stayed where he was. It was another strained and slightly awkward minute before the lights were dimmed and the commercials started. Ruki smiled in the darkness.

When the title of the movie was on the screen, Reita leaned close to Ruki to mutter, "It's a sequel. It's not even the first movie in the series."

"You'll like it," Ruki assured him. He was actually pretty sure that Reita would hate the actual movie, since it _was_ a sequel, and not even in a particularly popular series. It had been an attempt from a studio to jump on the cop movie bandwagon. Ruki doubted there would be a third movie.

There was the obligatory scene with the bumbling inspector, new to the precinct, probably an attempt to make him 'charming' and easier to relate to, but Ruki just thought it was ridiculous. Then the murder, and the mystery clues... all by the book. Ruki waited for Reita to complain again.

"This is awful," Reita muttered against Ruki's ear. "Why did you have to drag me out here to watch this drivel? I could have been sleeping instead."

"Stop complaining," Ruki hissed. "People are trying to watch this." After a moment, he added, "I'll make it more interesting for you, though, if you'll just be quiet."

Ruki put his hand on Reita's thigh and slowly moved it upwards until he'd reached Reita's crotch. He rubbed his fingers over the clothed cock and it started growing almost instantly, no doubt already on stand-by from the slide of Ruki's hand just moments before. When it was fully hard, Ruki applied a little more pressure and squeezed it through Reita's jeans. Ruki watched Reita's face, light reflected from the screen flickering over it, and he could see that Reita was looking around nervously.

Ruki leaned close. "No one can see," he assured his friend. "Just relax. And... be silent."

Reita nodded, eyes wide.

Ruki thumbed the button open, then slowly pulled the zipper down. After a moment, just a slight pause as if to wait and see if they'd be detected, Ruki stuck his hand inside Reita's underwear to pull his cock out.

Reita's cock was warm in Ruki's hand, warm and rock hard. The skin was smoother and softer than anything else Ruki knew, and he loved feeling it against his fingers. There was the slightest whimper audible over the screeching tyres of a car chase in the movie when Ruki moved his hand slowly over the hard length. Ruki leaned close again. "Shh... you don't want them to catch us, do you?" he whispered in Reita's ear, and Reita shook his head.

Confident that Reita would try his best now to keep absolutely silent, Ruki started stroking him. Just lazy strokes, letting the foreskin slide up over the glans and then pulling it down again to expose the sensitive head to the slightly chilly air in the theatre. This was a million times better than holding hands during a movie, Ruki decided.

Ruki threw a quick glance around. The other people were all watching the screen, completely oblivious to what was happening in the back row. Encouraged by this, Ruki slid off his seat onto the floor. He turned his back to the screen and squeezed past Reita's leg to kneel in front of him. There was just enough room between Reita's legs for Ruki to be reasonably comfortable.

As he grabbed Reita's cock again, Ruki looked up at his face, and met a shocked gaze. Ruki just licked his lips and smiled, not quite sure that Reita could see him very well down there. It didn't matter, though, because Reita could most certainly _feel_ him.

Ruki lowered his head and licked slowly from the base of Reita's cock to the tip. There, he teased around the crown with the tip of his tongue, and licked circles around the slit before finally closing his lips around the head. Reita was quiet, sitting very still, but Ruki could feel the trembling in the thigh muscles under his hand.

As Ruki began sucking, Reita loosened up a little and began rolling his hips a bit, pushing his cock up into Ruki's mouth. It was the sweetest kind of torture, Ruki thought, giving someone pleasure but in such a manner that they couldn't really respond to it, couldn't be more active than the faintest of movements. It affected him as well – Ruki's cock was so hard, pressing rebelliously against the fabric of his jeans as if trying to break through by force. Ruki closed one hand around Reita's cock, stroking the shaft while he kept sucking and licking, and let his other hand wander down between his own legs.

Ruki pressed the heel of his hand against his cock, rubbing slowly over it, when Reita froze. Sensing that something was wrong, Ruki stopped moving. It couldn't be the movie... because Reita wasn't really watching it, was he? So... had they been seen? Ruki moved his tongue a little, teasing the throbbing vein on the underside of Reita's cock, but otherwise didn't move. The damn sound from the film made it impossible to hear anything too. He looked up at Reita through his lashes and in the flittering light, he could see Reita looking at something, someone, coming closer... Ruki almost stopped breathing when he saw movement in the corner of his eye. But then the person had passed their row and was out through the door into the lobby.

Ruki relaxed and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Toilet break. That must be it. One of the teens had had too much soda to drink and had to go to the toilet. Which meant that they'd have to walk past them again soon.

But Ruki had no desire to sit on the floor and just wait until it was safe to continue. Not while Reita's cock was hot and hard and eager for him to suck it again. And it was. The fear of being detected hadn't had any effect on Reita's erection, except possibly making him even harder. Ruki could taste the precome that was leaking from Reita's cock.

He started sucking again with slow movements of his head, taking Reita's cock deeply into his mouth and then letting it slide out between his lips. Someone in the front of the theatre coughed. Someone else fiddled with a bag of candy. Ruki, however, sucked Reita a little harder, his cheeks hollowing. Slowly, he unzipped his own trousers and pulled his cock out. It was only fair, wasn't it, that if they were caught, they were both found with their cocks out in the open. The thought almost made him moan, but he managed to keep it down. It wasn't that he wanted them to get caught, because that would be terrifying and probably ruin their careers forever, but the danger made it so, so exciting, and Reita tasted so good in his mouth now.

The light changed as the door to the theatre opened again, casting new shadows and making parts of their row much brighter. This-- this was when that person might see them. If they happened to look into the back row now... Ruki sat still, his hand gripping his cock firmly at the base. If they looked in their direction, it would be over.

But the person hurried past them, joining the group in the front, and the danger was over.

Ruki took a shaky breath at the same time as Reita did, and he pulled away from Reita's cock to smile up at his friend. Reita shook his head, a look of disbelief on his face. Ruki just grinned and dove right back down into Reita's lap, the rush of adrenalin making him heady with need.

Ruki bobbed his head, licking and sucking, trying to keep the slurping noises down as much as he could. He wasn't going for finesse or even teasing now; he just wanted to feel Reita come in his mouth. Ruki's hand was moving on his own cock now too, firm, precise strokes, meant to bring him to orgasm as quickly as possible. There was no way Ruki was going to be able to keep this slow now. The time for ballads was over, and he'd moved in for the end of the first part of the concert... Discharge.

Reita's hips were moving again, faster now, thrusting up into Ruki's mouth. And then... Reita's fingers were in his hair and Ruki's head was pushed down. Ruki was glad that he was gripping Reita's cock at the base or he would have gagged. But now he could just let Reita fuck his mouth, while he focused on his own cock and his hand.

Shivers of pleasure shot down into Ruki's thighs and he could feel his balls tighten, move up against his body as they prepared to unload. Just a little more... a little-- Ruki's moan was muffled by the cock in his mouth as he came over his hand and the floor under Reita's chair. Only moments later, he had to swallow quickly as Reita gasped above him and filled his mouth with come.

Reita relaxed with a quiet laugh and Ruki let him slip out of his mouth to press his lips to the lower part of his stomach. When Ruki had caught his breath a little, he tucked himself back into his trousers and zipped up. With a little awkward manoeuvring, he managed to get back into his own seat without putting a knee or a foot in his own come. In the flickering light, he could see Reita arrange his own clothes.

Ruki leaned close. "Done? Then let's go."

He tugged at Reita's hand and they quickly left the cinema. Outside on the street, Reita pulled him to a stop and bent forward to put his hands on his knees, breathing deeply.

"What the hell, Ruki?!"

"What? Don't say that you didn't enjoy the movie more like that?"

"What movie? Can't remember any of it anymore." Reita smiled at him, looking up through his fringe.

"Good." Ruki smirked, feeling very pleased with himself... but still a little guilty about the mess he'd left on the floor.

Reita straightened up. "You planned this from the beginning, didn't you?"

"Of course I did," Ruki said and smiled as Reita just shook his head. "Come on, want to grab a bite to eat? Or we can bring some food to my place..."

It was nearly time for the encore, wasn't it?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruki gets a surprise when he goes back to the studio, one that he just can't stop thinking about. He decides to learn more...  
> (Uruha/Ruki, Aoi/Kai, Aoi/Uruha/Ruki; Voyeurism, exhibitionism, masturbation, alcohol...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I am not in any way affiliated with the GazettE. Don't know them, don't own them. This is just a work of fiction. No disrespect is intended – I just have an over-active imagination, and I earn no money from it.
> 
> Beta by the very patient Zabimitsuki who had to read this several times before it was done.

They'd just started rehearsing that week. They had all month to get ready for the concert, but during that time, they also had to decide what songs to play. Today, they'd played a few of their really old songs, getting reacquainted with them. It had been so long since they'd played them that Ruki had almost forgotten what they sounded like and how much he liked them. Watching the others in the band having fun with their old melodies, harmonies, and solos had put Ruki in a really good mood.

They'd come a long way since their early days, but he wanted to bring the old into the band they were now. It was still very much their music.

Ruki was still thinking about how it could be done as he left the small studio they were borrowing to go grab a bite to eat. He was not in the mood for noodles, and that was about all he had at home.

Ruki didn't mind eating alone sometimes. He could curl up in a corner, read, and just mind his own business while eating. He tapped the pen on the notebook before him. What songs should they play? What songs did he want to sing? Everyone in the band had loved the audience's response to those first few notes of _Anata no tame no kono inochi_ ringing out at the final concert of the tour, so that was something to keep in mind. The fans always loved hearing their old songs live.

Ruki looked at his watch. He really should go home, take a shower, relax a bit, sleep... It had been a long day, and they were going to meet up for more practising the next morning. As he left the restaurant, Ruki fished out his cigarettes and tapped one out, slipping it between his lips. His hand reached into his pocket again for the lighter, and found nothing.

Ruki stopped, and didn't even notice that someone bumped into him. He searched through his pockets. No lighter. With a frown, he rummaged through his bag. He'd had it just a while ago, he knew... in the studio. Ruki sighed. Should he go back for it? He could just buy a cheap disposable lighter, he knew, but this was his favourite, and the longer he stood there, cigarette still in his mouth, the greater the need to feel his own lighter in his hand, to flip it open and light his cigarette like he always did, grew.

He turned back the way he'd come, flicking the cigarette onto the street, and ignored the reproachful look this earned him from a little old lady. Ruki stubbornly shrugged at her. So sue me, he thought and hurried his steps.

He was relieved to find the door to the studio was unlocked. But this also meant that someone was still there. Ruki stepped up to the next door and carefully pushed it open, so as not to disturb in case one of the guys was playing. Undignified screeching sounds from guitars because the player had been startled by someone sneaking up on them was only funny the first few hundred times it happened. Ruki had probably matched that count sometime that summer.

But the one who was surprised was Ruki.

The sounds that met him weren't from any instruments, and that was definitely not a guitar that Aoi was bent over... The table in the middle had been cleared of equipment and papers, and instead Kai was bent forward over it, half-naked and with legs spread wide. His head was turned away from the door, so Ruki couldn't see his face, but judging from the sounds he made, he was enjoying what Aoi was doing. And Aoi... Ruki knew he should leave, knew he really, _really_ should take a step back and close the door as silently as possible. But he just couldn't stop staring. Kai's bare back ended in the perkiest arse he'd ever seen, even if he couldn't see all of it because Aoi's muscular arm was obscuring the view. Suddenly, Ruki wished that Aoi would move his hand a little, change his grip on Kai's hip so Ruki could see more, so he could see Aoi's cock - Aoi's hips snapped up against Kai's body, over and over, and every time, Kai moaned, and Ruki wanted to see it...

Ruki swallowed hard, one hand moving slowly over his crotch without him being aware of it. It looked so fucking hot, and he wasn't sure whom he wanted to swap places with, Kai, being fucked by Aoi, or Aoi, so he could fuck Kai. They were both gorgeous.

"You feel so good," Aoi mumbled, getting a deep moan in response from Kai, and Ruki couldn't help but imagine what it would be like, feeling Aoi's cock inside him, thrusting hard and deep. Would Aoi say those words to him too?

Ruki thumbed the button of his jeans open and slipped his hand inside the waistband, just brushing his fingers over his hard cock. God, he needed--

He froze when Aoi looked up and their gazes met.

Aoi didn't stop moving; he still fucked Kai at the same pace, but his eyes narrowed as he looked at Ruki.

Ruki's brain screamed at him to flee, but it still took him several long seconds to get his limbs to respond. As soon as they did, though, he stepped back and let the door close silently. Fuck! That was not supposed to happen! Ruki cursed at himself silently. Why hadn't he left immediately? Now Aoi was going to kill him! He backed a few steps further away, then slumped against the wall, hand still inside his trousers.

It was insane, he knew, but he was still so fucking turned on. Aoi's eyes... they'd been so dark, so unforgiving... and Kai's moans... the slapping of skin against skin...

Ruki opened his trousers fully and closed his hand around his throbbing cock. Maybe it was the shock of walking in on them, maybe it was the fear of Aoi's anger, but Ruki couldn't stop himself. He was desperate to come all of a sudden, and his hand moved quickly over the hard shaft, fingers squeezing and the pad of his thumb sliding over the sensitive head. It didn't take long before he came all over his hand.

"Jesus..." Ruki let out a shaky breath and looked towards the door. There was still no sign of Aoi and Ruki didn't know if he was relieved or disappointed. Damn, now he was confusing himself – of course he was relieved, and of course Aoi couldn't just leave Kai... Right? With a sigh, he fished out a handkerchief and wiped his hand off before tucking himself back inside his jeans.

Ruki had almost reached his home when he realised that he'd completely forgotten about the lighter.

 

**

 

Ruki expected Aoi to confront him when he saw him the next day, to tell him in no uncertain terms that he didn't appreciate being Ruki's little personal peep show... It hadn't really been okay to just stand there and continue watching, had it? Ruki's only excuse was that it had been hot, and that was not a good excuse. If he'd been unable to leave, it would have been a different story, but he hadn't, so it wasn't. Ruki sighed as he opened the door to the studio, steeling himself for the inevitable. Take it like a man, Ruki, he thought to himself. Let him chew you out and then apologise.

But when Ruki entered, Aoi just glanced at him and nodded his usual greeting.

"Hey, you're late," Kai said, looking a little cross with him, but the look soon disappeared and was replaced with a cheerful smile when they started working again.

It was as if yesterday hadn't happened, and Ruki started to relax. If Aoi didn't want to talk about it, then Ruki was not going to poke into it. But it was hard to not look at the man while they discussed and rehearsed. Ruki found his gaze drawn back to Aoi time and again, and had to force himself to look away. Same with Kai... god, the image of Kai bent over the table they were now sitting around was etched into his mind. Ruki shifted a little in his chair, trying to ignore his growing erection. Somehow, he managed to get through the day without embarrassing himself, and he took extra care to make sure he had his lighter with him when he left.

 

**

 

Ruki rolled over onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow, resting his head in his hand. "Have you ever watched other people have sex?" he asked Uruha. They were lying in Uruha's bed, recuperating after a nice and exhausting round of good sex.

"Hm?" Uruha opened his eyes to look at Ruki.

"I mean, real people. Not a porn vid or something."

"Yeah... There was this couple who lived in the building opposite mine for a while. They never closed the curtains..." Uruha grinned. "I guess they liked the feeling of someone maybe watching them."

"Well, you did watch them," Ruki pointed out.

"Yeah, but they didn't know that. It's not like I walked up to them when I saw them in the local shop and said 'hey, good show last night' to them," Uruha said and flicked a finger at Ruki's nose.

"Well, one never knows with you!" Ruki winked. "So, you liked it? You liked watching?"

Uruha shrugged. "A bit. Yeah, maybe... It was fascinating in a way. Forbidden, and yet, they'd still sort of invited me to watch."

Ruki nodded. He understood what Uruha meant. It had been fascinating to watch Aoi and Kai, fascinating and arousing and definitely forbidden. Ruki had not been invited, though. They hadn't locked the door, but then again, they'd had no reason to expect anyone would return. So, why hadn't Aoi said something? It had been two days already, and he hadn't treated Ruki any differently. He'd just been a bit more silent, but that wasn't exactly unusual – Aoi had his introverted periods when he barely spoke to anyone.

"Has someone watched you?" Ruki asked.

"Having sex, you mean?"

"Yeah." Ruki nodded.

"Aoi has watched me masturbate a few times. Does that count?" Uruha grinned again. "I think he likes that..."

Ruki made a gruff sound at the back of his throat, masking the moan that rose unbidden. Damn... Aoi watching Uruha. That imagery was just too hot. "You didn't mind? I mean... How did it feel?"

"For me? Oh..." Uruha took a few moments to think. "It felt good. It was exciting to know he was looking at me... It wasn't planned the first time. It just happened. We shared a room and... well. I didn't know he was awake." He winked at Ruki. "I realised after a while though, but by then it was a bit hard to stop. I felt even back then that he liked it though, or... I mean, I noticed he was awake because he was breathing heavily."

"Like he was touching himself too?" Ruki asked, having no difficulty imagining the scene.

"Yeah... The room was dark, but not _that_ dark. I'm sure he saw everything because I had kicked off the blanket too..." Uruha laughed. "We shared rooms quite a lot during that time, and it happened again... But then I knew he was awake from the start. It was quite exciting actually."

Ruki nodded, not surprised to hear that the two guitarists had shared more than rooms. Aoi was hot, and Uruha even more so... The tours were often long and lonely, and at the same time there was very little privacy. But Uruha had enjoyed being watched? Could it be that Aoi hadn't minded either? But his eyes hadn't given that impression... They had been narrowed, the gaze piercing. Ruki sighed.

"Why?" Uruha suddenly asked. "What made you think of this?"

"Oh." Ruki shrugged and rolled onto his back again. If Aoi hadn't told Uruha about it, then Ruki definitely wasn't going to either. "Just wondered."

Uruha gave him a searching look but didn't pressure him for more information.

 

**

 

They had decided to go out after rehearsal was over that day, and Ruki took a little extra time in the morning to get ready. He wore his new black jeans, the ones with the carefully placed slits and torn edges, and a cool shirt that he really liked under his hoodie.

As he left the bedroom, he spotted the book he'd been reading before going to sleep still lying on the side of the bed. With a grin, Ruki closed it and slipped it into the drawer in the bedside table. If all went according to plan, he might bring someone home with him, and he didn't exactly want to flaunt that his new-found imagination in the sexual department actually came from an encyclopedia of kinks.

Ruki took a last look in the mirror and winked at himself. He looked pretty good, he thought as he pulled on his leather jacket. Maybe Reita was going out with them tonight? Then Ruki would try to flirt a bit with him and they could be naughty together.

But when the evening came, Reita excused himself with a headache. Ruki thought he looked pretty terrible so he didn't object. He was a little disappointed, but it was better that Reita was able to show up in the studio the next day, without wincing at loud noises. He'd have to do an awful lot of wincing otherwise.

Kai, Ruki, Uruha, and Aoi went to one of their favourite, discreet places. A nice little club, more like a bar with a tiny dance floor, and not so loud music that you couldn't talk to each other. It was often frequented by other musicians and the occasional actor who wanted to see a little of the rock world. Ruki had once got a proposal for sex from a handsome, but very timid-looking male actor... He'd declined, of course, but it had been so obvious that the guy had thought that just because Ruki was part of the Visual Kei scene he'd be promiscuous and also very gay. Rock'n'roll and all that crap. The guy had left the bar a while later with a guy from one of the newer bands on the scene.

It was still early in the evening, so the place was only half-full. They went up to the bar and ordered what they wanted – Uruha got his favourite kind of sake, Aoi started with a beer, as did Kai, and Ruki got himself his usual 'girly drink' as Uruha liked to call it: a tiny bit of vodka, ice, and lots of orange juice. The bartender was new though, so Ruki had to explain it to him twice. Such a simple drink, and apparently, when a guy wanted it, it was suddenly really hard to understand.

They found an empty table and sat down around it, Uruha next to Ruki. Now that Ruki knew that Aoi and Kai were... well, were doing it, it was almost obvious to him that they were going to go home together, just like Ruki and Uruha were most likely going to. Just little things, like a glance, a small touch that lasted a little longer than usual... Ruki had no idea how he'd been able to miss that before. Maybe it was a new thing? Like Ruki and Reita? Or Ruki and Uruha too for that matter. Just because they'd been seeing each other quite a bit lately, didn't mean it had been that long. It was still new and fresh and wonderful, every time (and also much better these days than back when they had first been fooling around). Ruki doubted he'd ever get tired of Uruha.

Ruki glanced at Aoi, but when Aoi looked back at him, Ruki looked away. He still felt uneasy, and Aoi still hadn't even mentioned what had happened. He must have seen Ruki, right? He'd been looking straight at him, and even if there'd been shadows... the door had been partly open. Ruki shook his head to clear it. He felt a little odd.

One of the guys from Alice Nine walked in and spotted them, giving them a little wave before heading over to his own friends who were hanging around the bar. Ruki just watched as Aoi and the others nodded back.

"Don't you think that would be awesome to play, Ruki?" Kai asked.

"Hmm? Eh? What?" Ruki blinked.

"The fans always seem to love it when we play that song."

Ruki blinked again and tried to focus on Kai. "Yeah," he said, not having any idea what Kai was talking about. Was Kai supposed to tilt like that? Or was it Ruki who was tilting? He turned to Uruha and felt like he was going to fall off his chair. Damn, the room was... spinning?

"Uru..." Ruki leaned against him. "I'm-- not feeling well."

"What's wrong?" Uruha looked at him, and Ruki had to close his eyes when it was becoming clear to him that Uruha had two noses.

"Dunno... Just. Need to lie down," Ruki said weakly. "Not feeling well."

"Yeah, you said..."

"It's spinning..." Ruki made a vague gesture and the movement made him feel like he was going to fall again.

Uruha frowned and reached for Ruki's almost empty glass, taking a sip. "Okay Ruki, we're going home." Uruha's voice was tight, controlled, and even through the strange haze that seemed to have taken over his brain, Ruki could hear that he was angry.

Uruha got up and leaned over the table, Aoi and Kai looking up at him. "I'm taking Ruki home. That fucking new bartender slipped him something with a lot of alcohol," he growled.

Kai looked shocked, gaping at Uruha. What Aoi looked like, Ruki couldn't see, but he could hear his voice. "What the fuck?! Hey! You take care of Ruki! I'll take care of the rest!"

Ruki didn't know what 'the rest' meant – Kai perhaps? Aoi wanted to _take care_ of Kai, right? - but when Uruha helped him to his feet, he forgot all about that. He was grateful for the hand that steadied him because the room started spinning even more violently after a few steps. Alcohol, huh? So he was drunk. Ruki groaned. He didn't like being drunk, and this was worse than anything he'd ever felt before. How could Uruha like this?

Ruki was swaying while Uruha hailed a taxi, and it felt good to sit down again. He leaned against Uruha as the driver started driving, but Uruha pointed forward.

"Look ahead, look at the street, okay?"

"Spinning," Ruki muttered, feeling a little sick.

"I know. That's why you have to look ahead. It will help a little. At least you'll be prepared for the turns..." Uruha explained patiently and took his hand, hidden between them on the seat.

"Your friend had a bit too much, eh? Good party?" the driver asked, throwing a glance at them in the rear view mirror.

"Yeah. Party was good," Uruha replied.

"Not so lucky for you, eh, having to help your friend home?" The driver winked, and Ruki had the sudden urge to hit him. Ruki was probably the best fucking lay in that bar, so Uruha was very lucky indeed!

Fortunately, the driver was silent for the rest of the trip, and Ruki sighed when they stopped outside his house. Maybe the world would spin less when they'd stopped moving? Uruha paid the driver, then helped Ruki out, stopping him from tripping over his own feet.

Ascending the stairs took some time, because Ruki wanted to do it on his own, feeling more than a little embarrassed to be seen like this. What were his neighbours going to think? But after tripping and hurting his knee once and then almost falling again, Uruha wouldn't let him shake off the grip around his shoulders, and Ruki had no choice but to climb the stairs with his help.

Uruha fished out his key chain and soon found Ruki's key on it, unlocking the door and gently pushing Ruki inside. While Ruki was leaning against the wall, Uruha helped him off with his shoes and then got back up to pull Ruki's leather jacket off.

"I'm sorry," Ruki mumbled.

"It's okay." Uruha smiled at him. "Come on, let's get you into bed."

"Mmmm... bed..." Ruki grinned and stuck his hand down the front of Uruha's jeans.

Uruha patiently pulled Ruki's hand up and then turned him around towards the bedroom. "Come on." He put his arm around Ruki again and walked him forward.

"Uru..."

"Yes?"

Ruki swallowed. The walls were behaving oddly, he thought. It didn't help with the nausea. "I'm not feeling well..."

"I know. It's all right." Uruha led him to the bed and pushed him down to sit.

Ruki stared at a spot on the wall, barely noticing that Uruha was undressing him until he was slowly lowered down to lie on his back. Soon, his socks and his jeans were off as well. "Mmm... I like it when you undress me," Ruki mumbled. He felt weirdly horny. Horny and hot and needy, but as soon as he tried to move, all those feelings were replaced by nausea and that awful spinning again. "U-ugh... Uru...?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. Don't think I can do anything tonight..."

"I know. Don't worry about it," Uruha whispered and gave him a light kiss on his forehead.

"I'm drunk?"

"Yeah, you're drunk. Very drunk."

"Don't like it." Ruki frowned.

"I know. You'll feel better in the morning."

Ruki grunted. He wanted to feel better _now_. He closed his eyes slowly, hoping it would help keep the ceiling in one place if he didn't look at it. It was swaying so much that it looked as if it was going to fall down on him at any moment.

"You'll probably have a headache tomorrow... or sooner," Uruha said as he pulled the covers over Ruki, and Ruki just nodded weakly, not opening his eyes. "Do you have any painkillers?"

"Mm." Ruki gestured in the general direction of the bedside table. "Drawer." He could hear the faint scraping of the drawer being opened, and after a little while, the sound of a painkiller being popped out of its packaging.

"I'll put it here on the table so you can reach it if you need it, okay? I'll get you some water too..." Uruha left the room.

Ruki sighed. Fuck. Why did his plans for the evening have to be so completely ruined? "Uru?" No reply. "Uruha...?"

"Shh! I'm here." Uruha helped him sit up a little and held the rim of a glass to his lips. "Drink." Ruki took a sip. "Drink more. I'm not letting you lie down until you've finished the whole glass."

It felt like it took forever, but finally Uruha allowed Ruki to lie down again. "Good. I'll get you more water."

"Don't leave... please?" Ruki could hear the whine in his own voice, but he just couldn't help it. He felt awful, and he really didn't want to be alone.

Uruha squeezed his hand. "I'm not leaving. I'll be here with you all night. Do you want me to turn off the lights?"

"Dunno." Uruha turned the lamp off, but the spinning got even more uncomfortable in the dark. "No. Turn it on again," Ruki whispered.

"Okay." Uruha brushed the back of his hand over Ruki's cheek. "Now sleep. If you wake up and feel like you have to throw up, just let me know and I'll help you to the bathroom..."

Ruki nodded and closed his eyes again, and somehow, while he was waiting for the spinning and strange rocking of the bed to stop, he did fall asleep.

 

**

 

Ruki woke up with a splitting headache and a taste in his mouth like an unwashed racoon had decided to spend the night there. He was alive though. It was more than he'd expected, or even wished for, at some points during the evening. The spinning had stopped, though, and the bed was standing still. He remembered the painkiller Uruha had left for him and sat up with a groan, reaching for it.

"Good morning," Uruha said behind him.

Ruki coughed as he swallowed the water down wrongly. Uruha thumped him on the back a few times, until Ruki waved for him to stop and let him breathe.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"Eh... Should have remembered you're still here," Ruki wheezed with an embarrassed smile. Damn. Spooked by a 'good morning'. That was a new low, even for him.

"How do you feel?"

"Terrible." Ruki made a face.

"Not surprised. Get into the shower. It'll make you feel more human."

Ruki sighed, but swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "You seem to know an awful lot about this being drunk and hung-over business."

"Lots of practising," Uruha said and grinned.

Ruki shook his head at him, immediately regretting it, and shuffled into the bathroom as ordered. The hot water was actually helping, relieving weird tensions in his shoulders and neck. It also felt a bit like it washed away some of the embarrassment and shame over what had happened. Ruki still felt silly, though. Why couldn't he handle alcohol like the others? Or at least, enjoy being drunk? Everyone else drank because it tasted good or because it made things more fun... or like Uruha, who drank just to feel good and be happy.

He shrugged and turned off the water. With a towel wrapped around his hips, he brushed his teeth thoroughly before daring to have a look in the mirror.

Okay, he didn't look even half as dead as he'd felt when he woke up. His head was still in the process of killing him, though, so all bets were off. Maybe he wouldn't survive the entire day.

Ruki opened the door and stepped out into the bedroom, finding Uruha on the phone with someone.

"Yeah, so we'll be late. He just got out of the shower." Uruha winked at Ruki and smiled. "Mm, yeah. Yeah. No, I'll get some food into him as well, and we'll get there this afternoon. How about three o'clock?" He waved for Ruki to get into the bed again as he walked out of the bedroom.

Ruki gratefully stretched out on his back on the bed again. He really didn't feel good, and the thought of food when Uruha had mentioned it hadn't helped. Ruki could hear Uruha opening the fridge, no doubt to see what Ruki had at home and they could eat. _Good luck_ , he thought. Noodles, a little fruit, eggs... and Ruki couldn't remember what else. He didn't like cooking. Uruha was still on the phone, because Ruki could hear his voice, even though he couldn't make out the words. It didn't matter though... Ruki closed his eyes. Uruha was a great friend, and Ruki felt blessed to have him so close and that he was willing to take care of Ruki when he needed it.

"Hey," a low voice purred in Ruki's ear, and Ruki blinked. He must have dozed off, he realised. "Come on, you need to eat."

Ruki sat up slowly and became aware of the smell of food. Fried ... something? He followed Uruha out into the kitchen and slid into one of the chairs by the table. He looked into the bowl in front of him.

"I cooked for you!" Uruha stated proudly, and Ruki grunted. Uruha wasn't a terrible cook, Ruki knew, even though his repertoire was limited, but food was not what he wanted at that moment.

The nausea he feared would attack him again wasn't so bad, though, so maybe the nap had helped. Ruki ate the fried noodles carefully at first, but then more eagerly when his stomach didn't protest, realising that he'd really been hungry.

"So," he said when he'd finished, "who was that? On the phone?" he added when Uruha looked quizzically at him.

"Oh, it was Aoi. I called him to give him a report on how you were and that we'll be late for practise."

Ruki nodded.

"He's heading for the studio just as planned, but he's going to let Kai and Reita know we'll show up later. He said they could practise some stuff while they're waiting for us. Some of his old phrases and solos maybe, and Kai gets to try things out too."

Ruki suddenly found the magazine clipping on the fridge door behind Uruha very interesting. Aoi and Kai... yes. Ruki couldn't help but wonder if what he'd witnessed had been just a one-time only thing, or if it was something they did regularly, like Ruki did with Uruha and also a few times with Reita...

"Hello? Earth calling Ruki!"

Ruki was brought back to the present by Uruha's words and the hand waving in front of his face. "Er... Sorry. Head..."

Uruha nodded. "Still have a headache?"

"Yeah. No. Well... It's better."

"Drink more water." Uruha pushed an unopened water bottle to him.

Ruki smiled. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. I have to get you into shape so we can work!" Uruha grinned and Ruki stuck his tongue out at him. It made him feel a little better that Uruha was teasing him now, and some of the embarrassment he felt about Uruha being forced to baby-sit him through a night of drunkenness lifted.

 

**

 

Ruki wasn't quite sure how he survived the practising that day. Probably through sheer force of will, a healthy dose of determination, a lot of gritted teeth, and a steady stream of painkillers. Uruha also kept handing him water bottles, encouraging him to drink, and towards the evening, he was beginning to feel more normal.

When he got home, he was exhausted and he promised himself that he'd stick to water whenever they went out in the future.

The day after went well, though, and they made good progress. Songs were tested and tried out; some they decided they would not play, at least not this concert, so they were struck from their list and their choices were narrowed down.

It became late, and as they were getting ready to leave, Uruha stole up behind Ruki.

"I can give you a ride home... to mine?"

Ruki turned around with a small smirk playing on his lips. "Cashing in the lost opportunity?"

Uruha grinned at him. "Something like that."

"Sounds good to me." Ruki put on his jacket and pulled the knitted hat down over his ears. The temperature had been dropping lately, and he didn't much like being cold. "See you tomorrow!" He gave Reita a wave and avoided Aoi's gaze when he watched them leave.

The knowledge that they were going to have sex made Ruki hard already in the car. He let his gaze glide over Uruha as he drove them to his place, and it lingered on a few special places: Uruha's mouth (and the thoughts it elicited didn't make Ruki any less horny), his hands on the wheel (Ruki knew exactly what those hands could do), and, of course, his crotch.

"You should unwrap your present before you devour it," Uruha pointed out with a laugh, making Ruki grin.

"I'm not in the habit of devouring my presents... they might not be edible, you know."

"Oh, but this one is..." Uruha's voice had lowered, and Ruki shivered. He loved when Uruha sounded like that – sort of predatory and dangerous.

As soon as they were inside the door, they were kissing, and only two steps into Uruha's flat, their clothes were starting to come off. Ruki moaned as Uruha continued to strip him while pushing him through the hallway. When Ruki reached for the door to the bedroom, Uruha shook his head.

"I want you in the living room this time." The smile on his lips had the same quality as his voice earlier, and it made Ruki's cock twitch impatiently. Uruha wanted to be in charge? Ruki had nothing against that. In fact, he sort of loved it whenever Uruha was in control and decided to use his height and weight advantage to pin Ruki down, or something similar.

Uruha pushed Ruki down to sit on the low table in the middle of the room. Ruki licked his lips as he watched Uruha slowly open his jeans and pull his cock out.

"Suck me," Uruha whispered, one of his hands at the back of Ruki's head, giving it a little push towards him.

Ruki didn't hesitate. He let Uruha's cock glide between his lips, licking and sucking hungrily. He loved sucking Uruha, loved every little sound he could coax out of him by doing it. Ruki moaned too and stuck his hand inside his trousers. God, he was so fucking horny! The hand in his hair gently encouraged him to take Uruha deeper, and Ruki did his best to bypass his gag reflex.

Just as Ruki began stroking his own cock, Uruha pulled away. Ruki pouted and wiped the saliva from his mouth, but before he could protest, Uruha pushed him down on his back.

"On the table?"

"Yeah... You look good there." Uruha grinned and pulled Ruki's trousers and underwear off, then peeled off his socks as well. "Mmm... all naked." He pushed Ruki's knees up and apart, exposing him. Ruki shivered again as Uruha looked at him, gaze gliding slowly over every part of his body. "You like it when I look at you." It wasn't a question, but Ruki nodded anyway. "You like feeling that I want you."

"Yeah," Ruki whispered, his whole body humming with need and desire. Uruha's gaze was intense, evaluating him, and it made Ruki even hornier. "Please..."

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me. Please... want me..." Ruki groaned and tried to reach for Uruha. God, he really wanted Uruha to desire and want him.

Uruha just nodded and reached under the table, picking up a bottle of lube. Ruki wasn't so far gone yet that he didn't realise that Uruha had put it there earlier, probably planning for exactly this situation. It made him smile.

Ruki moaned when Uruha pushed a finger inside him, hooking it just so to rub over his prostate. "Ah! Yes... God, Uruha!" Instinctively, he tried to push his hips up, meet the slow movements and get the finger deeper.

"So shameless," Uruha whispered. "Just like you are on stage, making your obscene little gestures, feeling me up in front of everybody... rubbing your crotch and not caring if you get hard right there. You are aren't you? When you know everyone in the audience has their attention on your body, on your cock, even though they can't see it... you're getting hard."

Ruki groaned again. Uruha was right, he did enjoy that. It was fanservice, but it was also a heady feeling, knowing that with so little, he'd provoked almost everyone who watched into thinking about him naked, or having sex, or with his cock in his hand, or his cock in _their_ hands or mouths or... Uruha pushed another finger into him. "Oh god, yeah... so good." Ruki grabbed his knees to pull them up a bit more, spreading them wider too, so he could watch Uruha between them.

Uruha leaned down to lick slowly from the base of Ruki's cock to the tip, making Ruki moan again.

"Please," Ruki whispered darkly, not sure any longer if he wanted Uruha to continue to tease and prepare him or to just move ahead and fuck him.

"Are you begging for it, Ruki?" Uruha looked up, and Ruki shivered as their gazes met.

"Yeah..." Ruki could barely keep his eyes open when Uruha twisted his fingers inside him. "Please, more. Need you."

The brief pause while Uruha rolled on a condom and lubed up was enough to make Ruki impatient. He felt empty now, without Uruha's fingers inside him, and he began stroking his cock, needing the pleasure.

Uruha bit lightly into Ruki's inner thigh. "Hold your legs up instead."

Ruki obeyed, gasping when Uruha finally entered him. The preparation had been rather short, but Uruha took it slowly, so the discomfort was quickly silenced by the pleasure that sang through his body. Uruha continued to move at the same pace – pulling out and then slowly sliding back into Ruki – and the sensations forced little moans from Ruki. "Fuck, Uruha..." He kept his eyes on Uruha, enjoying the sight of pleasure on his face. Then Uruha raised his gaze from Ruki, looking somewhere beyond him, and a smile grew on his lips.

Suddenly, Ruki caught a movement out of the corner of his eye; a foot came into his peripheral vision, a foot connected to a leg clad in black jeans...

Ruki quickly looked up and behind him, shocked that somehow someone was in the room, with them, while they were having sex.

"Do you like what you see?" Uruha asked, his voice husky and low.

Ruki stared, his heart lodged in his throat. A strange mix of fear and excitement grew inside him. Fear, because this was not supposed to happen, and excitement, because oh god, this was _not_ supposed to happen!

"Yeah," Aoi said and the tip of his tongue peeked out at the corner of his mouth, mischief written all over his face. He took a step closer and leaned a little forward, clearly looking at Uruha's cock sliding slowly in and out of Ruki's arse. "I like it."

Aoi turned his gaze to Ruki's face, and Ruki swallowed hard, the pleasure almost forgotten. Was this... payback? Had Aoi told Uruha what had happened and now he was watching Ruki being fucked to even the score? It was only fair, wasn't it? Ruki sighed softly as Aoi reached down to brush the tip of a finger over Ruki's lower lip.

"Don't let me interfere," Aoi said. "Keep going."

"I think you'll have a good view from the sofa," Uruha said, smiling, and ran his hands up over Ruki's thighs.

Ruki looked at Uruha, broken moans spilling over his lips when Uruha sped up the thrusts into him. Clearly, the foreplay was over and it was show-time. Ruki couldn't keep wondering just how much Uruha knew or what Aoi had told him, because it didn't matter any more. All that mattered was the sensation of Uruha's hard cock in his arse and Aoi's dark gaze that rested on him.

Aoi had said that he liked what he was seeing, and when Ruki turned his head, he could see that it was true. Maybe Aoi had a good view of Ruki's arsehole being fucked, but Ruki had a perfect view of Aoi's crotch, and there was definitely a lot of cock hiding in those jeans.

As if reading his mind, Aoi slid a hand over his crotch, rubbing over the bulge, and Ruki couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight.

"You like watching, don't you?" Aoi asked quietly, and Ruki felt his cheeks heat up. He opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment, Uruha changed the angle of his thrusts and sent Ruki's head spinning as his cock rubbed over Ruki's prostate.

Aoi opened his jeans and freed his cock, stroking it slowly, almost lazily. Ruki moaned, both from the intense pleasure and from what he was seeing. This was what he hadn't been able to see earlier, Aoi's cock, hard and heavy in Aoi's hand. It looked to be about the same size as Uruha's, but Aoi was pierced... Shiny metal glinted as Aoi moved his hand, speeding up his strokes so that they matched Uruha's thrusts into Ruki.

"Oh god..." Ruki moaned. But he couldn't focus on Aoi anymore, not when his body felt like it was on fire and every thrust into him pushed him closer to heaven. One of Ruki's hands found its way down between his spread thighs and started stroking his cock. Ruki didn't care that Aoi was watching, but he was aware of it, hearing how Aoi's breathing had gone heavy and thick, and he just couldn't stop the tension from building up inside him. "Uru- ha... Please, god please..."

Uruha moaned above him, his fingers digging a little harder into Ruki's thighs. "Want to come, Ruki?"

Ruki nodded, squirming under Uruha, trying desperately to get him deeper. He needed... he wanted... "Please!"

"Do you want to see him come, Aoi?"

Aoi moaned, and Ruki shivered. Fuck, that was exactly what Aoi had sounded like in the studio! God, he wanted to see Aoi come... Ruki forced his eyes open, looking at Aoi. Their gazes met for a moment, and Aoi's eyes were dark, intense... Just like they had been that day.

"I want to see you both come."

Maybe Uruha had been waiting for those words, because after that, everything was a blur to Ruki. Deep thrusts turned deeper, harder, faster, and Uruha's hand closed over Ruki's on his cock, speeding up his strokes too, and Ruki just couldn't hold on anymore. The table he was lying on creaked under the assault, and Ruki gripped the edge of it with his free hand to not slide off it. "Aah! God... Uru-- fuck! I'm... Nngh!"

"Come, Ruki."

Ruki did. Feeling as if his brain had evaporated and the only thing in the world that existed was sweaty bodies and hard cocks and dark, breathy moans, Ruki gasped and shuddered. He could feel Uruha tensing as well, enjoyed feeling how his thrusts got irregular and uncontrolled as he too teetered on the brink of orgasm. Ruki's cock swelled and pulsed, spattering his stomach and chest with hot come.

Another deep moan from Aoi brought Ruki back to reality. As luck would have it, he opened his eyes just in time to see Aoi come, streaks of pearly-white come painting his bared stomach. Ruki licked his lips.

"He's hot when he's coming, isn't he?" Uruha whispered.

Ruki nodded. "Yeah. He's hot at other times too..."

"A Star has to be hot!" Aoi grinned, and Ruki thought he looked utterly debauched with his shirt bunched up under his arms, and cock and balls hanging out of his opened jeans, still cradled in one hand.

"Mmm," Uruha hummed as reply and leaned forward. Ruki thought he was going to kiss him, so when Uruha licked his chin instead, Ruki blinked. He must have looked surprised because Uruha laughed softly. "You had come there."

"On my chin?!"

Uruha nodded. "You must have really enjoyed this..." he said with a smile. He eased out of Ruki and peeled off the condom. "I'll get some tissues," he said and got to his feet, leaving Ruki and Aoi alone.

Suddenly, Ruki felt a bit awkward, and also very, very naked. He lowered his legs and looked at Aoi. "Um..."

Aoi smiled. "Don't worry. I haven't told him."

"Oh." Ruki frowned as he thought. "So this wasn't your idea?"

Aoi laughed softly. "No, it was his idea." He seemed to be in a good mood, and Ruki relaxed a little and smiled back at him.

"Hm? What was my idea?" Uruha came in with a box of tissues and held it out for Aoi to grab a few and clean himself up, then pulled a few himself to help Ruki.

"Inviting me to watch you."

Uruha grinned. "Yeah... My idea. Pretty brilliant, I think." He looked at Ruki. "And I thought you'd like it."

Ruki nodded. He _had_ asked a lot of questions about watching and being watched lately, hadn't he? And since Uruha didn't know why... "Yeah, it was a good idea." Scary but good. He sat up again, receiving a kiss from Uruha as he did.

"Are we going out again tomorrow?" Uruha asked.

"I'm not going," Ruki said quickly, the memory of their last evening out still very fresh in his memory.

"Oh, you'll be okay. That won't happen again, I promise," Uruha said.

Ruki looked at him. "How do you know that?"

"You won't ever see that bartender again. In fact, no one will." Uruha had lowered his voice and he threw a glance at Aoi.

"Huh?" Ruki looked between Uruha and Aoi.

Aoi shrugged. "I killed him."

Ruki stared at him with open mouth.

"I waited for him in the alley where the backdoor is, gave him a good beating first and told him why I was going to kill him while Kai kept watch... and then I killed him."

Ruki was still staring.

"What?" Aoi said. "He deserved it! You don't mess around with my friends like that and go unpunished!"

"See? No more spiked drinks for you, Ruki!" Uruha said cheerfully.

"But...?" Ruki couldn't believe it, he just couldn't. But Aoi looked so serious! And Uruha...

"The body?" Uruha asked. "Oh, I think Kai helped him bury it somewhere?" He looked at Aoi again.

"Naah, we just wrapped it up in plastic, weighted it down with some rocks and chains, and dumped it in the river. It was the quickest way, and Kai said he was too tired for digging."

Ruki knew they had to be joking, but he was strangely moved anyway. "Aww, guys! You did that for me? So, you do love me after all?"

"Of course we do," Aoi said and grinned.

"But seriously, what did you do?"

Aoi sighed, looking disappointed. "You don't believe our story? This wounds me. All right. We went over to the bar to chew his head off, someone else overheard us and got angry on your behalf too, and we ended up talking to the manager who fired him on the spot. Believe me, that guy will not find another bartending job in Tokyo! There's not a bar in the city that wants a guy who drugs his customers. Arsehole," Aoi muttered.

Okay, that story Ruki could believe, and the revelation that Aoi had stood up for him despite what had happened warmed him. He looked at Aoi.

"Thanks."

"No problem. You would have done the same if it had been one of us, right?"

Ruki nodded. Yeah, he would have. They were friends and they were in this together, and apparently, Ruki had worried needlessly about Aoi being angry... No one who was angry at you would commit murder for you. Not even imaginary murder.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the glimpse he got, Ruki can't stop thinking about Aoi and _that_ piercing. Naturally, he finds a way to get a closer look.
> 
> Aoi/Ruki - genital piercings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can be read on its own, but for more context, read the previous chapter. :) This isn't so much a chaptered fic as it's a bunch of related kinky stories about Ruki, with many different pairings. Many thanks to Zabimitsuki and one_short_fuse for the beta and additional help!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I'm in no way affiliated with the GazettE, and have no way of knowing what's really going on in their lives and their minds. This is a work of fiction, meaning that it's not true, never happened. It's just my imagination. No disrespect intended, and I don't earn any money from this.

Ruki found it difficult to concentrate. They were in the studio and they were supposed to practise and play some of the old songs that they hadn't played in a long time. Ruki kept getting distracted though, and after the third time that he hadn't been listening to what the other band members were saying or suggesting, he faked a yawn and claimed that he'd slept badly the night before.

In all truth though, he'd slept like a baby, and his dreams had been very nice.

Maybe, if he hadn't had those dreams, he would have had an easier time focusing, Ruki thought. But the memory of the evening at Uruha's place was enough to distract him on its own. His gaze was drawn to Aoi time and again, and Ruki had seen that Uruha had noticed it, because that smirk was so cunning, so knowing, that Ruki had almost blushed. Uruha knew that Ruki couldn't get Aoi's cock out of his mind. Perhaps Uruha knew because it had had the same effect on him?

Aoi's cock... Ruki closed his eyes. The memory was there instantly – it had only been a few glimpses, really, since Ruki had been quite busy with Uruha, but he could remember it clearly – the well-sized, hard member, Aoi's hand moving over it at a steady pace, and the glint of metal at the tip. Now Ruki realised that he hadn't been able to see it enough to make out just what kind of piercing it had been...

"Ruki? Are you okay?" Reita clapped him on the shoulder.

"Eh? What? Yeah, why?" Ruki blinked as reality crowded him again.

"You keep zoning out. Can't only be that you didn't get enough sleep..."

Ruki grunted. "Headache."

Reita grinned, the worried look on his face gone. "Have you been out partying again?" The tale of the drink-spiking bartender and Ruki's night of misery hadn't passed him by.

Ruki grinned back. "Never again! And next time, I'll bring you along and you can taste whatever I'm ordering before I drink it."

Reita made a face. "I'm not tasting those sweet, girly drinks!"

"You could have saved me," Ruki pointed out.

"Hmm... I guess." Reita nodded gravely. "Been your knight in shining armour."

Ruki snorted. "As if I need that!"

"What? Don't want to be the damsel in distress? From what I heard you were in a lot of distress that night!" Reita laughed, ducking away before Ruki's fist could impact with his shoulder.

 

**

 

When Ruki got home, he took out his book, the Encyclopedia of Kinks that he kept in the bedside table... or like now, carelessly lying on the bed. He didn't read much else these days, some magazine interviews and this book. It wasn't that he'd stopped reading, it was just that this was much more fascinating, and in exploring the kinks that the book explained, Ruki felt like he was taking part of the book in a different way, like the book was a map... a map of pleasure.

He remembered having seen the entry on piercings a while ago, and flipped through the pages until he found it. And there was the section on genital piercings.

There were pictures, of course, and Ruki thought one of them looked terrifying. He was rather protective of his own cock, so he found it a little hard to understand how anyone would want to put holes into theirs! But the pictures where all he could see was the ball of the barbell or the ends of the jewellery were really nice.

He brushed a finger over the pictures, trying to remember where the metal he'd seen on Aoi had been placed. Had it been like this? With a ring coming out of the urethra and going in under the head? Ruki didn't think it had been that big, or that much metal. He closed his eyes and brought back the memory in as much detail as he could. There had been a glint in the light, as Aoi pulled back the foreskin completely, but it had been a small glint of shiny metal, not a long curve... So, not that then.

Ruki sighed. This was not going anywhere, except making him horribly horny. He wanted to know, because it had looked so fucking hot when Aoi had spread his legs like that, opened his trousers and started jerking off while watching Ruki and Uruha. Now, Ruki was a little disappointed that Aoi hadn't made him suck his cock. But there was nothing to stop him from doing it another time, Ruki thought. Absolutely nothing. With a grin, Ruki put the book away and slipped a hand inside his underwear.

 

**

 

They'd taken the day off, but Ruki was playing around with some music. He'd started on this song a while ago, and he needed an excuse to see Aoi. He usually didn't ask what anyone else thought of his compositions until he was satisfied with them, but this was a special case. He burned the part of the song that was finished on a cd and carefully put it into a plastic case, then he picked up his phone.

"Hey, Aoi? It's Ruki..."

"Mmhm?" Aoi sounded sleepy, but Ruki thought he often did even when he was wide awake.

"I know it's our day off, but I have something I'd like you to listen to."

"Oh?" Aoi sounded more interested.

"It's not finished, but I thought..."

"Okay, come over then."

Ruki grinned as he hung up and turned to his wardrobe. What to wear? He wanted something that looked good, that made him look good, but that also wasn't an obvious attempt to be hot and seductive. That made the choice more difficult. He looked out the window. Cold. Well, it couldn't be helped, no comfortable knitted sweater or hat to pull down over his ears today. He wasn't going to walk much anyway. Finally, he'd settled on a pair of tight, black jeans that he thought showed off his arse nicely, and a white shirt. Plain, but also a little bit dramatic and very stylish. He couldn't fix his hair much without it looking suspicious, but he did what he could, grabbed his sunglasses, and waited for the taxi to pick him up.

When Aoi opened the door, Ruki took a deep breath and smiled as nonchalantly as he thought possible. "Hey."

"Yo. Come in." Aoi stepped aside, and Ruki entered, hiding the slight awkwardness he felt. Ruki knew he was sneaking into Aoi's home under false pretences, but how else was he going to get Aoi alone?

Aoi sauntered into the kitchen ahead of Ruki, and Ruki watched the tilt of his hips as he walked. Damn. Ruki was far too easily excitable right now. He ignored it, though, and followed Aoi.

"Want anything to drink?" Aoi asked, leaning forward to take out a beer for himself. "I have some juice..."

"Thanks, yeah. That'll be fine." Ruki smiled and took the glass of orange juice Aoi handed him, and they made their way to Aoi's mini-studio, his music room where all of Aoi's magic happened. Well, maybe not _all_ of it, but the music-related one any way. Ruki happened to know that a little bit of the other magic had happened in Uruha's living room.

"So," Aoi said and sat down at his desk and revived the computer from sleep mode. "What do you have for me?"

Ruki licked his lips. It was so, so tempting to just reply _me_ , but he thought better of it. That would make it so obvious that all he'd come for was sex, and Ruki wasn't so sure that Aoi would be impressed by that.

Instead, he pulled out the cd and handed it to Aoi. "It's not done yet, of course... But I wanted to hear your opinion, if this is something you can work with? The guitar parts I mean. You and Uruha."

Aoi nodded and inserted the cd. He listened to the sound clip Ruki had put on it silently first, then he nodded slowly. He listened to it again, and Ruki fidgeted slightly in his seat. Suddenly he had two things to worry about, he realised - the music and how to approach Aoi.

"Sure. This is a good base. I like the melody and it won't be too hard to come up with phrases that suits. Uruha and I can come up with some good stuff for this, no problem." Aoi gave him a small smile. "So, now that this is done... What did you really come here for?"

Ruki stared at Aoi, feeling like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He cleared his throat to hide his embarrassment. "Um, I thought maybe we should talk?"

Aoi nodded and swivelled his chair around to face Ruki directly. But he didn't say anything, did nothing to make things any easier for Ruki. Ruki frowned, wondering if Aoi did it on purpose, enjoying seeing him squirm.

"First, I wanted to apologise properly for walking in on you and Kai."

Aoi nodded. "Apology accepted."

"Does Kai know?"

Aoi smiled wryly. "No. I never told him."

"Oh."

Aoi waited. "And?"

"Eh? Oh, yeah. Second... I was just wondering... I've been thinking."

Aoi raised an eyebrow, and the smile had turned to an amused one.

Ruki took a deep breath. "I didn't know you were pierced. There."

"I am." Aoi nodded.

"I noticed," Ruki said and had to smile. "It looked... well, I didn't get to see it much. But... doesn't it hurt?"

Aoi grinned. "Not now."

"But it did? When you had it done?"

"Yeah. It hurt like hell actually. Bled a lot too. Couldn't have sex for months while it healed."

Ruki winced at first. "Can I see it?" he asked then, hoping that Aoi wouldn't refuse.

Aoi gave him a calculating look, spreading his legs slightly. "Just see it?"

Ruki watched as Aoi slowly thumbed the button open and then pulled the zip down. "Well, if you let me, I'd love to touch it..." He licked his lips.

Aoi put his thumbs inside the waistband of his underwear and pushed it down, securing it below his balls. And Ruki could see everything that he wanted to see.

Aoi's cock was already halfhard, and Ruki watched it grow even more, rising from it's resting place against Aoi's stomach. The foreskin was partly retracted, revealing most of the head... and the glittering metal ball on the underside. Aoi pushed his cock down to point it straight at Ruki, and now he could see that there was a matching metal ball on the other side as well.

Ruki swallowed. "Does it go straight through?" It was beautiful in a way, a jewelled cock.

"Yeah. That's why it took so long to heal."

"I could never do that," Ruki whispered, in awe. Without thinking about it, Ruki got off the sofa and knelt in front of Aoi. He lifted his hand, then hesitated and looked up at Aoi. "Can I touch?"

Aoi smiled a little, nodding. "Sure."

Ruki brushed a finger over the silky skin, the metal ball like a pebble under his touch. It was warm. He'd expected it to be cold, actually, but why would it be? It was a part of Aoi's body and shared its warmth. "Why did you do it?" With so much pain and the complications Aoi had hinted at, why would anyone go through that?

"I wanted it. I had other piercings back then too, and I wanted this."

Ruki looked up at him again. "But why? Why did you want it? Does it make sex feel better for you?"

Aoi's smile was back, wider this time, and with a hint of danger. "Yes. And for my partner too."

A thrill ran down Ruki's spine. He'd heard Kai's moans when he'd walked in on Aoi fucking him; he had no reason to doubt Aoi when he said it made the pleasure greater.

"And it makes every touch _or lick_ more intense for me."

Ruki took the hint, or perhaps it was just an invitation (a very pointed invitation), and leaned forward. He stuck his tongue out and very slowly, very deliberately, swirled it around the head of Aoi's cock. The contrast between soft skin and hard metal was stunning, but not unpleasant at all, and when he wiggled the tip of his tongue over the ball on the underside, Aoi moaned quietly.

"It's called an Apadravya," Aoi said, a raw edge to his voice now. "You can read about it in the Kama Sutra even..."

Ruki looked up at Aoi from underneath the hair falling into his face, still playing with the metal ball with his tongue. The Kama Sutra? It was like a sex manual from ancient times, he knew, not unlike his own precious book, just less kinky. Or not, since it apparently mentioned cock piercings too!

Aoi shifted the grip on his cock, pulling the foreskin down completely, and gave it a few strokes. Ruki moaned as the move had given him the mental image of Aoi coming all over his face and in his mouth.

"Now show me why Uruha is so fond of fucking you."

"You've seen--"

"I've seen him fuck you," Aoi interrupted. "Now I want to feel."

Ruki shivered at the unexpected order and shift into dominance on Aoi's side. The air between them was charged and the short moment before Ruki opened his mouth to take the head between his lips was heavy with an unvoiced challenge. But Ruki was not backing out. This was what he'd hoped for when he called Aoi up, and so, he thoroughly explored Aoi's cock with his lips and tongue, then sucked it deep into his mouth.

"Ah! God... You really have a good mouth," Aoi moaned. "I always thought you would..."

Aoi had thought about his mouth? Ruki would have grinned if he could. As it was, he settled for a low moan instead, and Aoi sighed in response.

The room was filled with wet sounds, little slurping noises and heavy breathing as Ruki used every little trick he'd learned. He was good at this, he knew, sucking cock. He enjoyed it as well and was not afraid to show it. One hand found its way down between his legs, and he hummed around the flesh in his mouth as he pressed the heel of his hand against his cock, still confined.

"Go on, make me come." Aoi put his hand at the back of Ruki's head.

"You're not going to fuck me?" Ruki asked, looking up at Aoi, his lips tingling from the effort of pleasuring Aoi.

"Not this time," Aoi replied with a low growl and pushed Ruki's face down to his cock again.

 _Not this time_? That meant there was going to be a next time, didn't it? Ruki sucked Aoi with renewed energy.

"Are you going to swallow?" Aoi asked, grunting, and pushed his hips up against Ruki's face. "Yeah, I think you will... You love sucking cock, I can tell."

Ruki moaned, bobbing his head faster, sucking a little harder.

"Yeah... like that..." Aoi let out a deep groan, the muscles in his thigh flexing under Ruki's hand as he rocked his hips. His hand tightened in Ruki's hair, and that was the only warning Ruki got before his mouth was filled with Aoi's come.

Ruki swallowed as quickly as he could, once, twice, but he hadn't been prepared, and some of it trickled down his chin. He raised his head to look at Aoi after licking his cock clean. Aoi was smiling dangerously, a smile that seemed to talk directly with Ruki's cock, because it throbbed almost painfully in response.

Suddenly, Aoi pulled at Ruki's hair again and, as he slid out of the chair, he forced Ruki backwards until he was lying on his back, legs folded uncomfortably under him. Aoi was leaning menacingly over Ruki. Slowly, far too slowly for Ruki's need, he unzipped Ruki's jeans.

"Are you horny, Ruki?"

Ruki nodded, not able to look away from Aoi's eyes. Fuck, he had to look like a deer that had been caught in the headlights of a car. Just more aroused... and with come on his chin.

"What would you do if I don't let you come now?" Aoi asked, stroking Ruki much too lightly. "Would you stand outside my door and jerk off? Or would you masturbate in the taxi home?" He nipped sharply at the soft skin of Ruki's neck. "Or... would you manage to wait until you get home and close the door and then stick your hand down your trousers and come right there, before you have time to even get them off, soiling your underwear?"

Ruki groaned, desperately arching up under Aoi. "No! Please, Aoi..." It would be torture if he had to wait, if he had to go home like this, hard and aching.

Aoi brought his free hand back into Ruki's hair, and if Ruki had expected his touch to be as cruel as his words, he got a surprise. Aoi's fingers gently brushed back the hair from his face, and he smiled before kissing him softly. He tightened his hand around Ruki's cock and began stroking him with fast, expert moves, and Ruki could only gasp as the pleasure built so quickly that his head was spinning and he had to cling to Aoi's shoulders.

"Do you want to come for me?" Aoi whispered, but Ruki couldn't reply. Thankfully, Aoi seemed to understand because he just kept going, kept stroking Ruki, kept pushing him relentlessly towards orgasm, kept...

Ruki threw his head back and moaned loudly as he came.

Spent, Ruki lay on the floor of Aoi's living room, looking up into the ceiling. Aoi was back in his chair, his cock tucked back inside, and he was lighting up a cigarette. After a few moments, Ruki managed to straighten his legs. They were aching and he had pins and needles in them from the circulation being cut off. It was a small price to pay, though.

He pushed himself up to rest on his arms and reached towards Aoi. "Please...?

Aoi grinned and ignored the outstretched hand, instead putting his cigarette directly between Ruki's lips. Ruki inhaled and sighed softly as he blew the smoke out. Perfect. It wasn't his favourite brand, but right then he didn't care. Aoi snatched it from him and took a drag... and they shared the cigarette between them in silence.

When Aoi stubbed it out in the ashtray, Ruki spoke up. "Hey, Aoi...?"

"Hm?"

"Will you fuck me some time?"

"Nnnnhnn..." Aoi made his usual noise of deep thinking, as if it was a hard question to answer. "Do you want me to?"

"Yeah." Ruki smiled. "I want to know if that piercing really makes it feel better..."

"You won't know if it's that or if it's just that you're being fucked by a Master of Fucking. A Superstar of Sex!" Aoi grinned and winked.

"Arsehole," Ruki muttered but he was still smiling. He wondered what Uruha was going to say when he told him about this. Uruha wouldn't give up asking until he'd heard the full story anyway. "Has Uruha sucked you off?"

"Mm, yes."

Ruki frowned. "He didn't tell me that!"

Aoi laughed. "Do you guys tell each other everything? I thought you weren't actually together."

"Of course not." Ruki nodded. "But that he'd keep something hot like that from me!" It was okay though, he decided. Now they could swap stories. Ruki was sure that the sex they would have while telling them was going to be great.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruki finds that not having any cash at home is not a problem when he can pay for services with his body instead... As long as the delivery boy is Reita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reita/Ruki - Table sex, roleplay.
> 
> Written for the _domestic/tradesman_ square on my Kink Bingo card. Beta by the ever helpful Zabimitsuki. :)

Ruki put his mug of tea down on the table and went to open the door. Outside stood Reita, a pizza box in his hands.

"Pizza delivery!" Reita smiled.

Ruki stared at Reita. Pizza delivery? "Er... Okay, come in." Ruki let Reita step inside and then closed the door. He had to admit that he _was_ hungry, but he hadn't called Reita and asked him to bring food, so this was a bit of a surprise. "You can put it in the kitchen." He walked ahead of Reita and pointed to the counter. "Are you really the pizza delivery guy?" he asked, wondering how far Reita would take the role, if he would actually pretend to be one, because that would be kind of hot. Cliché, but hot.

"I'm bringing the pizza?"

"You're not wearing their uniform."

Reita put the box down and turned to Ruki. "This is my last delivery so I left the uniform at work." He crossed his arms, waiting. "Are you going to pay?"

"I don't have any money..."

"You ordered pizza without having any money?"

"I have credit cards."

"I don't take cards." Reita tilted his head and looked at Ruki, his gaze travelling slowly from feet up to his face, then smiled suggestively. "I could consider a different kind of payment," he said slowly.

"Oh? What kind?" Ruki licked his lips. This was turning into a fun game, he thought, and his cock was definitely starting to get interested.

"I'll pay for your pizza if you'll let me fuck you." Reita grinned.

"I don't know..." Ruki pretended to have to think about it for a few seconds. "Okay, I guess I can do that." Ruki stepped up to Reita. He slipped a hand inside Reita's leather jacket, fingers sliding down the row of buttons in his shirt.

"Oh, come on," Reita growled. "That's not how you pay for pizza." He pushed Ruki back until Ruki bumped against the kitchen table. Reita grabbed his hair and kissed him, nipping at Ruki's lower lip. He rocked his hips, grinding his growing cock against Ruki's body. "Get on the table."

Ruki hopped up to sit on the table, and Reita immediately pushed him down on his back. Reita slid his hands up over Ruki's thighs and up to open his jeans. Reita didn't hesitate to free Ruki's cock and gave it a slow, teasing stroke, making Ruki moan.

"Fuck, Reita!"

"I didn't tell you my name," Reita said and grinned down at Ruki. "How did you know?"

"Er... It's on the name tag on the uniform you're not wearing?"

"Oh, okay then." Reita winked and moved his hand over Ruki's cock again. He leaned forward and closed his lips around the head, licking and sucking while he kept stroking the shaft. But just as Ruki reached down to grab Reita's hair, urging Reita to take him deeper, Reita straightened up again and yanked Ruki's jeans down to his knees. "There," Reita said, "that's better." He looked down at Ruki. "You keep lube and condoms in the bedroom, right?"

Ruki nodded. "On the bedside table. I'll remember to stash some in the kitchen from now on."

"Good idea." Reita pulled Ruki's cock down and let go, making it slap up against Ruki's stomach. "Don't move." He disappeared into the bedroom for a few moments, and then returned, jeans open and his hard cock free and bouncing slightly with every step. He'd already rolled on a condom, and it glistened with lube.

"Fuck! You're not wasting any time."

Reita grinned again. "Of course not. Don't want to give you time to change your mind."

Ruki brushed his fingertips over his hard cock. "Does it look like I'll have second thoughts?"

"Mm, you must really want that pizza," Reita joked and lifted Ruki's legs, folding him neatly, knees to shoulders. "Fuck. You have such a cute arse..." He rubbed a slick finger over the hole, and Ruki moaned. "Want this? Want my finger inside you?"

"Yeah," Ruki whispered. Tingling warmth radiated from his arse, spreading slowly through his entire body.

Reita's finger slid inside, deeply. "Want two? Yeah, you do," he said before Ruki had time to reply. He pushed a second finger inside, making Ruki gasp. "Mmm, tight."

He grabbed Ruki's jeans, still bunched up around his knees, and pushed Ruki's legs up as much as possible. With slow thrusts, he moved his fingers in and out of Ruki – teasing and stretching him until Ruki was trembling and moaning with every little touch. Ruki's view was blocked by his own legs, but he knew that Reita had the most excellent view of him. It was both frustrating and very hot.

"Reita... Please!"

Reita leaned forward so he could see Ruki's face. "Oh, there you are!" He grinned mischievously and rubbed his fingers over Ruki's prostate.

"Nnghhh!"

"What? You have to speak up clearly." He did it again.

"Aaah!"

"Fuck me? Is that what you said?"

Ruki opened his mouth to tell Reita off for being a smartass, but Reita had been prepared and sent another wave of dizzying pleasure through him, and all that came out was another loud moan.

Reita withdrew his fingers and grabbed Ruki's hips with both hands, pulling him down to the edge of the table. Without a word, he spread Ruki's cheeks with his thumbs and slowly pushed his cock into him.

"Oh yeah..." Ruki moaned. The sensation of being filled took Ruki's breath away for a moment. The stretch wasn't painful, just verging on uncomfortable but never crossing the line, and when Reita pulled out again, Ruki wanted him back inside.

"Yeah," Reita growled. "This is what you want, isn't it? This is what you need?" He pushed Ruki's knees up by the jeans again. "Grab the edge of the table. Don't want you to slide off."

Ruki had barely reached down to grab the edge before Reita thrust hard and deep into him. After a few thrusts, Reita let go of Ruki's jeans and instead leaned forward over him, planting a hand on each side of Ruki's shoulders on the table. With every hard push into him, Ruki had to brace himself against the edge of the table, grunts and moans forced out of him as well.

"Fuck, Ruki," Reita mumbled, "you feel so good."

It was hard, fast and raw, and the table creaked in protest under them. Suddenly, there was a loud crash. Reita and Ruki looked at each other, both too aroused to really be able to stop moving entirely, then Reita carefully leaned to the side and looked at the floor. "You've just lost a mug."

"Fuck the mug," Ruki growled. "Fuck me instead."

Reita grinned. "Demanding." He snapped his hips forward again, making Ruki groan. "I like it."

He set a fast pace again and Ruki had to hold on for dear life or be pushed off the table. The pleasure was intense, but also frustrating, because in this position Ruki's cock was completely ignored. The need to come grew more and more, but he didn't dare let go of the table even with one hand, so he couldn't touch himself. "Rei--ta! Fuck... please..."

"Huh? What?" Reita panted above him, eyes closed and obviously halfway lost in pleasure. He opened his eyes slowly and looked down at Ruki. "Need something?"

"Fucking tease!" Ruki growled and clenched around Reita's cock, making him moan deeply. "Need to come."

"Mmm, but you're using your body as payment, so I get to come first." Reita didn't slow down for a moment, and Ruki wondered how long Reita could stave off his orgasm.

Ruki decided to do everything he could to make Reita lose control. He clenched his arse, trying to hold Reita inside him every time Reita pulled out, and relaxed at every slide of Reita's cock into him. It took a bit of concentration, and kept Ruki too busy to get really frustrated, but it was also maddeningly arousing. Luckily, it seemed like Reita really enjoyed it too, because it didn't take long before his movements got a bit erratic and his moans turned to grunts.

"Come on," Ruki whispered and clenched harder, his own cock throbbing with need. "Let me feel you come inside me..."

Reita's only reply was to thrust even harder, and Ruki's fingers ached from the strain of holding him in place on the table. Reita groaned, and Ruki imagined he could feel the pulse of his cock inside him as Reita came.

As soon as Reita had stopped moving, Ruki let go of the table and managed to sneak his hand down to stroke his neglected cock. He was so turned on, and to still feel Reita inside him was all he needed. All that friction and rubbing over his prostate had brought Ruki close to the edge as well.

With a whimpered moan, Ruki soon came over his hand, Reita grinning above him.

 

**

 

Ruki took the tissues Reita handed him and cleaned himself up, then he looked up at Reita. "Pizza delivery?"

Reita shrugged and grinned at him. "It seemed like a good idea. You can't say you disapprove, really."

Ruki laughed as he wiped the lube off his arse. "I guess not."

"So, do you fuck all pizza delivery guys?" Reita teased.

"Only the cute ones who secretly play bass in Visual Kei bands." Ruki got down from the table and pulled his jeans up. "I'm hungry... Oh look, pizza!" He opened the lid. "It's a bit cold..."

"Not my fault that you took so long paying for it!"

Ruki grinned and tore a slice off. "Mmm... I might order from the same place again."

"I'm sure that can be arranged," Reita replied, reaching for a slice as well. "You have my number."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruki finds a new use for his razor and decides to show off the result to Uruha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE, and have no way of knowing what is going on in their lives. This is a work of fiction, meaning that it's just my dirty mind imagining these things. No disrespect is intended, and I earn no money from this.
> 
> Uruha/Ruki in this part. Written for the _shaving_ square on one of my Kink Bingo cards. Many hugs to Zabimitsuki for the beta. :)

Ruki stretched in bed, yawning. It was glorious to wake up by himself for once, no call from the manager telling him he's here to pick Ruki up, no alarm clock that Ruki has to turn off to go back to sleep... Just waking up when he's finished sleeping. A day off.

He let a hand slide down his body to fondle his morning erection, the coarse pubic hair tickling his wrist and fingers. He kicked the sheets off the bed and looked down at himself. Not bad, he thought. He wasn't as well trained as Aoi or Reita, or as thin (and well trained) as Kai or Uruha, but he didn't look bad at all.

But the black pubic hair... It revealed instantly that he was bleaching and dying his hair, of course. It didn't really match the rest of him. When was the last time he'd had black hair? Ruki liked his lighter hair, thinking he looked prettier like that. Ruki grinned, his mind made up. The pubic hair had to go. At least temporarily.

He got up and headed into the shower, putting masturbation off for later.

 

**

 

It wasn't quite as simple as he'd thought it would be. It was fiddly work, and he had to be careful too. He had a razor, and he had soap, and he knew how to use them. But now he was faced (as much as he could face his own genitals; Ruki's neck was hurting slightly from all the stretching and straining he had to do) with a lot of creases and nooks and skin that had to be stretched taut to be safely shaved... The ballsack was the worst bit. And then he realised that he also had a few stray hairs that grew around his anus. Then he had to imitate some kind of human snake in a circus to reach around and under and behind to shave them off as well. He was happy when he was done that he 'd managed to not cut himself anywhere.

The result, however, was definitely worth it, Ruki thought as he stood in front of the full-length mirror. He was naked. More naked than he'd been since he reached puberty.

The skin above his cock was so soft now, and so sensitive to the touch! Ruki moaned and let his fingertips stray further down, to brush over tight balls. And didn't his cock look bigger now? Ruki liked it. Maybe Uruha would like it too?

 

**

 

Ruki hadn't said anything on the phone, just asked if Uruha wanted to go shopping with him. But it was soon evident that his mind was elsewhere when they'd been in three different shops and he hadn't found anything to try on. He did try, but he kept getting distracted by Uruha in some way or another. It was either a brush of hips when they both tried to look through the same rack of shirts, or the way Uruha threw a glance over his shoulder. Ruki loved that little move of his head, the way he shifted his shoulder forward, just a tiny bit.

Uruha caught his gaze and smiled. "Giving up?"

"Yeah, I think so." Ruki shrugged and didn't even try to hide that he was looking Uruha over. "Maybe we should do something else?"

"Mm?" Uruha stepped closer and lowered his voice. "We could do that... Your place or mine?"

"Depends on if you're willing to give me a ride home later?"

"Sure."

Ruki smiled. "Your place then."

 

**

 

Ruki was already fully hard by the time they stepped inside Uruha's place, and he'd made no effort to conceal it either. As soon as they'd got their jackets and shoes off, Uruha slid a hand down over Ruki's crotch.

"This is what you wanted the whole time, isn't it?" Uruha said and his lush lips curled into a smile.

Ruki moaned at the touch. "I have some manners... And I was trying for a little discretion."

Uruha laughed, pressing the heel of his hand over Ruki's cock. "This is not discreet at all, you know. It's a good thing that I have a car, because if you'd been travelling on public transport, you would have been arrested for indecency."

Ruki giggled, pulling Uruha close for a kiss. "You like me indecent."

"I didn't know you could be any other way... Come on." Uruha stepped back and headed for the bedroom. "Unless you want to have sex in the hallway again?"

Ruki shook his head and followed Uruha. He grinned and pushed Uruha down on the bed, then pulled back and took a few steps away. Uruha looked questioningly at him, but when Ruki began taking his clothes off, he just lay back and watched, one hand moving lightly over the growing bulge in his jeans.

"Fuck, Uruha." Ruki moaned. "Do you know how hot it is when you're watching me like this?" He slowly raised the hem of his t-shirt over his head, pulling it off.

Uruha grinned. "I know. It's pretty damn hot to watch you strip too."

Ruki popped open the button in his jeans, then eased the zipper down. Just for this day, this special occasion, he wasn't wearing any underwear. And when he pushed the jeans down on his hips, his cock practically jumped out. He took a step closer, fingers moving across the now naked area above it.

"God..." Uruha reached out to slide a fingertip over the smooth skin. "You've shaved..."

"Yeah," Ruki breathed, a small shiver running through him at the touch. He hadn't quite expected it to be so different when Uruha touched him, but it was so much better. "Do you like it?"

Instead of replying, Uruha just bent forward and licked around the base of Ruki's cock. He played gently with Ruki's naked balls too, and Ruki's knees were beginning to feel a little shaky. He could hear the sound of a zipper, and then Uruha pulled his own cock out.

He pulled back a little and looked up at Ruki, smiling. "I hope you're not in a hurry. I intend to take my time..." He wrapped his arm around Ruki's waist and pulled him into the bed, unceremoniously dumping him onto his back. With a few swift moves, Uruha pulled Ruki's jeans off, along with his socks. He looked down at him, and Ruki shivered at the look of desire in his gaze.

Uruha shimmied out of his clothes and then crawled up over Ruki's body. His hair fell forward around his face as he leaned down to kiss Ruki, tickling Ruki's cheeks. "You really are indecent," Uruha mumbled against Ruki's lips. "I love it."

Ruki grinned. He loved being indecent, so it worked out well, he thought. "Come on... you have some exploring to do." He pushed lightly on Uruha's shoulders, urging him to move downwards.

"You have no patience," Uruha muttered, pressing his own hard cock against Ruki's hairless one. "Fuck..." He pulled back again and slowly crawled backwards, holding Ruki's gaze.

"How can I be patient when you're so fucking hot?" Ruki whispered, reaching down between them to stroke his cock. He could barely wait to feel Uruha's lips against his skin, his cock, his balls.

It was different. Ruki always enjoyed Uruha's mouth, but this time it was better than ever. Uruha's lips were so soft, so teasing against his skin. When Uruha licked down the newly shaven area, Ruki gasped and shivered. He'd had no idea that he would be _that_ sensitive! "God, Uruha..." Nerve cells that had forgotten how it felt to be stimulated eagerly relayed the sensations to Ruki's brain and he felt hot and flushed.

"Mmm," Uruha hummed, pressing kisses around the base of Ruki's cock. "Intense?"

"Nnghnyes."

"Good." Uruha raised his head for a second to grin at him, and Ruki wondered what the hell he'd got himself into. That gaze and that grin looked downright dangerous. But he had no intention of stopping Uruha now, not even if his brain was going to explode from the experience.

Licks and touches, from fingers and lips and tongue, conspired to drive Ruki beyond sanity, and his moans grew both louder and more desperate. A slide of a fingertip sent a buzz of hot pleasure through him, a slow, wet lick between cock and balls made his toes curl. More touches, more sensations, and Ruki got dizzy and unable to control himself.

"Please," Ruki whispered, head tossing from side to side. He didn't know what he wanted, just that he wanted more of everything that Uruha gave him. The mattress shifted slightly and then Uruha's lips were on Ruki's. Ruki wrapped his arms around Uruha and kissed him back, all tongue and eager lips. "Want... Mmm... touch you," Ruki mumbled, then growled impatiently when Uruha withdrew, reaching for something on the bedside table. Didn't he realise that Ruki needed him now? Here he was, trembling and needy, ready for whatever Uruha wanted to do with him, and Uruha--

"Like this?" Uruha interrupted Ruki's disappointment. He'd shifted a bit more, and was lying on his side next to Ruki, his head hovering over Ruki's cock, and his own groin very conveniently positioned close to Ruki's face.

"Fuck yeah!" Ruki twisted and grabbed Uruha's hip to steady himself as he closed his lips around Uruha's cock. Uruha was so hard, and tasted so good. As he licked and teased the head, Ruki caught a drop of pre-come on his tongue and moaned softly. Damn, Uruha was this turned on just from teasing Ruki's shaved cock?

Uruha didn't wait. As soon as Ruki started sucking him, he went back to what he'd been doing to Ruki. With one little addition, that Ruki soon noticed. While Uruha attacked Ruki's cock with an onslaught of tongue wiggles, sucking, and teasing licks, he pushed a finger slick with lube in between Ruki's buttocks, and past the tight muscle into him – and Ruki was glad to have Uruha's cock in his mouth as it muffled his moans at least a little bit.

It didn't take long – not when Uruha also started working on Ruki's prostate – before Ruki found it impossible to hold back and prolong the pleasure any more. He rocked his hips against Uruha, unable to control himself – he just _needed_! - and he didn't care that he almost choked on Uruha's cock as he tried to swallow it all. The world seemed to explode around him, inside him, turn him inside out as all the tension that had built up inside him suddenly was released.

When he was done coming, Ruki rolled over on his back, gasping for air. He could feel Uruha move against him, turning around, and then kissing him. Ruki didn't bother opening his eyes, just wrapped his arms around Uruha and kissed him back, sucking on his tongue and moaning as he tasted his own come.

Uruha groaned, and Ruki smiled against his lips as he felt his friend come all over his cock and stomach. Even though Uruha had swallowed the mess Ruki had made, the end result was the same: he was all wet and messy... At least he had no pubic hair that the semen could dry in.

Uruha raised his head, grinning at Ruki. "You should shave more often..."

"But it's hard." Ruki wasn't against the idea though, not when the sex was this amazing.

"I could do it for you." Uruha gave him a wink full of promises, and if Ruki hadn't just come, he'd get aroused just from the thought of what would happen if he took Uruha up on his offer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruki gets a text message from an unexpected person, apparently inviting him for a bit of "private" time... Of course, Ruki can't turn down an offer like that. (Kai/Ruki - sex toys)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the _non-penetrative sex toys_ square on one of my Kink Bingo cards. Thank you to Zabimitsuki for beta and lots of cheering on!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or anyone close to them, so I have no way of knowing what is actually going on in their lives. This is nothing but a work of fiction, a figment of my imagination. I know I have a dirty mind, but I mean no disrespect.

The time for photo shoots was upon them again. Ruki hadn't changed his hair so much this time, but Kai was going to look very different from his last look. Apparently, the braided extensions had been very heavy, and had made his scalp hurt. But Ruki was going to miss them. Kai had been so sexy in them.

Ruki looked over at Kai, sitting behind the drums. He looked good in his new hairstyle too. Or, he had, the previous day when the cameras had beeped and flashed and captured every little pose they'd struck. Hopefully, they didn't have to go in for more photos. Every day now was crucial, and the pamphlet had to be finished soon! Ruki sighed, frowning at the schedule in front of him.

A gloved hand moved over his arm, and Ruki looked up in surprise. Kai smiled down at him, his hand lingering for a moment. Ruki smiled back, then looked at Kai's hand. The black leather contrasted sharply against Ruki's pale skin, and Ruki had to suppress a shiver. He'd felt those gloves - or a pair that looked very much like them anyway - touching a different part of his body not too long ago, and the memories of those moments he'd spent alone with Kai, secretly, in that bathroom were still very arousing.

Kai let his hand glide slowly off Ruki's arm, and when Ruki looked up at him again, there was a smile on his face that Ruki could only think of as _knowing_. Was it so obvious that he found Kai's gloves sexy?

The door opened and Uruha and Aoi sauntered into the studio, having a lively discussion about what brand of guitar strings were the best. Ruki shook his head. He loved his Gretsch guitar, but he left particularities like that to those who knew better than him. Last to arrive for that day's rehearsals was Reita, and he made wide eyes.

"What? Uruha is already here?" Uruha just grinned at him. "The end of the world must be near!" Reita ducked in slow motion as Uruha pretended to throw his guitar at him.

When they'd settled down, Ruki waved a sheet of paper in the air.

"A white flag?" Aoi asked dryly. "Who are you capitulating to?"

Ruki rolled his eyes. "No. It's what we've decided so far for the concert."

"Oh. Hold it still then, I can't read it while you're waving it around."

Ruki ignored Aoi. "We've decided that we're playing _Before I Decay_ and _Headache Man_ in the main part. The old songs we're thinking about are _Cockroach_ , _Zakuro..._ , and _Akai Kudou_." He looked at Kai who nodded. Their notes matched.

"What about _Taion_?" Uruha asked.

"It's a Christmas live. Isn't that song too gloomy?" Reita asked, looking sceptical.

Uruha shrugged. "It's a beautiful song, and it might make people appreciate their lives and what they have more? And I like Aoi's phrases in it."

Ruki wrote it down and put a question mark after. "Okay, let's leave that for a while... What about the encore?"

Kai smiled. "I think it should be a mix of wild or upbeat and slow... or surprising. What if we start with _Juuyonsai no knife_?"

"We can't start with that," Reita protested. "It doesn't fit after our _Ride_. What about _Akai One Piece_? It's a--"

Whatever Reita had tried to say was drowned by the sound of Uruha's intro of that song. Uruha grinned and muted the strings when Reita flicked his middle finger at him. "What? I'm agreeing with you!"

Aoi grunted. "Let's play instead. We've had the two minutes of conversation we can manage already."

Kai laughed and walked back to his drum set. "Okay... Let's start with _Taion_ and see how we feel about it."

 

**

 

Ruki was sitting on the floor, leaning against a wall and drinking some water when his phone beeped. He leaned over to pull his bag to him and fished it out to see who the message was from. He looked twice at the screen. Kai? He glanced over at the drummer, but Kai didn't look at him. Odd. Ruki clicked to read the text message.

 _Leave together with me?_

Oh. That sounded promising, Ruki decided. Especially together with the earlier touch. _Okay_ , he sent back after a moment, and watched Kai check his phone. Kai really did have the cutest dimple when he smiled...

 

**

 

They got into Kai's car, and Ruki glanced at Kai as they left for Kai's place. "You have something in mind?"

Kai laughed. "Yeah... but I wasn't sure you'd be interested at first. I'm glad you are, though."

Ruki grinned. How could he not be? Kai was hot. Hard, lean body, a beautiful face, and a lovely smile. Ruki had seen him naked, or near-naked, many times before and after lives, changing into and out of clothes... But at those times, one really didn't have time to check one another out. Before the live, they were too busy getting ready, and were sometimes nervous too, and after, well... After a live, they were usually too tired. Ruki was looking forward to the opportunity to get Kai naked in a calmer and more relaxed environment.

"What are you thinking?" Kai's voice pulled Ruki back to the present.

"Oh. I was just thinking about you, naked."

Kai's eyebrows went up and he looked at Ruki. "Really?"

"Mmhm." Ruki grinned mischievously. "Oh, don't tell me you haven't thought about me naked since you sent me that text message!"

Kai laughed again. "Okay, maybe a little. You have a cute arse."

"I do? Oh, I do! Have you been checking it out?"

"It's hard not to, when it's right in front of me so often."

Ruki thought for a moment, looking at the street lights as they passed but not really seeing them. "Do you want it?" He'd thought that Kai was a bottom, but maybe he'd been wrong. Maybe Kai liked it both ways too?

"I want _you_ ," Kai replied, and Ruki didn't ask more despite not getting a real answer to his question.

"Are you hungry?" Kai asked as they got close to his home.

Ruki shook his head. "I'm fine... maybe later."

"Okay, then we'll skip shopping and cooking."

"Yes, please."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a bit impatient?"

"Not sure... Maybe." Ruki shrugged. "I know what I want?"

Kai parked the car. "And you know how to get it," he said as he got out, and Ruki wondered if he was referring to that time when Ruki had approached him in the men's room or something else.

"I don't always get what I want, though!" Ruki frowned. There had been a lot of things he hadn't got in his life. There had also been a lot of things that he'd lost.

"I know. That's just life, though, isn't it?" Kai smiled and led the way to his front door. "We can only make the best out of what we have. It's good when life co-operates."

Ruki hadn't been to Kai's place more than once or twice. At first he'd lived too far away, and after Kai had moved to Tokyo, they'd all been too busy.

"Do you want something to drink?" Kai called from the kitchen, pouring something into a glass.

"No thanks..." Ruki looked away from the wall of DVDs and manga as Kai came in, drinking a glass of water. "You actually use a glass for bottled water?"

Kai shrugged, smiling. "Why not? I like drinking from a glass when I'm home." He stepped over to Ruki and put the almost empty glass down on a shelf. He cupped Ruki's chin in his hand and leaned in for a soft, almost chaste kiss, sighing when Ruki put his hands on Kai's hips. "Come on," Kai mumbled and slid his hand down Ruki's arm to grab his hand.

Kai's bedroom was small, but he had a fairly large bed, wide enough for two to sleep – or have sex – in. It didn't leave much room for anything else though, not that Ruki disapproved. He turned to say something to Kai, but was immediately silenced by a kiss, a lot less chaste than the previous one.

"Want you," Kai mumbled between kisses, making Ruki moan. He could hear the desire in Kai's voice, could feel it in the way Kai teased his tongue with his own, exploring Ruki's mouth as they kissed. He could feel the edge of the bed against the back of his legs, and had to hold onto Kai so he wouldn't lose his balance.

Ruki's breath quickened while Kai opened his shirt and explored every little inch of revealed skin with lips and tongue. Ruki pulled at Kai's clothes, wanting to undress him quickly, but Kai wouldn't let himself be hurried, keeping the pace he'd set. Somehow, as Kai teased one of Ruki's nipples, Ruki managed to get Kai's trousers open and could stick a hand inside to feel the smooth, warm skin of his cock.

He closed his hand around it, stroking slowly. "Please, touch me," Ruki whispered and rocked his hips against Kai's leg, wanting to feel Kai's hands and mouth on his cock.

Kai straightened up with a smile. "Mmm, I intend to." He kissed Ruki thoroughly while undoing Ruki's belt and moving his hips to fuck Ruki's hand slowly.

Slowly, far too slowly for Ruki's need if his cock had anything to say about it, Kai opened Ruki's trousers. But instead of pulling out his cock or sticking his hand inside Ruki's underwear to return the gesture, Kai just rubbed his hand over the still clothed bulge and then proceeded to unbutton Ruki's shirt. Ruki growled with frustration, but he wasn't such a bad sport that he'd deny Kai, so he kept stroking him, just doing it slowly, since that seemed to be how Kai preferred things to go that day.

When Kai moved his hands over Ruki's exposed chest, Ruki moaned. "God Kai, stop teasing."

"Why?" Kai leaned down to tease one of Ruki's nipples with the tip of his tongue, licking around it.

"Because... because you're driving me crazy with this."

Kai looked up at him. "With just this?"

Ruki flashed him a slightly embarrassed grin. "I want you."

Kai smiled back at him. "I think you can take more teasing than this. Right? You just don't want to."

Ruki would have frowned - or possibly told Kai to fuck off – but Kai took Ruki's nipple between his teeth, biting lightly, and flicked over it with his tongue. "Nnghgnnnn..."

Ruki didn't quite know when his shirt had come off completely, nor when Kai had pushed his trousers down his thighs, but he found himself sitting on the bed suddenly, Kai pulling at the legs of his trousers. That man certainly knew how to distract with his tongue! Ruki moaned and brushed his fingers over the still wet nipple. Fuck, that had been good. Ruki's cock agreed, twitching heavily between his legs.

"Lie down properly," Kai whispered, gesturing towards the head of the bed, and Ruki moved backwards to stretch himself out on, spreading his legs.

"Mmm." Kai smiled, giving Ruki an appraising look. "Nice."

"Come here, then." Ruki slid his hand down over his stomach to give his cock a few lazy strokes while watching Kai undress. "Mmm," he added when Kai bent down to get out of his trousers, one leg at a time.

Kai got into the bed, sitting between Ruki's legs and sliding his hands up over them until he reached Ruki's groin... which he obnoxiously (in Ruki's opinion) ignored. Instead he moved his hands up over Ruki's hips and sides, leaning forward to give Ruki a kiss. It wasn't enough to make up for the neglect of his cock, but Ruki still liked it.

"Let me take care of that," Kai said then, as if he'd read Ruki's thoughts, brushing his fingers over the head of Ruki's cock. Ruki moaned and let his hand fall to his side. If Kai finally wanted to take care of his cock, Ruki was certainly not going to stop him!

"Close your eyes." Kai kissed Ruki again, fingers still moving slowly over his hard length.

Ruki closed his eyes, enjoying the light, teasing touches on his cock. He felt Kai shift to lie next to him, and then there was a low humming sound. Before he could ask what it was, pleasure shot through him, radiating from his cock.

"Fuck!" Ruki opened his eyes and looked down. A vibrator. Kai was holding a vibrator, moving it over the head of Ruki's cock – and fuck, but it felt good! Ruki let his head fall back on the pillow again and moaned.

"More?" Kai asked, and there was a hint of satisfaction in his voice.

"Yeah... More." Ruki closed his eyes again, enjoying the way his body felt, the way that Kai made him feel. "Please."

"Mmm, it feels good, doesn't it?" Kai brought the vibrator into contact with Ruki's cock again, and Ruki could only nod and moan.

Kai didn't just tease Ruki's cock with it, though. He moved the vibrating tip down over Ruki's balls as well, then the inside of his thighs... Ruki spread his legs without thinking about it, and Kai laughed softly. "That might come in handy some day..." he said and gave Ruki a kiss while Ruki tried his best to get as close to the source of his pleasure as possible.

"Pull your knees up," Kai whispered against Ruki's lips, and moved to sit between his raised legs. He kissed the inside of Ruki's thigh, making Ruki shiver. "God, you're so sexy..."

Ruki grinned and pulled his knees up closer to his shoulders, exposing himself a little bit more to Kai's gaze. He did have a good arse, he knew that, but it felt nice to hear that Kai appreciated it too. "You like it naked?"

Kai looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah. It looks just as good as I thought." There it was again, the admission that Kai had been thinking about Ruki's arse.

"What do you want to do with it?"

"This," Kai said, and Ruki groaned as he touched the sensitive skin of Ruki's hole with the vibrator.

Ruki had thought it felt good against his cock, but this was almost better – it was very different, and he could feel the tight muscle of his entrance twitch, teased by the vibrations. Rapidly, he became even more aroused, panting and writhing, and he held on tightly to his knees. "Please... Kai, god!" It had been some time since he'd felt such a strong, almost overwhelming need to be filled.

"What do you want, Ruki?" Kai asked, his voice low now. He kept moving the vibrator tip over Ruki's entrance in slow circles, with the occasional detour over the area just behind the balls.

"Nnnhgn... Anything... Fuck me," Ruki panted. "God, fuck me..." He tried to lift his hips, pushing back against the light pressure on his hole, not caring if it was just Kai's toy he got inside him, just as long as it was something, but without success.

At the familiar sound of a cap being flipped open, Ruki almost whimpered. That was lube... it had to be. The vibrator disappeared for a moment, and in its place he felt slightly cold, slick fingers. "Yeah!" he moaned. "Please... Kai! Inside me!"

"You really are shameless," Kai whispered as he pushed a finger into Ruki. "So hot."

It was a preparation that left Ruki breathless and panting with need. After Kai had given him a second finger, he picked up the vibrator again and moved it over the sensitive skin stretched around his fingers. Then Kai was leaning over him, kissing him – deep, hungry, demanding kisses – and Ruki felt empty for a moment, before Kai entered him in slow, short thrusts, deeper and deeper.

Ruki moaned and wrapped his legs around Kai's hips, rocking his own to show Kai that he was ready, he wanted – no, needed – to be fucked right now! All that teasing had made him so horny, and he felt like every nerve in his arse and cock were screaming for more stimulation. "Jesus, Kai..." he whispered hoarsely and kissed him again.

"No, just me," Kai whispered, grinning, and Ruki had to laugh.

"Shut up and fuck me," he growled then, digging his fingers into Kai's shoulders when Kai started thrusting into him – deep and hard, not letting Ruki find his breath between moans.

The bed creaked rhythmically under them, the air was filled with moans and groans, and Ruki really hoped that the bedroom was sound proof, because fuck, he just couldn't keep quiet. Kai's cock brought wave after wave of pleasure washing through Ruki's body, and Ruki watched him with heavy-lidded eyes, enjoying seeing the same pleasure written all over his face. Kai had closed his eyes and his breaths came in short gasps now. Ruki slid his hands over Kai's shoulders and overarms, feeling the muscles work. All Ruki could do was to moan and gasp as well, hanging on to Kai for dear life as he was pushed closer and closer to orgasm.

Dizzy from all the sensations, Ruki sneaked one hand between them to touch himself. He didn't need much to come now, just a few strokes, just like that... He groaned, tightening his legs around Kai, and then there was no way in hell he could hold back – his entire body tensed up, thighs quivering, and wet, slick come spattered his stomach, his chest, dripped over his hand... And Kai's cock felt so big inside him, still moving, still making him gasp and moan...

 

"God, Ruki..." Kai laughed softly, brushing back a few stray hairs from Ruki's eyes. "Mmm." He kissed Ruki, just pressing his lips gently against Ruki's.

"So?" Ruki demanded, grinning. "Is my arse as good as you thought it would be?"

Kai laughed again. "Yes. Actually, no." Ruki started frowning. "It's better. Nicer. Cuter. Tighter."

"Oh. Go on. Please tell me more!" Ruki's grin was back.

"Haha! No, you'll explode then, and that would be a shame." Kai winked. "Besides, I think Uruha would kill me then."

Ruki pouted. "Uruha doesn't own me."

"No, but he'd be very sad if your arse was gone," Kai said as he wiped the come off Ruki's stomach with a tissue. "I think he likes it a lot."

Ruki grinned. "You know... I actually didn't think you'd be such a beast in bed."

"A beast? Me?" Kai looked genuinely surprised.

"Yeah... you. Fuck, the way you fucked me? I think I'll still be feeling it tomorrow!"

"Well... that's good, isn't it?" Kai's smile was so wide that even Kai's dimple seemed to smile, and Ruki had to laugh.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's good."

"But why didn't you think I'd be a... a beast?"

"I thought you'd want to bottom, I guess."

"Really? Why?"

Ruki hesitated, licking his lips. It was only fair that he told Kai, right? "Because... Because I walked in on you and Aoi a little while ago. In the studio... I'd left my lighter behind," he added.

"Oh. And?"

"Aoi was fucking you... on a table..."

Kai grinned and folded his hands behind his head, looking up into the ceiling. "He does that, yeah."

"It looked like you enjoyed it."

"I do. He's good. Very good." Kai turned his head to look at Ruki. "But I like topping too, sometimes."

"Lucky for me!"

"But you switch too?"

Ruki nodded. "Depends on the person, I think. And what mood I'm in. And on if it's a guy or a girl, of course!" He giggled at that.

"Maybe I should ask Aoi to let you watch sometime..."

"Jesus, Kai!" If Ruki hadn't come so recently, he'd be getting hard at that thought.

Kai grinned again. "Sounds good? Don't know what Aoi would say though..."

Ruki groaned. "He knows... He saw me. I was mortified and fled."

"But if he hadn't seen you, you'd have watched longer?" Kai rolled over onto his side, sliding one hand over Ruki's chest.

"Yeah. I guess I would have." Ruki blushed at the confession. He really didn't have much honour when it came to sex, did he? "You're not angry?"

"No. Why would I be? You've just given me excellent fodder for my masturbation fantasies."

Ruki smiled, relaxing. Apparently he was not the only kinky one in the band. Good to know.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not only Ruki who can plan some fun and sexy activities. Post-live, Ruki finds himself in the hands of two very able guitarists, and he can't say no when they want to share. (Uruha/Aoi/Ruki - Threesome, mild dominance.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in no way associated with the GazettE, and I have no way of knowing what actually goes on in their lives. This is a work of fiction. No disrespect is intended, and I earn no money from this.

Gazes had been exchanged, both on stage as well as in the break between sets. Hot gazes. Meaningful gazes – where the meaning was all about sex and arousal and agreement on some kind of action after the live. Ruki thought they all looked pretty damn hot that night, the mood was great, and the audience was with him, responding to every word and gesture. It was Christmas, a time for couples and lovers... and Ruki flirted with the entire hall, band mates included.

It was strange to end with Cassis, but not nearly as strange as hearing the guitar team's very personal rendition of a Christmas song at the beginning of the encore. Ruki shook the fake snow out of his hair as he walked back to the dressing room.

One thing he liked about having the final in Tokyo was that he could go home and sleep in his own bed afterwards. Or in Uruha's... Ruki grinned as he gave a staff member a small bow in thanks for their praise.

He sank down on the sofa along the wall and just sat there, breathing for a while. Someone handed him a towel and a bottle of water, and Ruki drank gratefully. Kai was slumped in a corner, getting attended to, and Reita was nowhere to be seen. Maybe in the toilet, hiding the fact that he got a few tears in his eyes, Ruki thought. Aoi and Uruha were still bouncing and on an adrenaline high, joking and talking about their guitar riffs.

Gradually, things quieted down, and they moved into the room the staff had prepared for them with drinks and food. Talk turned to the entire live, the high points (and the low), what had worked well and what they felt they could do better... and what technical problems they didn't want to happen again. 

"Why is it always me?" Aoi complained. "Why am I singled out by the god of problems!"

Uruha laughed. "You're not. I get them too, I just try not to get upset because at that moment, I can't do anything about it. No one noticed it this time, so it's okay."

"I noticed it!" Aoi frowned.

Ruki shrugged. "It's just to be expected. The more equipment we have, the more things there are that can break. I want it to be perfect too, but..."

Kai smiled, waving his chopsticks at them. "Ish jusht..." He swallowed the food in his mouth. "Sorry. It's just things that happen. I know it's annoying... but we make the best of it, and in a way, I think we get better from it, because we learn how to work around the problems. At least we still had all the hard drive data and no one's sound was cut off!"

Reita gave him a playful push. "And you didn't fall off your seat!"

"Oh god, don't remind me!" Kai giggled. "Never again! It will never happen again! I check my damn seat so carefully before every live since then!" They laughed so hard that their manager looked in through the door to find out what was going on.

Kai was the first to leave, tired and worn out, but in a good mood. He wanted to get into a soft bed and sleep forever, he said. Reita left a little later, leaving Ruki with Aoi and Uruha.

Aoi sat on one sofa, legs stretched out before him and arms draped over the back rest. The message was clear – it was _his_ sofa. Uruha, however, wasn't deterred and plopped down on one side of Aoi, wine glass in hand. They exchanged a quick gaze and then Uruha grinned and looked over at Ruki in the other sofa.

"I think we should continue the party at Aoi's place," Uruha said. "So we can let the staff clean up and go to bed too..." He sipped his wine.

"Are you inviting yourselves into my home for an impromptu party?" Aoi looked amused.

"Yeah. It's been a good evening and it's too early to quit now." Uruha made it sound like a perfectly valid reason and Ruki found himself nodding. "You're driving," Uruha said and snatched the beer from Aoi's hand.

Aoi frowned. "Why me?" He reached out to get his beer back.

"Because," Uruha said, leaning away from him, and smiled, "I've had more to drink than you."

**

Ruki had expected to sit on Aoi's sofa, sipping juice or water or tea perhaps, while the others would drink beer or sake or ... whatever Aoi had at home that contained alcohol. It would have been the normal thing to do. That was why they'd come to Aoi's place, wasn't it?

Instead, he found himself lying on his back in the middle of Aoi's bed, one guitarist on either side of him, lying on his arms.

Ruki was not complaining, though. He thought he'd have to be insane if he was. He was far too busy kissing Uruha back as he teased Ruki's tongue with his own, and also moaning as Aoi pushed Ruki's shirt up to expose his stomach and chest. Fingertips brushed lightly across Ruki's skin, then circled one of his nipples, coaxing another moan from him. Threesome? Ruki had read about it (and Kai had at least hinted at it), but he hadn't really thought he'd get the chance to experience it so soon. It felt good, one warm, lean body pressed against him on either side and two hands moving down his stomach.

At first, Ruki didn't know if it was Uruha or Aoi who rubbed a hand over his growing cock, but then Uruha broke the kiss to grin at him.

"I think he likes this."

Aoi chuckled, then leaned in to worry the piercings in Ruki's ear with his tongue. "If he didn't we'd just have to find something that he does like." His breath tickled, and Ruki moaned again. It felt weird that they spoke about him like that, as if he wasn't there, and at the same time gave him so much attention.

Ruki tried to move his arms, wanting to touch and feel too, but he was trapped, pinned down as efficiently as if he'd been tied up. Neither man moved to let him withdraw his arms from under them, and all Ruki could do was to stroke their backs.

Uruha squeezed Ruki's cock through the fabric, making him groan and spread his legs a bit. Immediately, Uruha's fingers travelled down and back, rubbing over Ruki's balls now too.

"He's so hard now," Uruha mumbled and bent down to tease one of Ruki's nipples with his tongue.

"He is? Let me feel," Aoi replied, and Ruki could feel them tugging at his jeans, pulling the zipper down. 

"Fuck," he mumbled, pushing up his hips against their hands.

"Mmm, you like this, don't you?" Aoi whispered, slipping his hand into Ruki's underwear, and Ruki moaned again. Aoi's fingers were soft and gentle as they moved over his cock, teasing the foreskin back, then forth again. Then Uruha's fingers joined Aoi's, touching and caressing, and Ruki gasped.

"Jesus!" Ruki raised his head to look down, not quite believing that this was actually happening, and the sight of both Uruha's and Aoi's hands stuck inside his trousers, fondling his cock, convinced Ruki that he was, indeed, the luckiest man in the world. Then one of them did something, Ruki didn't know if it was Aoi or Uruha, but the little twist and rub sent a spike of pleasure through him and he let his head fall back with a loud moan.

"You want to be fucked, Ruki?" Uruha whispered in his ear. Ruki nodded. "Want to be fucked until you can't move and can't moan anymore?" Ruki nodded again, his breath short and shallow now. "Want to be fucked so hard and so long that you'll be sore for days?"

"Fuck, Uruha..." Ruki groaned, turning his head to kiss him.

"Do you?" Uruha kissed Ruki back, giving his lower lip a small nip with his teeth.

"Yeah..." Ruki rocked his hips, trying to fuck the hand that was holding his cock at the moment.

"Want us both to fuck you then?" Aoi whispered in Ruki's other ear.

Ruki turned his head, licking his lips as he looked at Aoi. "Yeah..." He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself and find some rational corner of his brain. He wanted it. It wasn't just that he was horny and couldn't think clearly; he'd wanted Aoi to fuck him before, so he wasn't going to regret it in the morning. "Yeah, I want you both to fuck me."

Aoi smiled, and he looked so gorgeous and beautiful that Ruki just had to kiss him. Aoi kissed him back, softly at first, then more demandingly, exploring Ruki's mouth with his tongue. When he finally broke the kiss, Ruki was breathless, almost dizzy and so aroused that he didn't know what to do. And he still couldn't touch either man! 

"Please," Ruki groaned, trying to pull his arms out from underneath them again.

"No," Uruha replied, pulling his hand out of Ruki's trousers, and pinched one of his nipples instead. "I like you like this."

"I want to touch you," Ruki whispered as Uruha started to lick and bite at his nipples.

"We're doing the touching right now," Aoi said, and Ruki realised that it must have been him earlier, because there was that twist and rub again, and Ruki moaned loudly. "And soon we'll be doing the fucking too."

Aoi pushed his hand deeper into Ruki's jeans and rubbed a finger over the area behind his balls. Ruki moaned again, spreading his legs a bit more and lifting his hips. "Oh god..."

"So willing, " Aoi said softly. "So eager... You love being fucked, don't you?"

Ruki shivered. There was just something about Aoi's voice, the way he said it that made Ruki feel hot all over and gave him a strange mix of feelings between being embarrassed and being proud of his libido. 

"You need it now, don't you?" Aoi's finger travelled further back, and Ruki gasped when he felt it tease his entrance, too far gone to find the words to ask for more or to beg them to finally, please, fuck him.

The weight on one of Ruki's arms disappeared as Uruha sat up. "No more teasing," he said. "Where do you keep the lube?"

Aoi didn't say anything, but Ruki assumed he must have pointed, because he could hear a drawer being opened, then closed. Aoi withdrew his hand, to Ruki's disappointment, and grabbed the waistband of Ruki's jeans instead. "Lift" he said, and Ruki raised his hips from the bed so that Aoi could undress him. 

Somehow, Ruki's shirt disappeared as well, and he was pulled down a bit on the bed, Uruha taking up a position above his head, hands moving down Ruki's hips to his thighs. Uruha leaned forward and grabbed Ruki's knees, pulling them up towards Ruki's shoulders. "There," Uruha whispered darkly. "He's all yours."

Ruki groaned. Why did he find that as hot as he did? Shouldn't he be angry that Uruha acted as if Ruki was his to offer up to anyone for fucking? Instead, it gave even more fuel to the arousal that raged inside Ruki, and he wished that Aoi did take him, just like this, while Ruki was held open and seemingly without any say in the matter. 

Slick fingers entered him, and Ruki could only moan as he felt them opening him up. God, Aoi was good at this! He moved his fingers confidently, moving them in and out, rubbing lightly over Ruki's prostate occasionally, teasing him to relax. 

Ruki found it hard to lie still, and tried to sneak a hand down between his legs to stroke his cock. 

"No," Uruha whispered, and Ruki found his hands wedged in under Uruha's knees. 

Ruki growled in disappointment and frustration, but Uruha wouldn't let him get his hands free. What was this? Had Uruha decided that he was in charge of Ruki's pleasure all of a sudden? Ruki cursed out loud.

Uruha laughed. "You have such a filthy mouth sometimes, Ruki. We should keep it occupied with other things instead." He moved forward, raising up on his knees, which trapped Ruki's hands even more securely, and rubbed his cock and balls over Ruki's face. "Lick," Uruha whispered. "Lick my balls."

Ruki moaned softly and sucked one of Uruha's testicles into his mouth. It was hot and the skin soft and sensitive, tightening up and wrinkling at the touch of his tongue. Ruki loved that – a testicle was almost like an entire living being, reacting to stimulation and clearly communicating what it liked and didn't like. Uruha moved above him, forcing him to release his prize, but giving him another in its stead. But no matter how much Ruki enjoyed this, it couldn't distract him from the pleasure that Aoi gave him, and it couldn't stop him from moaning either.

Then Aoi withdrew his fingers, and Ruki stopped what he was doing in anticipation of what would come. Uruha moved back a bit, and lifted Ruki's head up so it rested against one of his thighs. Now Ruki could see Aoi, his jeans opened and his cock pulled free from its confines, rolling on a condom, then reach for the lube. He looked at Ruki as he moved into position.

"Ready?"

Ruki nodded. He'd been ready for weeks.

Aoi slid into him, slowly. Ruki didn't know if it was to be careful or if he simply wanted to savour the moment. What he did know was that it felt so good, especially after all the teasing he'd been subjected to, and that Aoi filled him up nicely. Ruki moaned loudly, enjoying the sensation of being stretched, opened up, and filled. When Aoi started thrusting into him, though, there was little time to reflect on what form the pleasure that washed over him took – he was simply too busy moaning. Ruki would have pushed back, lifted his hips to meet every delicious thrust of Aoi's cock if he could, but Uruha was still holding his legs up, spreading them, and Ruki knew better now than to try to touch himself. Instead, he held onto Uruha's arms and shoulders above him.

Aoi had closed his eyes, and Ruki thought he looked gorgeous, cheeks highlighted by the pink of arousal and his lips slightly curled in enjoyment. Ruki turned his head and licked at Uruha's cock, nestled close to his face.

"Want it?" Uruha asked, smiling down at Ruki, and Ruki nodded. Yeah, he wanted it, he wanted all that he could get.

Uruha shifted again, letting Ruki's head fall back onto the bed, and then Ruki had the head of Uruha's cock nudging his mouth. Ruki didn't waste a second before bending his head back a little and opening his mouth to let Uruha slide inside. 

Now Ruki couldn't see much any more, but he could feel. Every touch of skin against skin, Aoi's cock moving inside him and teasing his prostate, Uruha's warm thighs, his hands still holding Ruki's legs up, hot, silky-smooth cock against Ruki's tongue, the creaking of the bed, moans and heavy breathing... and... the sounds of kissing from above him. Ruki groaned at the image that evoked in his mind – Aoi and Uruha kissing – and he wished he could see it.

Ruki didn't know how long he'd been fucked, the pleasure making time seem irrelevant – but suddenly he found himself on his stomach instead, strong hands lifting his hips towards the ceiling and Ruki pulled his knees up under him. 

"Good," Aoi purred behind him and slid one finger over of Ruki's hole. 

Ruki groaned. He felt empty, in definite need of more cock. Unconsciously, he raised his arse a little, his body begging for more.

"Mm, you're hot for it," Aoi whispered and kissed one of his buttocks. "Come on Uruha... Your turn."

Uruha took position behind him, and then Ruki gasped as he entered him in one thrust, setting a hard and fast pace that drove Ruki breathless and dizzy from pleasure. Aoi grabbed his hair and pulled his head up, peeling off the condom with the other hand and then thrust his cock into Ruki's face. "Suck me..."

Ruki lost count of how many times they switched position, both Aoi and Uruha fucking him over and over, at shorter and shorter intervals, until it was no more than a few thrusts before they let the other have his turn inside Ruki. But then Aoi groaned and grabbed Ruki's shoulders to pull him back hard at every thrust, and Ruki shivered, deep in his own bubble of pleasure. Aoi's thrusts lost their regularity and the sounds he made left Ruki in doubt that he was coming. Aoi stopped moving for a few seconds, leaving Ruki panting with need and his cock throbbing between his legs, denied his own release.

Aoi pulled out of Ruki, flinging himself down on his back beside him, grinning, and Uruha took his place. "Ah, Ruki..." Aoi whispered and pulled his face down for a kiss, muffling Ruki's moans as Uruha began to fuck him hard. "You want to come?" he asked between kisses, and Ruki nodded, kissing him hungrily. "As soon as Uruha comes..." Aoi promised.

Ruki whined, pushing back harder against Uruha, clenching around his cock. He'd never thought he'd be urging Uruha on to come, but he needed to come himself so badly now. They wouldn't even let him touch himself! He tried again, but Aoi's fingers closed around his wrist and pulled his hand back onto the bed. 

"Please," Ruki groaned, not ashamed to beg, but all it earned him was another deep kiss from Aoi while Uruha kept thrusting into him. 

Then Uruha grabbed Ruki's shoulders and leaned forward over him, and Ruki moaned along with Uruha, loving the sensation of his friend coming inside him, the sheer desperation of those last movements before Uruha stilled.

Ruki's arms gave out under him and he crumbled into a heap, Uruha's cock slipping out of him. "God," he whispered, still so aroused that it almost hurt, but also feeling like all strength had left him. He didn't protest when he was rolled over onto his back again, and Uruha stretched out beside him, opposite Aoi.

He looked up at the touch of a hand around his cock, and found that it was Aoi stroking him. Uruha joined him, closing his hand over Aoi's, and guided the strokes, tightening their hands around Ruki's cock.

It took no more than a few strokes and then Ruki's vision was filled with white sparks as he gasped and bucked under their combined efforts. He thought he'd never come so hard before, and was glad his head didn't explode from it...

 

Ruki could feel someone brush his hair back from his forehead but he really didn't have the energy to look who it was. Aoi, Uruha... it didn't matter anyway. He smiled weakly.

"I think we broke him," Uruha said then and laughed, Aoi joining in.

"I think you're right. Too bad. Would have been fun to do it again."

Ruki groaned. He was sore in so many places that a person shouldn't be sore in – a combination of the intense concert and the equally intense fucking. "No way!" he managed. "I'd die!"

"Aw, we didn't mean right away," Uruha said and kissed Ruki's lips lightly. 

"No. You can rest until the morning," Aoi offered, and Ruki had no problem imagining the mischievous look on his face. They surely were going to kill him, but Ruki couldn't muster the energy to mind his fate.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way to an interview, Ruki finds himself in a sticky situation, and there's nothing he can do but keep quiet, despite Reita making that as difficult as possible. (Handjob, public sex.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written with the _silence_ square on one of my kink bingo cards in thought. Hugs to Zabimitsuki for the beta.

Ruki was dozing while the van was cruising toward their destination. Another radio show and interview was waiting for them when they arrived, and Ruki hadn't slept much during the night. He'd be fine though, he knew. He always was. He couldn't explain it, but it seemed like he was actually thriving on the stress and the pressure and the work load, rather than getting worn out. Still, it had been nice to have a few days of quiet to start the new year off.

It was quiet inside the van, only the radio breaking the silence, but their driver had turned it down so it wouldn't disturb anyone. Ruki thought the others must be sleeping too, but then he heard a faint whisper from the seats in front of him, revealing that maybe Uruha and Aoi weren't completely dead to the world anymore. He couldn't hear what they were talking about though. Maybe it was for the best – Ruki sometimes got rather blank while they were trying to explain the advantages of one mic over another or what effector settings would give a cooler sound... 

He cracked one eye open to look out of the window. The asphalt was wet-black with rain and the remains of snow slush melting. They might get more snow in a few days, if the weather gods didn't change their minds. But right now, the world had a harsh starkness to it that Ruki quite liked. Trees and roads and the contours of the landscape no longer hid behind greenery, somehow feeling more real, as if leaves and blades of grass were nothing but a mask, and flowers the pretty lies that people told each other. Ruki gave a small, almost inaudible snort. There he went again, being all philosophical and symbolical for no reason. He should save it for his lyrics.

His mood was broken by a touch on his leg – a hand moved slowly up over his thigh and warm fingertips slid to the inside of his thigh. The hand stopped, with fingers pressed lightly against Ruki's balls.

Ruki turned his head and looked at Reita, raising one eyebrow in a silent question. Reita just grinned and moved his hand to settle it right over Ruki's cock. 

It did feel good, the slight pressure inviting a slow arousal to build up inside him, and Ruki was starting to get hard. But then Reita flicked the button in Ruki's jeans open, and Ruki bit his lower lip. He wasn't going to go further, was he? This teasing was enough to make Ruki horny and more than willing to go find some quiet and private place with Reita later.

When Reita slowly began pulling the zipper down, Ruki mouthed "what are you doing?" to him, but Reita's only reply was to raise his other hand, putting his index finger to his lips.

_Fuck._

Carefully, barely making a sound, Reita eased the zipper down. When he pulled Ruki's cock out into the open, Ruki had to suppress a moan so he wouldn't give them away to the others in the van. He was grateful that he and Reita were sitting in the back, being mostly hidden from view from the others... but he knew that if he made one wrong sound, one wrong movement, they'd be discovered. It only made him hornier.

Reita's fingers were slightly cold at first, but soon warming up as they moved over Ruki's cock, sliding the foreskin back and forth over the head. He did it slowly, looking at Ruki's face all the while, as if judging how fast he could move before Ruki would forget where they were. 

Time and again, Ruki had to swallow a moan. He looked forward for a moment, making sure that no one was watching them, but Aoi and Uruha were still engrossed in their whispered conversation, and Kai looked like he was reading, his head lowered as if he was looking at something in his lap. The driver had his eyes glued on the road, thank god. Ruki looked at the rearview mirror. Would the driver be able to see them if he looked into it? Ruki was grateful for the high back rests. Just as long as he made sure to look like Reita wasn't jerking him off in his seat, they'd be safe. 

Reita sped up his movements a little and for a moment it was fine, Ruki just enjoying the pleasure and how it made more blood rush down to his cock, but then he just couldn't hold back a small groan. He quickly turned it into a small cough when he realised his mistake, and his hand shot out to give Reita's thigh a warning squeeze.

Dammit! He couldn't even tell Reita to go slower! All he could do was to keep silent and just hope that Reita wouldn't push him too far, too fast, and embarrass them both. 

Reita barely slowed down, and the pleasure that radiated from Ruki's cock just got more intense now that the danger of being discovered was greater. Another groan or moan, and at least Aoi and Uruha would realise that something was going on in the seats behind them. They could take it, surely – they'd just tease Ruki endlessly about it - but their driver did not need to know anything was going on! It made it even harder to control himself, and Ruki had to force himself to not push his hips up to meet Reita's strokes.

Ruki slid his hand up to Reita's crotch, but when he was about to open Reita's jeans, Reita shook his head. Ruki looked at him. He really didn't want Ruki to give something back? Reita shook his head again, reading the question on Ruki's face, then he rubbed his thumb over the head of Ruki's cock, and Ruki had to force down another moan. 

Reita leaned close enough to whisper, "Relax," in Ruki's ear, and then he settled back in his seat, fingers squeezing and moving faster again on Ruki's cock.

Ruki tried to relax, he really did. To be on the slightly safer side, he slid down a bit in the seat to at least be less visible from the front. He took a few slow, somewhat shaky breaths and willed his muscles to relax. Reita made it difficult though, his warm, callused fingers moving expertly over Ruki's hard cock. Even though Ruki tried to relax and just let the pleasure wash over him, like the waves of the ocean, the tension inside him kept growing. 

He wanted to moan. He wanted to move, thrust his hips up against Reita's hand, fucking it. He wanted to lean over and pull Reita into a deep kiss, sucking on his tongue... or lean over in his seat and free Reita's hard cock – and Ruki knew it was hard; he'd felt it earlier – and then take it into his mouth and lick it and suck it...

Ruki bit his lower lip and screwed his eyes closed. He was so fucked. And he couldn't do anything! One careless move or sound... He looked at Reita again and it was clear that Reita was enjoying the situation. Reita had closed his eyes, head resting against the back of his seat, and there was a smile playing on his lips. But apart from the smile, he could have been sleeping. Ruki stifled a groan, his breath shortening with every move of Reita's hand.

It was hard to remember that he was in a car now, hard to remember why he should even care about that. Ruki felt like he was on fire, red-hot pleasure pulsing through his veins. He prayed silently that Reita wouldn't stop now, not when Ruki was so close and had managed to keep silent all this time. 

But Reita didn't stop, didn't slow down. He twisted his hand, slid his thumb over the slit, and Ruki almost gasped. Reita moved next to him, pulled something out of his pocket and leaned forward a bit, but before Ruki realised what Reita was doing, the world seemed to explode in a shower of white sparks behind Ruki's eyelids and a pounding in his ears, and Ruki tried desperately to hang on to the thought that he had to be quiet...

When Ruki opened his eyes, Reita was grinning at him. He was wiping off his hand on the handkerchief he'd caught Ruki's come in, then gave Ruki's cock a few swipes with it as well. Before Ruki had time to wonder where Reita was going to dispose of that, Reita folded the wet areas inside the dry parts and put the handkerchief into his pocket.

Aoi and Uruha were quiet now, only the radio and the sound of the wheels on the wet road audible over the sound of Ruki's heart still hammering in his chest. He carefully tucked his cock into his trousers and zipped up. 

"That's payback," Reita whispered in his ear, then settled back in his seat.

Half an hour later, they arrived at the radio station, and they all got out of the car, stretching their legs after the long drive. Ruki chanced a glance at Reita's jeans pocket. He could see a corner of the handkerchief sticking out. The handkerchief with Ruki's come all over it. Ruki shivered. Reita didn't actually intend to hold on to it, did he?

Reita caught his glance and just winked. He turned and followed Kai into the building, and Ruki couldn't do anything else but follow. All through the radio show, Ruki was very much aware of what Reita had in his pocket...


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endless interviews and talk show appearances lead to more interesting activities in the hotel they're staying. Ruki leaves the downstairs members' party early, and so does Aoi...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aoi/Ruki - Rough sex, verbal humiliation, window/wall-sex
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am not in any way affiliated with the GazettE, and have no knowledge of what is or has been going on in their personal lives! This is nothing but fiction, a product of my dirty imagination! No disrespect is intended, and I earn no money from this.

It had been a long day, and Ruki was tired. Thankfully, they weren't going back to Tokyo until the next day, so maybe he was going to get a good night's sleep... if a big-city hotel like this had decent and comfortable sheets. Ruki hated hard and crisp sheets; they chafed and rustled loudly, and he kept wondering how many times they'd been washed and how many people had been sleeping on them... Quite distracting when all he wanted was to relax and fall asleep.

But sleep had to wait, because Uruha and Reita had decided that they should all gather in the hotel bar and celebrate. Exactly what they were celebrating, Ruki wasn't sure. 

A few drinks (and orange juices) later, Uruha and Reita were having a strange conversation about dreams and goals and what the best way to reach them, and whether success tasted sweeter if the road to it was long or short. Kai sat next to Aoi, nursing his drink, while Aoi was on his third.

Like so many times before, Ruki wondered how long Kai and Aoi had been having an... affair? He wasn't quite certain what it was they had, but perhaps it was something like what Ruki and Uruha had – mutual pleasure and no strings. But while Uruha and Ruki hadn't exactly kept their fuck-buddy relationship a secret from the others, Kai and Aoi had never been open about theirs.

"Ruki? Hello?" Uruha waved a hand in front of Ruki's face.

"Huh? What?"

Uruha gave Ruki his best pout. "I was talking to you!"

"Sorry... I was thinking." Ruki smiled a little sheepishly. Usually it was Uruha who was lost in a dream world, not Ruki. He watched Aoi get up and head for the door, crumpling an empty cigarette packet in his hand. It had easily been a 20-cigarette day, maybe more.

Reita grinned at him, his face a little flushed from the alcohol. "You look tired. Are we that boring?"

Ruki laughed. "Yes!"

Reita put on an offended look. "It's your future too! Big steps! Big decisions ahead of us!"

Ruki nodded. Reita was right, even if he was mostly joking. They had to make a decision soon. To Tokyo Dome, or not to Tokyo Dome, that was the question. Were they ready for it? Was this the right time? Did they have enough time to prepare? Less than a year... It was exciting, but also a heavy responsibility. They couldn't afford to fail.

Ruki finished his orange juice. "I think I'll have a long shower and then go to bed. You guys can have fun for me too, okay?" He patted Kai on the shoulder as he squeezed past him. "Don't let Reita drink too much," Ruki whispered and winked at him. "He complains so much when he's hung-over."

Kai laughed and nodded. "I'll take care of him!"

The lobby was almost empty, and Ruki stuck his hands in his jeans pockets while waiting for the elevator, paying attention to the marble floor in front of his feet. The loud ping as the elevator arrived startled him, and he hurried inside, a little embarrassed. He pressed the button for his floor, but before the doors closed completely, a hand shot out between them and forced them to open again.

Aoi stepped inside the elevator, nodding at Ruki. 

"You're going up as well?" Ruki asked. He'd thought that Aoi was just going to buy cigarettes and then rejoin the others. It wasn't like Aoi to give up on an evening of drinking and smoking this early.

"Yeah." Aoi didn't say anything more, just leaned casually against the opposite wall and watched Ruki.

Ruki looked at the lighted panel above the door that counted the floors. 3... 4... 5. The elevator stopped, and Ruki got out, with Aoi following behind him.

"What do you think?" Ruki asked over his shoulder.

"About?"

"What we're going to do."

Ruki caught a hint of a smile on Aoi's face before reaching his door and fishing out his card key.

"I think," Aoi said as Ruki pushed the door open, "that you need to take some time off the brooding." He pushed Ruki through the door and let it slam shut behind them. He took the card key from Ruki's hand and placed it in the slot on the wall and the lights came on.

Ruki smiled. "I've been a bit too serious tonight, haven't I?"

"Definitely." Aoi went over to the mini bar and opened it to have a look inside.

Ruki ignored him and went over to the window, if window it could be called. It was more of a glass wall, nearly floor to ceiling and wall to wall with smooth glass panes. When he'd first come into the room, he'd felt a little uncomfortable until he realised that when he'd been outside the hotel, he hadn't been able to see inside any of the rooms, but had instead seen a reflection of the street and the buildings lining the street behind him. One-way windows, very modern... He wondered briefly just how much a room cost in this hotel.

Aoi stepped up behind him, and for a moment Ruki thought he was simply looking out of the large window too, but then he felt hands on his hips, moving slowly forward until Aoi's fingers almost touched Ruki's cock.

Ruki leaned back against Aoi, enjoying feeling his warmth against his back. He smiled to himself. Just a few weeks earlier he wouldn't have thought that he'd be this close to Aoi, touching and being touched, having good, fun sex together. He refocused his eyes and looked at Aoi's reflection in the glass and their eyes met.

"Lots of adoring fans outside the studio today," Aoi remarked, and his breath tickled Ruki's pierced ear.

"They were slightly scary... I was glad there was a sheet of glass between us." Ruki flashed him a grin. In all honesty, it had only been a few of the girls that had been like that – waving frantically and squeaking loud enough to be heard through the glass. They'd looked as if they were going to faint when Ruki had waved back, and then surged up against the glass, all hands and boobs pressed up against it. During the whole interview he'd been aware of them scrutinising him. A little uncomfortable, actually. 

"Can you blame them when you're looking all sexy and cool, and pouting your pretty lips at them?" Aoi's voice was lower now, a slight hint of danger in it, and his fingertips followed the contour of Ruki's clothed cock.

"I wasn't pouting!" Ruki protested. He hadn't pouted, really, had he?

"Oh, just your natural cock-sucker mouth looking pretty then," Aoi whispered, and Ruki moaned. Aoi pressed the heel of his hand against Ruki's cock, rubbing the hardening length. "You'd rather have sex with me than with them, wouldn't you?" He rocked his hips slowly, making it very easy for Ruki to feel that he wasn't the only one getting hard. When Ruki nodded, Aoi gave his cock a light squeeze. "Because I know what you need..."

Aoi flipped the button of Ruki's trousers open, slowly pulled down the zipper, and then slipped his hand inside Ruki's underwear. 

"Mmm... you're hard for me."

There was no denying that. Ruki hadn't been hard when he entered the room, or when he got up to the window... only Aoi's presence and, of course, his hand had done that. "Yeah," he whispered.

"It doesn't take much to make you horny, does it, Ruki?" Aoi purred into his ear and rolled Ruki's balls in one hand. 

"Ah!" Ruki leaned back against Aoi again. 

"Just a few touches like this and you're melting. Just a glimpse of my cock, and you were hooked..."

Ruki blushed. It was true though. After he'd seen Aoi sitting in Uruha's sofa, stroking his cock lazily while watching Uruha fuck Ruki, Ruki had been determined to get a better view, especially of the piercing he'd seen hints of. And he'd succeeded. "It's a nice cock," Ruki pointed out, making Aoi chuckle.

"And you want it." 

Ruki nodded. "Yeah," he whispered. "I want it." Ruki turned around and, while looking up into Aoi's eyes, he sank to his knees.

He reached for the button in Aoi's jeans and pulled it out of the hole, then slowly lowered the zipper. Aoi's eyes narrowed slightly, and it looked to Ruki as if they turned even darker – dark with arousal and want. He leaned in to press his lips against the bulge in Aoi's jeans before he pushed them down, along with Aoi's underwear.

Now Ruki had Aoi's cock free, and he took a moment to just look at it, licking his lips. He'd said it was a nice cock, but it was really an understatement. It was good-sized, hard, with a slight upward curve, and at the tip glistened the two metal balls of the piercing that had fascinated Ruki so much. They still did. He stuck his tongue out to lick the metal, and the sound Aoi made sent a shiver of arousal straight down to Ruki's cock.

He took Aoi between his lips and moved forward, slowly, enjoying how his mouth was filled with this hot, silky-skinned hardness. He sucked on it lightly, wiggling his tongue along the underside, and pulled back a bit. One of the metal balls clicked against his teeth, but Aoi certainly didn't seem to mind, judging by his moans.

Aoi reached down to comb his fingers through Ruki's hair, and then grabbed it at the back of his head. He rocked his hips, slowly fucking Ruki's mouth. "Ah... yes! Definitely a cock-sucker mouth," Aoi whispered. 

Ruki kept one hand on Aoi's thigh and curled the other around the base of Aoi's cock. Urged on by Aoi's hand in his hair, he pressed his tongue against the underside of the hard shaft and sucked harder, slurping and moaning.

"Fuck yeah," Aoi whispered, and Ruki loved hearing the crack in his voice. "You feel so good... And you look fucking gorgeous with my cock in your mouth."

Ruki pulled back and made a show of sticking his tongue out and licking slowly around the head, wiggling the tip of his tongue a little extra over the metal balls. Aoi gave a low growl and pulled Ruki up to his feet and kissed him, tongue fucking Ruki's mouth just like he'd just done with his cock.

"You're such a fucking tease," Aoi rasped and turned Ruki around, shoving him up against the window. He pushed Ruki's trousers down, and stuck his hand inside Ruki's underwear, cupping Ruki's balls. "Tell me, did Reita fuck you after we got here?"

Ruki quickly turned his head to look at Aoi. "Eh? What?" How the fuck did Aoi know about him and Reita?

"Oh, we weren't supposed to know?" Aoi grinned and tightened his hand a little around Ruki's balls, making him groan. That was almost painful... Almost. "Then you shouldn't let him jerk you off in the car."

Ruki's eyes widened. "How did y--"

"Oh, you kept your moans down like a good boy." Aoi brushed his fingers over Ruki's cock instead. "But you couldn't hide your breathing. It's hard to breathe normally when someone is touching your cock, right?" He closed his hand around Ruki's cock and gave it a few strokes. The sudden – and very welcome – friction made Ruki moan, and yes, his breathing did speed up. "So, did he fuck you after the interview yesterday?"

"No..."

"And today?"

Ruki shook his head. Reita had had his eyes on one of the girls that had showed up at the radio station. He didn't know if Reita had scored or not, but he suspected that he had since Reita had looked like the cat who ate the proverbial canary that morning.

"Then you really need it now, don't you?" Aoi whispered. He pulled at the collar of Ruki's shirt, exposing a bit of his shoulder, and gave the skin there a sharp nip with his teeth. 

"Yeah," Ruki replied, gasping at the pain. That really shouldn't feel as good as it did, he thought. But when Aoi closed his teeth around one of the muscles at the curve between his neck and shoulder and bit down hard, Ruki cried out and his hips thrust forward of their own volition. "Fuck!" Maybe it shouldn't feel good, but it did, oh god, yes, it did!

Aoi moved one hand up to Ruki's face and pushed two fingers between Ruki's lips. "Lick them," Aoi whispered. "Make them really wet..."

Ruki did as he was told, wrapping his tongue around Aoi's long fingers, licking and sucking on them. It wasn't like sucking Aoi's cock, but it was still making him think of that, and he did his best to make Aoi think of it too. When Aoi withdrew them, Ruki sighed. 

"Good. This will do," Aoi purred and then Ruki felt the same fingers between his buttocks, rubbing over his entrance. "Don't want to waste lube on this..."

Ruki groaned as Aoi pushed one finger into him. Not because it hurt, as Aoi was careful and Ruki was no virgin, but because it was just so hot, hearing Aoi say something like that. Aoi's words were harsh, unrelenting and rude, and his actions rough, but underneath it all Ruki could feel that he cared and that it was all a game.

Aoi prepared Ruki quickly, soon having both fingers inside him, teasing and rubbing and making Ruki moan, longing for something more, something bigger.

"Ah yes, you really do need it..." Aoi licked along the edge of Ruki's ear, then took the lowest earring between his lips and toyed with it with his tongue. He pulled his fingers out of Ruki's arse, and took something out of his pocket. 

Ruki watched him tear open a condom wrapper in the window and moaned softly when he saw Aoi reach down between them, knowing that he was rolling it on. A second later, Aoi fished out a second package of similar size from his jeans pocket. At first, Ruki had no idea what it was, but then he recognised to logo on the plastic, even though it was the wrong way around in the reflection – it was Ruki's preferred brand of lube. He hadn't known it came in small, single-use packages as well.

Aoi's reflection smiled at him, eyes dark with desire, a predatory look in them that sent a stab of arousal straight to Ruki's groin.

Aoi pinned one of Ruki's wrists to the window, and even if Ruki had tried to get out of his grip, he wouldn't have been able to. Aoi wanted to fuck him, and there was no getting away from that now. Aoi's cock pushed slowly into him, stretching his entrance, and Ruki gasped as inch after inch filled him, until he could feel the coarse hair around Aoi's cock against his skin.

Aoi let him adjust to the intrusion of his body for a moment, but then he grabbed Ruki's other wrist and pinned it next to the first one and pulled out slowly. He waited for a second, just the head of his cock inside Ruki, a second that Ruki found almost unbearable, and then he snapped his hips forward.

Ruki really hoped that either the room was soundproofed, or that no one in neighbouring rooms were around, because he just couldn't keep his moans down. Not when Aoi fucked him like that.

"You like this, don't you? Having your arse fucked like this?" Aoi thrust hard into him.

"Yes!" Ruki groaned. "Aoi... fuck..."

"Fuck you?" Aoi purred in Ruki's ear. "That's exactly what I'm doing. What do you think the fans from earlier would say if they could see you like this? Panting and hard from having my cock inside you?"

Ruki gasped, squeezing his eyes shut. Fuck, that was just...

"What if some fans are standing right out there on the street right now, looking up at the building, trying to figure out which room is yours, behind which window you're hiding..."

Ruki moaned. Aoi could be right; it had happened before that fans had figured out which hotel they were staying at...

"What if they could see you now? See how much you enjoy this, see how hot you are for cock..."

"Aoi... god..." Every thrust of Aoi's cock into him sent Ruki's brain spinning and it got harder and harder to find words, much less turn them into coherent sentences. Aoi pushed him closer up against the window, and Ruki leaned his forehead against the cool surface. Aoi had long since let go of his wrist and was grabbing Ruki's hips hard. Aoi controlled Ruki's movements now, at first preventing him from pushing back, and Ruki growled in frustration as he tried in vain to get Aoi deeper inside him. When Aoi finally relented and stopped keeping Ruki's hips from moving, he pulled Ruki against him with every thrust, at the pace _he_ set. Ruki's hands slipped a little on the glass as Aoi pounded into him, adding a squeak to the sounds that enveloped them – moans and heavy breathing, flesh slapping against flesh, and Aoi's voice, slowly driving Ruki insane from the teasing obscenities.

"So, Reita's fucked you, Uruha's fucked you, I'm fucking you right now..." Each statement was emphasised by a hard, fast thrust, making Ruki moan even louder and the window misted over from his ragged breaths. "Is there anyone in this band who hasn't fucked you?"

Ruki shook his head. 

Aoi chuckled and even he was starting to sound a bit out of breath now. "No? Kai too? Kai's fucked you too?"

"Yeah." Ruki tried to push back harder. Aoi felt so good inside him, every delicious slide of his cock in or out sending a wave of white-hot pleasure through Ruki's body. 

"Kai's big... really big. You still let him fuck you?"

"Nnghn..." Ruki nodded. Kai had been really big, Aoi was right about that, and it had been so good.

"Aah, you're such a bottom, Ruki. I'm sure you loved every second, having his big cock inside you," Aoi growled, making Ruki shiver. "If only the fans could see you now... if they knew we're all fucking you... That your body belongs to us... Would they look at you the same way on stage?"

Ruki knew he shouldn't find that arousing. If anyone - not only fans, but also people in the business - found out that they were closer than what was appropriate, even for close friends, it would be a disaster, but he couldn't help it. His cock was throbbing, begging for attention, demanding it and refusing to be ignored any longer. It didn't matter that what Aoi had said wasn't true, that he didn't belong to any of them, that he belonged to himself, in that moment, it was an incredible turn-on. "Please," Ruki gasped. "Please, Aoi!"

"Do you need to come?" Aoi's words added fuel to the fire that raged inside Ruki.

"Yes! God, please!"

"Touch yourself. Stroke your cock."

Aoi didn't have to tell Ruki twice. Ruki reached down immediately, his hand just as eager as his cock. He didn't need much, not with Aoi's cock stroking all the best places inside him. A few fast, tight strokes, a twist and a rub of his thumb over the head later, Ruki cried out, head spinning from sensory overload. "A-a---ah!"

Ruki's entire body shook from the force of his orgasm, and still Aoi kept fucking him hard, drawing out his release until Ruki couldn't moan, couldn't breathe, couldn't think. Then Aoi lost the steady rhythm of his thrusts and his grip on Ruki's hips tightened almost painfully. Ruki shivered at the sound of Aoi's moan as he came, his cock pulsing hotly inside Ruki.

 

Ruki's legs were trembling, threatening to give out on him, so he was grateful when Aoi lowered them both to the floor. Strong arms wrapped around Ruki's body from behind, and soft lips kissed his neck.

Ruki's heart was still racing, and he just lay there, resting on Aoi's arm and enjoying the light touches. Once in a while, Aoi kissed him again – his neck, his shoulder, the back of his head. Ruki turned his head and Aoi kissed his lips, so softly that Ruki had to wonder if this was the same man who had just fucked his brains out.

When the kiss ended, Aoi looked at him and Ruki held his gaze steadily. Aoi's eyes were gentle and warm. "You okay?" Aoi whispered, and Ruki nodded.

"Yeah." 

Ruki kept looking at Aoi, and he thought he could see a dozen things Aoi wanted to say in his gaze. _I'm sorry if I was too rough_ , or _Did you enjoy it?_ or even _I didn't mean to hurt you_. In the end, Aoi just smiled and kissed him again, seemingly content with the answers Ruki hadn't given him to questions he hadn't asked.

"Do you think I'm a slut?" Ruki asked then.

Aoi looked surprised. "No. You don't sleep around, do you? I mean, you have your regulars..?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think you're a slut?" Aoi turned the question around to him.

"No."

"There you have it then." Aoi smiled.

Ruki turned back to face the window and snuggled close against Aoi's back. Aoi's cock had slipped out of him when they got down on the floor, and he could feel it now, nestled against the cleft of his arse. They were probably both a real mess now.

"You should probably clean the window before the cleaning staff has to deal with it," Aoi whispered against Ruki's ear. Speaking of messes.

Ruki's come had splashed over the window, and had run down the surface, leaving streaks almost all the way down to the floor. It was still slowly trying to reach it. Ruki could see a bit of the sky through the window, and the top part of the building on the other side of the street. It looked as if Ruki had shot his come on the face of the world outside. And maybe he had. He'd done it; despite what everyone had told him when he was younger, when he was a teenager, he'd done it. He'd followed his dreams. He was successful, and it was like coming on the face of everyone who'd told him he'd never succeed at anything.

In less than a year, they were going to show the world how far they'd all reached, that they had jumped and they had reached the sky...

But for now, Ruki was content to lie in Aoi's arms on the hotel floor, with a nice throbbing in his arse.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relaxing together, Uruha discovers several bruises on Ruki's body and takes care of them in the best way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uruha/Ruki - Bruises, bathing, rimming, snowballing.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I'm not in any way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC and have no way of knowing what _really_ goes on in their lives. This is a work of fiction, fuelled by my imagination, and not meant to represent reality. No disrespect intended, and I'm not earning any money from this.

It had been a slow, relaxing evening. Uruha had insisted on showing his newest game to Ruki, talking excitedly about it while playing it, pointing out special effects and other "cool" things on the screen as they happened.

Ruki didn't mind. He wasn't that fond of playing games, and especially not this kind (he was never any good at them), but he liked sitting next to Uruha and see him happy and animated. Ruki liked seeing him smile; it was infectious.

"Hmm," Uruha grumbled after a while. "Maybe I'll try another character next time."

Ruki laughed. "Don't blame the game character when you fuck up!"

"Watch it, or you may find yourself sleeping on the couch!"

Ruki snorted. "I have a bed of my own to sleep in."

Uruha leaned close, and Ruki thought he was going to kiss him, but he stopped just an inch away from Ruki's face. "I don't see your bed here," Uruha whispered, dead serious, then pulled back and laughed. "Come on, let's have a bath!"

 

Uruha finished scrubbing himself first and slipped into the tub while Ruki was still washing his hair. He leaned his head back against the folded towel he'd placed on the edge and closed his eyes. "Mmm, this is good," he said with a small hum that sounded almost like a moan.

Ruki rinsed his hair, and when he looked up, he saw that Uruha was watching him. "What?"

"Nothing. Just looking at you."

"Pervert." 

Uruha smiled. "Oh, you have no idea."

Ruki raised an eyebrow. Really? Uruha thought Ruki didn't know about his little kinks? Or didn't he? Had Uruha been hiding things from him? They'd done some mildly kinky stuff, at least. Like that time they'd fucked in front of the mirror, and the threesome with Aoi... Ruki looked searchingly at Uruha, but Uruha just smiled and sat up straighter, motioning for him to enter the tub as well.

Ruki lowered himself into the hot water, settling between Uruha's legs, and leaned back while Uruha wrapped his arms around Ruki. It felt nice, despite being cramped with the both of them in the tub, the warmth relaxing and soothing. Ruki shifted a little so he could lean his head against one of Uruha's shoulders, then closed his eyes with a small sigh.

They sat in silence for a while, just enjoying the bath and each other's closeness. Then Uruha started brushing his fingertips over Ruki's skin. Slow, light touches that made Ruki relax even more. He could feel that Uruha's fingers lingered on certain spots, but had no idea why until Uruha spoke up.

"You have a bruise here." Uruha's finger moved over one of Ruki's wrists. His voice was soft, calm, and Ruki just grunted. "And one here," Uruha continued, moving his fingers to another spot.

"I do?" Ruki hadn't known about that one.

"Mmm. And another one here..." Uruha slipped his hand into the water and stroked Ruki's hip. "I saw it earlier... Actually, this one is two bruises, close together..."

Ruki turned his head slightly to look at Uruha. "That's what you were looking at earlier?"

Uruha nodded, still moving his hand over Ruki's skin, caressing lightly. 

"Does it bother you?" The bruises on Ruki's arm could easily be explained as him having bumped into something, but the bruises on his hips - yes, both hips had matching bruises, from fingers grabbing him tightly – were harder to find excuses for and Ruki didn't even try.

"No," Uruha whispered against Ruki's cheek. "Not if you enjoyed yourself while getting them."

Ruki laughed softly. "I did. It was good."

Uruha nodded, both hands sliding down Ruki's arms and closing lightly around his wrists. "Anyone I know?"

"Yeah, Aoi. In the hotel the other night."

"Ah, nice place. Good beds." Uruha rubbed his cheek against Ruki's ear.

"Did you have time to notice that? You were in the bar almost the whole time." Ruki didn't bother telling Uruha that he and Aoi had never made it to the bed.

Uruha chuckled and pinched one of Ruki's nipples. "It was a good bar. But I used my room too, I did sleep there!" 

Only sleeping? For a fleeting moment Ruki wondered if Uruha hadn't been sleeping, then who had Uruha had _slept_ with? And Kai? Since Aoi had gone after Ruki, Kai'd been left alone too. Maybe Uruha and Kai... Ruki didn't know if they'd ever been involved, but the thought was actually quite hot, and he smiled a little.

"Mmm," Ruki sighed as Uruha moved his hand to tweak Ruki's other nipple. "Don't stop."

"You like it? Getting your nipples pinched?" Uruha whispered in his ear and kissed the top of it. He pushed Ruki's wet hair aside and placed a row of kisses down the side of his neck, lingering for a moment at a spot where Ruki was still sore. "He bit you... Did that feel good too?"

"Mm, yes... I was so horny, it didn't really hurt. It felt... I don't know, it was just good."

Uruha continued to move his fingers lightly over Ruki's body, and Ruki relaxed more and more in the hot water, enjoying the closeness. Uruha's lips travelled from Ruki's neck, over his jaw, their obvious destination being Ruki's mouth. While he kissed, Uruha kept teasing Ruki with light strokes and gentle fondling of his balls. When he moved his hand to rub his fingers over Ruki's entrance, Ruki moaned. Sparks of pleasure spread down his thighs, up his spine, into his stomach. Uruha curled his fingers around Ruki's hard cock and gave it a slow stroke. 

"I think someone wants us to get out of the tub." Ruki groaned and turned his head to kiss Uruha. "It'll have to wait a little," Uruha whispered against Ruki's lips.

It was more than Ruki could handle in the bath, when he wanted so much more. "Uruha... please..."

They got up, and Uruha draped a towel around Ruki's shoulders, took his hand and led him to the bed. Uruha's hand was big and rough around Ruki's smaller, softer hand, but Uruha's touch, as he pushed Ruki down on his stomach, was gentle and Ruki continued to melt as Uruha kept caressing and kissing him all over. Now that Ruki was aware of where the bruises and marks from the night with Aoi were, he noticed that it was exactly there that Uruha focused the most. 

Ruki moaned as the soft caresses kept stirring his arousal – a slow, unrelenting build-up that sensitised his entire body, even the few places Uruha hadn't touched or kissed. "Uruha..." Ruki lifted his head to look over his shoulder, and the sight of Uruha licking over a dark discolouration on his skin as eagerly as if it had been a blueberry stain sent a shiver of want down Ruki's spine. "Oh god," he whispered.

Uruha looked up and smiled. "Bruises have to be taken care of," he said softly and pressed his lips to the same spot, still looking into Ruki's eyes. "Don't you agree?"

Ruki nodded, not caring where or why Uruha was licking or kissing him just as long as he kept doing it.

"Lie back down, relax," Uruha whispered as he placed both hands on Ruki's arse, spreading the cheeks. 

Ruki looked at him for a moment longer, a flutter of uncertainty in his stomach. Was Uruha going to...? When Uruha lowered his face and Ruki felt the first wet, warm touch of his tongue, he groaned loudly and he was sure that he was melting, head falling forward onto the pillows and all strength stolen from his muscles. "Oh god," he moaned... "Please..."

If he'd enjoyed Uruha caressing his hole before, it was nothing compared to this. It was softer, wetter, every little move of Uruha's tongue touching and teasing another nerve ending that pulsed with pleasure and need. Ruki was too aroused now to feel embarrassed, but the pure _deviancy_ of what Uruha was doing to him was strong in his mind, further fuelling the fire that raged inside him. He couldn't lie still, rocking his hips up against Uruha, wanting and needing him so badly, and his breaths were short and ragged, ending in little moans.

"Oh, you like this... Don't you?" Uruha whispered and his breath was cold against the wet skin. 

"Fuck, Uru! Please... more!" Ruki closed his hand tightly on the pillow. "Don't stop," he whispered, and moaned again when he felt Uruha's wicked tongue licking his hole once more. But Uruha didn't stop at that, and Ruki felt like every bone in his body turned to jelly when Uruha's tongue probed and pushed inside him. He'd had no idea it could feel like this, that anything could feel like this, because rimming had not been something he'd done with his earlier occasional lovers, being a little worried about the concept. He had no problems fingering or fucking someone's arse, or someone doing it to him, but licking it? And Uruha was moaning while he was doing it too, moans that travelled up Ruki's spine and turned his brain into mush.

Ruki groaned in disappointment when Uruha pulled back and sank his teeth into one of his buttocks for a light bite. "Turn over," Uruha whispered and nudged Ruki's hip, but it took several seconds before Ruki's brain could decipher the words and send the correct signals to his muscles.

Uruha smiled at him as he flopped over and placed his hand over Ruki's cock, rubbing slowly.

"Pl--ease, Uru..." Ruki's breathed hitched. While Uruha had licked his arse, Ruki had almost managed to forget about his hard cock, but now it was aching for attention, and Ruki pushed his hips up against Uruha's hand, needing more.

"Do you know how hot it is to see you like this?" Uruha licked his lips, and Ruki couldn't look away, just shaking his head. Uruha was wrong, he thought; it was Uruha who was hot, not Ruki. Gorgeous, pouty, deviant Uruha...

Then Uruha pushed a finger into Ruki's still-wet hole, hooking his finger just so, and all thoughts fled Ruki's mind, leaving only a white, sparkling space that enveloped him. Through the haze of intense pleasure, Ruki felt Uruha's tongue on his cock, licking, teasing... And then he sank into a wet, warm cavern of suction and all he could do was moan and gasp.

It didn't take long before the tension in Ruki's groin coiled up so hard that it made it difficult to breathe. Ruki gasped, desperate to hold on a little longer to the pleasure, and buried his hands in Uruha's hair. "God, please... Uru--ha, fuck!" He was fighting a losing battle, and he knew it, especially when Uruha twisted his fingers inside him, giving his prostate a little more attention.

For one short, glorious second, Ruki held the pleasure, a glowing ball of fiery bliss, and then it refused to be contained, and melted through his fingers, his arms, his legs, his entire body...

Still dizzy from his intense orgasm, Ruki felt Uruha move away, and then slide up over his body. With weak arms, Ruki embraced him and eagerly pressed his lips to Uruha's when they were offered to him. Unsurprisingly, Ruki could taste his own cock on them, but then Uruha slipped his tongue into Ruki's mouth, and along with it, a salty, slightly bitter fluid filled Ruki's mouth.

Ruki's arms tightened around Uruha as he moaned. Uruha hadn't swallowed all of it! Ruki grabbed Uruha's hair again and held his face close while he sucked on Uruha's tongue, sharing the come between them.

When Ruki let his head fall back on the pillow, he took a deep breath and looked up at Uruha. "Mm, kinky," he whispered and grinned.

Uruha grinned back, rocking his hips to grind his cock against Ruki's thigh. "You like it kinky, don't you?"

Ruki nodded and reached for Uruha's cock, closing his hand around it and giving it a firm stroke. He was rewarded by a look of rapture crossing Uruha's face and his breath hitching. Ruki did it again, then pushed Uruha down on his side so he could relax while Ruki made him come. Uruha had surprised him, not only once, but twice in the same evening. That was certainly grounds for a mindblowing orgasm... 

Ruki crawled down to take Uruha into his mouth, knowing that it might make him horny all over again. Maybe they could have a second round later? And when he got back home, he had to find out what it was called, sharing come like that. It had been messy, and it had certainly felt kinky, so it was bound to have a name, Ruki thought, licking Uruha's cock from base to tip and smiling at the moan he was rewarded with. It had been a while since he'd flipped through the pages of his encyclopedia of kinks – maybe he could find something fun to try out with Uruha, or Kai, or...


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruki needs something else to think about when he can't have a cigarette... and Reita is suitably distracting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruki/Reita - teasing, orgasm control/edging.

Shopping always was one of Ruki's favourite pastimes. Part of it was the strange euphoria that came with it, as any shopoholic was familiar with, even though Ruki maintained that he was not actually a shopoholic, not really addicted to it. It was just fun and pleasurable and made him feel good. Another part was that he still wasn't quite used to the fact that he now could buy pretty much whatever he wanted, within reasonable limits – he didn't have money enough for yachts and houses and heaps of diamonds, but he did have money enough for cool silver jewellery in the shape of skulls and crosses, designer bags, cool shoes, and loads of clothes. Gone were the days when he had to rely on friends either having parents who allowed him to sleep over or had apartments of their own with a corner of the floor or even a couch where he could sleep for a few nights. No more huddling in bus stations until he was chased out into the winter cold again...

Shopping was a way to feel that he'd left all of that behind, climbing on his own two legs and talent to a successful life, side by side with his equally talented friends.

Shopping was also a pleasure he sometimes shared with his friends. Like now. Ruki grinned at Reita as they stepped out of the store, holding several bags in each hand. It had become late in the day, and the street was definitely busier now than it had been when they went inside. It had also been the 8th or 9th store they'd visited that day.

Ruki tried hailing a taxi, but the driver didn't even look at him, no doubt wondering why someone was standing on the street waving around shopping bags that were full enough to explode. Ruki frowned, but refused to let that bring him down. 

Reita nudged him with his elbow and pressed a bunch of bags into Ruki's already overburdened hands. Then he raised a hand to his mouth and a piercing whistle cut through the air. Ruki looked at Reita, then at the taxi that had somehow magically appeared a step or two away.

Reita grinned. "That's how it's done."

"That's rude," Ruki pointed out. "We're not in America."

Reita shrugged and took his bags back when the passenger door opened for them. "It worked."

Although they were both thin, the back seat was pretty cramped with all their bags stuffed next to them. Ruki didn't mind though, and leaned back comfortably after giving the driver his address. His stop was first, so Reita could sort out the rest of the trip later, he thought.

"Ugh," Ruki said suddenly. "I should have had a cigarette before we got a taxi." These new laws against smoking in public places made it so difficult to be a smoker sometimes. And of course, now that he couldn't have a cigarette, he craved it even more.

Reita just shrugged while Ruki had this enormous desire to fight, and it annoyed Ruki. Why wasn't Reita feeling that need? He smoked. Sometimes. Sometimes Reita stopped, and then after a while he started again. Apparently, it made it easier for him to handle situations like these. It wasn't fair at all, Ruki thought. 

To distract himself, Ruki looked at Reita, imagining him naked. He thought about Reita's arms, all lean muscles and visible veins... He thought about Reita's stomach, flat and smooth... Ruki's gaze followed the path of his mind, and rested for a few moments between Reita's legs.

The little exercise worked, and Ruki found himself not really thinking about the cigarette he couldn't have any longer, but instead thinking about the hot body right next to him that he could have. Ruki put his hand on his crotch and rubbed it slowly.

"Um, Ruki?" 

Ruki looked up at Reita's face at the whisper. "Yes?" 

"We're in a taxi. In case you had forgotten." Reita's cheeks were a little pink, Ruki thought, and interestingly, his trousers now had a rather suspicious bulge. 

"Mm, I had forgotten. A little," Ruki admitted. "You're distracting." He moved a little bit closer to Reita, pressing their legs together even more than before, hips now touching too. They'd had sex in public places before – in the cinema (Ruki had to grin at the memory), and Reita had jerked Ruki off in a van full of people (god, that had been so frustrating!) - but this was different. This was just Ruki and Reita, and a complete stranger who hopefully kept his eyes on the road the whole time. 

Ruki threw a glance at the driver, then moved the hand closest to Reita to cover his clothed cock, feeling it grow and fill out under his palm. "Just act natural," he said under his breath and gave Reita a small squeeze.

"What is this? Some kind of revenge?" Reita kept his voice low, but no more than as if they just wanted a private conversation. 

"Something like that." Ruki laughed a little. He took his time though, just feeling Reita up, while rubbing himself once in a while. Reita did his best to act natural, perhaps now realising just what he'd put Ruki through when he'd stroked him to completion in a place where Ruki had to be completely silent. 

Reita's eyes were half-closed and he licked his lips as he held back a small moan, turning it into a sigh instead. Ruki's gaze stayed on Reita's lips as he parted them, still glistening with saliva. He wanted to kiss them now, but knew that he had to wait until they were somewhere no one could see them. But Reita's cock was warm and hard under Ruki's hand, and no one could see how he squeezed it through the jeans, making Reita's breath hitch.

By the time they got to Ruki's place, they were both rock hard and breathing normally only with a lot of self control. Ruki still hadn't even unzipped Reita's jeans, and it was only by the sheer force of his will-power that Ruki had managed to keep himself from kissing Reita in plain view of the driver. 

"Fucking tease," Reita muttered, looking disappointed. 

"You don't have to go home." Ruki gave Reita's cock one last stroke through the fabric before withdrawing his hand to get his wallet and pay the driver.

Reita didn't say anything, but when Ruki got out of the car, bags quickly scooped up, Reita followed. To be honest, Ruki would have been disappointed if Reita had gone home, ignoring Ruki's hard work at teasing and making him horny.

 

A trail of garments followed them to Ruki's bedroom, and by the time they reached the bed, they were naked and Reita's lips were sexily kiss-swollen. Ruki smiled as he brushed a fingertip over Reita's mouth. This was how he liked Reita the best, hard and horny. 

Reita gasped as he was pushed unceremoniously onto the bed. He looked up at Ruki, clearly enjoying the sight of Ruki crawling into the bed over him. "Fuck," he whispered. "What brought this on?"

"I needed a smoke."

Reita looked at him, a look of puzzlement on his face. 

"I needed something else to think about," Ruki explained. "You're very distracting actually..."

"I guess I should be happy for that." Reita grinned up at him, sliding his hands over Ruki's back and down his arse.

Ruki just hummed and bowed down to kiss him again. Despite the softness of the kiss, they were still battling for dominance, tongues gliding against each other, rolling under and around in a messy imitation of a pair of fencers' tangle of parries. But Ruki had the advantage, and he reached between them to grab Reita's cock, giving it a firm stroke. Reita moaned and pushed up into his hand, fingers digging into Ruki's arse and shoulder, and the battle was won.

Ruki kept stroking Reita, enjoying feeling every little move he made, hearing every little moan and sigh... and was that a whimper? Ruki rubbed the pad of his thumb over the sensitive area under the head of Reita's cock again. Yes, definitely a whimper.

When Reita tried to return the favour, Ruki pushed his hand away. "Later," he whispered. "I'm not done with you yet."

To forestall any more attempts on his cock (not that Ruki was actually against having it touched, but he wanted to focus on this now), Ruki moved downwards, leaving a line of kisses down Reita's chest and stomach behind him. He made himself comfortable between Reita's spread legs, where he had an excellent close-up view of his cock, and gave it a small kiss too. 

With licks and strokes, Ruki soon had Reita panting and groaning, hips thrusting towards the ceiling. He could see how Reita's body pulled his balls up a little more, preparing for orgasm... and Ruki let go of Reita's cock.

"Fuck, Ruki! Don't stop now!" Reita groaned. "Jesus, so close..."

"Mm... Maybe I don't want you to come yet?" Ruki whispered, letting his gaze now glide over Reita's tense body. He leaned close and licked slowly over the head of Reita's cock, teasing in under the foreskin a little, and gave a small moan when he caught a few drops of precome on his tongue. Reita was definitely horny.

"Please?" Reita whispered hoarsely. 

Ruki grinned up at him, then began stroking him again. Slow but firm strokes, a little twist of his wrist as he slid the foreskin up over the head and the grip a little tighter on the way up than on the way down. 

"Oh god," Reita moaned, rocking his hips up against Ruki again. "Yeah... like that."

It didn't take long before Reita was close again, and Ruki was fascinated to see the pleasure reflected in everything about him now – the movements and the sounds he made, of course, but also the flush on his usually pale skin, the tremble in his muscles, the quiver in his thighs, the tightening once more of his ball sack... Reita got louder, and Ruki knew he was just about to come...

Curiosity and fascination got the better of Ruki, and he stopped stroking again. 

"Nggghnnn! No!" Reita sounded desperate now and reached down to finish himself off, but Ruki grabbed his wrist tightly and forced first one hand, then the other, away. "God, you're evil," Reita gasped. "What the hell did I ever do to you?"

"Just being hot when you're about to come," Ruki replied with a naughty grin. "Want to come?"

"Fuck you."

Ruki laughed. He knew Reita desperately needed to come now, and he wouldn't mind coming too actually because damn, Ruki's cock was positively aching from neglect. Ruki moved to reach for the lube and condoms on the bedside table. "No, I'm going to fuck _you_ ," he said as he tore open a condom wrapper and rolled it on. He looked up at Reita, pleased to see that his friend's gaze seemed riveted on Ruki's cock and that he was unconsciously licking his lips, breathing heavily. 

Ruki quickly smeared a generous amount of lube on his cock, then got some more onto his fingers. Without needing to be told, Reita pulled his knees up, and Ruki pushed a finger inside him, being rewarded by a low moan from Reita.

Reita's cock twitched and bounced a little as Reita writhed and tried to push back against Ruki's hand while he prepared him. Ruki was tempted to lean forward and lick the precome off Reita's cock and stomach, but held back. No need to tease Reita even more, and risk pushing him over the edge too soon.

Two fingers later, Reita was gasping and Ruki had to once again slap his hand away to keep Reita from stroking himself.

"Fuck me... Please, just let me come!"

Reita's plea sent a thrill through Ruki and he felt a surge of gratefulness that Reita actually let him be in charge of his pleasure like this. It would have been so simple for him to push Ruki away and finish off, but he didn't – instead, he was begging Ruki for release. It was a sweet sense of power, heady and dizzying, and Ruki grabbed Reita's leg hard as he got into position and pushed his cock into Reita.

Reita moaned throatily and grabbed Ruki's arms, maybe to hold on to something, maybe to ground himself, maybe to have a way to warn Ruki if he went too fast, Ruki wasn't sure which. When he was fully sheathed inside Reita, he leaned forward for a deep kiss, letting Reita get a moment or two to adjust. Reita's fingers relaxed a little, and he slid his hands up and over to Ruki's back.

"Come on," Reita groaned. "Stop teasing and fuck me." He clenched around Ruki's cock, drawing a deep moan from Ruki.

Reita was hot and tight, and Ruki couldn't hold back his moans as he thrust into him again and again. Reita pulled him down with a low growl, kissing him roughly and pushing his tongue into Ruki's mouth – it was all need and little elegance, but Ruki thought it was hot as hell, experiencing Reita letting go completely, with no worry about whether he was cool or not.

Reita gasped, then shuddered and tried to get Ruki deeper inside him, and Ruki squeezed a hand down between their entangled bodies. With a firm grip on Reita's cock, Ruki started stroking him again, but when Reita bucked up under him, his breath coming in short little gasps, Ruki stopped moving his hand. 

It was amazing. Reita's entire body protested, tense, tight, whimpering, fingers digging into Ruki's arms hard enough to leave bruises...

"Please Ruki," Reita whispered, eyes pleading with Ruki. The tip of his tongue darted out to moisten his dry lips. 

Ruki kept looking at Reita's face as he slowly pulled his cock almost all the way out, then snapped his hips forward. 

"Ah!"

Ruki began moving his hand again, trying to keep the same pace as his thrusts now – hard and fast. He pushed Reita close to orgasm again, and this time Reita tried to keep his eyes open, silently mouthing the word _please_ over and over. 

Ruki didn't stop. He was too close himself to manage that, and when Reita cried out and spilled over Ruki's hand, Ruki lost what little control he still had. His thrusts were erratic, fast and frantic, and with a low growl, he surrendered to the pleasure that burst through every nerve in his body. 

 

With hearts still thumping hard in their chests, they lay side by side, trying to catch their breath. "Fuck, you're evil," Reita mumbled. "A fucking demon."

Ruki grinned, looking up at the ceiling. He didn't mind that at all. "You liked it."

Reita shrugged. "I had no choice?"

Ruki laughed and turned his head to look at him. "Sure you did. You just didn't want to use it."

Reita smiled sheepishly. "I got carried away."

"You have to admit there are worse things in the world than getting carried away by a fucking demon," Ruki said and tried to reach the box of tissues on the bedside table. He wouldn't mind it himself, he thought, wondering if there actually was a kink like that. A demon-fetish... there had to be. If there was one thing he'd learned, it was that there was a kink or fetish for just about anything one could imagine.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uruha's naked thighs leads Ruki down a path he's only imagined he would tread, but never really thought would be more than a fantasy. (BDSM, submission, bondage, teasing.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Service square on my Kink Bingo card. Many, many thanks to one_short_fuse and Zabimitsuki for letting me vent and bounce ideas, reading through drafts, giving advice, and beta-reading. ♥
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC; I don't know them and I have no idea what is actually going on in their lives except what they say in interviews. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real people, places, or events is pure coincidence. I only own the words in this story, but I make no profit from them.

It was quite chilly when they did the photo shoot for the tour pamphlet, January not being the most comfortable month for outdoors photography. Ruki didn't mind so much, and his shots had been taken indoors, but he wondered how Uruha felt, considering he was wearing another of his thigh-revealing outfits. In leather this time. Black leather. Black leather that framed his creamy-pale thighs perfectly. 

Ruki tried to not think too much about that.

It wasn't that easy though, especially when the art director placed Uruha high up on some structure to get the clouds perfectly positioned behind him. There was no way Ruki could ignore the gap between Uruha's long leather jacket and the top edge of his boots. He was glad that his shots were done with, because he just might be revealing a little more than intended if it had been his turn next.

Uruha was posing as usual, looking like he was having fun, and got someone to give him his phone so he could take a picture of the people below him taking pictures of him. Ruki thought it was some kind of bizarre never-ending loop of picture-taking, and wondered if it was possible to get stuck in it.

Thankfully, Uruha was eventually done and could climb down. Once back on the ground, he grinned at Ruki. "That was fun! Let's look at the pictures!" He pulled Ruki over to where the art director and the photographer were hunched over a computer.

They made room for Uruha to have a look, and Uruha carefully looked at each picture, making comments and discussing them with the others. He pointed out which ones he liked the most, and the art director nodded, making some notes.

Even though the photos were gorgeous, Ruki still found it more tempting to watch Uruha leaning forward, giving Ruki more than a glimpse of the back of his thighs. Uruha looked at Ruki over his shoulder, flashing him a smile as if he knew exactly what Ruki was thinking, and Ruki was glad that he'd already invited him home that evening, because getting Uruha naked was exactly what Ruki wanted.

Ruki was a little frustrated when Uruha insisted on going somewhere to eat before going home. He was also a little sad that Uruha had changed back into his own clothing. The hair was still done, though, and Ruki knew that behind the sunglasses, Uruha's eyes were beautifully framed by black eyeliner and eye shadow, reminiscent of the way his outfit had contrasted against his skin earlier. When Ruki started eating, though, he realised that he was actually hungry, and he forgave Uruha for the delay. 

 

When Uruha slowly peeled off his jeans, Ruki unconsciously rubbed one hand over his crotch and stepped closer. Before he could touch the pale skin of Uruha's thighs, though, Uruha straightened up and turned around to face him.

"I'm still a little cold," Uruha said with a small smile and threw his jeans onto a chair in the corner of his bedroom. 

"Not for long," Ruki said, raising his arms when Uruha pulled his shirt over his head, then wrapped them around Uruha's neck, giving him his best seductive smile.

"I like the sound of that," Uruha replied. "But you're wearing too much." He opened Ruki's trousers, teased the skin just above his pubic hair with a fingertip. "Not shaved today?" He then moved his hand to Ruki's chest, giving him a small push away. "Undress."

Ruki undressed quickly, then stepped close to Uruha again. Hooking his thumbs in the waistband of Uruha's underwear, Ruki kneeled and pulled them down a bit at the same time. He rubbed his cheek against the silky, warm skin of Uruha's hard cock, looking up at him. When Uruha caressed his other cheek, Ruki shifted so he could run his tongue along the entire length of Uruha's cock, then grinned at the small moan he was rewarded with.

He pushed Uruha's underwear down all the way so Uruha could step out of them, and slid his hands over Uruha's thighs. They didn't feel cold to him, but who was he to argue? Ruki hadn't been the one who'd had to stand outside with bare legs in the middle of winter. He was quite happy warming Uruha's legs in any way he could. Especially since they felt so nice under his hands – smooth and strong.

"Mm, yes," Uruha said and smiled down at him.

Ruki looked up at him, and was once again captured by how gorgeous Uruha was in full makeup and with his hair styled. His gaze was hot and heavy with arousal, but before he could tell Ruki to suck him, Ruki took the head of his cock into his mouth and slowly rolled his tongue around it. A man as beautiful as Uruha shouldn't have to say it, Ruki thought. Not when he was already down on his knees and ready to do it.

Ruki enjoyed sucking Uruha, feeling his mouth filled by him – but most of all he loved feeling the slight tremble in the muscles of Uruha's thighs when he gave him pleasure, the reactions when Ruki moaned and the vibrations travelled through Uruha's cock to his balls... all the moans and the sighs... Ruki shifted slightly as his own arousal grew. 

Uruha's thighs were so soft under his hands, and Ruki couldn't resist letting Uruha's cock slip from his mouth for a few moments so he could kiss and lick the smooth, hairless skin. He'd watched them being photographed all day, longing to touch them, so he wasn't going to deny himself that pleasure. 

He moaned softly when he felt Uruha's fingers in his hair, tightening slightly and pulling his head back. He looked up and met Uruha's gaze.

"You like this, don't you?" Uruha whispered, and his dark voice sent a shiver down Ruki's spine.

Ruki nodded. "Yeah."

Uruha let go of his hair and took a step back, taking both cock and thighs away from Ruki's reach. He made a gesture to let Ruki know he wanted him to stay exactly where he was, and took another step back. Uruha smiled, and Ruki could almost feel the weight of his gaze as it swept over his body.

"You look good like that," Uruha said then. "On your knees, for me." 

Ruki swallowed. That sounded almost kinky – had Uruha really meant it that way? There was something different about how Uruha was looking at him, more devious and calculating than playful and plain horny.

"Come here," Uruha said and took another step in the direction of the bed behind him, but put his hand up again to stop Ruki when he started to get up. "No, stay on your knees."

Ruki frowned, not understanding what Uruha wanted from him. Hadn't he just said he wanted Ruki to come to him?

"Oh Ruki..." Uruha sounded amused, but his jaw was set and his eyes narrowed. "Just crawl here." He sat down on the bed and gestured for Ruki to come closer.

Ruki couldn't quite hold back a most undignified whimper, and a rush of excitement filled him as he realised that Uruha really had meant it the way it had sounded. The dominating air had not been a coincidence after all. With a tremble, Ruki leaned forward and got up on all fours and carefully began closing the distance to Uruha in that manner – one hand first, then a knee, then the other hand, then the other knee... 

"Good boy," Uruha whispered, and Ruki moaned, his gaze fixed on Uruha's face. It was too hot to be humiliating, crawling on all fours towards a man that he actually desired to please. His cock and balls were swinging slightly with every move forward, and by the time he was at Uruha's feet, he was harder than he'd been in a long time.

He watched as Uruha lifted a hand and brought it to Ruki's head, and then stroked his hair. "Kneel between my feet," Uruha said, and there was no mistaking the firmness of his words even though Uruha's voice was soft. It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order, and a whole flock of butterflies materialised in the pit of Ruki's stomach.

He'd been told to crawl, he'd been _petted_ , and now he was ordered to kneel again.

"Uruha..." Ruki whispered hoarsely, not sure what to say or ask.

"Don't you want to?" Uruha looked calmly at him, waiting for a reply.

Ruki swallowed hard. He'd read the pages about bdsm, bondage, and dominance and submission in the book he'd bought so many times, fantasising about how it would be to actually do it, or have it done to him... However, his fantasies hadn't included this tension, nor the nervousness he felt. But of course he wanted it! He knew that if he backed out now, he would regret it forever, always wondering what could have been and how it would have felt to do it with Uruha.

Ruki moved forward a little more, then folded his legs under him, sitting back. He'd made his decision, and he felt somehow that it involved far more than simply just kneeling for Uruha. He'd agreed to something, he'd let go of something else... 

Uruha smiled, and it was the prettiest smile Ruki had seen. Not that it was different from Uruha's usual smiles, but now he was smiling because Ruki was kneeling for him, and that made it special. 

"Spread your knees a little more, and put your hands behind your back." Ruki did as he was told, straightening his back because he felt like he was on display and he wanted to look his best. "Gorgeous." Uruha put his fingers under Ruki's chin and leaned forward to kiss him softly. "Pleasure me," he whispered against Ruki's lips and slowly pulled back.

It wasn't different to suck Uruha like this, and it was completely different at the same time. Ruki couldn't help but moan as he licked and kissed the hard shaft in front of him, not able to use his hands to hold it or to stroke it... He was relying completely on his oral skills now, and it made him feel a little vulnerable, a little less confident – but it was also exciting. He felt the closeness to Uruha more intensely as he rubbed his cheek against his cock and crouched down to suck one of Uruha's testicles into his mouth. The position was awkward and uncomfortable, but it only made Ruki more determined to do his best to give Uruha the best fucking blowjob he'd ever had – no hands necessary. He moaned softly when Uruha stroked his hair again. 

"Mm, just like that. Love your mouth, Ruki."

Ruki smiled against the soft skin of Uruha's balls, happy to hear that Uruha enjoyed his efforts. He shifted to lick Uruha's cock, base to tip, before sucking it into his mouth again. If he was being honest, Ruki really loved sucking Uruha's cock. He loved sucking cock in general, but Uruha's... It was something about his taste that turned Ruki on so much more, something about the sounds he made – the little moans, the sighs, the whispered encouragements – that made him feel proud that he was the cause for them. 

It was hard to not use his hands though – he was so used to it, and he was itching to feel the weight of Uruha's cock in his hand. But Uruha had told him to keep his hands behind his back, so he did. Not long after, Uruha grabbed Ruki's hair and slowly forced his head back until he had to let Uruha's cock slip out of his mouth.

"I could let you do that forever," Uruha said and grinned, "but I have other plans for you."

Ruki licked his wet lips, briefly wondering if a pout would earn him more quality time with Uruha's cock, but decided against it. There was a time and a place for pouting, and this wasn't it.

Uruha patted the bed. "Come here. Lie down on your back."

Once again, Ruki did as he was told, eager to find out what Uruha had in mind. He stretched out in the middle of the bed and looked expectantly at Uruha who was just watching him. When the seconds had stretched out impossibly long, and Ruki was about to ask what he wanted, Uruha put a finger to his mouth to silence him and straddled his hips. 

Ruki moaned softly, feeling Uruha's balls resting on his cock. Hands close together, Uruha slid them over Ruki's body, fingers splayed, up to his shoulders, where they parted ways and moved separately along Ruki's arms. When Uruha leaned forward, close enough to almost, almost kiss him, Ruki raised his head with an impatient growl to try to close the distance between their lips. But Uruha pulled away slightly, fingers closing around Ruki's wrists and lifting his arms above his head. Ruki squirmed a little, enjoying the feeling of being pinned down like this, and his cock rubbed deliciously against Uruha's body. 

"God, Uruha..." Ruki growled. 

"You're so impatient." Uruha's hands tightened around Ruki's wrists, and he claimed Ruki's lips in a deep, demanding kiss that made Ruki's toes curl.

Ruki barely noticed it, but Uruha shifted his grip, bringing one of Ruki's wrists out a bit, and letting go of the other. While Ruki was still light-headed and breathless from the kiss, he felt something cool and firm close around his wrist, definitely not fingers, and it got tighter... He heard the faint clinking of metal against metal too, and then Uruha leaned to the other side, taking his other wrist in one hand again.

Ruki smiled and reached for Uruha, wanting to pull him back for another kiss, only to find that he couldn't move his arm. A quick glance explained it all: a broad leather cuff was locked around his wrist, and that cuff was in turn tied to the bed.

Ruki swallowed, feeling his cock twitch and ache, responding with even more arousal at this turn of events. He was tied up – shiny, black leather, and ropes... He turned his head to look up at Uruha, but found that his throat was suddenly a little dry and he had difficulty finding words. Uruha was beautiful, focused on tightening the leather around Ruki's arm, and a hairsprayed lock of his hair fell across his cheek, teasing Ruki now that he couldn't brush it back.

Uruha finished with the cuff on Ruki's other hand and then sat back, smiling as he looked back at Ruki. His gaze was warm and playful, and a few of Ruki's butterflies settled calmly. "Try it," Uruha whispered, and Ruki pulled a little at his bonds. 

The cuffs were firm but soft against his skin, unyielding, and the ropes that held them to the bedpost looked strong. The bed itself didn't even creak, and Ruki moaned. He was definitely trapped in Uruha's bed now. He'd been held down before, pushed up against walls, pinned down, even had scarves or strips of fabric wrapped around his arms... but no one had ever actually tied him up like this before, not using things that were actually designed for the purpose.

"Uru..."

"It feels good, doesn't it?" Uruha shimmied down a bit, kissing Ruki's throat and chest. 

Ruki nodded, a shiver travelling down his spine and tickling his balls. "Yeah... God, Uruha..."

"You're mine tonight," Uruha said, so matter-of-factly that Ruki first thought he'd misheard him. But then the words sank in and Ruki's breath hitched in his chest. They'd fucked so many times in the past, but this felt different, like it was more important than any previous encounter Ruki had ever had. He felt like he was on fire inside, needing Uruha so much, and yet, at the same time, he was ready to let Uruha do whatever he wanted to him. But if Ruki felt confused, his cock did not – it was harder than ever, precome dripping slowly from the tip.

Uruha pressed his lips to Ruki's hips, then licked to the edge of Ruki's pubic hair. Ruki fought the urge to push his hips up against Uruha's face, and groaned in disappointment when Uruha moved away, sitting up.

"Please..." Ruki whispered, needing some kind of friction, or at least a touch, against his aching cock.

"Spread your legs for me." 

Ruki took a deep breath to steady himself and moved his feet far apart. The strangest, but also the most exciting thing about the situation was that even though Uruha was controlling him every bit as much as Aoi had not too long ago, he did it so differently and with so little effort. Aoi had been rough, and his words had been arousing while they'd also been playing with feelings of humiliation. He'd pushed Ruki into a position of submission, and Ruki had enjoyed playing along. With Uruha, Ruki felt that he'd placed himself in that situation, kneeling willingly, crawling, getting into the bed so he could be tied up... without quite realising his own part in the road to this submissive position. And Uruha's words were soft and teasing, rather than challenging.

"What are you going to do to me?" Ruki asked softly, curious and excited over all the possibilities.

Uruha grinned. "Things you've wanted for quite some time."

"You're a mind reader?" Ruki couldn't help but smile back.

"Something like that," Uruha agreed and made himself comfortable between Ruki's legs. "Now hush, or I'll gag you. And that would be a shame, because then I can't use your mouth if I want to."

Ruki groaned, not sure if he wanted to risk being gagged or not. Maybe he'd like it? But then again, Uruha using his mouth sounded far more attractive. He watched as Uruha picked up a tube of lube from the foot end of the bed and coated his fingers, already longing to feel them inside him.

Uruha first pushed one finger into Ruki's arse, but after only a few slow moves in and out added a second finger, pushing them deep inside him. It felt so good, and Ruki groaned as the pleasure spread through him.

"Put your feet close to your arse and raise your hips high," Uruha ordered, and Ruki obediently did as he was told. "Good boy," Uruha purred and twisted his hand a little, making Ruki's insides tingle with pleasure. "Now fuck yourself on my fingers."

At first, Ruki hesitated, unsure of how he'd to that in this position, then began moving, lowering his hips a little, and found that Uruha's fingers slid out of him then. He raised his hips towards the ceiling again, and Uruha's fingers moved deeper into him. Ruki moaned and kept moving, lowering and raising his hips in a steady rhythm. He braced himself against the headboard and increased the pace, wanting to feel more, faster, deeper... 

"Mm, that looks so hot," Uruha whispered, his gaze moving between Ruki's face and arse where his fingers disappeared inside him.

Even when his legs got tired, Ruki kept it up, need driving him forward. He was breathing hard now, both from the effort and from the arousal that burned inside him. Uruha enjoyed watching him do this, and that was reason enough to keep going. The muscles of his thighs were trembling now, and Ruki wanted Uruha so much, wanted to feel his cock inside him instead of his fingers, wanted Uruha to kiss him hungrily, wanted-- "Please," Ruki groaned.

"Please what?" Uruha's gaze was so intense that it made Ruki shiver.

"Fuck me. Please fuck me," Ruki whispered, beads of sweat trickling down his thighs from the back of his knees.

Uruha put his hand on Ruki's stomach and pushed him down on the bed with little effort, withdrawing his fingers at the same time. Ruki watched with pounding heart as he rolled on a condom and then lubed himself up with slow, teasing strokes. Ruki was sure that he did it that slowly just to torture him, but it looked so gorgeous that he didn't even think about complaining or trying to hurry Uruha up.

Finally, Uruha moved back between Ruki's legs. He grabbed Ruki's ankles and unceremoniously folded his legs close against this body, spreading them wide. Holding Ruki like this, Uruha rolled his hips, rubbing the head of his cock against Ruki's hole, and the last coherent thought fled Ruki when he started pushing forward. 

Little by little, Uruha penetrated Ruki with short, gradually deeper thrusts, and Ruki just couldn't keep silent. Each of his breaths ended in a small moan now, and when Uruha was buried to the hilt inside him, Ruki tried in vain to get his hands free so he could hold Uruha close. 

Uruha rocked against him, cock sliding agonisingly slowly in and out of Ruki's arse, and Ruki threw his head from side to side, willing Uruha to move faster. "Please," he gasped. "Please, need you!" When Uruha increased the pace, Ruki stilled with a loud moan, finally getting the pleasure he was craving.

"Feels so good to fuck you," Uruha whispered hotly against Ruki's lips, and Ruki growled, unable to move much, and all he could was to clench around Uruha's cock to intensify the sensations.

"Fuck me," he whispered back, kissing Uruha hungrily. "Use me." God, he wanted to feel Uruha come because of him, because he couldn't resist Ruki's body. He was powerless in all else, but he desperately wanted to make Uruha come.

"That's exactly what I intend to do." Uruha's voice was low and husky, and if he'd been able to bottle it he'd be a billionaire, Ruki thought.

And use him, Uruha did. The bed creaked as Uruha thrust hard and fast into him, and Ruki barely had time to draw a breath before it was forced out of him. Higher and higher the burning need inside him grew, and Ruki felt dizzy from the onslaught of sensations. Pleasure radiated in scorching waves through him every time Uruha's cock rubbed over the sensitive gland inside him, and he was pushed closer and closer to orgasm.

Maybe Uruha could feel it, because he wrapped one hand tightly around the base of Ruki's cock, just holding it, forcing the orgasm that tickled Ruki's balls back. Ruki gasped and groaned, cursing the leather cuffs that held him and kept him from stroking himself, pleading with Uruha.

But Uruha seemed to ignore him, intent on his own pleasure, and after just a few more thrusts, he threw his head back and moaned, hips moving erratically for a moment. Ruki gasped for air, hypnotised by the sight. Uruha was gorgeous, pleasure written all over his face, and Ruki wanted nothing more than to lick that beautiful, pale throat of his. But as soon as Uuruha relaxed, the moment shattered, and the need that Ruki had felt just seconds earlier came back in full force.

"Uru, please," he moaned, not able to be ashamed of the slight whine in his voice. "Let me come! Oh god, please, let me come!"

Uruha pulled back and his cock slipped out of Ruki's arse, leaving him feeling empty. He stretched Ruki's legs down, and then carefully pulled off the condom. Ruki whimpered impatiently when he also reached for a tissue to clean himself off. 

"Mm, want to come?" Uruha smiled, looking happy and sated, and Ruki nodded with a sigh that ended in another moan when Uruha reached for his cock again and began stroking him.

Firm and fast strokes sent Ruki tumbling over the edge, quicker than he'd thought he would, and he bucked and thrashed on the bed, lost in the intense pleasure of orgasm. He felt his body so intensely but at the same time, it was like he was floating outside it...

He could feel his hands being freed from the leather cuffs, but the sensation was far away, and like it had nothing to do with him. Ruki still felt like he was floating in a sea of pure bliss, so relaxed and so weak. He wanted to smile when he felt Uruha stretch out next to him and roll him over onto his side, wrapping his arms around him.

They lay like that for an eternity, or for a minute or two, and then Uruha stroked Ruki's cheek and kissed him softly.

"Feeling okay?"

Ruki managed to locate the muscles needed for a small nod. Yeah, he felt okay. He felt better than okay. In fact, he felt absolutely fantastic. Every muscle in his body seemed to ache, and his arse was sore, but he felt the best he'd ever had and he wanted to stay like this forever.

"You planned this from the beginning?" Ruki managed to whisper after another eternity.

"Yeah, did you like it?"

"Mmm," Ruki grunted and buried his face against Uruha's shoulder, enjoying the feather-light kisses on his hair. He felt that something had happened that night, something that went beyond a kinky fuck between friends. Something had changed, but he didn't know if it was between them, or if it was just inside him. What he did know was that he'd be back for more.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Band and staff meetings were a necessary evil, Ruki knew – a time to try to solve all the little problems that might arise before they actually happen. It was also a good time to flirt and set up a very different kind of meeting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content: Sexual fantasies, dirty talk (Aoi/Ruki)
> 
> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC; I don't know them and have no idea what is actually going on in their lives, apart from what they reveal on Twitter and in interviews. This is pure fiction, a product of my imagination. Any resemblance to real people or events is accidental. No disrespect intended, and I make no money from this.

The morning air was stinging Ruki's cheeks as he walked towards the building. They'd had a bit of a cold spell, and Ruki took a deep breath of the fresh air. He knew air was never really fresh in Tokyo, but the chill made it feel more so. He didn't mind the slight cold at all – soon spring would be upon them, and then summer and sweltering heat and rain. 

They had a meeting, band and staff all together, planning the upcoming fanclub tour. Production of the tour pamphlet had started, with most of the photo shoots being done, but there was more to think abut regarding the design than just that. Ruki wanted the book to be perfect, so that when the first live started, he knew that their fans were getting something flawless for their money. And then there was the stage design, and the set lists, and schedule for rehearsal...

He pushed the door to the meeting room open and strode inside. Most of the staff were already there, as were Aoi and Kai and Reita. Ruki sat down next to Aoi and pulled his gloves and jacket off. Ruki looked at his phone to check the time – five minutes until the set time. He doubted Uruha was going to show up so soon though; he never did. Ruki often thought there must be something really wrong with Uruha's internal clock - then again, All of them did keep really odd times, rarely going to bed before 3am.

Aoi grinned at him and placed a can of iced tea in front of Ruki with some flourish. 

"Oh, thanks!" Ruki smiled and reached for it as Aoi opened his own can of coffee.

"Eh? We don't get any?" Reita complained, making a vague gesture indicating himself and Kai. "Why are you sucking up to Ruki all of a sudden?" He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms and making a faint pout.

Aoi laughed. "What? I gave you guys coffee the other day!"

"Yeah, but now we have to buy our own and it's not as good."

"The coffee that I buy tastes better than the coffee you buy yourself?" Aoi looked puzzled, and Ruki had to hide a grin. Of course something that someone else gave you tasted better than if you had to get it or make it yourself. It was just natural.

"They're just jealous," Ruki said and put his arm over Aoi's shoulders. "Don't pay any attention to them."

"Who's jealous?" asked Uruha who'd just opened the door and sauntered inside.

"Eh? You're on time!" 

Uruha gave Ruki a smug grin and slid into the seat next to Reita. "I can be on time."

"Yeah, right." Reita poked his shoulder. "What happened? Did Kai tell you we'd start an hour ago?"

Uruha laughed. "Nope. I was just finished with my stuff."

 

Halfway through the meeting, they decided to take a break. Air out the room, get some much-needed oxygen back into it, stretch legs, exercise backsides that had gone numb from the hard chairs, order something to eat, have a smoke...

Ruki leaned against the balcony railing, looking out over the street, while lighting a cigarette. The door behind him opened, then closed again, and Aoi joined him, copying Ruki. 

"These long meetings can be so boring," Aoi muttered, studying the glowing tip of his cigarette.

Ruki shrugged. "They're necessary. It's a lot that has to work, preferably without any hiccups."

"There will always be hiccups," Aoi pointed out. "And sometimes disasters."

"Don't be so glum!" Ruki frowned at him. "It's going to be awesome!"

"Yeah, I didn't say it's not." Aoi grinned. "I just said that it won't be without problems."

"We'll solve them. We always do."

"Mm."

They stood in silence for a few moments, flicking ashes off their cigarettes once in a while. Ruki glanced at Aoi. He always had a kind of elegance to him that Ruki wished he had as well. Aoi was wearing a pair of tight black jeans and a faded t-shirt under a jacket, hair hanging naturally around his face, no trace of makeup... and he still managed to pull off the rock look. 

Aoi turned his head to look at Ruki. "Hmm?"

Ruki smiled. "Nothing. Just... Do you have any plans for later?"

"After the meeting? No." Aoi slowly killed the stub against the railing, crushing it. He quirked his eyebrow at Ruki.

"You do now," Ruki replied, smiling, and flicked the remains of his cigarette onto the street below. He opened the door and stepped inside, returning to the conference room.

 

Just like Aoi himself, Aoi's apartment gave off an absolute air of Rock Star. Ruki grinned to himself as he shrugged off his jacket. It may have been because of the guitars and other music equipment that seemed to dominate every bit of free space. But Ruki wasn't there to clean up Aoi's mess, quite the opposite. He had a feeling he was going to be all messed up and dirty once Aoi was done with him, and he done with Aoi.

"Come here," Aoi purred and pulled Ruki close, leaning down to kiss him. With practised ease, he undid Ruki's belt and before Ruki knew it, his trousers were halfway down his thighs, the waistband of his underwear wedged under his balls to hold it down, and Aoi's clever hand moving slowly over the hard flesh of his cock.

"Oh god," Ruki gasped, leaning his head against the wall behind him. He rocked his hips, fucking Aoi's hand, while at the same time trying to get Aoi's trousers open. After some fumbling, he'd unzipped Aoi and could stick his hand inside. Hardening silky heat met his fingers eagerly, and Ruki had no problem pulling Aoi's cock out. Kissing Aoi again, Ruki let his thumb slide over the head, rubbing lightly over the metal balls on it. 

"Ah!" Aoi moaned loudly and his hand tightened around Ruki's cock, while his cock grew to full hardness in Ruki's hand. Pleased with the reaction, Ruki kept playing with the piercing, earning more hot sounds from Aoi, until finally, Aoi pulled away and growled, "Bedroom."

Ruki didn't protest to Aoi's suggestion, because it was exactly what he wanted as well. But it wasn't so easy to just disengage and walk the short distance there, not when Aoi was so sexy and his mouth so tempting... 

They got into the bed, trousers half-way off, Ruki's plaid shirt hanging open and Aoi's t-shirt lost somewhere on the way there. Aoi pushed Ruki back on the bed and grabbed the legs of his jeans and yanked them off.

Before Ruki had time to grab for Aoi to undress him more, Aoi straddled him, moving up to sit on his chest, cock resting close to Ruki's throat. Ruki moaned when Aoi reached down and moved a fingertip over his lower lip. 

"You have a perfect mouth," Aoi said softly. "Perfect for sucking cock." He smiled dangerously and straightened up a bit, putting his hand at the back of Ruki's head to pull him close.

Ruki didn't wait for Aoi to tell him to suck, opening his mouth and humming happily when Aoi pushed his cock into it. He licked over the little metal ball on the underside of Aoi's cock, wiggling his tongue over it and marvelling at the contrast in texture and feel between that and the hot flesh around it, and of course, the sounds that came from Aoi...

"Yeah," Aoi moaned. "Just like that."

Ruki would have grinned if he could, or possibly started to bob his head, but he could do neither in this position, so he focused on using his tongue in all the ways that brought the loudest and sexiest sounds from Aoi instead. It didn't take long though before Aoi started moving, rocking his hips to fuck Ruki's mouth.

"Mm, suck me. Use that pretty mouth of yours..."

Ruki was more than happy to oblige, his own cock throbbing with arousal between his legs. His neck muscles were soon strained, so he was grateful for Aoi's hand at the back of his head, holding him up as he sucked and licked, making wet slurping noises and moaning softly.

"You like my cock, don't you?" Aoi asked, and Ruki just moaned a little louder. "Want it inside you again?" Ruki groaned, flicking his tongue over the metal ball. If Aoi was going to drive him crazy with dirty talking, then Ruki was going to drive him just as crazy in any way he could.

"Ah!" Aoi pulled away. "You little devil!" But he was laughing, more than a little flushed and breathless. He let go of Ruki's head and moved down his body to settle between his legs again. He leaned forward and kissed Ruki deeply. "You're too fucking good at that."

Now Ruki did grin. He had a weapon against Aoi! Granted, one he could only wield in certain situations, but still. He quickly forgot about his advantage when Aoi's exploring (and, Ruki realised, lube-slick) fingers found his entrance and slowly pushed inside.

Aoi prepared him almost agonisingly slowly, teasing and stretching him in a way that soon had Ruki panting with need. When Aoi deemed Ruki ready – after Ruki had been begging him for what felt like an eternity to fuck him – he rolled on a condom, lubed up, and lifted Ruki's legs.

Ruki groaned at the sensation of slowly being filled by that delicious cock. He loved the feeling of being opened up, and when it was this slow, it was like he could feel every centimetre enter him. When Aoi started thrusting, Ruki gasped as a jolt of intense pleasure hit him.

"Mmm," Aoi hummed in Ruki's ear. "You really like being fucked, don't you? You love feeling my hard cock slide in and out of your arse."

Ruki moaned. Aoi was right, and Aoi also had a really good cock, hitting all the right spots inside him. Or maybe it was simply that that piercing of his really was as fabulous as Aoi claimed. Either way, Ruki found it hard to think clearly when Aoi also talked dirty to him.

"Yeah," he rasped, fingers digging into Aoi's muscular arms. "Fuck me. Fuck me hard."

"But then I might come. And you don't want that yet, do you?" Aoi kept his thrusts slow and deep. "You want more of this..."

Ruki nodded, groaning from both pleasure and the frustration of not getting more of it. But Aoi was right. Again. He didn't want either of them to come just yet, because this was too good to end. 

"I know what you need," Aoi whispered, pulling away slightly to look at Ruki's face, then shifted to kneel on the bed, hooking Ruki's spread legs over his arms to lift his arse up a little and thrust even deeper. "A fucking machine."

Ruki opened his eyes, puzzled despite Aoi's cock doing its best to render Ruki's brain useless. A fucking machine?

Aoi chuckled, and pressed his lips to one of Ruki's knees. "Mm, yeah." He increased the pace just a little, and at this angle, the head of his cock and the metal balls on it rubbed over areas previously unstimulated, making Ruki dizzy from the heat that radiated from inside him. "A machine that can fuck you for hours. Just think of it, being strapped to a bench, unable to move away, lubed up and horny, and a dildo hooked up to a machine inside you... It starts fucking you, filling you up so good, making you moan and pant..."

He was moaning pretty good right now, Ruki realised, no machine involved. His cock was aching for attention, but even though Aoi slid one hand down Ruki's thigh, he completely ignored Ruki's cock, dripping with precome.

"Please," Ruki groaned, trying to push back against Aoi's cock, trying to make him fuck him faster, or harder, or something.

"Please? You want it, don't you? Being fucked thoroughly, until you're so close to coming that your pulse is roaring in your ears and you can't think... And still the machine doesn't change pace, filling you over and over, until you do come, so hard that you see stars..." Aoi leaned forward, folding Ruki up neatly as he licked Ruki's cheek. "And still the machine doesn't stop. Just keeps thrusting into your arse, keeps fucking you, until your arse is sore and you can't help but come again..."

Ruki whimpered, trying to sneak a hand down between them to stroke his cock, but Aoi wouldn't let him. "God!"

"Machines don't get tired," Aoi purred and sucked on Ruki's earrings, one after the other. "And machines don't get satisfied. It'll fuck you for hours, and there's nothing you can do to stop it, only the person controlling the machine can do that..."

"Oh fuck." Ruki knew he wouldn't actually like it, but it sounded so damn hot, being helpless and have pleasure forced upon him, much more than he could probably handle, more than was actually pleasurable. 

"Want it?" Aoi whispered, finally increasing the pace, thrusting harder and faster. "Want cock until you scream? Want to be fucked until you can't remember who you are or where you are?" His voice was low and thick with arousal, and Ruki shivered at the slight danger he thought he heard in it, the threat to make the words reality.

"Yeah," Ruki managed, bucking up under Aoi and finally finding a way to get some friction on his cock against Aoi's stomach. "Yeah, god, fuck me please! Fuck m-- Aaah!" There were the stars! Ruki could see them against the darkness behind his eyelids, sparks like firework, and then all thoughts fled as icy-hot pleasure shot straight down his spine and through his balls and out between their bodies.

Somewhere, far away, he could feel Aoi's cock moving inside him - harder, faster. Then a deep moan in Ruki's ear and lips searching for his mouth...

 

"Jesus," Ruki groaned and tried to free his legs from Aoi's arms. How had he ended up in such a pretzel-like position anyway?

Aoi made a similar groan, pulled out of Ruki and rolled off him. After another few moments, he pulled the condom off and let it slip to the floor with an obscene, wet sound. He groped for the cigarettes on the bedside table, shook one out for himself and then offered the package to Ruki. A flick of a lighter, and both cigarettes glowed red in the now almost dark room.

"A fucking machine?" Ruki blew the smoke at the ceiling.

"Yeah."

"What the hell is that?"

Aoi laughed. "Exactly what I told you. A machine with a dildo attached that can fuck you for hours and hours if you want."

"For real?"

Aoi shrugged. "I saw them on the internet. There were several different models."

Ruki nodded slowly. "Kinky."

Aoi laughed again. "Yep. I knew you'd like the idea."

Ruki grinned and reached for the ashtray, putting it between them on the bed. He decided to not ask why the hell Aoi had looked for something like that online – Aoi was entitled to his own little kinks, after all. "I think I prefer the real thing. I want to be able to walk the day after."

"Bah, walking is overrated," Aoi said and gave him a kiss, filled with smoke.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruki has a vivid imagination, and it helps a lot when he's reading kinky books... (Uruha/Ruki - Sexual fantasies, masturbation, bdsm, flogging.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is really going on in their lives. This is a work of fiction, born from my dirty imagination, and any resemblance to real people or events is pure coincidence. No disrespect is intended, and I earn no money from this.
> 
> Written for the _whipping/flogging_ square on my kink bingo card.

Ruki sighed and turned away from his computer. He'd been trying to write an update for his blog, but the words just didn't want to come out, maybe because he wasn't even sure what he wanted to post about.

Perhaps a nap would help? He got up and headed for the bedroom. 

Ruki's bed was perfect – the mattress wasn't too soft and not too hard either, and he slept like a king in it. The sheets were made of the softest cotton, a caress against his skin (because only a madman would take a nap while clothed, he thought), and the duvet light and fluffy. It was everything a hotel bed wasn't.

He turned over on his side with a happy sigh, then frowned as his gaze caught the slightly open drawer in the bedside table. It disturbed his sense of peace and order, having to see that. 

Ruki reached out to shut it close, but hesitated, hand hovering in the air. Maybe... maybe he should read a bit? He licked his lips unconsciously, still enjoying the little thrill he felt whenever he thought of this book of kinks he'd bought months earlier.

He sat up and pulled the book out of the drawer, settling it on his lap. He stroked the cover lightly, then felt a little silly for doing that and opened it instead. He flicked through the pages, as usual, letting his interest be taken by this entry or that, reading a little here and there. Soon though, he let the book fall open to the entry that most often caught his interest: BDSM. It was printed like that, in big bold letters, using the English acronym. It made it look kinkier somehow, Ruki thought. It wasn't just a little bit of S or M, like the everyday masochism (or sadism) of a batsu game.

There was a picture of a pair of leather handcuffs, and Ruki smiled, remembering how it had felt when Uruha had closed a similar pair around his wrists. What they'd done that night, it had been BDSM, hadn't it? Ruki's cock twitched with interest when he thought about sucking Uruha while kneeling... There had been no rough touches, no harsh words (unlike some encounters with Aoi), but there had been no doubt as to who was in charge. And it had not been Ruki, although the choice had been his.

Ruki turned the page and read about the practice of flogging, a short bit of information on what a flogger was and what materials they were usually made of – leather and suede and rubber and rope and horse hair and... So many possibilities. There was also a little note about safety, to always avoid the kidney zones and the head whenever hitting someone, but that it was otherwise safe to use a flogger all over the body. 

He moved a finger over the flogger in the picture, wondering what it would feel like.

It had a short, stiff handle, covered in black leather. Thin strips of leather were attached to the handle, and the handle was also adorned with metal studs at both ends. Despite its simplicity, it looked slightly intimidating, and Ruki wasn't sure if it was simply because of the black leather or because of what it was used for – pain and pleasure.

Perhaps a bit of both?

What kind of person would hold such an instrument, and relish the feeling of inflicting pain on someone? And what kind of person would enjoy having it done to them, Ruki wondered. Would he? Wouldn't the pain detract from the pleasure? Would there even be pleasure? There were so many questions rushing through Ruki's head, and each of them caused his cock to twitch and swell.

He pushed the book off his lap and lay down again, one hand skimming down his body until it reached his cock. Ruki moaned quietly and closed his hand around it.

Would Uruha do that to him? Would Uruha tell him to get down on all fours and then hit him with it? Ruki had no problems imagining Uruha holding a flogger, smiling at Ruki as he told him to bend over so he could punish him... What would he punish Ruki for? Maybe... maybe for not sucking him good enough? Ruki moaned again, starting to get into the fantasy.

Yeah, Ruki probably made some mistake, and Uruha decided to punish him for it. And when Ruki was standing on all fours, what then? What would it feel like being hit by those leather straps? Would it sting? Ruki thought it would, but how much? Would he groan, whimper, or even scream? Was Uruha going to go easy on him or would he make Ruki suffer?

Ruki decided that Uruha would take it slow and easy, just like when he'd made Ruki kneel and crawl over the floor. Uruha was not Aoi. Aoi... Ruki had a feeling that Aoi would wield a flogger like he did words when he was in that mood – harshly. It would probably hurt quite a bit. But Uruha would tease him with it first, wouldn't he? He'd caress Ruki's arse with it, and Ruki would shiver at the feel of the leather against his skin. And then... 

Ruki stroked himself a little faster. 

Then Uruha would hit him, probably not too hard at first, until Ruki had become used to the sensations (if one even did get used to them, Ruki reflected), and then harder, making him gasp and cry out. 

Would he be hard while Uruha did that to him, Ruki wondered as he cupped his balls with his other hand. He'd been hard when kneeling and he had not been turned off when ordered to crawl, in fact, it had made his cock throb. He liked the slight pain of getting his nipples pinched when he was horny, the experience far closer to pleasure than discomfort, so... Maybe the pain from a whip would feel good too, and maybe he would be panting with need and arousal when Uruha was done with him?

Wait? Would Uruha even be done with him? Ruki moaned and moved his hand faster, gripping his cock a little harder. What if Uruha wanted to go on? How long would he whip or flog Ruki for? Five minutes? Ten? Longer? Until Ruki's back and arse and thighs were covered in bruises? Maybe... maybe Uruha got off on inflicting pain, and he'd be moaning and rubbing himself while he did it? And Ruki could only hear his pleasure, not see it because he was face down...

Ruki swallowed, his throat dry, getting more and more into his little fantasy. He was so hard now, so horny. His fingers were slick with precome, smeared over the head of his cock by the glide of his foreskin as he moved his hand. It really shouldn't turn him on this much, he thought, thinking about Uruha doing such things to him, but damn, he wanted it!

When Uruha was finally satisfied that Ruki had been thoroughly punished, what then? When he ordered Ruki to turn over, to lie on his back on the bed, would he touch Ruki? Would he take pity on him and caress him and let him get some pleasure? Or would he just look at him, dark, stern eyes set in that beautiful face, and tell him to jerk himself off and be quick about it? Ruki groaned, feeling the familiar sensation tingle up through his legs and in his stomach. 

Uruha would watch him stroke his cock, just like this... Ruki spread his legs a little, giving an imaginary Uruha a better view, and raised one hand above his head to grab the headboard. He'd watch Ruki, and then he'd start touching himself, teasing Ruki with all that he didn't deserve to get... And when Ruki got close to coming, he'd step close, lean over him, and come all over Ruki's face...

Ruki gasped as his balls tightened and then pure bliss shook him as he came hard, come spattering over his stomach and chest, so hard that he even got a few drops on his throat.

He waited until his heart had stopped pounding and his breath was back to normal, then reached for the box of tissues to clean himself up. His gaze caught the picture of the flogger again, and he still felt a slight thrill at the mental image of Uruha holding it in his hand. So, it wasn't just his horniness talking, Ruki realised. It was worth trying, right? A wise man (Ruki had no idea who) had said that everything was worth trying once... Otherwise, how would one know what to like and not like?

Ruki got up to throw the tissues away, and then snuggled down into his bed again, more relaxed than before, more than ready for that nap now, but with new thoughts rolling around in his head.

He'd talk to Uruha. Ruki nodded to himself as he closed his eyes.

**

The phone woke him up an hour later. Ruki groaned as he answered it.

"Hey, Ruki."

It was Uruha. Ruki rasped a greeting. 

"Were you asleep?" Uruha didn't sound the least bit sorry for waking him up.

"Yeah..." Ruki could almost see the grin on Uruha's face. But had their roles been reversed, Uruha would not be smiling, Ruki knew.

"Ah. I was just thinking... Have you made plans for tomorrow?"

Ruki frowned. Tomorrow? "No."

"Good! Then I'm coming over so we can celebrate! Sleep well now!"

Ruki looked at the phone, puzzled. Celebrate? What were they cele--

Oh. Tomorrow. It was his birthday. Ruki felt a little embarrassed for having forgotten his own birthday, but perhaps it could be blamed on just waking up. Or on his kinky fantasies.

Ruki grinned and stretched lazily. If Uruha was coming over to celebrate Ruki's birthday with him, there was definitely something nice to look forward to. If nothing else, a damn good fuck. Maybe he should ask Uruha for something kinky, since it was a special occasion...


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruki gets a very special present from Uruha on his birthday, a present that changes everything between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uruha/Ruki - BDSM, spanking, dominance
> 
> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is actually going on in their lives. All I know is what they share in interviews and on Twitter. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real people and events is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

Ruki knew he was being silly. He'd changed clothes three times already, and he'd fixed his hair a bit, and even applied a little eyeliner and a hint of eyeshadow. He looked at himself in the mirror and wondered if he'd overdone it. Maybe he should wash the make-up off again? Wear something more neutral? Not that tight black jeans with perfectly positioned rips and a glittery tank top with a silk shirt over it was especially flashy... 

With an annoyed grunt, Ruki turned away and walked into the living room to sit down on the sofa to wait for Uruha. It was his birthday. He could wear whatever he damn well pleased! He looked at his phone again, smiling a little as he read Reita's congratulatory mail again. As always, it had arrived just a minute after midnight. He scrolled down to the mail from Uruha to confirm the time he'd said he would come over.

Ruki rolled his eyes at himself. Yeah, it was his birthday, but not even that could be special enough for Uruha to be on time. He reached for the remote and turned the CD player on.

He leaned back and closed his eyes. Before he knew it, the doorbell rang. Ruki looked at the clock as he went to open the door – just five minutes past the hour. It couldn't be Uruha already, could it?

Ruki opened the door and blinked as he faced a big bottle with a red bow tied around the neck. It was definitely Uruha.

"Hey! Happy birthday!" Uruha lowered the bottle and smiled widely. "I'd sing for you, but you usually don't like that..."

Ruki quickly ushered him inside before he could make good on his vague threat. There were some things Ruki didn't want to inflict on his neighbours, and Uruha's singing was one of them. He was fine with background grunting and such things, but Ruki wouldn't trust him to hold an actual note. 

"Come in," Ruki said and smiled back. "I can think of better things you can do than mangle _Happy Birthday_."

Uruha laughed. "We can't all be vocalists!"

"That would be a strange band..." Ruki took the bottle Uruha held out again and walked into the kitchen to get glasses while Uruha got his shoes and jacket off.

He set the glasses down on the table in the living room and looked at Uruha. "You sure this is a good idea?" He indicated the bottle. Ruki still remembered the disastrous outcome the last time he'd been out drinking. It was not something he wanted to experience again; not the drunkenness nor the hangover.

"I'll be here," Uruha replied, as if his mere presence was enough to ward off dizziness and sickness and other unpleasant effects of alcohol.

Ruki shook his head and poured the wine for them both, then sat down. "You're going to make me drunk and then have your wicked ways with me, aren't you?" he said with a grin, picking his glass up.

Uruha laughed. "Do I really need to drug you for that? I can still remember someone who quite willingly knelt on the floor and then crawled to me..." He winked at Ruki and sipped his wine.

"I... um. Yeah." Ruki felt his cheeks heat up a little. The wine was sour and prickly on his tongue, and he was glad he'd only taken a small sip. He really had no idea how Uruha could drink it so easily. 

"You um?" Uruha nudged him. "You should say that proudly instead. Yes I did and I enjoyed it, those kind of words!" He leaned close to Ruki and for a moment Ruki thought he was going to kiss him. "You did like it, didn't you?"

"I did." Ruki nodded, trying to not blush. Uruha was right; there was no need to feel embarrassed. Particularly because they both knew that they'd both enjoyed it, and they were as alone now as they had been then.

Uruha studied him for a few seconds, a small smile playing on his lips, then he sat back again and raised his glass to his lips. "So, what do you want as a present?"

"You haven't bought me anything?" Ruki pouted.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted."

"But it's my birthday today! Not tomorrow. If you buy something tomorrow, it will be too late."

"Then you'll have to wish for something I can give you now," Uruha said, and Ruki could almost see one naughty thought after another flicker inside Uruha's mind. But it was an excellent opportunity to try out something he'd been wondering about.

"Then... whip me?"

Uruha's eyes widened. "Whip you? Ruki..."

"Too kinky?" Ruki feigned indifference as he pulled back a little, but there was a nervous flutter in his stomach. 

Uruha shook his head quickly. "No, it's not that... just." He put his glass down on the table slowly, then turned to face Ruki completely, one leg folded in front of him. "Have you ever been hit or hurt before, while having sex, apart from being bitten?"

"Not really..."

"Then why the whip?"

"It looks... cool. Hot. I don't know."

"The thought turns you on."

Ruki nodded. Thank god that Uruha seemed to understand these things. That made it a lot easier. "It does."

Uruha smiled. "Okay. I'd love to... but I think it's too early for that."

"Too early?" Ruki frowned, confused.

"Another time... if you still want it." Uruha put his hand on Ruki's knee. "But I can give you a thorough birthday spanking tonight."

"A spanking?" Ruki felt uncertain. Sure, that was also something that hurt, and something related to BDSM, but he'd always thought it was something better done to children. Ruki was not a child anymore, and spanking was something that one just couldn't stop connecting to a strict upbringing. 

"One spank for each year. So, that will make it ... fourteen to each buttock."

"I don't know..." Ruki looked at Uruha's hand on his knee. Wide, big, strong... with long fingers. They looked like hands that could deliver really hard and sharp smacks. The fluttering in Ruki's stomach descended towards his groin, and he realised that maybe the thought wasn't entirely unattractive after all.

"You can tell me to stop any time..."

"I can?" Ruki looked up.

Uruha grinned. "Of course you can! It's a birthday present, not a punishment! You're meant to enjoy it."

"Oh. Right." Ruki giggled. He'd forgotten about that part.

 

It was surprisingly comfortable to lie completely naked across Uruha's jeans-clad thighs, Ruki thought. There was actually something oddly exciting about the fact that Uruha was wearing clothes while Ruki was not. Ruki was just starting to figure out what it was, when Uruha slid his hand over Ruki's arse, making him lose the thought.

"Are you ready?" Uruha asked. "Remember, if you tell me to stop, I will. Otherwise... I won't. Not before we reach twenty-eight."

Ruki nodded and tensed up, waiting. Uruha was sitting on Ruki's bed, and Ruki had turned his head away from the room, looking over the bed. There was a piece of lint stuck to the bedspread just a few inches in front of his eyes, and he focused on that.

"Relax," Uruha said after a few seconds. "And breathe. I'm not going to do anything while you're so tense." He moved his fingers over Ruki's thigh now, little circles that made Ruki want more caresses.

Ruki took a few breaths and started to relax, closing his eyes and just enjoying the touches. But then Uruha withdrew his hand and almost immediately, there was a sharp smack on one of his buttocks.

Ruki twitched and yelped, mostly in surprise, even though it did sting quite a bit.

"Okay?" Uruha asked, and Ruki nodded. It had hurt a bit, but it hadn't been bad, really, and it was already fading slowly. It wasn't worse from when kids were fooling around, playing one sadistic game or another, after all. When nothing more happened, Ruki relaxed again. But just as he had, there was another stinging smack on the other side of his arse. He should have been prepared, he thought, feeling a bit embarrassed.

After a few more, Ruki didn't jerk away any longer but arched into the blows, and he'd stopped yelping in favour of something resembling moaning instead. The stinging was still there, every time Uruha brought his hand down, but it wasn't the only sensation now. There was also a weird, time-delayed wave of pleasure after every slap, and soon enough Ruki was beginning to find it a little less comfortable now to lie across Uruha's legs, with his hardening cock trapped between them.

"You're doing so good," Uruha said, pausing for a moment. "Just a few more. Count them with me..." He brought his hand down again, and Ruki wondered if he wasn't doing it harder now, because the stinging was stronger again. "Twenty-one."

"Twe-- enty-one..." Ruki gasped.

Another hard smack on his arse, and Ruki groaned. "Twenty... two," he managed together with Uruha. A few more, and Ruki was panting, the strange pleasure that grew up inside him getting stronger and stronger.

"Twenty-six," Uruha purred above him, and Ruki could barely say the words.

"Uru..."

"Say it. Or I'll start from the beginning again."

Ruki swallowed. He was so close to the end now, that he really didn't want Uruha to start from one again, but... He'd come this far, and he was painfully hard now. He could also feel Uruha's hard cock pressing against his body, and he wanted nothing more than to feel it in his hand, his mouth...

"Ruki?"

"Twenty-six."

The next slap was bringing more stinging pain to Ruki's burning arse, and he gasped, "Twenty-se-- seven."

Another one, the last one, followed, and Ruki threw his head back when the pain hit him. Jesus, but Uruha's hands were formidable weapons! "Ah!" Ruki forced air into his lungs, then whispered hoarsely, "Twenty-eight."

When Uruha rubbed his hand over Ruki's abused arse, Ruki flinched at first, his body expecting more pain. But the touch was nice, and Ruki felt as if his arse was a lot more sensitive than it used to be – every little brush of fingers sending shivers through him, the sensation so intense.

"Happy birthday," Uruha whispered and gave him a nudge towards the bed. 

Ruki crawled off Uruha's lap, and into the bed proper. His cock was throbbing, precome smeared all over the tip, and he was aching to touch himself now. He knelt carefully, feeling flushed and warm all over, not just his arse. He took a deep breath and looked up at Uruha, smiling cheekily. "You're wearing too much, aren't you?"

"Am I?" Uruha smiled back and rose to his feet, stepping up to Ruki and caressing Ruki's face. He bowed down to kiss Ruki, and Ruki quickly wrapped one arm around Uruha's neck, the other hand rubbing over the bulge in Uruha's jeans. 

"Yeah," he mumbled between kisses. "I can't suck you like this... Please."

"Mmm, I think you enjoyed the spanking." Uruha slid his hand over Ruki's back, down to his arse and pinched it. 

Ruki groaned and couldn't help but press his body against Uruha. "Fuck. God. Please. Something."

Uruha laughed softly and pulled out of Ruki's grip to undress. "You're so demanding."

"You know you like it," Ruki replied. "If you didn't, you'd make me stop..."

Uruha pushed his jeans down and pulled his legs out of them. "Believe me, it's very tempting," he said and came back to the bed, naked. He grabbed the hair at the back of Ruki's neck and forced his head back. "So tempting..."

There was a hard edge to the look in Uruha's eyes now, and Ruki swallowed while wild butterflies seemed to erupt inside him again. "Is that what you want, Ruki?" Uruha whispered, holding his gaze. "Do you want to be obedient and submissive? Do you want to please me, and do whatever I want?" 

Ruki moaned. He'd fantasised about it more than once, and it had frequently been Uruha in his fantasies, forcing him to do both things he wasn't sure he wanted and things he knew he loved. And here Uruha was, asking him if he wanted it. "Yes," he whispered, voice thick with arousal.

"You realise that if I'm not pleased, I will have to punish you... and then you can't say stop so easily?"

Ruki nodded as much as Uruha's grip on his hair allowed. He'd thought he was hard when he crawled off Uruha's lap, arse burning, but it was nothing in comparison to this. Before it had been his arse and cock throbbing; now it was his entire body. He licked his lips, longing to show Uruha just how much he wanted to pleasure him and make him moan, make him pleased with him – longing to feel Uruha fuck his mouth. It was a little scary, the need and want that grew inside him... Ruki had known since he was young that he was drawn to the darker, stranger sides of sex, the dangerous and the twisted, and he'd tried a few kinky things over the years, but this... This was different. He could feel it. This was, for the first time, real, and he wanted it. Oh god, he wanted it so much.

"Please," Ruki whispered. "God, please..."

Uruha smiled softly and he rubbed a fingertip over Ruki's lower lip. "Such a pretty mouth... It would be a shame to not use it." He nudged Ruki towards him, then let go of Ruki's hair. "Suck me."

Ruki leaned forward immediately, eager to lick and suck. He'd felt it before, but when Uruha moaned, there was a spark of pride inside him, and this time he knew it wasn't only because he could entice such sexy sounds from Uruha. It was more than that. 

The silky-soft skin of Uruha's cock slid easily over Ruki's tongue, and the smooth head left little drops of precome when he teased it, soon smeared all over his tongue... Ruki could feel the muscles in Uruha's thighs flex as Uruha rocked his hips, fucking his mouth, pushing his cock as deep as Ruki could take it. 

With a breathless laugh, Uruha pushed Ruki back. "Enough!" He leaned down to silence Ruki's protests with a kiss. "Be obedient," he whispered then, and Ruki nodded. "Get on all fours." 

Ruki quickly turned and got into position, moaning when Uruha slapped his arse. It was still sensitive. "You should see your arse now, Ruki," Uruha whispered. "Red and rosy from my hand... Maybe I should spank it a bit more before fucking you?" A few quick, hard smacks on his arse had Ruki gasping and moaning again.

"Get the lube and the condoms," Uruha said, and Ruki scrambled to get them from the bedside table. 

Uruha nodded at him to get back into position, and Ruki could only listen as Uruha opened the condom wrapper, then rolled the condom on. He heard the wet sound of lube being smeared thoroughly over cock and rubber, and then the blunt head of Uruha's cock nudged his opening.

He looked at Uruha over his shoulder. No preparation? Uruha usually always took his time...

"Relax. I'll go slow."

Ruki nodded and took a slow breath as he looked forward again. When he exhaled, Uruha pushed inside him. The stretch burned slightly but was soon forgotten as the sensation of being opened and filled took over. Uruha did go slow, just like he'd promised, and in the end, Ruki pushed back impatiently, wanting all of him inside.

There was a sharp slap on his arse, making Ruki clench. "I didn't say you could do that," Uruha growled. "Do I have to tie you up to keep you still?"

Ruki moaned at the thought. Being tied up and fucked? Oh yeah. What else would Uruha do, Ruki wondered, his mind filled with one fantasy after another. Would he-- A hard, deep thrust shattered his thoughts, replacing them with dizzying pleasure as Uruha fucked him relentlessly. Ruki gasped and moaned, whimpered and pleaded – more, harder, please, use me, fuck me, more, more... more...

Ruki's mind didn't register that Uruha reached around to stroke him, just that the sensations intensified until he couldn't take it any more and the world seemed to explode in a million sparks of white-hot pleasure.

 

Ruki looked up at the ceiling, smiling happily. _That_ had been one the best fucks in his entire life, he decided. He looked at Uruha, who lay on his side, propped up on his elbow, head resting in his hand. Uruha was smiling too. 

"Don't think for a second this was the last time you did that to me," Ruki said.

Uruha laughed. "Still as demanding as ever."

Ruki pouted. It was just how he was. "You do want to do it again, don't you?"

Uruha nodded and leaned forward to kiss him. "Yes. I've actually wanted to do this for a long time."

"You have? Spanking me?"

"Mmm, spank you, tie you up, dominate you..."

Ruki shivered. He liked Uruha's ideas. "How did you know I'd like this?"

Uruha laughed again. "Ruki, how long have we known each other now? Ten years? Maybe more... And you've never hidden that bondage and SM fascinates you."

Ruki grinned. "Ah yes... well."

"Besides, I know you've been reading about and trying out quite a lot of kinks lately."

"Eh?" Ruki stared at Uruha. He knew..? But how?

Uruha just smiled. "I know about your kink book, Ruki. I know which pages you've marked as interesting, and it looked like you've mostly read things related to various SM practices." Ruki kept staring at him. "You're keeping it in the drawer in the bedside table, don't you?" Uruha pointed at the table.

"How?" Ruki didn't know if he should be embarrassed, angry, or relieved. He'd always made sure no one else saw the book. "When?"

"When I watched over you the night you were so sick from being drunk. I helped you home from the bar, put you in bed, and gave you water and painkillers... I had to do something while I made sure you wouldn't get too sick."

Ruki remembered that night. He'd wanted to bring Uruha home to fuck him, but that arsehole bartender had given him the wrong drink so Ruki had been far too drunk to even stand on his own, much less have sex. He couldn't remember if he'd thrown up or not, though. 

He looked up at Uruha, a blush on his cheeks. "Oh. Damn... The painkillers are in the same drawer..." Ruki giggled. So much for secrecy. "Why didn't you say something before?"

Uruha shrugged and rolled onto his back. "I wanted to see if it was a real interest or if it was just your usual fascination. But you've really become kinkier over the past months, wanting new things." He looked at Ruki. "So, did you mean it? That you want to submit to me?"

"Yes." There was no hesitation behind Ruki's reply, because now he knew what he wanted. It was a little scary, but it wouldn't be half as interesting if it wasn't also a little frightening, right? It was all part of the appeal, stepping into the unknown and unpredictable. Ruki smiled as he curled up against Uruha, getting comfortable in his arms.

The time for reading and dreaming about it was over. Now it was time to do it, to try it out and see how they could make it work between them.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi doesn't like rehearsals, but he knows how to make them more enjoyable, both for himself and for Ruki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aoi/Kai/Ruki. Threesome, blowjob, snowballing.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is happening in their lives, apart from what is revealed in interviews and on Twitter. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

It seemed to Ruki that life was all about meetings now. If it wasn't a meeting about the Tokyo Dome plans, it was one about tour goods, and if it wasn't that, it was a meeting about the upcoming fan club tour. 

This day had been all about what songs they were going to play during the tour. They couldn't play all of them in one live, but they would grow bored if they had to play exactly the same songs every night (and so would the fans who went to more than one show too). So, they needed a collection to choose from when putting together the set lists... and they couldn't rehearse all the songs they'd ever written. Aoi would surely walk out of the rehearsal studio then, Ruki knew.

Suggestions went flying across the table, many inspired by the replies from fans to the questionnaire of what they'd like to hear. Old songs were always popular, it seemed. One important song to play was their most recent single, of course. It wasn't too late in the day when they'd agreed on a reasonable pool of songs, but Ruki had a slight headache anyway. 

"Okay," Kai said then as they packed their stuff (phones, note pads, cigarettes, wallets, a left-over pizza slice that Reita packed into his stomach) before leaving. "Rehearsals start tomorrow." Aoi groaned, but Kai ignored him. "We'll meet at the studio after lunch."

"When is lunch for you?" Uruha asked innocently, and Ruki giggled. Trust Uruha to point out that what was lunch time for Kai might not be lunch time for everyone else.

Kai sighed. "Okay, okay. We'll meet at one o'clock."

"Okay." Uruha smiled and grabbed his jacket.

"Be there!" Kai looked pointedly at Uruha.

"I will." Uruha waved at them and was out of the door.

Kai sighed. "He'll be late. I know he's going to be late."

"You should have said noon to him," Aoi said and grinned. "Then he'd only be a little late."

 

As it happened, Uruha was actually just half an hour late, and they could start quickly, going from the top of the list they'd made. When Kai stopped them two-thirds through _Before I Decay_ , Aoi made a disgruntled noise and turned away with a sigh.

"It doesn't sound right," Kai said. "You came in just a little late there... Let's do it again."

Kai really could be a slave-driver, Ruki thought, but he also knew that he was right. They all wanted the new song to sound great when they played it, and they hadn't yet had enough repetitions of it to know it as well as their other songs. They were all perfectionists in their own ways.

After a few more songs, and another round of _Before I Decay_ , they called it a day. This early in rehearsals, they could afford an early evening. There would be longer days later...

Reita dragged Uruha out quickly, and Ruki thought he heard them mumble something about a game, or an expansion to a game... Ruki didn't care much. He only played video games when Uruha forced him to, or he had absolutely nothing else to do. Ruki pulled on his jacket and turned to leave as well.

"You know," Aoi said as he put out his cigarette in the ashtray, "this reminds me a bit of another day..."

"It does?" Kai looked up, in the middle of checking so he had everything in his bag.

"Yeah." Aoi looked at Ruki with a smirk, and Ruki felt a shiver travel down his spine. He knew that smirk. He'd seen it before, and paired with that look in Aoi's eyes, it spoke of debauchery and pure sex.

Kai looked at Ruki too, and a look of understanding crossed between them. They all knew what Aoi was reminded of - a different day in a rehearsal studio similar to this one, Aoi and Kai engaged in hot but more than a little improper behaviour on a table, and Ruki watching them from the doorway...

"Lock the door," Kai said to Ruki and put his bag down on a chair.

Ruki shrugged out of his jacket again and turned the lock, the click a sound of finality. He turned around again, and Kai and Aoi were closer to each other now, both of them looking at Ruki.

"Come here," Aoi said and reached out to pull Ruki close, and suddenly Ruki was enveloped in a four-armed hug.

He felt soft lips on his neck and one of the hands on his back moved down to squeeze his arse. He wrapped his arms around both men, enjoying the warmth of their bodies and the slight hint of cologne and aftershave that wasn't his own. 

"I hope you don't have plans tonight, Ruki," Aoi mumbled as he put his fingers under Ruki's chin and tilted his head back. "Because if you do, you can kiss them goodbye."

"Kiss me hello instead," Ruki replied and licked his lips in his patented _anata no tami no kono inochi_ way. Aoi growled and kissed him hard, tongue plundering Ruki's mouth until Ruki felt dizzy and hot and arousal was pooling in his stomach. Apparently, Kai didn't want to be left out, because as soon as Aoi broke the kiss, he took over, and Ruki could only moan. 

"Mmm, that looks hot," Aoi whispered. "You both have such pretty mouths..." 

Ruki didn't know who it was that was rubbing his crotch, but it felt good, and his cock was soon fully hard, straining against his jeans. "Fuck," he mumbled when Kai pulled back.

Aoi looked at him, a slightly serious look on his face. "Do you want it?" he asked.

Ruki nodded. A threesome with Aoi and Kai? Oh hell yes, he wanted it! He helped Kai push Aoi's long-sleeved t-shirt up to reveal tight abs and well-muscled chest. Giving each other a quick look, Ruki and Kai leaned forward, aiming for Aoi's nipples, and with teasing licks and little bites, they soon had Aoi moaning.

"Oh god," Aoi whispered, his voice thick with arousal. "You little fiends... Go on..." 

Ruki moaned when he felt Aoi's hand grab his hair and pull down. Aoi wanted him to move downwards? Ruki had no trouble with that; in fact, he really wanted Aoi's cock in his mouth now.

Like mirror images of each other, Ruki and Kai kissed and licked their way down Aoi's chest and stomach. Some time along the way, they had to kneel, but Ruki barely noticed. He reached for Aoi's fly, tugging at the button while Kai pulled the zip down.

Together, they pulled Aoi's jeans down a bit, then his underwear. As Aoi's cock sprung free, Ruki grinned. This was exactly what he wanted right now, but it seemed like Kai had the same desire, because he was already leaning in to give Aoi's cock a slow lick from base to tip. 

Not wanting to be outlicked by Kai, Ruki moved in to tease the head of Aoi's cock with his tongue. They soon worked up a pattern; when Ruki licked down the shaft, Kai moved up to lick and suck at the tip, and when he moved down again, Ruki took over. It didn't take long before Aoi was moaning and rocking his hips, fingers tightening in their hair.

But Ruki wasn't satisfied with this and his cock was protesting, neglected and constricted inside his trousers. While swirling his tongue over Aoi's cock, teasing and playing with one of the metal balls of the piercing, he reached for Kai and tried to open his trousers. After a little fumbling, he managed to free Kai's cock too, and he moaned deeply at the feeling of it in his hand - hot, hard, and eager. 

Kai got the message and quickly freed Ruki's cock. With firm, absolutely perfect strokes, he coaxed moans and sighs from Ruki, and for a moment, their tongues teased the head of Aoi's cock together. 

"Fuck yeah," Aoi growled above them. "I should come like this, in both your mouths, so you can share..."

Kai moaned and nodded, his hand tightening slightly on Ruki's cock, and Ruki couldn't resist the temptation to kiss him. Feeling both Kai's tongue and the slick head of Aoi's cock at the same time sent a shiver of arousal straight down to his cock. It felt naughty and porny and so fucking good... He turned slightly and let Aoi's cock slide between his lips, taking him deep and sucking him hard as he pulled back. He let go immediately, giving Kai a look, and Kai wasn't hesitating to take Ruki's place. They alternated, sharing Aoi's saliva-covered cock between them, faster, more desperately as they stroked each other's cocks. Aoi's moans turned louder, his voice deepening, and his fingers tightened again in Ruki's hair.

"He's close," Kai whispered, out of breath, when Ruki next descended on Aoi's cock, slurping and licking.

"Me too," Ruki replied while watching Kai suck. Fuck, but that was gorgeous! Saliva or precome - or perhaps a mix of both - dripped from the metal ball on the underside of Aoi's cock when Kai pulled back to let Ruki take over. It looked both gorgeous and dirty at the same time, and Ruki moaned again as he let Aoi fill his mouth once more. Kai's hand brought him closer and closer to orgasm, and he took Aoi as deep as he could, not caring if he almost choked.

Aoi grabbed Ruki's hair harder and pulled his head back a little. Ruki sucked and licked at the head, flicking his tongue over the piercing. He could feel Aoi tremble, could taste how close he was, and then bitter-salt come filled his mouth as Aoi came with a low growl. 

Ruki swallowed the first mouthful quickly, Kai's moan in his ear and the warmth of his breath on his cheek. Aoi made the sweetest sounds as he came, and Ruki's cock twitched in Kai's hand, eager for its own release. He pulled away from Aoi's cock and turned to kiss Kai.

With one hand on Kai's cock and the other placed at the back of Kai's head, Ruki slipped his tongue into Kai's mouth, delivering what he'd saved for Kai - the last of Aoi's come.

Kai moaned and kissed Ruki greedily, tongue sliding over Ruki's, licking every trace of Aoi from it.

"Ah," Aoi sighed above them. "You did it, didn't you, Ruki? You shared it with him?" Ruki nodded faintly. "You're such a dirty boy..." Aoi stroked their hair. "Let me see you come now... Make each other come for me."

Ruki tightened his grip on Kai's cock again, and moved his hand faster, and when Kai did the same to him, he gasped against Kai's lips. So close, so close... He kissed Kai again, tasting Aoi again, and within seconds he felt the tension that had built so high inside him suddenly let go of him, sending him into a free-fall of ecstasy. Somehow though, he managed to keep stroking Kai, the only thing he was conscious of apart from the intense pleasure, and then Kai bucked against him and hot fluid poured over his hand.

When they'd got their breaths back, Ruki and Kai grinned at each other, kissed quickly and got to their feet to wipe come off their hands and straighten their clothes. Aoi tucked himself back into his jeans as well, and then reached for them, pulling them both into a hug.

At first Ruki was a little surprised, but then he relaxed and wrapped his arms around Aoi and Kai. Aoi might be rough and dirty and fuck you until you ached and couldn't remember your name, but afterwards, he'd always been gentle with Ruki. Kai didn't seem to be the least bit surprised because he was nuzzling Aoi's neck, like he belonged there. 

"I'm hungry," Aoi said as he let go and stepped away.

"You're always hungry," Ruki teased.

"No, I'm not! But we've worked hard!" Aoi winked. "Well, you guys probably worked harder than I did. Then again, you just had a meal..."

"Eww, that's gross, Aoi!" Kai said and laughed, making a face. "Besides, it wasn't very filling."

"Oh? Well, I can fill you..." Aoi put his arm around Kai's shoulders and looked at Ruki. "You're coming with us, right?"

Ruki grinned. "Can't keep me away!" An invitation to continue their little ménage à trois? How could he resist? He couldn't even remember if he'd had anything planned for the evening.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruki gets an interesting text message from Uruha, containing explicit orders, and from then on, the evening just gets more and more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uruha/Ruki - BDSM, submission
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is happening in their lives, apart from what is revealed in interviews and on Twitter. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

Ruki sighed when his phone announced he had another text message. There'd been both emails and phone calls already with staff and management that day. It had to stop. How was he supposed to be able to focus on the upcoming tour when his off days were filled with stressful hints of conflicts, contracts, and...

A small smile curled his lips when he saw that the message was from Uruha.

_If you have anything planned for tonight, cancel it, because you're coming here at 7. You will be shaved (you know where) and without underwear. You will be inspected upon arrival._

It ended with a ridiculously cute emoticon that made Ruki giggle. It didn't at all fit with the demanding tone of Uruha's message. He read it again, thoughtfully. There was no doubt in his mind what Uruha wanted from him, and the only thing he'd planned for the evening was to soak in the bath tub and then watch a movie. This, though, sounded much more exciting, and an excellent way to de-stress.

He looked at his watch. If he was supposed to be at Uruha's at seven, he should start getting ready now, just to be on the safe side. With determined steps (and slightly fluttery stomach) he walked into the bathroom to shower and shave. He hadn't shaved in a long time. Not there. Not after that first time he'd done it actually. He was glad that Uruha had appreciated it.

**

When he got to Uruha's place, Uruha opened the door with a smile, pulled him inside and gave him a once-over.

"Open your trousers."

Ruki looked at Uruha for a second, then reached for his fly. Apparently Uruha had not been joking when he said that he was going to be inspected. It was strangely exciting, and Ruki felt a little warmer already as he opened his jeans. The open V showed the base of his cock and the newly-shaved bare skin above it.

Uruha brushed a finger over the naked skin and made a small hum of approval. "Good. You can leave them open." He turned and led the way into the living room, where the TV was on, a movie on pause on the screen.

Ruki felt a little uncertain of what to do. He knew Uruha had called him over for sex, and the tone he'd set was definitely one that demanded Ruki submit... But the setting felt very normal, ordinary. Of course he hadn't expected leather and chains - hoped a little maybe, but not expected. 

It was solved for him by Uruha plopping down on the sofa, pointing to the floor. "Sit." While Ruki got down on the floor, Uruha reached for the remote and the screen flickered into motion, letting the car chase on hold continue its course. 

Ruki glanced at Uruha for some guidance as to what he was supposed to do yet, but Uruha just smiled at him and took a sip from his wine glass. "Want some?"

Ruki shook his head. "No thanks... I'm fine."

"Mm, yes you are." Uruha shifted a little, spreading his legs, and pulled Ruki to sit in front of him. One after another, Ruki's shirt buttons were slipped free of their holes, and then Uruha's fingers were brushing over the exposed skin. "Very fine."

Ruki didn't know how much of the movie Uruha was watching - he couldn't focus on it, himself - but he wasn't complaining when Uruha immediately started stroking his hair, nor when his hand wandered down to tease one of his nipples. Uruha leaned forward to put his empty glass on the table, and took the opportunity to kiss the side of Ruki's neck, scraping his teeth over the skin.

Ruki gasped when Uruha took a hold of his hair and pulled his head back. A shiver of anticipation and arousal shot through him, and he could feel his cock twitch and grow in his jeans, moving to find its way to the opening in them.

"Push your jeans down," Uruha whispered, as if he'd heard Ruki's thoughts, and Ruki moved to obey immediately. "But don't touch yourself... I just want to see how horny you are."

Ruki nodded and closed his eyes, the movie completely forgotten. He could still hear the dialogue, the explosions that should have told him that the action was at its peak, but none of it registered anymore. He was far more focused on the sensation of Uruha's lips and teeth on his neck, on the way his fingers first brushed lightly over his nipple, then pinched it hard enough to give him a sharp stab of delicious pain.

"Mm, you do like this, don't you?" Uruha whispered in his ear. "Do you enjoy this kind of pain? It makes you so hard..."

Ruki could only moan and nod. He did like it. A lot.

"I figured you would, since you don't mind Aoi bruising you. I think I'm going to have a lot of fun with you."

"So you--" Ruki swallowed and licked his lips. He liked the promise in Uruha's voice. "You enjoy hurting me?"

The first response from Uruha was to pinch Ruki's nipple harder, making him gasp and lean back against him. "Yes," Uruha said then. "When you react like this, how can I not enjoy it? Hearing your moans, seeing how hot it makes you..." He pulled his hand back and gave Ruki a little nudge. "Turn around. Suck my cock." He made no move to open his trousers though, so Ruki thumbed the button open, then slowly lowered the zipper. 

Uruha wasn't wearing underwear either, and his cock sprang up as soon as Ruki spread the fabric open. "Yeah," Ruki whispered, "you enjoy doing this to me." He took Uruha's cock in his hand and looked up, grinning.

Uruha smiled. "You know I do. Now suck me, or you're not going to enjoy what I do next." He narrowed his eyes and there was a hardness to his voice, matching his cock, that sent a shiver down Ruki's spine. 

He leaned forward to give Uruha's cock a slow lick, base to tip, and he smiled to himself when it caused Uruha to moan softly. Despite being ordered to do this, Ruki felt like he was the one with the power, the power to give Uruha pleasure, to make him moan and sigh. At the same time, it was exciting to know that, at any moment, Uruha could push him away and give him new orders...

Ruki pressed the flat of his tongue against the shaft, following the throbbing vein on the underside, humming softly at the sensation of the silken skin against his tongue, the slightly musky taste of cock that made his own twitch in envy at the attention he gave Uruha. When he reached the head again, he shifted to let it slip into his mouth, filling it. With short, bobbing movements, he took Uruha deeper and deeper, until the tip of Uruha's cock nudged against the back of his throat, and then started sucking him with slow, measured movements. When he pulled back and only had the head in his mouth, Ruki played lightly with his tongue around the urethral opening, and every time, Uruha moaned and rolled his hips up.

"Fuck, Ruki," Uruha groaned. "You're so good at this... You like sucking my cock, don't you?"

Ruki nodded, looking up at Uruha and their gazes met as he slowly pulled back, Uruha's hard shaft sliding out of his mouth. He didn't break eye-contact as he moved forward, not until he had as much cock as he could take in his mouth. Then he let his eyes flutter closed and moaned lustfully. It wasn't all show, because he really did enjoy himself, as Uruha soon found out when he sought out Ruki's cock with his foot.

Ruki wasn't prepared for the touch and inhaled sharply when Uruha placed his naked foot on his cock and pressed it down against the floor. It was a simple thing, but it made Ruki feel deliciously vulnerable.

When Uruha leaned forward over him, hand sliding down Ruki's back, and started rubbing his fingers over Ruki's hole, Ruki had to stop sucking him for a second, pulling away to just stroke Uruha instead. He was short of breath already, and the teasing pleasure didn't make it any better. He longed to touch himself, get some kind of relief from the throbbing arousal, but Uruha had told him not to, and he honestly didn't think it would be smart to disobey. Not when he was finally getting to experience what he'd dreamt of for years.

After a few breaths, he resumed sucking, saliva running down Uruha's shaft as he kept bobbing his head. He was so busy doing his best to get Uruha to moan louder, that he didn't notice Uruha getting the lube from behind the sofa cushions, or slicking his fingers up, but suddenly he could feel Uruha pushing two fingers into his arse. 

"Keep sucking," Uruha whispered, and Ruki realised he'd stopped. "Suck me while I prepare you..."

Ruki moaned loudly, then went back to business, a little slower now, a little lighter. He didn't want to push Uruha too close to coming now that he knew Uruha intended to fuck him. It really would be a shame if Uruha didn't last long...

Uruha's fingers thrust and rubbed and turned and set every nerve in Ruki's body on fire. Ruki tried to push back against Uruha's hand, tried to get those fingers deeper, and when Uruha finally pushed him off his cock, declaring him ready, he was trembling with arousal.

"Take your jeans off."

Ruki watched Uruha roll on a condom while he struggled to get out of his tight jeans. He had to admit to himself that the sight was slightly distracting, but he managed to get completely udressed, and before he could kneel on the floor again, Uruha pulled him into his lap.

"Ride me," Uruha said. "Fuck yourself on my cock."

Ruki groaned and straddled Uruha's thighs properly, reaching behind him to steady Uruha's cock as he slowly sank down on it. He really wanted to feel Uruha inside him, but being ordered like that made it feel that much dirtier and hotter. He had no choice to draw it out, to delay it, no option to tease or play coy (not that he was in the habit of doing that). He had to give in to his own need and lust, because that was what Uruha wanted. It made him feel like his body wasn't quite his own any more, and it turned him on beyond belief. 

Uruha grunted as his cock slid deep inside Ruki, and when Ruki stopped moving, Uruha buried to the hilt, he brushed his fingers over Ruki's cock.

"You're dripping with pre-come," Uruha whispered and rubbed the slick fluid over the head of Ruki's cock, making him twitch and moan. "You're so hot for my cock..."

Ruki nodded, eyes closed, and began moving. He gyrated his hips and moaned again at the sensation of Uruha's cock rubbing all the good places inside him. Then Uruha grabbed his hair and forced his head backwards to hold him in place, effectively trapping Ruki between his hand and his cock. He could feel Uruha's tongue on one of his nipples, licking and teasing. The teeth that closed on it in a light bite made his cock jump and his hips move.

"Yeah, that's right," Uruha growled against his chest. "Fuck yourself... Let me feel how much you want my cock."

Ruki moaned and lifted himself up a bit, feeling Uruha slide out of him, then shoved himself down on Uruha's cock again. The intense pleasure sent a wave of heat over him, and as he did it again and again, he was soon panting, barely aware of anything but the cock inside him and Uruha's hands and lips moving over his body.

"Does it feel good?" Uruha whispered, teeth grazing the junction between Ruki's neck and shoulder.

"Yeah." Ruki could hear that his voice was slightly whiny and breathless, and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. He wrapped his arms around Uruha's neck and tried kissing him, as awkward as that was because of his movements. "Mmm... god, your cock feels so good inside me," he whispered, giving up on the kissing. 

When Uruha closed his hand around Ruki's cock, Ruki lost his rhythm. Feeling Uruha's fingers move on his heated flesh was just too distracting, and he needed to move faster, harder... "Oh god," he moaned. "Yes... I'm-- close..." he warned, not sure if Uruha wanted him to come already or not.

"Do you want to come?" Uruha stroked him faster, hips pushing up against Ruki, thrusting his cock into him.

"Yeah... oh, please." Ruki gasped and licked his dry lips. This must be heaven, he thought, caught between Uruha's cock and hand, pleasure rippling through his body with every little move.

"Are you mine?" Uruha's dark voice brushed over Ruki's ear.

"Yes! Yes, yours... Please!" Ruki bucked up against Uruha's hand, shuddering as Uruha twisted his hand on the upstroke. So close, so fucking close...

"Good boy. Come then." 

Even if he'd tried, there wasn't any way Ruki could have held back his orgasm, and he groaned and shuddered with relief as his body succumbed to the pleasure. His cock pulsed in Uruha's hand, spattering Uruha's chest and stomach with thick drops of come. 

For a moment, the world was spinning around him, and he leaned heavily against Uruha, lips moving over Uruha's neck. But then Uruha nudged him.

"Keep moving," Uruha grunted. "You're not done yet."

Ruki leaned back and shook his head, trying to clear it from the haziness. He grinned at Uruha. "Do you want to come too?" 

"Cheeky," Uruha growled and pulled at Ruki's hair again. 

"Mmm..." Ruki watched Uruha through half-closed eyes as he rocked his hips. He wanted to see the look on Uruha's face as he came. Doing his best to please his lover, Ruki clenched his arse around Uruha, making himself tighter for him. "Like my body?" he whispered. "Like fucking my arse?"

He gyrated his hips again, moaning when Uruha's cock hit the spot inside him. Sliding his fingers through his own come on Uruha's stomach, he scooped some up and then licked his fingers slowly, making a show of it for Uruha. "Too bad you can't come both in my arse and in my mouth..."

Uruha made a sound halfway between a gasp and a moan, and his hands tightened on Ruki's hips. He thrust up harder a few times, and then Ruki got what he wanted - Uruha's eyes fluttered closed and a loud moan tore itself from between his parted lips while his cock emptied itself inside Ruki.

After a few moments, they relaxed in a heap on the sofa, limbs tangled and mouths pressed together in a slow kiss. 

"Fuck," Ruki whispered, deciding that this word encompassed everything he wanted to say at that moment, and Uruha nodded, apparently agreeing.

**

"From everything that you've read about, what would you like to try out?" Uruha asked softly a bit later, forcing Ruki to think again. "There must be plenty of kinks in that book you have that turns you on..."

Ruki didn't have to think long. "Being tied up in different ways. And whips and things like that. I mean... it looks hot as hell, and the thought is exciting. There seems to be a lot of different kind of whips too... I did enjoy it when you spanked me on my birthday." He grinned tiredly at Uruha.

"So, painplay then?" Uruha asked. "Finding out what different kinds of pain you might enjoy, I mean. Different things feels different. The pain from a riding crop is different from that of a flogger, and that of a hand..."

"If I hadn't shaved my cock before I came here, or if I'd worn underwear, what would you have done then? Spanked me?"

"Hmm... Well, then I would have had to punish you, yeah, but since you enjoyed being spanked last time, it's not much of a punishment, is it?" Uruha laughed at the look on Ruki's face. "That's the point of a punishment, Ruki. It's not supposed to be something you like! Otherwise there's no point in obeying orders, right?"

"I guess," Ruki admitted grudgingly. Uruha did have a point. If he enjoyed the punishment too much, he would probably do what he could to get punished.

"But I like giving rewards more than I like giving punishments," Uruha whispered and kissed Ruki's jaw. "So if you're a good boy, I'll make you happy. And every time we meet for sex from now on, I want you to shave and forget about underwear. Every time. Or I'll have to punish you."

Ruki moaned softly. Preparing himself for the sexual encounters like that, turning it into a ritual, drove home the point that he was submitting to Uruha, that at least on the surface Ruki was powerless and had to obey him.

"So, what did you think about tonight?" Uruha asked then.

Ruki thought for a moment, trying to focus on how he felt now. "It's been nice, kind of... uncomplicated, yet very exciting."

"Good. You know, dominance and submission isn't only about leather and whips and chains, even if that's nice too." Uruha smiled, and he looked so sweet that it was hard to believe this was the same man who had just had Ruki's pleasure under his control.

"You've done this a lot, haven't you?" Ruki asked.

Uruha grinned. "Not that much, not lately. It was a few years ago I had someone to do this regularly with... But I got to explore a lot then, so I know what I like. And speaking of that, is there anything that you've come across that you absolutely don't want to do?"

"Well," Ruki said, "there are some things that I don't find sexy or erotic at all, and some sound scary as hell."

"Scary in a bad way, or scary in a 'I'd never do that but it still turns me on' kind of way?"

"In a bad way."

"Like?" Apparently, Uruha was not going to let the subject drop.

"Like... uh. Piss and shit... that kind of stuff. And um... blood and knives... animals..."

Uruha grinned. "Okay, all the extreme stuff? Don't worry, I'm not much into that either."

"Not much?" Ruki eyed him suspiciously. That didn't sound very reassuring.

The grin turned to laughter. "Okay, okay. So, I _have_ pissed on someone."

"You have?" Ruki made a face. Being pissed on didn't sound very nice at all.

"He asked me to. And it was actually kind of... exciting, because he liked it. His reaction turned it into a very erotic and arousing experience."

Ruki swallowed. That sounded a little scary and a lot odd; he just couldn't understand how anyone could like something like that. "But you won't do it to me, right?"

Uruha nodded. "Not unless you want it."

"I don't think I do, no." Ruki felt relieved, knowing that he could trust Uruha. "You know, it's hard to remember all the things from that book..."

"We can look through it together?" Uruha suggested. "And you can point out all the things that turns you on and what turns you off. That way I'll know what I can do to you... And surprise you with some kinky stuff."

Ruki groaned, the thought rekindling the arousal. "God, Uruha..." Being surprised with something hot and kinky sounded absolutely awesome, especially since he knew it would be something he wanted. Ruki smiled and slid his hand down Uruha's stomach. He should invite Uruha home real soon then, so they could find out what they want to do... give Uruha some inspiration so he could make devious plans to have his way with Ruki.

It would certainly make the tour even more interesting.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During fan club lives, Ruki lets loose and really enjoys the fanservice. So does the other band members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reita/Ruki, Kai/Ruki, Uruha/Ruki - Public sex, wall sex, frottage, fluff.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is actually going on in their lives. All I know is what they share in interviews and on Twitter. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real people and events is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

Ruki lingered slightly on stage, not caring that Reita, Aoi, and Uruha had already left for the dressing room and a well-deserved rest before the second part of the concert. He slowly raised his head and looked out over the sea of fans before him and raised his arms, as if offering himself to them, and felt a shiver run down his spine as they screamed. He managed to shake off the magic of the moment, knowing that he needed the break, the rest, and followed the others off stage.

He didn't get further than down the stairs and into the corridor leading to the dressing room. A hand closed around his wrist and he was pulled in another direction, then behind a stack of large equipment boxes and shoved against the wall. 

Reita leered at him, and Ruki didn't find it hard to imagine what he wanted; he knew Reita often got hot and bothered during lives, just like the rest of them. He palmed Reita's cock through his trousers - it was half-hard, and growing bigger as Ruki slowly rubbed his hand over it. "Want something?"

It wasn't the first time they had to be quiet to not get caught, and Ruki suspected it wouldn't be the last either. The danger aspect of it seemed to excite Reita as much as it did Ruki. He did appreciate that Reita has chosen a secluded corner, because he thought it would be entirely different if they were actually caught out in the open in a compromising situation like this. But they could still hear people at the other end of the corridor, hurrying to fix the little things that had inevitably broken before the encore.

"Mm, yeah." Reita closed his eyes and leaned close to Ruki's ear. "Want to feel your mouth on me. You lick everything else... time that you lick my cock."

Ruki chuckled. Apparently the fanservice had been effective, and just not only for the fans. "I can do that," he said and sank down to his knees, unbuckling Reita's belt at the same time. They didn't have much time, but that was part of the fun, wasn't it?

He quickly had Reita's cock free and stroked it a few times before leaning it to give it a long slow lick, from base to tip. From then on, it was everything but slow. He closed his lips around it and started sucking, bobbing his head. His tongue wriggled and licked over the hard shaft and the head, around the crown, and teased the foreskin - accompanied by Reita's muffled moans. When Ruki looked up, he saw that Reita had covered his mouth with his hand.

Thrilled by the knowledge that they had to hurry, that any sound they made could make someone come to investigate, that someone might realise any second that they were missing, Ruki increased his efforts - licking, sucking, stroking... Until Reita tensed and almost fell forward against the wall behind Ruki, a low groan leaving his throat as he filled Ruki's mouth with his come. 

Ruki swallowed what he could, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he rose to his feet again. Without hesitating, he pulled the still panting Reita into a deep kiss, sharing the taste with him. 

"Better?" he whispered then.

Reita nodded, looking like he was trying to find words.

"Make me come." Ruki grabbed Reita's hand and brought it to his crotch. He loved sucking cock, and as usual, it had made him rock hard.

With a grin, Reita quickly opened Ruki's trousers and pulled his cock out in the open. "What if we don't have time?" he asked and began stroking Ruki slowly.

Ruki growled. "You better hurry then, or you can kiss my pretty mouth goodbye" he threatened.

Reita chuckled, but sped up his moves, and it wasn't long before Ruki leaned his forehead against Reita's shoulder, trying to hold back his moans. The calluses from years of bass playing rubbed deliciously over Ruki's cock, the pace just right, the grip just so... Far away, through the rush of blood in his ears, Ruki heard Reita whisper, "Someone's coming... Hurry, Ruki..."

Ruki groaned, too close to orgasm to be able to stop now, and with a twist of wrist and a rub of thumb over the head of Ruki's cock, Reita pushed him that last bit into bliss. Holding his breath, Ruki felt his cock pulse hotly in Reita's hand, a small part of his consciousness wondering where the come ended up but not really able to care.

Ruki drew a shaky breath and opened his eyes. He couldn't hear anyone coming close, and Reita hadn't said anything else. "Who was it?"

Reita grinned, and for a moment Ruki wondered if he'd made it up. "Uruha," Reita said then. "But he went away."

"Oh... Did he see us?" Ruki wondered what Uruha would say, if he would say anything later.

"I don't know," Reita replied with a smile. "I was a little busy."

"We should get busy now, before we're late!" Ruki grinned and pushed Reita a step back, noticing that he was actually already wearing his encore t-shirt. Ruki had even managed to not come on it.

He looked down at himself. Ah, so that was where the come had ended up - on the inside of his jacket... "I'll go wash this off." He could always blame the dampness on a leaking water bottle if anyone asked.

 

The encore went off without a hitch, and Ruki felt really invigorated. He also felt really fucking naughty after what he and Reita had done in the pause, and couldn't help but wiggle his hips a little more, run his hands over his body a bit, touch Uruha when he passed him in front of the drums...

In the regular confusion backstage, as staff and band members exchanged "thank you"s and "good job"s, Kai suddenly pulled Ruki aside. 

"I need to talk to you..."

If there hadn't been a smile on Kai's face, Ruki would have been a little worried. But it didn't sound like there was an actual problem, just some pressing business. When Kai led the way to a door off-corridor, with the sign "Out of order" on it, Ruki had a vague suspicion what this pressing business might be, and when they stepped inside and he saw that it was indeed a toilet, he was certain.

"I found this earlier, thought it would be private enough," Kai mumbled and pushed Ruki up against the locked door. His lips sought out Ruki's and Ruki moaned as Kai's tongue teased his own. The energy from the second half of the concert was still rushing through him, and now it pooled in the pit of his stomach, with the aid of one of Kai's hands rubbing over Ruki's crotch. With a slight thrill, Ruki realised that he was most assuredly going to come again, for the second time that evening.

Kai shoved Ruki's trousers down to mid-thigh and squeezed his buttocks none too gently. "You've been wiggling that cute arse of yours in front of me all evening," he growled in Ruki's ear, then pushed his teeth into Ruki's neck, trapping a muscle between them. He applied a little more pressure, and Ruki couldn't help but moan and buck against him.

"Oh god..." Kai was apparently in a forceful mood, pumped by adrenaline, and Ruki loved it. He loved feeling that Kai wanted him, that he'd sought Ruki out for his post-live sex fix, and not someone else. Ruki liked feeling desired, and Kai left him in no doubt that was the case now. "You want my arse?"

"Mmhm," Kai replied, now licking the sore spot he'd bitten, making Ruki shiver.

"Want to fuck it again?" Ruki could still remember how it had felt - Kai's big cock inside him - and a hot surge of arousal hit him at the thought. He started to open Kai's trousers, then hesitated. Kai was big, and even if he took it slowly, it was bound to hurt... "Kai? This isn't going to work."

Kai raised his head and looked at Ruki. "Why? You don't want to?" He made a move to pull away, but Ruki held on to him.

"Yeah, I want it. But... you'll fucking break me." Ruki smiled apologetically.

A look of understanding dawned on Kai's face and he chuckled. "Oh. No, it's okay." He stuck one hand into his trouser pocket, pulling out both condom and lube. "I'm prepared."

Ruki laughed, both relieved and amused. "Do you always bring condoms and lube around to live houses?" He pulled Kai's zipper down, and rubbed his hand over the hard length he found there.

"Always." Kai grinned. "It comes in handy with Aoi around, you know..."

Ruki understood completely. He'd seen them together more than once, and he knew Aoi quite enjoyed making Kai his own sometimes. "And now you carry it around so you can fuck me?"

Kai nodded and moved his hands over Ruki's buttocks. "The way you shake your arse on stage is really inviting... and then you bend over and headbang... right in front of me. It's quite the sight."

Ruki moaned. He had done it a bit more vigorously tonight, had teased more than usual, he knew. But he hadn't expected Kai to react like this. "Remind me to do it every live," he whispered when Kai turned him around to face the door instead.

"Do you need reminding?" Kai growled into his ear, and Ruki shivered. "I got you figured out a long time ago. You may not seem it in private, but you love being naughty and dirty in front of people. You love making people, fans and even us in the band, think of you and sex in the same sentence, you love knowing that some of us will come that night, alone, but thinking about you, your name on our lips as we come all over our hands..." He slowly pushed a lube-covered finger into Ruki.

"Fuck, Kai!" Ruki groaned. Kai was almost as good at dirty talking as Aoi! Then again, Kai must have had Aoi whisper dirty words into his ear many, many times. Still, hearing words like these from Kai, a man Ruki until recently had thought of mainly as rather innocent and hard-working, someone who took care of the band and made sure everything went as smoothly as possible... It made those words even dirtier. 

As if he knew what went through Ruki's mind, Kai gave him another finger, teasing and thrusting. "I want your arse," he whispered. "Do you want my cock? Do you need it?" 

"Y-yes, fuck me," Ruki whispered hoarsely as Kai's fingers moved deliciously over his prostate. "You make me so horny..."

"Now you know how I feel then," Kai whispered in Ruki's ear and slowly withdrew his fingers. A crinkle of a condom wrapper later, and Ruki found himself biting his lip to not moan loudly as Kai's cock slid deeper and deeper inside him.

He rested his forehead against his folded arms, leaning against the door, taking slow breaths. "God, you're fucking huge," he moaned. The preparation hadn't been as thorough as he'd have liked, but the pleasure was greater than the burn, and soon pleasure was all he felt. Kai took it slow, seeming to sense his discomfort, and Ruki pushed back against him. 

"Come on... I won't break," he rasped, reaching behind him to pull Kai's hip towards him.

Kai thrust harder and faster into him, sliding his hands over Ruki's back and sides, in under his shirt. When one hand reached Ruki's cock, Kai paused slightly. "Mmm... You've shaved recently," he remarked, fingers rubbing over the light stubble, and Ruki could almost hear him grinning. 

"I like it..." Ruki replied, not prepared to spill everything about his and Uruha's little arrangement.

"So do I." Kai's thrusts were shorter and faster now, his body pressed against Ruki's. He wrapped his hand around Ruki's cock and started stroking it, his thumb swiping over the head, over and over, driving Ruki crazy. "You feel so good," he whispered. "You're so tight."

Maybe it was the adrenaline after the live, or that anyone could come looking for them any moment, or maybe that they were indulging in something quick and dirty, but they both came frighteningly close to their peak very soon. Hot pleasure tightened Ruki's thighs, his balls, his stomach, and he gasped for Kai to go on, to not stop, and then he groaned, fist pressed against his mouth to keep the sound down.

It took only a few more moments for Kai to finish, thrusts becoming erratic and then coming to a stop with a shuddering sigh from him. "Fuck, Ruki..."

Ruki grinned and took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart. "Yeah... definitely fuck."

Kai chuckled and pulled out slowly, then reached for some toilet paper to clean them up. "This tour is really enjoyable," he said, and Ruki could only agree.

 

Back at the hotel, Ruki decided to take a bath, even though he had showered earlier. Just something to do to avoid the stiff hotel bed sheets for a little longer. He soaked for a while in the hot water, letting the sore muscles of his back and neck relax, then got out and dried himself off. At least the towels were actually fluffy, he noticed with approval.

As he reached for his toiletry bag to get his toothbrush, there was a knock on the door.

When he opened the door, he was met by one of Uruha's smiles. "Hey. I can't sleep, so I thought I'd see if you're awake," Uruha said and sauntered past Ruki into his room. "We can get tired together?" He turned around and winked at Ruki.

Ruki hesitated slightly. He'd already come twice that evening, but damn, Uruha looked sexy in his low-slung, ripped jeans and tight tshirt. "I haven't shaved," he admitted. It had been a few days, and now he regretted not having taken care of that while he was having a bath. Would Uruha mind? Or would he use it as a reason to punish Ruki?

Uruha shook his head and sat down on the bed. "That's okay. This wasn't planned." He held out a hand to Ruki, inviting him to come closer. He cocked his head slightly and looked at Ruki. "I'm not here for anything kinky..." Ruki didn't protest when Uruha pulled him down onto his lap to kiss him. "It doesn't have to be kinky every time, Ruki," Uruha whispered against his lips. "I just want you."

Ruki just held Uruha closer, not sure how to respond. It felt like a part of him had melted at Uruha's soft words, though. Uruha _wanted_ him. It felt both good and a little scary, but Ruki pushed the feelings down. It had been a long day, they were exhausted, but Uruha couldn't sleep despite that, maybe being too tense - it was as simple as that. He'd open himself up to a lot of hurt if he read more into the words, Ruki knew.

"You were so sexy tonight," Uruha mumbled, hands sliding over Ruki's naked back and down to his arse. "And I know I'm not the only who thought so." He pulled back a little to grin at Ruki.

"Oh?" Ruki grinned back. He brushed his fingers over Uruha's chest, making it a little circle when he felt the small nub of one of Uruha's nipples through the tshirt. He could feel it harden under his touch - Uruha always did have sensitive nipples, and Ruki liked playing with them.

"Mmm..." There was a small hitch in Uruha's voice, and Ruki felt pleased with himself. "I saw you and Reita in the pause... and I saw Kai drag you off."

Ruki's fingers stilled, and he nodded slowly.

"What?" Uruha asked, looking surprised. "You didn't think no one would notice you out in the corridor?" 

Ruki had to laugh at that. "No, we knew someone might see us..."

"But you didn't care." Uruha grinned at him again.

"Yeah... It's become a thing, almost, with Reita. Doing it in dangerous places. It's stupid maybe, but it's so good," Ruki admitted and started moving his fingers again.

"Well, it's not like you were completely out in the open. I don't think anyone else saw you." 

"Good! I don't mind if it's you watching, though..." He moved his fingers to tease Uruha's other nipple.

"Don't mind? I'd say you enjoy people watching you a lot." Uruha pulled Ruki's face close to kiss him, once again a soft, warm kiss. "Both on stage and in my living room..."

Ruki nodded. Uruha did have a point. "I've had a threesome with Aoi and Kai," he whispered. "It was awesome."

Uruha made a small sound of pleasure. "You have? Mmm, tell me more..."

Ruki shook his head. "Not now... another time. Right now I want to do this." He grazed his teeth over Uruha neck, then licked the smooth skin.

"Tease," Uruha replied, but he didn't sound displeased. 

"We're being not-kinky, remember?" Ruki shifted a little on Uruha's lap and he could feel Uruha's cock grow hard. He pulled Uruha's tshirt up and over his head, dropping it carelessly to the floor.

Uruha laughed a little and stuck his hand inside the towel Ruki had wrapped around his hips, fingers brushing against his arse. "You're a kink all on your own..."

"I am? So, are you saying you have a Ruki fetish?" Ruki asked and grinned, lightly pinching one of Uruha's nipples.

"I think I do, yeah..." Suddenly, Uruha threw Ruki down on the bed and leaned over him. "Just like a lot of our fans." He kissed him again, plump lips moving against Ruki's.

"I'm sure a lot of them have an Uruha fetish..." Ruki moaned as Uruha tugged at the towel, leaving Ruki naked underneath him.

"Mm, so the fanmail lead me to believe," Uruha murmured as he kissed and licked his way down Ruki's chest.

Ruki sighed and squirmed a little. "I'll send you fanmail... describe everything I want to do with you..." Uruha raised his head, and Ruki whined at the loss of the teasing sensations. "What?"

"You should do that," Uruha said with conviction. "Tell me all your fantasies, everything you want to try, everything you want me to do to you. No matter how dirty or kinky... After the tour, next time we're at your place, we're going to talk."

"That sounds serious." Ruki wasn't quite sure what to think, and now Uruha's hand was moving downwards to tease over the stubble above his cock. It didn't help at all, and now his cock was even harder.

"It is. And it's not." Uruha grinned. "It'll be fun. And maybe embarrassing for you... But you will tell me everything I want to know."

Ruki groaned, not sure if he should be looking forward to it, or if he should be worried. "Sounds like you're going to interrogate me."

Uruha laughed. "Oh, I like the sound of that!" He bowed his head again and started teasing Ruki's belly button with the tip of his tongue.

Soon, the conversation was forgotten, because Ruki couldn't keep a coherent thought in his mind when Uruha was moved further south to do more luscious things with his mouth. Ruki's cock was enveloped in wet heat and the little moans that Uruha made while sucking him sent little shivers of pleasure through him.

"Please," Ruki whispered hoarsely, fingers tangling in Uruha's hair. "I want to touch you..." He knew Uruha was hard, and he longed to feel his cock in his hand. Or his mouth; Ruki wasn't picky. 

Uruha slowly raised his head, Ruki's cock gliding out between his lips until it broke free and bounced towards Ruki's stomach. He licked his lips, looking very much like he'd just eaten something very delicious. "Mmm." Uruha crawled up over Ruki, his hard length rubbing against Ruki's body. 

Ruki watched him, almost mesmerised by the way Uruha completely filled his senses - touch, smell, taste, sound, sight. And what a sight he was: dishevelled hair, traces of makeup still framing his dark eyes, lips red and a little swollen so they were even fuller than usual...

Ruki pulled Uruha down and thrust his tongue between those inviting lips. Uruha moaned softly and rocked his hips, sparks of pleasure spreading from Ruki's groin. "I fucking love your mouth," Ruki mumbled, then kissed Uruha again. 

When Uruha pulled away to take his jeans off, Ruki lay panting, watching him. Such a gorgeous body, smooth and hard, and it was Ruki's for the night. He lifted his hand slowly, in a graceful arc, beckoning Uruha to come closer again. The mannerisms from the stage hadn't left him completely. "Want you."

"I'm all yours," Uruha replied and lay down on top of him, cock against cock. With gentle rolls of his hips, he made them both breathe heavily, moans mingling as they continued to kiss. Gradually, the pace increased, and Ruki wrapped his legs around Uruha's hips. He hadn't really thought it possible, but he was as desperate to come now that he'd been just two hours earlier, with Kai, and before that, with Reita. He wasn't a teenager anymore, but Uruha made him want and need in a way that seemed to disregard such details. Fuck youthful hormones, Uruha had his own magic, Ruki thought, bucking underneath him as he teetered on the brink of orgasm. 

"Come, Ruki," Uruha whispered, and Ruki did just that. His come pulsed over both their cocks, making the glide of Uruha's against Ruki's even more delicious.

"Fu--uck!" Ruki groaned quietly and his breath hitched, hands clinging to Uruha's shoulders. Uruha's movements now were almost painful, the stimulation almost too much, but Ruki gritted his teeth. He wanted this, wanted to feel Uruha come as well, and he was not going to let him just jerk off. Uruha tensed suddenly, his hips moving faster first, then slowing, losing their rhythm, and Ruki felt Uruha's come flood over his cock and stomach. 

They lay still for a few moments, holding each other close. Eventually, Ruki's legs threatened to cramp, so he had to lower them. Uruha grinned at him as he rolled off to stretch out next to him.

"Mmm..."

"Yeah," Ruki said, no other words necessary. It was good just laying there, shoulder to shoulder, with semen drying on his body. So much for having a bath earlier.

"Did Kai fuck you?" Uruha asked out of the blue. When Ruki just looked at him, he elaborated. "Earlier tonight? When he dragged you off? Did he fuck you, or did you fuck him?"

Ruki rolled over on his side so he could watch Uruha's face more easily. "He fucked me. Why?"

"Just wondering," Uruha replied, and he looked like he was thinking a thousand thoughts a mile. "What's he like?"

"Hm?"

"Is he good? What does he like?"

Ruki grinned. "Uruha! Is this more than curiosity, more than a passing interest?"

"Maybe I just want to know more about someone who sometimes fucks my property?" Uruha winked.

"Property, eh?" Ruki poked Uruha in the side. "He's good. He's a beast. Really... But also caring and careful. Which I'm grateful for because damn, he's big."

"Mm, sounds nice. Maybe we should invite him over for dinner some time?"

Ruki stared at Uruha. Invite Kai for dinner? That sounded like... Ruki had no idea what it sounded like, but it was definitely something other than he'd expected. "Dinner?"

"Yeah." Uruha grinned and gave Ruki a quick kiss. "You can be dessert." 

Uruha left after they had a quick shower, thanking Ruki for making it easier to sleep, but when Ruki crawled back into bed, he knew the jumbled thoughts in his head weren't going to let him sleep anytime soon.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kai stays in Ruki's hotel room after a live, Ruki gets creative with some items that are lying around, much to Kai's surprise and enjoyment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruki/Kai - Sensory deprivation, blindfold, sensation play.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is actually going on in their lives. All I know is what they share in interviews and on Twitter. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real people and events is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

It was late, and Ruki was a bit tired after the live. Not as tired as Reita, though, who'd fallen asleep in the armchair in Ruki's hotel room. Ruki and Uruha were sitting on his bed, Uruha with a beer in his hand, and Ruki sipping some orange juice. Kai had joined them too, perched on the chair by the desk, also with a beer. They'd been through the usual talk - how the live had gone, what problems there had been, fun moments... Uruha teased Kai about something he'd done behind the drumset that apparently only Uruha had noticed because he'd been facing Kai at that moment. It was a very nice and relaxed atmosphere.

Ruki had expected Aoi to join them as well, especially since they had beer. Not that Ruki knew how and where Kai had got them from, but they had been his gift to them when he showed up.

"So... Where did Aoi go?" Ruki asked no one in particular, but eyeing Kai since he knew the two sometimes paired up for some _interesting_ activities. 

"Dunno," Uruha murmured and took a swig from the beer can.

"He's busy, I think," Kai said.

"Busy?" Ruki frowned. What could Aoi be busy with at this hour?

"Yeah, he's been texting or emailing some girl all day, and apparently she agreed to meet him outside the venue after the live. I think she was there to watch us too. So," Kai concluded with a grin, "he's busy."

"Oh," Uruha said. "That kind of busy."

"Yep. He told me, just in case he's late tomorrow morning. I told him if he's not here when we're ready, the bus leaves without him!" Kai laughed.

"That's almost evil," Ruki pointed out and laughed too. "Almost."

"Yeah, but imagine him running after the bus, waving and yelling at us to wait for him?" Uruha waved his arms and Ruki had to duck to not get hit in the head or get beer all over him.

Reita grunted, perhaps disturbed by their laughter, and cracked one eye open. "W'sgoin'on? Can't sleep.." Apparently the beer he'd had, combined with the exhaustion from the touring, had been too much for him.

Uruha grinned and tilted his head back to down the last of his beer. "It's late. I'll drag him to his room. Can't have him sleep like this all night."

"I'll help you," Kai offered, starting to rise, but Uruha waved at him to stay where he was.

"Nah, I got it. I was thinking about going anyway. Started a song yesterday, and I'd like to finish it, at least the melody, while it's fresh." He went over to Reita and dragged him to his feet. "Come on, sleepyhead. Thanks for the beer," he said to Kai and waved to Ruki, before pushing the near-dead Reita out the door.

Ruki and Kai sat quietly for a little while, Kai just watching Ruki. "Out with it," he said finally. "I can see that you're bursting to say something."

Ruki laughed, a little embarrassed. "I'm that easy to read?"

"Sometimes." Kai finished his beer and got up to throw the can into the trash. "So, what?"

"Was just wondering..." Kai nodded for Ruki to continue. "How do you feel about Aoi being off with someone else?"

Kai shrugged and smiled a little. "We're not exclusive, you know that." He sat down again.

"Yeah, but..." Ruki tried to clothe his thoughts in words. "You're not jealous?"

"Nope." Kai shook his head. "I thought you knew that too."

Ruki remembered the time they'd spent the night together, the three of them. There had been no jealousy present then, and Kai had never said anything about the times Aoi and Ruki had been together. "Yeah... Maybe I just wanted to make sure."

"People don't own each other," Kai said slowly and ran his fingers over the edge of the dark, polished wood of the desk. To Ruki's eyes, it looked sensual, and he could almost remember how those fingers had felt moving over his skin. He decided he definitely wanted to feel it again. Kai looked up at Ruki again. "But it's nice that you want to avoid any rifts and complications between us in the band."

"It would suck if things went bad," Ruki said with a sigh, still watching Kai's hand, now drumming lightly. He was getting an idea, something that he wanted to try, and why not on Kai?

"But it's the same with you and Uruha, right? You're not exclusive either."

Ruki grinned. "No, were not. And yeah, it works fine."

"See? We're a non-exclusive bunch!" 

"Mmm, we are, and it's a good thing, because otherwise this could get very awkward," Ruki said and rose to his feet, leaning forward to press his lips to Kai's.

Kai put one arm around Ruki's neck and parted his lips in an absolutely irresistible invitation. "Want me to stay?" he whispered when they broke apart again.

"Seems stupid for you to go to your own room when my bed is wide enough for both of us," Ruki replied and pulled Kai to his feet and towards the bed.

Kai smiled and reached up to pull his shirt over his head, exposing a finely sculpted chest to Ruki's gaze. "Just don't expect me to stay on my side of the bed. I like to snuggle when I sleep."

"I think I can live with that," Ruki said and slid one hand over Kai's chest, then reached for the belt buckle to release Kai from his trousers as well. As soon as he had Kai naked, he pushed him down onto the bed, hands roaming and tongues moving against each other in a deep kiss.

It was hard to pull away, because Kai was just too fucking tempting, but somehow, Ruki managed. He smiled and shook his head when Kai made to sit up. "Stay. I'll just be a moment."

Kai nodded and lay down again and just watched as Ruki quickly undressed. 

"Close your eyes," Ruki said and started to turn around, gaze searching the room for things that he could use for what he had in mind. He needed things with different textures...

Kai grinned but obeyed. "What are you planning?"

"You'll see," Ruki replied as he gathered up a silk scarf, his hairbrush... His gaze fell onto his leather gloves, and he picked them up and put one on before opening the mini bar. There was a small tray with ice in it. Perfect! "Actually, you won't see... but you'll feel," he added, returning to the bed. "Keep your eyes closed."

"Mm, okay."

Kai looked relaxed, not a hint of nervousness reflected on his face, despite Ruki being so secretive. His dark hair was unstyled after the post-live shower, and one of the uncontrolled locks covered one of Kai's eyes. Ruki brushed it away, startling Kai slightly, and then kissed him softly. "Ready?"

"You're making me curious!" Kai laughed and just peeked up at Ruki's face for an instant before closing his eyes again and nodding. "But yes, I'm ready. For whatever nefarious things it is you have in mind."

As soon as Kai nodded, Ruki ran the fingertips of his gloved hand over Kai's chest, then circled one of his nipples. He wasn't disappointed at the soft sigh that escaped Kai at the touch. The only other time he'd touched Kai wearing gloves, they'd been made from shiny pvc, but it looked like Kai liked leather too. Just like Ruki did. "Not nefarious," Ruki whispered. "Just very, very nice..."

He picked up the silk scarf and brushed one end of it over Kai's skin, down his stomach, ever so lightly over his hardening cock, back up and over Kai's nipples. Little sounds of pleasure escaped Kai, along with a shiver now and then. "Nice," Kai whispered. 

"Told you so." Ruki grinned.

Ruki brought the scarf up to Kai's face, sliding the silk over Kai's lips. The black material contrasted beautifully against Kai's skin, and Ruki draped it across Kai's eyes. 

"Would you mind if I blindfolded you?"

Kai bit his lip then smiled. "No. Please do," he added, and maybe it was Ruki's imagination, but he did sound a tad breathless.

Ruki wound the scarf a few times around Kai's head, covering his eyes, and tied a knot on one side. "Can you see anything?"

"No." A pause. "Nothing at all." Kai reached out to slide his hand over Ruki's thigh. "I'm at your mercy."

"I like the sound of that." The way Kai had said it made Ruki think of his own experiences under Uruha's control, and he hoped that even if there was nothing elaborate like that between him and Kai, that he could still bring some of that thrill to Kai.

Now that he couldn't use the silk scarf to tease Kai anymore, Ruki went back to using his leather-gloved hand. He moved his fingers over the lower part of Kai's face, and Kai darting his tongue out to lick at them looked so hot that Ruki had to do it again.

"You like leather?" It was more of a statement than a question, but Kai nodded. 

"I do," Kai whispered, then sighed when Ruki withdrew his hand. As soon as Ruki closed it around Kai's cock, though, Kai moaned lustfully, sending a shiver of desire through Ruki. "Yes, please..." He licked his lips, and Ruki just had to kiss them, muffling the little sounds of pleasure while he kept stroking Kai teasingly.

Kai's cock was big and hard in his hand and Ruki could feel its warmth through the glove. It was with some reluctance that Ruki let go of it. But there were other things he wanted to do, other sensations he wanted to tease Kai with... 

Ruki reached for the hairbrush he'd brought. He moved it across the back of his bare hand, trying to imagine how it would feel on other parts of his body. It was scratchy, so he was using a light touch as he moved the bristles across the inside of one of Kai's thighs. Kai gasped and his leg twitched, obviously not prepared for the sensation. 

"Ruki..."

"Too much?" Ruki paused, the brush hovering over Kai's chest now.

"No... god... feels good. Strange... but good." Kai's cock seemed to agree with him, because it was hard and heavy between his legs. "More?"

Ruki smiled and brought the hairbrush lightly over one of Kai's nipples, immediately rewarded by another twitch and a deep moan. He took one of the ice cubes and slid it over the same nipple. Kai gasped in response again, squirming a little. With brush in one hand and the ice cube in the other, Ruki used them alternately, randomly on Kai's body – nipples, thighs, neck, bellybutton – drawing moans and shivers of pleasure from Kai.

Teasing Kai with random sensations made Ruki very aware of Kai's body and his responses, perhaps moreso than he would have been if he'd simply sucked him off. There was something incredibly sensual and _intimate_ about it, that fascinated Ruki and also slowly built up an intense arousal. Kai was sexy as fuck, smooth, pale skin and sleek muscles flexing under Ruki's hands. It was almost like this was a different man from the one who'd dragged Ruki into the toilet and fucked him senseless up against the wall, it was such a striking change. 

"Do you like it?" Ruki asked, sliding the last of the melting ice cube over Kai's balls.

"Yeah," Kai gasped, pushing his hips up. "Ruki... please..." He moaned again and reached for Ruki.

Hearing the desperation in Kai's voice, Ruki didn't have the heart to keep teasing him, and scooted up to kneel by Kai's head. Something about the way Kai was begging made Ruki grab Kai's hair and guide him towards his cock. "Here, suck me," Ruki growled, and he could see the shiver of excitement rush through Kai's body.

Kai was good, eager mouth sucking him all inside and a wicked tongue that did its best to make Ruki incoherent. Ruki moaned deeply, taking a few moments to just enjoy feeling Kai's wicked lips sliding over his cock, but then he took mercy on Kai and reached down to close his hand around Kai's cock. He moved his hand slowly at first, slowly increasing the pace, and Kai followed suit, intensifying his efforts as well, until there was nothing but throbbing pleasure coursing through their bodies and the room was filled with their moans and gasps.

Ruki lost it first, tight balls cradled gently in Kai's hand and his cock buried deep inside Kai's mouth. With a low growl and a shudder, Ruki came hard, filling Kai's mouth, and judging from the sounds Kai made, it was exactly what he'd wanted. 

Ruki had slumped over Kai, free hand grasping the headboard tightly, but when he caught his bearings again, he resumed the strokes on Kai's cock. "Come on," he whispered. "Come all over yourself."

Kai moaned against Ruki's crotch, face nestled between cock and thigh, and arched up from the bed. "God, Ruki..." If he'd intended to say something more, it was lost in the next groan when Ruki twisted his gloved hand. "Fu--ck!"

Ruki slid his leather-clad fingers over Kai's hard member, and it wasn't long before Kai gasped and dug his fingers into Ruki's thigh. With a grin on his face, Ruki watched as Kai's cock pulsed white streaks over his stomach and chest, and it wasn't until Kai had completely emptied himself that Ruki stopped stroking him.

He quickly wiped his glove clean on a tissue and then took the makeshift blindfold off Kai. Kai blinked at the sudden light, and Ruki just had to kiss him again because he looked absolutely adorable, despite what they'd just done. Kai was just one of those guys that could switch from sexy to cute in a fraction of a second – it was definitely part of the allure.

Stretching out next to Kai, Ruki wrapped one arm around him. It didn't feel strange to be close to Kai, cuddling. Maybe it was because they were also such good friends, Ruki thought. It wasn't _just_ sex. Not really. Like with Uruha – that wasn't only about the sex anymore. It had certainly started that way, but Ruki had to admit that there was something more to it. But like he'd told Kai, he wasn't jealous, not even when he saw Uruha and Kai put their heads together over a handheld game console, talking animatedly, and shutting out the world around them. He looked at Kai and smiled. How could he be jealous when he was fucking both of them?

"What was all of that?" Kai asked, smiling. "It felt amazing."

"Oh. A scarf, some ice, my leather gloves," Ruki held up his still gloved hand, "and a hairbrush." 

"Really?" Kai laughed softly. "That's inventive! I knew it was ice, and yeah, the glove..."

Ruki grinned and shrugged. "I had to improvise."

"You make it sound like you have a fully equipped dungeon or something at home," Kai said and winked.

"No, nothing like that." Ruki shook his head. "I'm just adventurous."

"Mmm, I like it." Kai kissed him softly and then reached for the tissue box to clean himself up. 

Ruki watched him, thinking that maybe Kai had had a really good idea. He didn't have a basement or anything like a dungeon, but maybe he could think of something... He'd talk to Uruha about it. After all, it was Uruha who was calling the shots when it came to things like that.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uruha has ideas on how to make the last live of the End of Stillness tour a little extra interesting for Ruki (and himself).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: Uruha/Ruki - Object penetration, teasing.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is actually going on in their lives. All I know is what they share in interviews and on Twitter. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real people and events is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

The final of a tour was always bittersweet. It was the live the entire tour was leading up to, even if they didn't plan to do anything special about it, but it also meant the end. The end of the tour, the end of that particular road, the end of that look... Which meant that Uruha would put away the long leather jacket and the leather thigh high boots. A shame, if there ever was one, Ruki thought. He'd really enjoyed that view, and now he watched Uruha out of the corner of his eye, donning the outfit one last time.

All that aside, Ruki was really excited about the live. They'd had fun the evening before in the same venue, and they would try to shake the walls even harder tonight.

When it was almost time to get on stage, Uruha walked up to Ruki and smiled. "Do you have a minute? In private."

"Oh, yeah..." Ruki frowned. What was this about? They only had a few minutes before they were announced. "It better be quick," he muttered as he followed Uruha into the corridor outside the dressing room and around a corner, where he found Uruha holding a door open for him. "In there?" A storage room? Really? When Uruha nodded, Ruki shrugged and went inside.

The door closed behind them and the only light was what the tiny and dirty window allowed inside.

"Very romantic," Ruki commented.

"I didn't pick it for romance. I picked it so we could be alone." Uruha grinned. "Pull your trousers down and turn around."

"Uruha! There's no time for that!" People would worry - they had to be at the stage entrance when the lights went out, ready to walk on.

Uruha laughed. "Don't worry, this won't take long..."

"Can't wait to see my arse then, is it?" Ruki had no idea what Uruha had in mind, but he did as he was told.

"Can't wait to do things with it," Uruha replied. "You'll enjoy this... at least I know I will."

"What?" One of Uruha's hands was moving slowly over Ruki's arse, the teasing touch distracting him from asking more. 

"This." 

Ruki gasped when something slick and slightly cold pressed against his entrance. He pushed back a little, and it slid slowly into him.

"Mmm, always so eager," Uruha whispered in his ear, and Ruki could only nod. He loved that tone in Uruha's voice, the one that sent shivers down his spine, the one that said that Ruki belonged to him and there was nothing he could do to stop it...

"Oh god..." Ruki moaned as Uruha pulled and pushed with whatever it was he was teasing him with, waking up Ruki's cock. He could feel Uruha's fingers slide over the naked skin around his cock, making things worse, or better...

"Mm, you shaved as I instructed. Good boy." With a last push, the object slipped further into Ruki, and he could feel his entrance closing around a slimmer part of it, keeping it in place. Uruha slapped one of Ruki's buttocks lightly. "There. You can zip up now."

Ruki swallowed. He could still feel it inside him, a constant pressure that he just knew was going to drive him mad. "Like this? With this... inside me?"

"An anal plug. And yes." Uruha sounded very pleased with himself and Ruki groaned. An anal plug. And they had a full live ahead of them. In just a minute or two actually. This was going to be very interesting. "I expect you to put on a very good performance tonight," Uruha purred then.

"God, you're evil," Ruki muttered, adjusting his clothes.

Uruha laughed and opened the door. "You'll thank me later. I'll make sure of it."

As Ruki hurried down the corridor after Uruha to join up with the others, the plug shifted slightly with every step he took, making sure he couldn't forget its existence even if he tried. Evil was just the beginning of it, he thought. Uruha must be the Devil himself.

**

The live was both one of the worst and one of the best Ruki had experienced. He enjoyed the music, the performance, and feeling like they were one with the audience, but at the same time, it was torture. Every move he made, every jump and hip-thrust made the object inside him shift, sending waves of frustrating pleasure through him.

It made him a little more daring, and the fans cheered excitedly in the encore when Ruki just couldn't help himself, and stuck his hand under Aoi's shirt just to slide his hand over his stomach. Aoi just grinned at him, and they moved apart, the surge of the music taking them to different parts of the stage again. A few seconds later, Ruki met Uruha's gaze, and he could see the amusement in his lover's eyes. 

In the short pause between the first and second encore, Uruha brushed against Ruki, his hand pressing briefly against his crotch by 'accident'. When Ruki closed his eyes, trying hard not to moan, Uruha leaned close.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Ruki growled and glared at him, but he couldn't deny that he was incredibly horny, and he suspected that any fan looking too closely at him would easily see proof of it.

Thankfully, he survived the last songs as well, and feeling like he was in another world, he grabbed Uruha's arm as soon as they got back to the dressing room. 

"Stop," he hissed at him. He didn't care that he was tired and out of breath, sweat dripping from his chin and trickling down his back and chest; he needed Uruha, and he needed him now.

Uruha turned to look at him, a light curl to his lips and a raised eyebrow. "Mm, what?"

"You know what," Ruki managed. He gave as casual a nod he could manage to Kazuki when he interrupted his fawning over Aoi to thank Ruki and Uruha for a fantastic live. As soon as Kazuki turned his attention back to Aoi, and before anyone else tried to engage them in conversation, Ruki dragged Uruha away. "Shower. Now."

**

As soon as the door closed behind them, Ruki pulled Uruha into a kiss, pressing his body against him. He felt feverish, hot, and desperate, and he could feel his hands tremble as he buried one of them in Uruha's hair.

Uruha smelled of cologne and hairspray, sweat and leather, and it was one of the most intoxicating scents Ruki had ever experienced. "Please," he whispered softly, in stark contrast to his earlier demanding. "Please, fuck me..." One of Uruha's fingers found it's way in under Ruki's shirt to tease his nipple, and Ruki couldn't stop the deep moan that rose from his chest. 

"I think you enjoyed that, having that inside you while everyone was looking at you... You looked so hot today, sexy and flirty..." Uruha pinched Ruki's nipple lightly, then moved his hand down to cup Ruki's arse, giving it a good squeeze that caused Ruki to make an undignified sound when the anal plug shifted again. "You gave the fans a god show."

Ruki groaned, not able to think of the fans or what they thought about him anymore. All he could think about was Uruha and everything he wanted Uruha to do to him. Ruki slid a hand down to caress one of Uruha's smooth thighs, and gave the garter on the side a light snap, earning him a grin from his lover. When he rubbed his hand over Uruha's crotch, he found that Uruha wasn't quite as unaffected as he'd led Ruki to believe.

"I thought you wanted a shower," Uruha whispered.

"Fuck the shower," Ruki growled. "I just want you naked. Want you inside me."

"Maybe I just want you to suck me off?" Uruha stepped away and started to peel off his clothes.

"That would be cruel," Ruki pointed out while he stripped as fast as he could, trying to ignore how the plug rubbed against different parts of his insides as he lifted one leg and then another to get his trousers off.

"Mm, it would. And you think I'm not capable of cruelty?" Uruha shot him a wide grin and pulled his remaining boot off.

Ruki hesitated for a moment. Uruha _was_ responsible for the state Ruki was in now, but he wasn't sure it was as terrible as he'd first thought. Not when he was this close to getting what he needed. "I-- don't know. Not cruelty, no," he added as he stepped up to Uruha once again, now in a blissfully naked state. "But I'm sure you could put me through a very lovely hell, should you want to..." He pressed his lips to Uruha's neck. "You know all my weaknesses, after all."

"All of them?" Uruha slid his hands down Ruki's body to grab his hips, pulling him with him into the shower. "I'm pretty sure there are a few we haven't yet explored."

Ruki moaned at the thought of Uruha making him find out he enjoyed even more kinks than he already knew about. "Okay," he breathed. "But right now, my biggest weakness is this." He grasped Uruha's cock and moved his hand over it. "Want you."

Uruha leaned close, his breath tickling Ruki's ear. "Kneel," Uruha whispered over the sound of the running water. "Use your mouth to show me how much you want it."

Uruha's words seemed to go directly to Ruki's knees, because he'd barely finished talking before they gave out, and Ruki sank to the tiled floor, already sticking his tongue out to lick over Uruha's length.

"Oh yeah," Uruha moaned and put his hand in Ruki's hair. He wasn't directing Ruki at all, letting him use all his imagination to do as Uruha had instructed. Ruki gave the hard shaft a few open-mouthed kisses, then shifted to take the head between his lips and let Uruha's cock slide into his mouth. 

After only a few moments, Uruha got down on his knees too, and Ruki had to lean forward to keep sucking him. He felt even more at a pleasurable disadvantage this way, arse sticking up in the air. If anyone would enter the showers now, they'd surely get a view worthy of a porn movie, Ruki thought, moaning. 

He brought one hand back to Uruha's cock, just below his lips, and stroked him while bobbing his head, swirling his tongue around the head once in a while. He could hear Uruha mumble encouragement between soft moans, and it made him even hornier. The unrelenting arousal made Ruki clench around the butt plug, needing something, anything, and the sensation made him moan. 

"You're so horny now, I can feel it," Uruha said. "So eager and hungry for my cock."

Ruki groaned. It sounded so dirty when Uruha said things like that, bedroom voice and all. All he could do was nod and give Uruha's cock an extra special squeeze and lick.

Uruha moved his hand down Ruki's back, over the rounded mound of his arse, and then grabbed the flared end of the plug, pulling a little at it. Ruki squeezed his eyes shut, pausing in his efforts. He wanted Uruha to pull out the plug, wanted him to fuck him so hard he had no idea where he was and didn't care how much noise he made... He let Uruha's cock slip out of his mouth. "Please," he whispered, before taking Uruha into his mouth once more, sucking hard.

Uruha pulled harder on the plug, and Ruki moaned as it forced his hole more open for a moment when the widest part slid out of him. After having had it inside him for so long, it felt almost strange when Uruha pulled it out - a sensation of emptiness. But it didn't last long, as Uruha pushed the plug back inside, fucking Ruki with it.

"Want my cock inside you?" Uruha asked. He was rocking his pelvis, fucking Ruki's mouth at the same rhythm as he was fucking Ruki with the plug. "Want me to fuck you?"

Ruki gasped and pushed back against the plug, not able to reply verbally. If Uruha didn't stop teasing him soon, he was not going to be able to keep his moans down. The plug felt good, especially when Uruha handled it like this, but it wasn't enough to satisfy him now. Not after having his arse teased mercilessly for hours. Ruki felt so hot that he could self-combust, and it wasn't only because of the steam and the hot water...

He let Uruha's cock slide out of his mouth again to lick and kiss his lover's thigh. "Please," he mumbled against the wet skin, not knowing if Uruha could hear him or not.

"Suck me off," Uruha said softly, the firm grip on Ruki's hair a sharp contrast to the tone of his voice. "And I will fuck you all through the night when we get back to the hotel."

"Oh god, yes..." Ruki immediately resumed his efforts, using every trick in his repertoire to bring Uruha to completion. 

Uruha must have been close, because it didn't take very long before the grip in Ruki's hair tightened a little more, and Uruha pushed his hips up. He gave a low moan as his cock pulsed and hot come spurted down Ruki's throat.

Ruki swallowed and then sat up. With a small whimper, he pulled Uruha close and kissed him, almost desperate to come himself. "Please don't make me wait," he whispered, needing Uruha so much that he ached. He was so hard, and his neglected cock twitched heavily between his thighs. The plug was back, safely lodged in his arse, and it just made him long for Uruha to fuck him even more.

Uruha wrapped his arms around Ruki and held him close, chest to chest, lips pressed to the side of Ruki's neck. "Touch yourself," he whispered. "Come for me."

Without a second's hesitation, Ruki took his cock in his hand. He was so horny that he was trembling, and he was grateful for Uruha's arm around him, needing the closeness. "Fuck," he groaned as his balls hugged his body, the tension inside him coiling up so tight it almost hurt. Then relief rolled over him and he came all over Uruha's thigh, soon washed away by the spray of the water.

It took them a few moments before they got up, still on somewhat shaky legs, and quickly washed off. "We can shower again," Uruha said and smiled. "At the hotel."

"I hope there will be more than a shower," Ruki replied. The desperation he'd felt was gone, but not all of his arousal. The plug was still there, and he couldn't wait for Uruha to replace it with his cock.

"Much more," Uruha promised, grinning.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negotiations don't always take place across a table in a conference room. Sometimes the interested parties are naked and it all ends with sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uruha/Ruki - BDSM, a spot of bondage, and a lot of kink talk.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is happening in their lives, apart from what is revealed in interviews and on Twitter. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

Ruki wondered if the meetings would ever end. Despite just having finished one tour, they were already planning for the big tour ahead of them. After all, it was just a few months away. On top of this, there were negotiations with what looked like was going to be their new record label.

Even though a lot of this was handled by PSC, Ruki was tired already when he woke up in the morning.

All of this also meant that there had been very little free time... and the only time Ruki had seen Uruha had been across a table, or in the back of a car, watching him and Kai play some kind of video game together.

"You should sleep more," Uruha said to Ruki as they left the office.

Ruki frowned and stuck his hands into his pockets. "How do you know when I sleep? Do I look that terrible?"

Uruha laughed. "I may not have a Twitter account, but that doesn't mean I don't look at yours. When you say goodnight at 4am, and then start tweeting again at 7, I know you're not sleeping much."

"Oh. Yeah." Ruki looked at Uruha. Goddammit. He looked too good like this, in just his plain clothes. Ruki flashed him a smile. "So... is that an order?"

"Eh?"

"To sleep more?"

Uruha smiled back. "Not really... Do you want it to be?"

"I just have too much to do." Ruki shrugged. "Would you punish me if I don't obey?"

Uruha stopped walking and put his hand on Ruki's elbow. "Eight o'clock tonight. Make sure you're free, and I'll come over." He smiled again. "I think you need it. It's been far too long already, and there's a certain conversation we need to have."

There was a sudden flutter of butterflies in Ruki's stomach. He knew what Uruha meant - this was a 'date' of a very special kind, a date of domination and submission, of pain and pleasure. And Ruki had to admit that Uruha was probably right. He did need it.

**

"Get that kink book of yours," Uruha said, settling back on the couch. "It's time we look through it together."

They were both naked now, and Ruki had already had the pleasure of sucking Uruha off. Too bad he hadn't been allowed to come, yet. His cock was throbbing its displeasure at having to wait for it while Ruki went to the bedroom to get the book that was the cause of this relationship, if relationship was the right term for it.

Ruki felt a little unsure of how to give it to Uruha, though. Should he kneel and present it to him that way - downcast eyes and bowed head and all that - or should he just hand it to him more casually? In the end, he ended up holding it out in both hands, similar to how someone would hand over a business card, and bit his lip. 

"Um..."

Uruha looked up and nodded, a small smile curling his full lips. Ruki couldn't help but stare. He never got tired of looking at Uruha's mouth.

"Sit down," Uruha said, breaking the silence between them. He patted the spot on the couch next to him.

"You don't want me to kneel anymore?"

"Not now. Now I want you to be comfortable with me and yourself, and relax, while we both go through that endless source of delightful kinks and you tell me what you want and what you don't want, and the things you could want if you had the courage for it..."

Ruki nodded and sat down, his eyes focused on the book in Uruha's lap. "Okay," he said then. "Let's do this."

"Good." Uruha put his arm around Ruki's shoulders. "Because if we're going to continue this, I need to know some things so I don't hurt you in any way. I should have asked you a long time ago, actually."

"Why didn't you? If it's so important." Ruki leaned against Uruha.

Uruha was silent for a few moments. "Because I didn't think you'd come back, maybe." Then he broke into a glowing smile. "Or maybe because you're just too damn distracting!"

The first words had a bittersweet tang to them that pricked Ruki's chest. Did they betray some deeper feeling of Uruha's? Maybe he did want Ruki to be more than a playful fuck buddy? They'd known each other for such a long time, and they were closer than brothers, Ruki thought, in some ways closer than lovers... It was only natural they'd fall for each other, right?

"Let's start, before my head complicates things too much," Ruki mumbled and flipped the book open. It had started to sound like a damn shoujo manga in his brain, and he found it unsettling.

 

 

"Mm, what about this then," Uruha asked, pointing at an entry about dildo play. 

"Yes please," Ruki replied with a wide grin. 

"Good. Just imagine yourself tied up with your arse in the air... while I fuck you with a few dildos... Using larger and larger ones, until you can't take any more. Hm?"

Ruki shivered. He was so horny now. He still hadn't come, and all this talk about hot, kinky things to do (which Uruha always seemed to know how to elaborate on) didn't make things any easier. "Uruha... please?"

"You want that?"

"Yes," Ruki almost moaned, finding it harder and harder to not touch himself. To distract himself, he put his hand on Uruha's thigh, caressing it lightly.

They skipped a few entries that looked quite unimaginative and a little boring, then Uruha grinned and held up the book to get a better look at a photo. "Double penetration..." The picture clearly showed two men fucking one other person. In the same hole.

It was one of the entries that had both scared and fascinated Ruki the first time he looked through the book, right after it had been delivered to his home. It still fascinated him. And frightened him.

Uruha slowly turned his head to look at Ruki. "Yes? No?"

Ruki took a deep breath. Honesty. This was about being honest about how he felt about these things. So that Uruha - his... Master? - would know what his absolute limits were. It would be so easy to just say no, to say that it was too much. But Ruki wasn't much for taking the easy way out.

"I don't know." He tried to meet Uruha's questioning gaze. "I think it has to be impossible. There's no way two cocks can fit inside my arse. But looking at that photo... it makes me horny. I think if I knew it wouldn't hurt or injure me... If I was horny enough, I wouldn't say no."

Uruha nodded. "We'd need another person for that, though. Someone we both trust. But that can be discussed later. If we decide to try it."

Ruki had a feeling that now that it had been said, they almost certainly would. He knew Uruha too well to believe that he'd forget about it.

They turned the pages over, and then Uruha pointed at another entry that made Ruki balk. "How about fisting?"

Ruki didn't know why, but the thought of a hand inside him scared him much more than the thoughts of two cocks. He shook his head. "No... Uruha. I can't. Not that."

Uruha moved his hand up to ruffle Ruki's hair. "Okay. Don't worry about it. We won't do that then." Ruki was relieved that Uruha didn't sound disappointed. 

"But do you want to do it?" Ruki asked, glancing at Uruha's hand. It was not a small, dainty hand. The thought of how that would fit inside _anyone_ was painful.

"Ruki, we're going through what you want now, your limits. Things that you want or think you want to try out. I don't want you to try something just because I like it."

"But--"

"No." Uruha smiled. "Not now. Maybe in the future, we can look at things I want to try, and then you can decide if you want to do it or not."

The future. Ruki liked the sound of that. He leaned against Uruha and rubbed his cheek against Uruha's shoulder. "Okay."

The book was thick, and Ruki flipped over a whole bunch of pages at once, perhaps in the hopes of getting away from more of the arse-stretching kinks. They ended up at the M entries. Medical fetishism...

Uruha pointed at a picture of a tray of shiny medical equipment. Clamps and sounds, the text under the picture said. "Want to play doctor?" Uruha asked with a wide grin. "I can give you a very thorough physical examination."

Ruki laughed. "I sort of had one already. With Reita."

"Oh? Tell me more."

"We didn't do so much. It was more like a fantasy, talking about what he'd do to me, but we went to this abandoned hospital outside the city..."

Uruha sat up straighter. "Really?"

"Yeah. There's still some examination tables in the rooms, and hospital beds, things like that... No electricity though."

"You and Reita, huh? The pervert. You have to show me where this place is!"

"You want to see it?"

"I'm sure I can do a lot of naughty things to you there, and it won't just be talk and fantasies."

"Mm, you want to be my mad scientist who experiments on me?"

Uruha laughed. "Yeah, but we'll keep it safe anyway okay?"

"I think I prefer it that way, because it means we can do it again and again." Ruki imagined Uruha in a white lab coat, with glasses, and a stethoscope around his neck. Definitely hot, he thought.

"How do you feel about being humiliated?" Uruha asked.

Ruki thought for a few moments. Aoi had called him some pretty nasty things a few times, and at the time, Ruki had liked it. Especially since there was none of that attitude towards him afterwards - just soft kisses and tenderness.

"I think I kind of like it, when it's just me and the other person... Aoi plays kind of rough and dirty, and it turns me on. But if there'd been anyone around when he said those things..."

Uruha nodded. "I can understand that. What's hot and arousing in private can be far too much with other people present. So what did he do, or say?"

Ruki grinned. "He fucked me against one of those one-way windows in a hotel, and told me our fans should see me like that... see what I slut I am."

Uruha chuckled. "You know, that sounds kind of hot."

"It was."

"And you like being told you're a slut?"

Ruki nodded. "It's humiliating, but yeah, it makes me horny. Because I know that it's just dirty talk. If someone said it and meant it, I think I'd get angry, though."

"Are you my slut?" Uruha asked, and Ruki's cock twitched.

"Yeah... if you want me to be."

"My submissive slut... or my slutty submissive."

Ruki licked his lips slowly, making a show of it. "I can be either."

"Mm. If I'd tie you up on all fours and tell you that I'm going to use you all day for whatever is my pleasure, fuck your arse and your mouth whenever I want, until you're sore and I can't come anymore..."

Ruki bit his lower lip and let out a small moan. "Yeah." How could he be so fucking horny from just talking, admitting to Uruha what he wants? "Please..."

"Would you like that?"

Ruki nodded. He really needed to come now. As soon as possible. Preferably half an hour ago.

"But only if we're alone? Not if I invite, for example... Aoi? Or Kai?"

"You and Aoi have already taken turns with me, so this would just be for longer, right?" Ruki had thought this was going to be a simple yes or no decision, but instead it proved to be pretty complicated. But if Uruha invited either of them ( _or both_ , a small voice in the back of his mind said) to fuck Ruki together with him for a whole day like that... Ruki knew he would love it.

Ruki's thoughts were scattered by the touch of Uruha's lips to his own.

"We'll take it one step at a time," Uruha said softly. "What I described is pretty intense and not something I'd do to you from the start. I like starting lightly and then gradually make it kinkier and more extreme... Is that okay with you?"

Ruki smiled. "Yeah, I think I like that. But... I have to admit, the thought does turn me on."

"I can see that." Uruha poked Ruki's cock playfully.

"Not my fault! You didn't let me come earlier!"

"I know." There was no doubt that Uruha was amused by the whole situation. "I don't think it would have made any difference if I'd let you come, because talking about all of this, having to admit to wanting things that scare you a little, it's turning you on, isn't it?"

Ruki whimpered when Uruha took Ruki's cock in his hand, stroking it slowly. "Yeah... Please, Uruha."

"I want you to go through the entire book, write yes, no, or maybe on each entry, and then you will hand the book over to me. And I will decide what your next kinky adventure will be..."

Ruki gasped and spread his legs, hips thrusting up against Uruha's hand. He liked the thought of Uruha deciding, surprising him. "Feels so good..." But Uruha pulled his hand back, and Ruki had to stifle a groan of frustration. "Please, Uruha!" When Uruha only smiled, Ruki had a thought. "Or do you want me to call you something else? Like Master?"

Uruha shook his head. "No, I don't like that title. I'm still me, and you're still you. We're just opening up to deeper levels of ourselves. If you want to show respect, you can just be more polite, you know." Uruha winked and pulled something out from behind the sofa cushions. "Now, give me your hands."

Ruki obeyed, and in no more than two seconds, his wrists were tied together, wrapped with a strip of velcro. Uruha grabbed them and pulled them over Ruki's head, forcing him to bend backwards. 

"Mmm," Uruha whispered, "all mine." His gaze slid down Ruki's body, and Ruki shivered with excitement. Uruha always made him feel so desirable, so exposed. Ruki was glad he'd remembered to shave off his pubic hair before Uruha arrived, as was their agreement for these meetings, because it added to the feeling of being completely naked and having all his fantasies laid bare.

"Uruha... san," Ruki added, "I'm yours. Please take me, use me..." He spread his legs a little more and pulled a little against Uruha's grip on his wrists, just to feel that he was held down, that there was no escape. 

Ruki could see how his words woke up the predatory glint in Uruha's eyes, and he could feel how his own core just melted in response. "Pull your legs up and spread them," Uruha ordered darkly, and Ruki shivered from arousal, obeying immediately. Only moments later, Uruha had found the lube and pushed two slick fingers inside Ruki. It felt good, and Ruki moaned and pushed his hips up, trying to get them deeper. "More," he moaned, trying to fuck himself on Uruha's fingers. "Please, Uruha-san."

With a grin, Uruha did give him more, slowly pushing a third finger into his arse, and Ruki gasped. "You're so hot when you're moaning and writhing like this," Uruha whispered, leaning over him. "You like being filled, don't you?"

Ruki nodded and raised his head, trying to kiss Uruha, but finding that Uruha's lips were just out of reach. "Please," he groaned, not quite sure what he was begging for - kisses or cock - he just knew he was about to explode if he didn't get to come soon.

"Don't move." Uruha straightened up and let go of Ruki's wrists. He looked at Ruki for a moment, as if to see if he was going to disobey or not, and when he saw that Ruki lay completely still, he withdrew his fingers.

Ruki took a somewhat shaky breath as Uruha reached for his jeans on the floor and fished out a condom. It was a strange mix of frustrating and exciting to watch Uruha prepare himself to fuck him, rolling on the condom and then lubing up. It took no more than a minute, but Ruki thought it was an eternity.

"What took you so long?" he asked when Uruha positioned himself, head of cock against Ruki's entrance. 

"Cheeky. I should spank you for that." Uruha's eyes fluttered closed for a second as he slowly entered Ruki's body. 

Ruki moaned softly, trying to keep lying still since Uruha hadn't told him he could move yet. "Yeah, you should. God, that feels good..."

Once he was fully sheathed inside, Uruha reached for Ruki's bound wrists again and pinned them down above Ruki's head. "You're mine now," he whispered as he began to thrust, fucking Ruki slowly at first, then increasing his pace. 

"Yeah, yours," Ruki managed before another moan. He did feel as if he belonged to Uruha, body and ... something more. He loved seeing this look in Uruha's eyes, knowing that the possessiveness was because Uruha desired him.

Uruha fucked him hard and fast, and Ruki was soon too overwhelmed to even try to form coherent sentences. All he could do was to take it, the position he was in making it difficult for him to meet Uruha's thrusts or even kiss him. The feeling of being powerless yet safe was intoxicating, and being so riled up, it wasn't long before he was dangerously close to coming, even without having his cock touched.

"Uru--ha-san... Please..." Ruki wanted to touch him, slide his hands over Uruha's back, feel the muscles flex and move, wanted to grab Uruha's shoulders and kiss and lick whatever patch of skin he could reach. But Uruha wouldn't let him, and Ruki pulled futilely against his bonds. He could feel the tension inside him coil up in preparation for the big leap into bliss. "Can I- can I come? Please!"

"Yes," Uruha whispered, shifting so that he could kiss Ruki, and in the process thrusting against Ruki's prostate. 

"Nnnghhh!" Ruki felt it like he was on fire, and a few seconds and a handful of thrusts later, sparks flew across his vision and his cock pulsed hotly between them.

He could feel Uruha still moving, cock sliding deliciously inside him, and Ruki managed to open his eyes just in time to see the focus and concentration on Uruha's face give way for an expression of pure ecstasy. Uruha stilled after a few moments, then leaned down to kiss Ruki again.

As soon as Uruha let go of Ruki's wrists, Ruki hooked them around Uruha's neck, holding him close. "I never knew talking was such a good foreplay," he whispered.

Uruha chuckled. "There's a lot of things that are good as foreplay... apart from the usual."

"Mm, I'm starting to learn that." Ruki had no doubts that his journey into the world of kink had only just begun.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to record their first single for their new record label, but Ruki is finding it hard to concentrate. He keeps having a little problem that ... pops up. Reita is more than wiling to help out, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Reita/Ruki, and contains oral sex and 69. I took some inspiration for this from the _places_ kink prompt on one of my Season of Kink cards.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is happening in their lives, apart from what is revealed in interviews and on Twitter. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

Recording songs was always a lot of work being done in a short time. Too short most of the time, and this occasion was no different. Between pre-production, finalizing negotiations with their new record label, signing contracts, and personal life, Ruki was on edge. It didn't make things any easier that he'd spent the last three evenings slowly reading through his book of kinks, taking time to really think them through if needed before writing yes or no beside them. The ones he couldn't decide on, or felt like it would depend on the situation, got a little question mark.

He really should have started doing that two weeks ago, but there had been no time. Then, he'd thought it would be a welcome distraction from work. It was just that it had been a little too distracting.

Ruki shifted in his seat as the technician played back the combined drums and bass tracks they'd recorded. It sounded good – the heavy, thick sound they wanted as a foundation to build the melody and the guitar phrases on. He nodded at the technician, then looked briefly at the others to gauge their reaction. But it seemed like Reita and Kai were the only ones paying attention; Aoi and Uruha were arguing over which was the best lunch restaurant in the area.

Ruki sighed. He couldn't think about food now. It was hard enough to focus on their music, and that was usually all he cared about. He regretted sleeping those extra ten minutes now – they could have been better used to masturbate. Maybe then he wouldn't be so damn horny?

He picked up the sheet with the lyrics as the others started getting ready to leave, pretending to be busy. He just needed some alone-time...

"You coming?" Uruha asked, and Ruki had to suppress a shiver. 

"No." And that was the problem, wasn't it? "I want to go over the lyrics one last time. Just to make sure there's nothing I want to change."

"Okay," Uruha said cheerfully, turning to Kai. "I was playing that game last night, and you know, I think I must have missed something... It feels like I'm facing the next boss without an item or better armour or--"

The door closed and apart from the rustle of Ruki's pretend-reading, it was silent.

Ruki put the papers down on the table and leaned back, stretching his legs out in front of him. With a small sigh, he opened his trousers and pulled his cock out. He didn't care that he was in the recording studio; he just needed to get off. He'd somehow managed to not get fully hard earlier, but now, it took only seconds before he was rock-hard in his hand. He had at least half an hour to himself, he figured...

"Need some help with that?" came a voice from the door.

Ruki froze and looked up and behind him. Reita. "Um..." Ruki felt slightly embarrassed, and also a little angry. "Why are you still here?"

Reita smiled. "Easy there..." He shrugged out of his leather jacket and leaned over the side of the sofa, as if to get a better look at Ruki's cock. "I noticed you were having some problems earlier... Thought I'd see if I could assist in any way..." He licked his lips suggestively, and Ruki thought the room was getting a little warmer suddenly. "Looks like I was right."

"We're in the studio," Ruki pointed out as Reita pushed the table away so he could kneel in front of Ruki. 

"Didn't bother you when you were alone." Reita grinned and leaned forward. "Ever done it in a recording studio before?"

Ruki gasped as Reita licked over the head of his cock. "No..." When it came to sex in recording studios, Ruki knew that was Aoi's and Kai's area of expertise – after all, he'd walked in on them once.

"About time then," Reita mumbled and let Ruki's cock slide into his mouth, sucking lightly and teasing the sensitive underside of the head with his tongue.

Ruki moaned and closed his eyes. It felt sinfully good. Sinful, because they really shouldn't do this here... and good, because Reita was really quite skilled. Ruki's fingers tangled in Reita's hair as he rocked his hips, pushing up against Reita's mouth.

Reita pulled back and wiped his mouth, coughing a little. "Wow... You're really worked up. What got you in such a state? Isn't Uruha putting out? Want me to talk to him?"

"Shut up and suck me," Ruki growled, not in the mood for games.

Reita grinned. "I have an idea..." he said while unzipping his jeans and pushing them down as he stood up. The boxers followed, revealing that he was in quite a state himself. "Lie down," Reita said, and straddled Ruki's face once he was on his back. He leaned forward, sliding his hand down messed up clothing to grab Ruki's cock.

Ruki quickly caught on, and guided Reita's cock to his mouth, moaning at the sensation of its warmth and silky hardness moving between his lips and over his tongue. Reita, in turn, continued where he'd left off – taking Ruki deep into his mouth, sucking noisily, as if he was relishing the fact that just for once, they didn't have to be quiet. 

Ruki reached around Reita's thighs to take his balls in one hand and let the other slide up to caress Reita's arse while he was sucking. It wasn't the most comfortable of positions to give a blowjob, but Ruki didn't care, not when Reita's face was between his legs, doing the most wonderful things to his cock. 

Reita's tongue drove Ruki crazy with its slow wriggling, a perfect, wet pressure along the shaft, then a naughty teasing at the slit or around the ridge of the head... Ruki's moans mingled with Reita's as he tilted his head back a little so that Reita could fuck his mouth easier. What he couldn't give in terms of finesse in this position, he could make up for with depth. He tried to keep his breathing slow and even, and relaxed his throat to allow Reita to slide even deeper, and his arousal burned even hotter at Reita's groan.

"Fuck, Ruki..." If Reita had intended to say anything more, it was lost in another moan. His mouth was back on Ruki's cock, sloppy and wet and hot, and Ruki found it more and more difficult to focus – the pleasure that radiated in waves from his crotch, the taste of Reita, the earthy smell of him, the sounds they were both making...

The pressure that had started to build up inside Ruki surged, and within moments, he found himself unable, and unwilling, to hold back. His thighs were quivering as he pushed his hips up; hungrily, he managed to get Reita's cock even deeper, all the way down his throat, as his own cock pulsed hotly into Reita's mouth.

He was barely through his own orgasm before he felt Reita's cock swell and shoot down his throat, forcing him to swallow quickly. Then Reita collapsed forward, pinning Ruki down under his limp body, and they both panted for breath.

"Holy shit, Ruki..."

"Mmm." 

After a few moments of silence, Reita managed to push himself up and got off the couch, almost banging his knee into Ruki's head in the process. "Sorry. Um... Feeling better?" He grinned sheepishly as he pulled his boxers and jeans up.

Ruki grinned back. "Much better, yeah."

"Shit like this makes recording even more fun, right?"

Ruki sat up and tucked himself back into his trousers. "Unless people find us like this..."

"I locked the door." Reita looked pleased with himself and picked up his jacket from the floor where it had ended up. "I'll just go find a vending machine to get us something we can eat, okay?" 

Ruki just nodded, still in a bit of a post-orgasmic daze. He stood up slowly and checked the couch and the floor for any traces of what had just happened...

Reita was soon back and put his purchases on the table. "I found a konbini, actually."

They sat down to eat, and Ruki realized he was quite hungry. "By the way... What you said about Uruha?"

"Yeah? What?"

Ruki watched Reita bite into a rice ball. "What do you know about it?" Had Uruha told Reita what they were doing? They'd never really said it was a secret, though, so Ruki couldn't blame Uruha if he had told his best friend.

Reita gestured for Ruki to wait while he chewed. "I just know you're seeing each other again, more often than for just benefits. Don't worry about it. No rumours. Yet." He winked at Ruki, who turned his attention to his own food.

It was rather often, wasn't it? And quite regular too... as much as their schedule allowed. But it was still just benefits, right? Very good - and very special - benefits.

When the others came back, Ruki and Reita had just polished off the rice balls and some sandwiches, and Ruki was sipping on a Coke. 

"We were wondering where you went!" Aoi said and punched Reita's shoulder playfully.

Reita shrugged. "Who'd want to be with a bunch of old guys like you?" He grinned at the face Uruha made.

"You're older than me!" Uruha exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah. Two weeks."

Aoi huffed and turned in the direction of his guitars instead. "Kids these days."

"He had to take care of me," Ruki offered as explanation, holding up his can of Coke and pointed to the wrappers on the table. It wasn't entirely untruthful, after all. 

Uruha laughed softly and ruffled Reita's hair, ignoring Reita's indignant growl. "He's nicer than he looks, huh?"

Ruki grinned to himself. Reita was definitely nicer than his tough-guy exterior indicated...


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some wardrobe choices are both very good and very bad at the same time, for different reasons. A golden suit leads to some shivers for Ruki when he's invited to a hot threesome... (Uruha/Kai/Ruki - Threesome, public teasing, shower bj, anal sex...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written for the Holiday Kink Season Challenge at seasonofkink, with _in public, threesomes, bath/showers,_ and _bukkake/facial_ as my prompts.
> 
> **DIsclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is happening in their lives, apart from what is revealed in interviews and on Twitter. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

It was sunny when they arrived, and they started with some cool shots of each of them standing outside the derelict building, in the grass, with smoke wafting around them. Ruki was watching Uruha, making a mental note to send his stylist some flowers, or maybe a bottle of whisky. Uruha was gorgeous in sleek black faux leather and laced up gloves. The slim, glittery top and the swept-forward long hair obscuring part of his face emphasized his masculine beauty, and Ruki knew then that he was going to have a bit of a problem during the day.

Especially with his tight, golden pvc trousers that left very little to imagination. Ruki felt strangely exposed at first when he got up to stand in front of the cameras, but posed anyway, hoping the jacket would hide at least a little. He tugged slightly at the waistcoat, but it too was designed to just frame his crotch, rather than cover it.

As he stepped inside to look at the footage, Aoi leered at him and complimented him on his outfit, and somehow, his hand moved over Ruki's arse as he leaned forward to look at the monitor.

They were just about to send Uruha outside to film him playing, when the sky suddenly opened and it started to rain buckets. It didn't seem to let up, and after waiting for a while, they decided to shoot his scene just out of the rain's reach, with the surrounding, half torn-down buildings forming the backdrop. It wasn't warm anymore, not even Uruha's hotness helped, and Ruki was glad for the jacket someone draped around his shoulders.

"It's really too bad you have that on now," Uruha said as he was done, handing Ruki a can of hot coffee. "Can't see your arse." He winked and opened his own can to take a sip. 

"I'm starting to regret this suit," Ruki mumbled. "It hides nothing."

"I know. That's why I like it." Uruha leaned a little closer and lowered his voice. "Kai said he likes it too." He smiled and Ruki's breath caught in his throat when he felt what could only be Uruha's hand rubbing his crotch, making the bulge in his trousers more prominent again.

"I'd just managed to get that down a little," Ruki complained weakly, not really wanting Uruha to stop.

"I noticed. A shame." Uruha stepped away and went over to talk to Aoi.

Ruki sighed and watched Kai banging away on the drums instead. In contrast to Ruki's golden PVC, Kai's outfit was simple – black trousers, white shirt, and a black vest – but it looked really good on him. Ruki smiled. Just like the cheerful exterior could hide a ruthless leader, the clothes could hide a really sexy beast... 

"Okay, Ruki-san! We've set you up over there!" The director pulled Ruki out of his thoughts, and Ruki realised that Kai was done with his part, laughing and thanking the camera crew before they moved over to where the director was ushering Ruki. After Ruki had finished, and both he and the director were happy with the footage, it was Aoi's turn. He got his instructions and was surprisingly cooperative, despite the water that splashed around his feet with every step he took. 

"He's in a good mood today," Uruha commented from Ruki's right side.

"I think he doesn't want to be the cause for any more delays today," Kai replied from Ruki's left side. "He was apparently late the last time he met up with his girlfriend, and she was not happy about it."

Uruha shook his head. "It's part of the business, being late. There's always something that goes wrong..."

"Yeah, but it's nice that he's trying," Kai said and smiled. "You're always late, so no one expects you to ever be on time."

"I'm on time sometimes!" Uruha protested, but both Ruki and Kai grinned at him, so he just shrugged. "Okay... maybe not that often."

They went over to a makeshift bench that had been set up close to the entrance, and sat down to wait for the last shots. 

Making a promotional video was a longer process than many thought – deciding on a concept, finding a location, getting permission to use it or rent it, making sure it was safe, deciding on each scene, setting up cameras... and then costumes, makeup, and finally, posing and moving around like a flock of damn peacocks showing off their grandiose plumages in front of the cameras. Ruki looked at Reita as he pretended to play his bass while the new song was blasting out of the portable speakers. Maybe the peacock analogy wasn't suitable for all of them, Ruki thought. Some of them bobbed more like one of the parakeets they owned...

A hand on Ruki's leg pulled his attention away from Reita, and then another hand moved up over his other leg. Uruha's leg was pressed against his on one side, and Kai's on the other, and his trousers were slowly getting too tight again.

"Do you have plans later?" Kai asked.

"No," Ruki managed, his voice a little hoarser than usual. That was definitely an invitation, if he'd ever heard one, and if he'd had plans, he would have cancelled them instantly.

"Good," Uruha said. "My place then."

Ruki nodded, muttering an okay under his breath as it got busy around them again. People flocked around one of the computers, Reita at the front, to check the last footage. 

"It's not really fair though," Ruki heard Aoi say as he, Kai, and Uruha joined the others. "It's almost stopped raining now."

"Hah! I didn't know you were such a wimp!" Reita teased Aoi, grinning widely.

"You got to play in a dry spot! I was ankle deep in in water!" Aoi sounded upset, but he was soon smiling again. "Well, I'm off!" He grabbed his bag, and in a flash of leopard print and jingle of jewelry, he was out, heading for one of the cars.

"I'm going too," Reita said. "If that's okay?" He looked at the director who nodded. "Cool." He winked at Ruki. "I have a date!"

"So do we," Uruha mumbled, quiet enough for only Ruki and Kai to hear.

 

They'd been mostly quiet during the drive to Uruha's place, and they'd kept their hands to themselves, not wanting to proclaim their intentions to the staff member driving the car. Ruki suspected that some of them knew, or at least had an inkling of what was going on between some of the band members, but as long as they kept it fairly discreet, everyone pretended to not notice anything. But even as they tried to act normal, Ruki could feel the tension between them grow, along with the anticipation. He glanced at Kai, sitting beside him in the back seat, and he couldn't help but think about what was going to happen. 

Perhaps Kai felt Ruki's gaze, because he turned to look at him and winked. "I'm dying to take a shower," Kai said. "Uruha, I'm going to borrow yours!"

Uruha looked over his shoulder, eyes glittering with interest. "Sure," he replied casually. "That's fine." They'd changed into their private clothes at the set, but there had been no time to remove the makeup and even less opportunity to take a shower. Ruki realized that what he'd considered an annoyance from the start turned out to be quite convenient in this situation.

As soon as they were inside Uruha's apartment, Ruki found himself sandwiched between the two men, their bodies pressed tightly against his, Uruha behind him and Kai in front. "Alone, finally," Uruha whispered. "Kiss him, Kai."

Kai didn't hesitate, and a low moan escaped Ruki when Kai kissed him – warm, soft lips moving against his own, tongue sliding into his mouth to explore and tease. Ruki kissed back, of course. Kissing Kai while Uruha was watching, rubbing his hardening cock against Ruki's hip, made the arousal he'd kept at bay all day long flare up again. Apparently, Kai enjoyed it as much as Ruki did, because his breaths got heavier, his kiss more demanding, while he also started grinding slowly against Ruki. Finally they broke apart, and Ruki turned his head to seek out Uruha's lips. 

"God, you two look so sexy together," Kai said.

Ruki turned back to him and smiled. "We can be sexier. With less clothes."

Uruha laughed softly. "Of course. Kai, you said you want to use my shower, and I don't think it was only to get naked?" Kai nodded. "I think we could all use a shower, so why don't we join you? Takes less time that way, and we're all finished showering at the same time."

They let go of each other and moved into Uruha's small bathroom. Or rather, Kai and Ruki were in the bathroom, quickly shedding their clothes, while Uruha undressed just outside to avoid any elbows or flying fists.

Uruha squeezed into the bathroom as well and turned on the water in the shower. He held his hand under the spray for a few seconds, then nodded. "Okay, it's warm." With a grin, he took up a position in the corner of the shower and reached out to drag both Ruki and Kai inside.

Immediately, there were arms around Ruki, and Ruki took the opportunity to slide his hands over both Kai's and Uruha's arses. After all, it wasn't every day you had two such sexy bodies naked and pressed up against you, and every time Ruki had a threesome, he liked it more and more. There was just something so amazing about it – not only the fact that it meant two cocks for him instead of one, but somehow everything felt more intense, there was more skin to caress, and more surprises because you never knew where a hand or mouth would show up next.

Like now. A hand grabbed Ruki's hair and pulled his head back while Kai licked and teased one of Ruki's nipples, taking it between his teeth and pulling lightly.

"Fuck," Ruki moaned, rubbing against whatever body part was pressed against his cock. As it happened, it was Uruha's thigh, and Uruha pressed it a little harder against Ruki, making him moan louder. 

"Mm, that's my intention," Uruha said, kissing Ruki deeply. "We'll see what Kai wants..."

Ruki gasped as Kai moved over to his other nipple, giving it the same treatment. "Anything," he whispered, fingers digging into Kai's arm, feeling the strength of his muscles. If Kai wanted to fuck him too, he wouldn't mind one bit. He'd be sore as hell the next day, but he was past caring about such things.

Kai raised his head and the look on his face was almost predatory, eyes dark with lust, a far cry from his usual cheery demeanour. "For now, I want to feel your mouth on my cock."

Ruki didn't even hesitate. As soon as Kai had finished speaking, he was on his knees, fingers curled around the base of Kai's cock and tongue licking every inch of silky hardness. "You're so big," he whispered against the head, before parting his lips to let it slide into his mouth. Kai filled his mouth so much that it was a little difficult to use his usual tricks, less space for his tongue to move around while he was sucking, but he loved it, and made certain he treated the head of Kai's cock with all the attention it deserved every time he could, to make up for it. Judging by the moans he heard, Kai enjoyed it.

"Here." Uruha pulled Ruki off Kai's cock and pushed his own into Ruki's face. 

Ruki just moaned and opened his mouth, sucking eagerly. Uruha wasn't quite as big as Kai, but his cock was just as gorgeous, and Ruki felt like he was in heaven with two lovely cocks to suck. He kept stroking Kai while he lavished all his attention on Uruha's cock now, so both his hands were busy, much to the disappointment of his own cock that twitched impatiently between his spread thighs.

He raised his eyes, wanting to see the look on Uruha's face, and what he saw made him moan around the hard cock in his mouth – Uruha and Kai were kissing, one of Kai's hands in Uruha's hair and Uruha playing with one of Kai's nipples, water running down their bodies. They looked so hot together, and Ruki got the feeling this was not the first time they'd done this. Just something about how they kissed, how the control of the kiss flowed between them, easily, without struggle...

Ruki shifted over to Kai's cock again, and after a few seconds of sucking, he took it as deeply as he could, pausing for a second before moving again. The sight of them kissing just made him hornier, and he increased his efforts to give both men as much pleasure as he could, while moving back and forth between them. Their moans echoed between the bare, tiled walls, like music in an empty live house, thigh muscles flexing as they moved their hips, thrusting into Ruki's mouth and hands. Ruki loved it. He didn't care that his knees were starting to get sore from kneeling on the hard floor, or that his jaw muscles were actually starting to protest – he wanted this, hard cocks sliding between his lips, over his tongue, almost down his throat, harder and faster... He tightened his hands around the base of both cocks and stroked faster as well as he sucked first on the head of Uruha's cock, then Kai's, then back again. 

The hand in his hair tightened its grip, and Ruki's head was pulled back, off the cock he was sucking, and come hit his face in hot spurts as Kai shot his load. Ruki moaned and licked his lips, tasting the mix of bitterness and salt, before Uruha closed his hand over Ruki's on his cock, adjusting the pace slightly. Ruki opened his mouth and looked up at Uruha, waiting for it... 

"God, you're hot," Kai whispered as he leaned in to suck on Uruha's nipple.

That seemed to be all it took for Uruha, and with a loud moan, he painted Ruki's cheek and outstretched tongue with come.

Kai leaned down to kiss Ruki, and also licked a little of the come off his cheek. With a small, breathless laugh, he straightened up and reached for the soap. "Wow..."

Ruki swallowed, nodding. This was definitely a 'wow'-moment, he thought. But now he was horny beyond belief, and really needed to come too. Uruha grabbed his arm, helping him up and kissed him too – a deep, toe-curling kiss that left Ruki almost dizzy with need. 

"Second round in the bed," Uruha whispered. "You get to come then."

Ruki groaned, but didn't object. A little patience went a long way, Uruha had taught him, and he'd never left Uruha's bed unsatisfied.

 

As soon as they were in bed, Kai and Uruha were touching Ruki - light strokes of fingertips down his chest, just teasing past his nipples, making him gasp, up the inside of his thighs, making him spread his legs and beg for more, over his arms and stomach and hips... until finally, Uruha took mercy on him and began stroking his cock, lightly, slowly. It was a delicious torture, and Ruki moaned and writhed underneath them both.

"You're evil," he managed, enjoying every second of it.

"But we're just trying to pay you back for the wonderful service in the shower," Kai said, and Ruki could hear the smile in his voice.

"I made you come," Ruki protested weakly and then moaned again as Kai put his tongue to one of his nipples and teased it mercilessly. Uruha seemed to think it was an excellent idea, because he moved to the other side and did the same to Ruki's other nipple. "Oh god..." They were definitely evil, Ruki thought, the best kind of evil. And they were pressing their bodies against his...

Ruki reached down, taking one cock in each hand. Despite having come once already, both men were starting to get hard again, and Ruki enjoyed feeling them grow in his hands, encouraging them with short strokes and rubs. 

"Mm, you're eager to be fucked, aren't you?" Uruha whispered, his breath sending a chill over Ruki's wet nipple. Ruki just nodded, and then his mouth was claimed in a deep kiss by Kai.

"Better prepare you then..." Kai said when he released Ruki.

Uruha raised his head and pulled Kai into a short kiss, then whispered something in his ear. Kai nodded, smilled, and nodded again. "Oh yes," he said then. "I like the sound of that!"

"What?" Ruki asked, curious to know what they had in mind.

"You'll see," Uruha replied, grinning. "Don't worry, I know you'll enjoy it." He turned away briefly to get lube and condoms. "Kai wants you to fuck him."

Ruki moaned at the thought. Just imagining Kai, horny and tight around his cock, writhing and moaning, made Ruki's cock twitch eagerly. That Uruha would be there watching too just made it even hotter. He sat up and pulled Kai into a deep kiss. "Want me inside you?"

Kai nodded, nipping at Ruki's lower lip. "Yeah. Deep and hard." He pulled Ruki down on top of him as he lay down, arms around him and tongue sliding over Ruki's. Ruki heard the squish of the lube bottle, then felt one of Uruha's fingers push slowly into his arse. He broke the kiss and looked over his shoulder at Uruha.

"What?" Uruha asked. "Thought I wouldn't fuck you?" He held out the lube for Ruki, ready to squirt some over his fingers. "Come on, make Kai ready while I prepare you."

As soon as Ruki's fingers were slick with lube, Kai spread his legs and pulled them up so Ruki had easy access. Ruki slid one finger into him, moving it back and forth a few times, then added a second. Kai was tight and hot, and little sighs spilled over his lips as Ruki worked on him. Meanwhile, Uruha was busy fucking him with his fingers, enough to make him horny as hell, but not enough to give him the pleasure that he needed.

Ruki pushed back against Uruha's hand, needing him deeper, faster. "Please," he gasped. "Fuck me... want you..."

"Soon," Uruha whispered, rubbing his hard cock against Ruki's hip. "Very soon... You ready, Kai?"

"Yeah." Kai nodded, licking his lips. "So ready." He gave a breathy little laugh, and reached down to stroke Ruki's cock. "And I think he is too."

"So ready," Ruki echoed and grinned. Kai's hand felt good around his cock, and he'd love it if he continued touching him just like this, but he knew he'd love fucking Kai even more. Ruki looked for the condoms Uruha had taken out and reached for one, but Kai took it from him. 

"Allow me." Kai rolled the condom onto Ruki's cock with practised ease, and the thought of him doing that to previous lovers, including Aoi, flashed through Ruki's mind. Then Kai made thinking seem like too much work by smearing lube over the latex, fingers rubbing teasingly over his cock. 

Moments later, Ruki pushed into Kai's body, inch by inch, savouring the sensation. Kai was tight and hot, and the moan that rose from his throat as Ruki penetrated him was full of lust and need. "You feel so good," Ruki whispered. "I knew you would... I've wanted to do this since I watched Aoi fuck you."

"Ah! Naughty..." Kai managed, a small, definitely naughty smile playing on his lips. "I like it. Now fuck me."

"Yes, Leader-san." Ruki winked and pulled out a bit, only to thrust back inside Kai's arse with a loud moan. He'd just started to find his pace, when he felt Uruha get behind him, placing his hands on Ruki's hips.

Ruki stopped moving, and Kai opened his eyes to see what was going on. "Oh," he murmured. "I want to see this..."

Uruha's cock slid inside Ruki's arse, smoothly, like a hand into a glove, and Ruki could only gasp as every nerve in his body felt electrified by pleasure. "God... this is... Ah!"

"This is what?" Uruha asked, kissing Ruki's neck while he let Ruki adjust for a few seconds.

"Fucking amazing," Ruki groaned. "Please... So horny."

"Want me to fuck you? While you fuck Kai?"

"Yes! Uruha, please..."

At first, they moved slowly, Uruha pushing Ruki forward as he thrust into him, so that he in turn thrust into Kai, then the pace quickened and their moans filled the room. Ruki was in a daze, almost overwhelmed by the intensity of the pleasure. Not only was his arse filled, sensitive nerve endings stroked and rubbed inside him, but his cock as well, Kai's body feeling so good around it, like a smooth satin glove gripping him and pulling him in. He kissed Kai hungrily, letting Uruha control their movements, just holding on for dear life before he lost it and came far too quickly than he wanted. 

But even though he did all he could to hold it off, he could the tension build up inside him. The others had a one orgasm advantage on him, after all. "Please," he gasped. "I'm so close..."

"Then come," Uruha whispered in his ear, then kissed the side of his neck. "You've earned it."

Ruki opened his eyes and looked down at Kai's flushed face, full lips slightly swollen after their kissing. Kai nodded. "Fuck me harder," he rasped and licked those gorgeous lips. 

Ruki didn't need to be told twice, and let his body do what it wanted, bucking between the two men, plunging his cock deep into Kai and fucking himself on Uruha's cock. It didn't take long before the tension inside him came to a peak and he shuddered in white-hot bliss, coming harder than he remembered ever having come. Kai gripped Ruki's shoulders tighter and tensed, bucking up under Ruki, as he too came, streaks of come coating both his and Ruki's stomachs. 

Uruha gave a short, breathless laugh. "Fuck, you guys are so sexy." He pulled out of Ruki and pulled off the condom with a snap. Ruki could hear him stroking his cock, and he smiled as he listened to Uruha's moans quickly escalating until they changed to a low growl, and hot come spurted over Ruki's arse.

After a few moments of heavy breathing, they managed to disentangle themselves from each other and stretched out side by side on Uruha's bed. "Oh god," Ruki mumbled, still feeling a little like he was floating on clouds and had trouble stringing words together. Kai and Uruha just grunted in agreement.

"Yeah," Kai said after another few moments. "Definitely."

Uruha nodded. "Have to do this again."

"Next time," Ruki said. "We'll do it again next time." He'd had threesomes before, but this was by far the most amazing one. He could definitely do this more often.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the Nameless Liberty Six Bullets tour is in Budokan, and Aoi has ideas on how to celebrate afterwards... (Aoi/Ruki - Piercings, oral, rimming, dirty talk, anal...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the oral fixation square on my seasonofkink card.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is happening in their lives, apart from what is revealed in interviews and on Twitter. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

They'd all been pretty nervous before the live – starting the tour in a sold out Budokan, and on top of that, a TV station filming it in order to broadcast it later – and Kai had double- and triple-checked everything until they'd almost had to sit on him to make him stop running around or waving the set list under their noses. But the live went pretty well, apart from a few technical hiccups, and the whole band was smiling as they walked off the stage for the last time that evening.

They stayed right beside the stage though, out of sight, as the screens flickered through the start of the announcement video. The audience excitement was almost tangible in the air, and the immense roar that went up when the name of the arena for the final – Tokyo Dome - showed up on the screen was deafening. 

"Man, that was awesome!" Reita exclaimed as they headed back to the dressing room. "We conquered Budokan again!"

Uruha grinned at him, flinging his arm around his friend's shoulders. "Was great being back, right? And we get to do it again tomorrow!"

Two Budokan lives in two days... Ruki felt like this was the perfect way to start off this tour. Their biggest so far, and they would be ending it in the arena of their dreams. 

Ruki plopped down on the sofa, closed his eyes, and took a few gulps of water from the bottle in his hand. He was tired, but the adrenalin was still pumping through him, and he knew it was the same for the others as well. The excited talk and laughs around him were evidence of that. He felt someone sit down next to him, and then there was a low voice in his ear. 

"Have any plans for tonight?" 

Ruki opened his eyes and smiled at Aoi. "Nope." He let his gaze move down Aoi's frame, down to those tight, black leather trousers. "You?"

Aoi laughed. "I was going to make a move on Kai, but he's apparently spoken for tonight." He looked pointedly towards the corner where Uruha and Kai were sitting, engaged in friendly conversation to the untrained and innocent eye, but the way Uruha had his arm around Kai's shoulders and Kai's hand was resting on Uruha's thigh told a different story to anyone who knew what could happen between band members...

Ruki grinned. "Well, then I definitely don't have any plans for tonight. Unless we can go and have no plans together?" Just the thought of a night with Aoi was enough to wake his cock up.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Aoi replied. "Your place or mine?"

"Mine." Ruki made a face. "Your place is always so messy."

Aoi rolled his eyes. "Neat freak."

Ruki shrugged. "Don't complain. It'll be my sheets that will need to be washed."

"Good point! Your place, then! Oh, and shower really thoroughly, because now I have plans." Aoi grinned and got up, probably to get something to eat, and a beer as well, Ruki thought, knowing Aoi's post-live habits.

**

When they stepped into Ruki's apartment, a thought struck him, and he turned to look at Aoi. "I thought you had a girlfriend..?" Ruki didn't exactly want to remind Aoi of that if it meant that he'd end up alone that night after all, but he thought he should ask.

Aoi made a face as he toed off his shoes before walking into Ruki's living room. "She broke up with me a few days ago."

"She did? You didn't say anything about that during rehearsals and all that."

Aoi shrugged. "I had more important things to think about, like opening night at Budokan!" He grinned and pulled Ruki close. "Come here and let me touch that arse that you've been wiggling around all day." True to his words, he slid both hand down to squeeze Ruki's buttocks.

Ruki grinned back and pressed his crotch against Aoi's thigh. "I guess she was tired of all the downsides of dating a rock star? No time together..."

"No, she was okay with that." Aoi pressed his lips to Ruki's neck, just below his ear, and his breath tickled Ruki's skin as he kissed between the words, making Ruki shiver. "She didn't like my piercing, so she didn't want to have sex with me much... and I did... and... Mmm."

"I like your piercing," Ruki whispered, the arousal that had been kept at a simmer starting to boil again.

"I know." Aoi pulled at the neckline of Ruki's shirt to place a kiss at the skin there. "And I like the way you show that. That hot mouth on my cock, licking and kissing and sucking... Your soft lips around it..."

Ruki moaned and rubbed his crotch against Aoi, his jeans now feeling uncomfortably tight. "Please," he whispered, "let me suck you." He reached for the zipper in Aoi's trousers, almost desperate to taste his cock again. "It's been so long..."

"Since you sucked cock?" Aoi gave a small, breathy laugh and his cock sprung out, hard and hot, when Ruki opened his trousers. "I can't believe that."

Ruki licked his lips and brushed the tip of his finger over the metal balls on the top and underside of the head of Aoi's cock. "No. I did that last night... but not this cock." He took a step back, motioning for Aoi to follow. "Come and help me mess up the bed."

"Who did you suck off then?" Aoi followed Ruki into the bedroom, discarding his shirt on the way. 

"Uruha." Ruki said with a grin, turning to face Aoi. He pulled Aoi's trousers down to his thighs as he knelt in front of him. "It's gorgeous," Ruki mumbled, then licked slowly around the ridge of the head and over the metal balls. He wasn't sure why, but there was something about Aoi's piercing that turned him on – perhaps it was the elegance and simplicity of the piercing, perhaps the contrast between the shiny metal and the silky, sensitive flesh, perhaps it was the fact that it made Aoi's cock sensitive in ways that Ruki enjoyed playing with, or maybe it was simply the thrill of knowing that Aoi had let someone stab a needle straight through the head of his cock simply because he wanted to adorn it... 

The metal ball was warm against Ruki's tongue, as warm as Aoi's cock, and he circled it with the tip of his tongue, pleased to hear Aoi moan. He closed his lips around the head, then pulled back just enough to run his lips over the metal a few times, making Aoi shiver. 

"Fuck it, Ruki. Are you going to suck me or just tease me all night?" Aoi said and grabbed Ruki's hair to pull him against him. The move sent a spike of arousal through Ruki, and he moaned and opened his mouth more as Aoi pushed his cock deeper into Ruki's mouth. "There," Aoi growled. "Use that mouth of yours... Feels so fucking good."

Aoi's cock was hot and hard, filling Ruki's mouth again and again as Aoi thrust into it. Ruki moved his tongue against it, relishing in the taste and smooth sensation of the silky skin. The sounds Aoi was making – little moans and grunts – only made Ruki that much hotter, and after a little while, he had to sneak his hand down between his legs to unzip his own trousers and just brush his fingers over his cock.

"Are you touching yourself?" Aoi whispered, his voice thick with arousal, and Ruki nodded, still sucking noisily. "Yeah... suck me... I can feel how much you like it." Aoi tugged a little on Ruki's hair, just enough to make him feel who was in charge. "Your mouth is so good. Use your tongue... aah... Yeah, like that. God, I've been thinking about doing this to you for days now."

After a few moments, Ruki let Aoi's cock slip out of his mouth and he looked up at Aoi's face. "I thought you'd been thinking about fucking Kai?"

"Can't I think about that _and_ about fucking your mouth too?" Aoi leered at him. "Now strip and get on the bed."

Ruki stood up and undressed as quickly as he could, letting his clothes pile up on the floor. His cock was fully hard, had been from the moment he started sucking Aoi, bouncing slightly as he stepped over to the bed. He crawled onto it, hands and knees, and was about to turn around when Aoi grabbed his hips. 

"Perfect." Aoi's hands moved so his thumbs were between Ruki's buttocks, and then he pulled them apart, exposing Ruki's hole. "You know what your arse is made for, hm?" Aoi pressed his lips first to one buttock, then the other.

Ruki nodded. "Yeah..."

"Well? Say it," Aoi prodded. "I'm not doing anything to you before you tell me."

Ruki groaned. Aoi was always such a tease, always in control, always making Ruki squirm with his dirty words... and this time was no different. "Fucking."

"Hm? What?"

"Fucking," Ruki repeated, a small shiver of humiliation passing through him. "It's made for fucking."

"Good boy. You're right, and it's also made for licking," Aoi said, and then his tongue moved over Ruki's entrance, a slow, tickling dance over it that made Ruki moan and his breathing speed up. 

Every move of Aoi's tongue sent another wave of arousal through Ruki, and it didn't take long before his entire world was focused on his arse and what Aoi was doing to it. Slow licks with the flat of his tongue were mixed with a wet, fluttery teasing around the puckered rim, driving Ruki crazy. He pushed back against Aoi, moaning and gasping. 

"More," Ruki whispered. "Please..." Aoi's tongue felt so good, starting a fire in his blood that spread through his body with every beat of his heart. It was wet and hot and when Aoi spread Ruki's buttocks a little more and pressed the tip of his tongue inside him, Ruki thought he was going to explode. "Oh god," he mumbled weakly, feeling like his arms and legs were turning into jelly. The heat inside him flared up stronger and higher with every stab of Aoi's tongue, making his arse ache with need and his cock twitch. "God, please..."

"Want me to stop?" Aoi whispered and then attacked Ruki's hole again.

"No! Oh! God, yes... please..." If he'd been this horny before, Ruki couldn't remember it. But then Aoi pulled back, and Ruki groaned in disappointment. "Aoi... don't stop."

Aoi chuckled and pressed his cock against the cleft between Ruki's buttocks, slowly rubbing his cock up and down. "Your arse is made for fucking you said, and it's so eager now, so open, so ready for this... Do you want it? Yeah you do," he added, before Ruki even had a chance to reply. "You want it so bad."

Ruki nodded, pushing back against Aoi again. "Please fuck me," he begged. Now that he could feel Aoi's cock against his skin, that was what he wanted instead, knowing how good it would feel.

"Yeah? Need it? Need my hard cock inside you?"

Ruki groaned. "Yes, you bastard! Fuck me!" Didn't Aoi know how much he wanted it? Hadn't he said he could tell Ruki was ready? A sharp slap to one of Ruki's buttocks made him cry out, more in surprise than in pain. 

"Maybe I should tell Uruha what a bad boy you are, hmm? Tell him you need to be punished? Or maybe I should do it myself?" Aoi whispered into Ruki's ear as he leaned forward over him.

"I'll behave if you fuck me," Ruki tried to bargain while rubbing his arse against Aoi's cock. God, why did Aoi have to be such a tease? "Please? Aoi... san?"

That seemed to do the trick, because Aoi reached to Ruki's left for the lube and condoms that were lying on the bedside table. Ruki had a hard time keeping still while he waited the few seconds it took for Aoi to prepare, and let out a sigh when cold lube dripped over his entrance. "Okay?" Aoi asked as he lined up against Ruki's arse, pausing with Ruki's hips in a firm grip.

"God, yes," Ruki groaned. "Just fuck me already." He needed it so badly now, and Aoi's concern for the preparedness of his arse was only making him more frustrated. 

Despite Ruki trying to push back against Aoi as he entered him, Aoi took his time, and from the low moan it seemed like he really enjoyed it. "Fuck Ruki... You're so tight," he growled as he buried himself to the hilt in Ruki's arse. "And so eager," he added as Ruki squirmed against him. "As hot off stage as on it. And tonight your arse is mine!"

Ruki could only nod, enjoying the sensation of Aoi's cock stretching him, the little movements and twitches of it inside him driving him wild with arousal and tension. "Please," he breathed, looking over his shoulder. "Aoi... please!"

After that, Ruki had no idea if he could actually form words anymore, or if they were only in his head, because Aoi started thrusting into him – hard and fast. Within seconds, all of Ruki's attention was focused on the pleasure that now flooded his senses, making every nerve in his body cry out for more. Aoi's hands held his hips, pulling him against him as he snapped his hips forward, setting a rhythm that couldn't last, dirty and desperate and needy... and absolutely perfect. 

With every slide of Aoi's cock inside him, Ruki moaned. He didn't know if it was the piercing, if it actually made a difference, but he felt like spots inside him were stimulated that usually never were, not in this way anyway. He could hear Aoi say something but he was too far gone to make it out. It was enough to hear his voice, the thick arousal in it, the slight growl. Ruki knew Aoi enjoyed him, and it made him even hornier. 

Then Aoi pulled him back and up, making Ruki stand on his knees, back pressed against Aoi's chest, and Ruki felt like a ragdoll, a fuck ragdoll in Aoi's competent hands, being moved to please him. He gasped when he felt Aoi's hand on his cock, closing firmly around it and stroking it expertly. He wouldn't last, he knew. He was too close already, caught between Aoi's cock and hand, bucking between them as his body strove to find completion. 

Aoi's breath was hot and heavy against Ruki's ear, interrupted by the occasional moan. Ruki turned his head to kiss him, and Aoi's tongue was plundering his mouth as he came, shuddering and moaning loudly while Aoi thrusted a few more times into him before stilling.

It took a few moments of heavy breathing and soft kisses before Aoi gently disentangled from Ruki so they could stretch out on the bed. He pulled the condom off and knotted it before letting it drop to the floor, then rolled onto his side and put his arm around Ruki.

"Needed that," he said.

Ruki smiled, feeling satisfied and oh so well fucked. "Mm, I could feel that."

"The tour has just started..." Aoi said with a grin. "Long, lonely nights at hotels..."

"Hah! I doubt you'll have time to get lonely. And if you do, you'll know where to find me. Or Kai. Or maybe Uruha?"

Aoi sat up and reached for his jeans on the floor, pulling them towards him to get his cigarettes and a lighter. "Only if he invites me." 

"Oh?" Ruki was surprised to hear Aoi wouldn't use his seductive skills on Uruha just like he did on him or Kai. "Why?"

Aoi shrugged and took a drag from his cigarette, then offering it to Ruki. "I don't know... He's hot as hell, and when we do get together, the sex is amazing. But I always feel like he's a little unattainable, you know." He grinned sheepishly at Ruki. "Off in his own world."

Ruki laughed. "Yeah, I know what you mean. But that's just the way he is."

"Speaking of Uruha... During the live, it looked like you said something to him when we played Hyena."

"Yeah." Ruki handed the cigarette back to Aoi.

"Come on," Aoi said after another second. "What did you say? It made him smile."

Ruki laughed. "Yeah... I just told him to celebrate afterwards by fucking Kai senseless."

"Oh... like us then." Aoi rolled back onto his back and they both watched the smoke rise towards the ceiling.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice, relaxing day with a barbecue can lead to other hot activities... (Uruha/Kai/Ruki, Uruha/Kai - threesome, voyeurism)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the voyeurism square on my seasonofkink card.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is happening in their lives, apart from what is revealed in interviews and on Twitter. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

The barbecue was a success; everyone was in a good mood, relaxed, and with their bellies full. Staff were mingling with band members and no one was talking about work. It was nice to have a few days off, Ruki thought, wiggling his toes inside his sneakers and looking up at the clouds in the sky. However, the two bottles of water and the Orangina he'd had earlier now wanted to come out... It didn't exactly help with the sound of the stream right next to where he was lying.

Ruki got up and went behind a few trees, checking so no one could see him before unzipping to do his business. While he peed, he heard the sound of voices, but they didn't come from the direction he'd come. They were from further into the woods, and too low to make out any words. Once he was done, he zipped up again and slowly moved forward to see who it was.

Uruha and Kai were standing a bit further into the woods, kissing. Uruha's hand was moving slowly down Kai's back, while Kai's arms were wrapped around Uruha's middle. They looked so close, so loving, and Ruki found it hard to look away. It was a quiet, intimate moment – not so much fuelled by lust as by love – and it was making Ruki smile. It didn't hurt that he found both men to be very attractive. As he watched, the kiss intensified a little and Kai moaned. The sound sent a pleasant tendril of warmth through Ruki. He would have liked to stay a bit longer and watch, especially if things were heating up, but he thought it would be a bad idea if more than half the band had gone missing and staff started to look for them. So, he took a step back to sneak back to the others, and stepped right on a twig that snapped in half.

Uruha and Kai's heads turned simultaneously, quickly letting go of each other, and Ruki smiled sheepishly at them. "Hi."

"Oh, it's you. I thought we had some explaining to do." Uruha smiled at him, then cocked his head slightly. "Do you like what you see?"

"Always," Ruki replied. "You're hot together."

Uruha and Kai looked at each other for a few seconds, then both nodded as if they agreed on something. "You are coming with us home tonight," Uruha told Ruki with a wink. 

"And you'll get to watch as much as you want," Kai added.

They made their way back to the others, Ruki leading the way, and he was already thinking about the many possibilities this could lead to.

 

"Sit here," Uruha told a naked and hard Ruki, patting the seat of the chair in the corner of his bedroom. Ruki sat down, wondering what Uruha had in mind, but just as he was about to ask, Uruha tilted Ruki's face up with a finger under his chin, and leaned down to kiss him. As soon as Ruki felt Uruha's tongue against his lips, he parted them, inviting Uruha to deepen the kiss. Uruha teased Ruki's tongue with his own, until Ruki's toes were tingling and he was leaning against him, his hand caressing Uruha's thigh. 

But Uruha broke the kiss and stepped back. "Just watch," he said softly, his thumb smoothing over Ruki's lower lip. "If you're a good boy there might be more..."

Even though Ruki was reluctant to let Uruha go, he wasn't really disappointed – not when he got to watch these two sexy men fuck. He sat back on the chair and watched as Uruha went over to Kai who was sitting on the bed. Uruha kissed him like he had Ruki, but instead of stepping away, he pushed Kai down onto his back and straddled his hips.

Kai smiled and slid his hands up over Uruha's legs and arse. "I've wanted this all day," he whispered.

"That's why you're so hard already?" Uruha leaned down to kiss him.

"Been hard since the barbecue." Kai sighed and pushed his hips up. "Thinking about sucking your cock, you fucking me..."

"I like this. Go on," Uruha said with a grin, playing with one of Kai's nipples. 

Kai gave a low moan and squirmed when Uruha pinched his nipple. "You're distracting me..."

"Are you complaining?"

"Not at all," Kai replied and smiled, putting one hand on top of Uruha's on his chest. "Keep going."

Ruki moved forward a bit on the chair, spreading his legs so he could easily fondle his balls while slowly stroking his cock. It almost looked like Kai and Uruha had forgotten he was in the room too – they weren't performing for him, he'd simply been given a chance to witness something that they had been planning to do anyway. Every move, every touch, every moan was genuine, and it made him so horny to watch it. It was his own private porn show, better than any hidden camera video he'd ever seen, because this was real and with people he cared about.

They were kissing now, short little kisses with only the occasional show of tongue. Kai was sighing softly and turned his head, inviting Uruha to kiss the side of his neck too. Uruha seemed to know what Kai wanted, and he'd probably had some practice at it, Ruki thought when he saw how Kai arched up under him, moaning loudly. They were so gorgeous, toned bodies moving together, the muscles in Uruha's back and arse and thighs flexing as he rubbed his cock against Kai's while biting and kissing Kai's neck. Then Uruha rose up on his knees, and Ruki got a perfect view of just how aroused they both were – hard cocks straining, glistening with precome.

"Move up a bit," Uruha whispered, and Kai scooted backwards on the bed. "Perfect." Uruha caressed Kai's thighs, planted his hands on the bed to each side of Kai's body and lowered his head to rub his cheek against Kai's cock. "Delicious," he whispered and gave it a broad, lazy lick from base to tip. 

"Oh god, please!"

Ruki had no problem imagining just how it would feel, being in Kai's place, with Uruha's tongue moving slowly over his cock. He brushed the tips of his fingers over his own cock, a pale imitation of what Uruha was doing, but it sent tingles of pleasure through his body. When Uruha finally took Kai into his mouth and started to suck him, Ruki sighed and closed his hand around his cock again, taking care not to stroke too hard or fast. After all, he didn't want to finish before they did.

Kai's moans got a little louder, pleasure written across his face, and he reached down to comb his fingers through Uruha's hair. "You're driving me insane," Kai gasped, and Uruha only hummed in response, his mouth full.

Eventually, Uruha pulled back, letting Kai's cock go with a wet plop. He licked his lips and smiled down at Kai. "Roll over on your stomach," he whispered, and Kai quickly did as told, pushing his arse up into the air.

Uruha leaned forward and placed a kiss on one of Kai's buttocks as he reached for the lube on the bedside table. He poured lube over his fingers and then slowly pushed one into Kai. Kai sighed softly, resting his cheek on his folded arms. His eyes were closed and his lips parted as he started to make little sounds of pleasure when Uruha moved his finger in and out.

Ruki found himself moaning with Kai when Uruha after a few moments pushed two fingers into Kai's arse. He knew how good that must feel, and just seeing the pleasure on Kai's face was enough to make Ruki's cock throb. Kai pushed back against Uruha's hand now, fucking himself on his fingers.

"More," Kai gasped. "Please Uruha, need you inside me." 

"Are you sure you're ready?" Uruha twisted his hand and slid a third finger into Kai.

"Nngh! Yes! God... Fuck me!"

"Say please?"

Ruki had to smile. Of course Uruha couldn't help but push Kai a little further, being his usual dominant self. It was hot though, hearing Kai so desperate, and Ruki wondered if he too looked like, sounded like that when he was begging Uruha to fuck him. The thought sent a shiver through him. Maybe Kai would like to watch him and Uruha some time...

"Please!" Kai groaned and rocked back and forth, Uruha's fingers sliding in and out of him. Ruki found it almost hypnotic; he couldn't take his eyes off the display. 

He watched as Uruha finally withdrew his fingers and reached for the lube again, along with a condom. He watched as Uruha quickly lubed up and then eased into Kai's arse. The deep moan that escaped Kai sent a shiver down Ruki's spine and a tingle to his balls. It was a sound of pure animal lust, and if Ruki hadn't already been rock hard, this would have made him.

Uruha started at a slow pace with deep thrusts, but Kai needed more, and he reached behind him to grab Uruha's thigh to keep him closer, pulling at him to encourage him to thrust faster. "More," he gasped. "Harder."

Ruki had to force himself to let go of his cock. If he kept touching himself, he wouldn't be able to stop himself, he knew. He could almost feel Kai's need as his own, despite being the observer, despite no one touching or teasing him. It was enough to see how horny Kai was, hear the sounds – moans and groans and sighs and the slapping of flesh against flesh along with the wet sound of lube - and Ruki's imagination filled in the rest. 

Then Uruha looked at him. "Come here," he said and flashed him a grin. As soon as Ruki was by his side, he spread Kai's arse cheeks open with his thumbs so Ruki could see up close how his cock was sliding in and out of Kai's hole. "Looks good, doesn't it?"

Ruki groaned and his cock throbbed. It looked amazing. 

"Which do you want? Being Kai having his arse fucked, or me fucking him?"

Ruki swallowed hard, his gaze fixed on Kai's entrance. "Both." It was just impossible to choose.

He felt a hand grabbing his wrist and then he was pulled to stand closer to Kai's face. "Need you," was all Kai said before Ruki found himself buried in Kai's mouth. There was no finesse to the sucking and licking, just pure lust and desire, and Ruki's head was almost spinning from the intensity of the pleasure that suddenly washed over him.

Uruha's hand at the back of his head, gently pulling him forward, made Ruki realise that he'd closed his eyes. He didn't bother opening them again though when he felt Uruha's lips against his own, his tongue sliding into Ruki's mouth for a deep kiss. It was slightly awkward, both of them moving and moaning, with Kai between them, impaled like a spit roast, but Ruki thought it was probably the hottest kiss he'd experienced in a long time. 

Kai was not letting up, sucking eagerly, and Ruki could feel that he wasn't going to last much longer. Not with this level of porn star cock sucking. "Oh god..." he mumbled as he broke the kiss, his hand tightening around Uruha's shoulder. "I'm going to..."

"You're close?" Uruha asked between moans as he kept pounding into Kai, and Ruki nodded. "Then come. Fill his mouth. It's what he wants."

Ruki didn't know if it was something Kai did or just the dirty words, but it didn't take many seconds before he came. Spurts of come were shooting straight into Kai's mouth, down his throat, and Ruki had no idea if Kai was swallowing or if it was dripping down onto the bed, because Kai was not stopping. He just kept sucking and slurping and licking, and it was too much for Ruki, too much for his now over-sensitive cock.

"Too much!" he gasped and pulled away from Kai, getting a disappointed sound in reply, but it was transformed into a loud moan almost instantly. Ruki leaned against the headboard of the bed to steady himself after his intense orgasm, watching Uruha fucking Kai fast and hard. Kai was going to be so sore after this, Ruki thought, marvelling at their stamina. Both men were glistening with sweat, little drops forming in the dimples right above Kai's arse.

"Want to see me come?" Uruha asked Ruki then, with that low, husky voice that always sent a little shiver through Ruki.

"Yeah." Of course he did. He'd be a fool to say no to something like that.

After a few more thrusts, Uruha pulled out of Kai and snatched the condom off just in time for his cock to paint Kai's arse and lower back in white streaks of hot come. He milked out the last few drops with his hand and then wiped his cock on a dry spot on one of Kai's buttocks with a content sigh. 

"Tissue." 

Ruki pulled a few tissues from the box on the bedside table and handed them to Uruha, who quickly wiped most of the come off Kai. He gave Kai's arse a light smack, and Kai grinned and turned over, lying down on his back. 

Almost immediately, Kai's hand was on his cock, stroking. Uruha stretched out next to him and began kissing him. His hand moved down over Kai's body until it reached his cock, and he put his hand over Kai's, helping him. Now that Kai was focusing only on his own pleasure, it didn't take long before he tensed up and came with a loud groan. 

"Hot," Uruha whispered and slowly let go of Kai's cock. "I could taste Ruki on your tongue."

Kai smiled and turned to look at Ruki, holding out his hand to him in an invitation to join them in the bed. "He tastes nice."

Ruki grinned and lay down, sandwiching Kai between himself and Uruha. "You can taste me anytime you want!"

"I might take you up on that," Kai said and kissed him lightly. "Because this was great."

"We should have a barbecue more often," Ruki pointed out.

"Which part of it?" Uruha asked. "The one outside, or the one here in bed?"

"Both!" This had really been the best barbecue ever, Ruki decided.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having lost his voice during a live, Ruki is not happy, but Aoi and Uruha finds a way to cheer him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uruha/Aoi/Ruki - Threesome, oral sex, exposure, bukkake/facial, semi-public sex... Written for the _silence/gags_ square on my Season of Kink card.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is happening in their lives, apart from what is revealed in interviews and on Twitter. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

There had been another meeting. Another meeting Ruki had to sit through without being able to say anything. The doctor had said that he had to rest for a week, and it was imperative that he didn't use his voice at all. At first he'd been scared when his voice gave out, and he thought they'd all been, but at the hospital they'd assured him that it was only a virus infection. For now. If he was a good boy, took his medicine, and rested properly, he'd be fine. And he'd rested for three days now.

It was starting to get on his nerves. Especially this meeting about how to go about refunding people and rescheduling the cancelled lives, because even though he was sitting right there, it seemed like no one was actually talking with him, all because he couldn't reply. He was still capable of nodding or shaking his head though! The frustration just kept building up, and when the meeting was finally over and the staff had left, Ruki sullenly stayed in his seat. He didn't feel rested at all.

"Ruki?" 

Ruki slowly turned his head to look at Aoi. _What?_ he wanted to bark, but said nothing.

"Hey. It will be okay," Aoi said and stood next to him, squeezing his shoulder. "I know you feel bad about this, but it's not your fault."

Ruki sighed. He knew Aoi was right, but he still felt guilty about the whole thing. He'd ruined so many people's plans for those days, including his own band and the staff... Caused so much trouble.

"You need to stop thinking about it."

Ruki shrugged. Easier said than done. He had done what he could though, apologising to the fans on his blog, following the doctor's orders... There was nothing more he could do, he knew that.

"Maybe I know something that might help," Aoi said and pulled Ruki to his feet. He pressed his lips to Ruki's, and even though sex and intimacy wasn't on Ruki's mind at all, it felt good, and he slowly relaxed a little into the kiss.

"Did I leave my-- oh." Uruha walked in through the door and stopped when he saw them. "Mm, that looks nice."

Aoi broke the kiss and smiled at Uruha over Ruki's shoulder. "It _is_ nice! Our vocalist seemed a little tense and frustrated so I thought I'd take his mind off things."

"That's a good idea." Uruha walked over to them, pressing his body against Ruki's back. "Is it a private party, or can I join?"

Ruki grinned at Aoi. He knew Aoi admired Uruha and thought the man was gorgeous, and definitely wouldn't mind sharing a sexual experience with him. Aoi looked back at Ruki with a questioning look on his face, and Ruki nodded. Of course Uruha could join them.

"The more the merrier," Aoi replied, "but maybe three is enough?"

Uruha laughed. "Definitely enough." He went over to the door and locked it. "Just in case someone else comes back."

Aoi grinned. "Right here? Oh, I like that idea. So naughty!"

"No reason to go anywhere else when Ruki isn't allowed to make any sounds, is there? No one is going to hear anything." Uruha winked at Ruki, and he wasn't sure if that was some kind of threat or not. A little shiver of anticipation travelled down his spine. 

"Mm," Aoi hummed and pulled Ruki's shirt up so he could slide his hand over Ruki's stomach and chest. "We'll have to make sure we're very, very quiet..." 

Aoi rolled one of Ruki's nipples between his fingers, then pinched it, making Ruki arch up against him and let out a shaky breath. Uruha came up behind him and slid his hands up over Ruki's stomach too, then down to open his trousers, while kissing and licking the side of Ruki's neck. 

"Oh god," Ruki whispered, letting his head fall back against Uruha. It felt amazing, having these two gorgeous men on either side of him, and not quite knowing what they were going to do to him was making his heart beat faster and blood rush to his cock. 

"Shh!" Uruha hushed him, stopping what he was doing. "No words, no sounds, remember? Or we will have to stop. And you don't want that, do you?"

Ruki shook his head. That threat was more immediate and motivating than the real, but also abstract, threat of getting caught and exposed. He would be quiet, because now that he had both Aoi's and Uruha's hands on him, he didn't want them to stop touching him. He'd had sex in public places before, in places where he could be caught, and he'd managed to stay mostly silent... But this was different, because this wasn't tied in with the thrill of maybe, possibly being found out. This time Ruki's pleasure was directly linked to his silence. 

As soon as Ruki had agreed, Aoi and Uruha picked up where they'd left off – relieving Ruki of his clothes. While Uruha tugged Ruki's trousers down along with his underwear, Aoi pulled his shirt up and over his head, leaving Ruki entangled in the sleeves for a few frustrating moments before he managed to free himself. Of course, Aoi took advantage of his predicament by leaning forward and teasing one of his nipples, dragging his teeth over it. Uruha closed his hand around Ruki's cock and gave it a few slow strokes. 

"You need this, don't you, Ruki?" Uruha whispered in his ear and tugged lightly at his piercings with his teeth, making Ruki shiver.

Ruki just nodded and raised his arm over his head, tangling his fingers in Uruha's hair, and turned to kiss him as a response. Could he make Uruha understand just how much he wanted this just through a kiss? Ruki gave it a try, putting as much emotion and need into the kiss as possible, and in return, Uruha moaned.

Aoi chuckled and straightened up. "I think that means yes."

"Let's get him up on the table," Uruha said, and together, he and Aoi lifted Ruki up and pushed him down on his back on the table.

Ruki felt like he was a meal, laid out to be devoured by these two gorgeous men, and the expression on their faces as they looked at him, gazes gliding down his body, only emphasised the feeling. He reached for Aoi, sliding his hand in under the hem of his shirt, and caressed the soft skin underneath. He wanted to tell them to get on with it, to take him or use him, but he knew that if he said anything, they might stop altogether. So, he spread his legs as much as he could, with his jeans bunched around his thighs, and pushed his hips up a little. He looked at Aoi, then Uruha and licked his lips, a silent offering of any oral pleasures they desired.

Aoi gestured to Uruha and took a step back. Ruki propped himself up on his elbows, wondering what the hell the delay was about. Hadn't they just been about to ravish him? Aoi whispered something in Uruha's ear, to which Uruha nodded a few times, and then a wide smile appeared on Uruha's face. They both stepped close to Ruki again, and Aoi put his hand on Ruki's chest, pushing him back down on the table.

"Don't worry," Aoi said to him. "You'll get everything you want..." He leaned down to kiss Ruki, and Ruki had to hold back the moan that threatened to escape him. Aoi left no doubt who was in charge now, his tongue invading and exploring Ruki's mouth while he teased one of Ruki's nipples again. 

Hands moved up over Ruki's thighs, and then Uruha pressed little kisses to either side of his cock. Aoi kissed his way down Ruki's throat and left a wet trail over his chest on the way to Ruki's nipple. One of Uruha's hands moved up, inching towards the other nipple. It was maddening, all these sensations all at once. A slow burning arousal had gathered in the pit of his stomach, and every touch, every kiss and lick, every sound from either man made it burn higher and hotter. 

But all this pleasure made Ruki greedy and he needed more, wanted to feel these men in his hands and his mouth. Only being able to reach Aoi, he reached out to rub one hand between Aoi's legs, feeling up the bulge he knew he'd find, and Aoi grunted against his chest, clearly enjoying it. 

Ruki found that only feeling Aoi's cock through the fabric was actually more frustrating though, and he managed to pull the zipper down and free it after a few seconds. It felt so much better in his hand, silky and hard, and he brushed the pad of his thumb over the metal balls on either side of the tip. Like every other time, Aoi's piercing fascinated Ruki, and he lifted his head to lick around the head, flicking his tongue over the piercing, enjoying the contrast between the steel and the flesh, the sheer thrill of knowing that the metal went straight through Aoi's cock. 

Perhaps inspired by Ruki's move, Uruha put his tongue to the base of Ruki's cock and slowly licked the shaft up to the head, kissed it lightly, then went down again on the other side. It felt amazing, but at the same time it wasn't nearly enough, and Ruki pushed his hips up to encourage Uruha, trying to rub his cock against those sinful lips. The teasing was driving Ruki crazy, and he strained his neck a little more to take Aoi into his mouth, hard cock sliding deliciously between his lips and filling his mouth. Aoi moved a little closer, putting one hand under Ruki's head to hold him up, and started to roll his hips, slowly fucking Ruki's mouth and moaning softly. 

"So fucking good," Aoi whispered and placed a few kisses on Ruki's stomach as he bent closer to Ruki's crotch. Uruha's tongue had moved down to Ruki's balls, teasing and lapping, and Ruki had to fight hard to not moan loudly when Aoi closed his lips around his cock and started moving down on him while Uruha took one of his balls into his mouth, sucking lightly. Both Aoi and Uruha gave little moans as they worked on Ruki, the sounds they made filling the silence of the room. Aoi licked over the shaft, while Uruha's tongue moved upwards... meeting Aoi's and joining him in teasing Ruki's cock from base to tip. 

When both tongues disappeared from his cock, Ruki let Aoi slip out of his mouth to see what was going, and it took all his willpower not to moan at what he saw: Aoi and Uruha kissing, tongues swirling right next to Ruki's cock. They looked like they were a little lost in their own world for a moment, and Ruki could only watch, even more aroused by the sight. Then Uruha broke the kiss and gasped, and Ruki raised his head to see better. Aoi had opened Uruha's trousers and had his hand wrapped around Uruha's cock, stroking it slowly. 

"Feels good," Uruha whispered and went back to licking Ruki's cock, paying some extra attention to the slit. 

Before Ruki could break his promise of silence, he turned his head again and reached for Aoi's cock. He sucked it eagerly, not caring if he made a mess, if he drooled all over Aoi and his own face... He needed that cock, and he needed it now. 

He could feel lips around the head of his cock, sucking, tongue teasing, while another tongue moved along the shaft, then they switched... a few deep moves down on his cock, and then back to shallow and intense pleasure, again and again. 

Ruki's free hand tightened around the edge of the table as he felt the tension build up inside him, and he realised that he really had no way to warn whomever it was that was sucking him at the moment. He only had time to think it, and then he knew he was already past the point of no return... No time to push anyone away or anything. He moved forward on Aoi's cock, needing to have his mouth filled as much as possible, as his own cock pulsed...

There was a low laugh, and then some come dribbled down on his stomach as Uruha raised his head. "You took me by surprise, Ruki!"

"I guess we're just that good, huh?" Aoi replied and pulled away. 

He stood next to Uruha, and they both pulled Ruki up from the table, then pushed him down to his knees on the floor. 

Ruki looked up at them, reaching for their cocks, one in each hand. 

"Good boy," Uruha whispered. "I think you know what we want, hm?"

Ruki nodded and leaned forward to swirl his tongue around the head of Uruha's cock, while stroking Aoi's slowly. He started sucking, eager to make Uruha moan, wanting to feel his cock swell and twitch against his tongue, then Aoi shifted impatiently, and Ruki turned to him instead.

He teased the piercing with his tongue, marvelling at the difference in their cocks, unable to decide which one he liked better. Aoi twitched slightly when Ruki started bobbing his head, but then began fucking Ruki's mouth again. 

Ruki switched hungrily between them, back and forth, enjoying the sounds from above him – the sighs and the moans, the gasps, and the sounds of kissing... And because he had to keep silent himself, he heard all of it. 

Aoi was the first to succumb to Ruki's efforts. He pulled back a little, and wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking it fast. Ruki just waited, watching, his lips parted... Aoi groaned, his hips snapping forward, as come shot over Ruki's cheek and lips and nose.

"Ah fuck," Aoi moaned and stepped back, leaving room for Uruha to stick his cock deep into Ruki's mouth. "Yeah, make Uruha come too... So fucking hot to see."

Ruki didn't have to be told twice. He loved sucking Uruha on any normal day, and now that Aoi was watching too, there was nothing Ruki wanted more than to make Uruha come. Even though he'd just come, Ruki found it hot and arousing, and his cock twitched. He looked up at Uruha as he sucked and licked and slurped, watching as Uruha's eyelids flutter closed and his eyebrows knotted, signs of his imminent climax, if Ruki hadn't noticed by the cock in his mouth getting even harder... And then a look of absolute bliss wiped the concentration off Uruha's face, and Ruki let Uruha's cock slip out of his mouth just in time to catch the spurts of come on his face. Aoi had said he wanted to watch Uruha come, after all...

"At least now we know there's nothing wrong with the rest of his throat or his mouth," Aoi said with a smirk, wiping off a drop of come that was clinging to one of the metal balls on his cock, then tucked himself back into his jeans. "He'll be back in no time, won't you Ruki?"

"I thought you only wanted to cheer him up, not test his health?" Uruha said, looking amused.

"Well, that too!" Aoi grinned. "And he does look a lot happier now."

Ruki could only agree with this assessment. He felt a lot better, and a lot less frustrated. Losing his voice was a setback, and he still felt bad about having to cancel the shows, but he would get well, they'd be back, and the lives were going to be rescheduled. And in the process, he'd been surprised with a really hot threesome. Life was actually much better than he'd thought only an hour earlier.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the break between legs of the NLSB tour, Uruha decides it's time to have some quality time with Ruki, and he has a surprise for him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uruha/Ruki - BDSM, bondage, fucking machines...
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is happening in their lives, apart from what is revealed in interviews and on Twitter. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

When Ruki woke up that morning, or as most other people called it: lunchtime, there was a text message from Uruha waiting for him. _Now that we have some time off, I think you should come here so we can do something a little more serious. Tonight, six o'clock. You know the rules._

Ruki grinned to himself. He knew the rules very well – be clean everywhere, shave his pubic hair, no underwear... and be prepared for anything.

Five minutes to six, Ruki stood outside Uruha's door. Uruha wasn't exactly the poster boy of being on time, but Ruki knew that he would probably regret it if he was late. Better to be early, he thought and rang the doorbell. Uruha would hardly punish him for being eager, at least that's what Ruki hoped.

The door opened and Uruha smiled as he invited him inside. As soon as Ruki had closed the door behind him though, Uruha's warm, soft lips were covering his in a heated kiss. Ruki moaned and parted his lips, letting Uruha's tongue invade and explore his mouth. When they finally broke apart, Ruki's toes were tingling. 

"Wow," he breathed. "What was that for?"

Uruha grinned. "It's been a long time since we've had time for this." 

"Yeah..." Ruki quickly took his shoes and jacket off. "But, we've had sex..."

Uruha made a face and took Ruki's hand to drag him into the bedroom. "Sex, yes. But not like this. Not with you being mine." Ruki couldn't argue with that, and he'd missed that as well. The ritual side of it, the calmness, the intense sensations, and the amazing orgasms that always seemed to follow. "Too many people around all the time now," Uruha continued. "Video cameras, staff, meetings, rehearsals, lives, photo shoots... And you losing your goddamn voice in the middle of it too!"

"Hey! That wasn't my fault!" Ruki glared at Uruha, but when he saw the smile on Uruha's face he knew he'd only been teasing. "We still had some good sex in that conference room," he pointed out.

Uruha laughed. "We did. Now take your clothes off." He sat down on his bed, looking at Ruki expectantly.

"But there's no music," Ruki said and grinned.

Uruha raised an eyebrow. "You need music to strip for me?"

"Not really." Ruki started unbuttoning his shirt. "I just need you to watch me..." He actually did feel sexy when Uruha looked at him like this, hunger in his eyes and a predatory grace to his posture. Ruki quickly wet his lips and let the shirt slide off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. He rubbed one hand over his crotch before flipping the button in his jeans open and pulling the zip down, and Uruha's gaze followed every move. Ruki slowly turned around and bent forward as he pulled the jeans down, wiggling his naked arse a little as he pulled his legs free. When he turned back to Uruha, he was pleased to see that there was a growing bulge in Uruha's trousers. 

Ruki took a step forward, and Uruha reached for him, pulling him closer. "Mm..." Uruha hummed and brushed the back of his hand over the newly shaved skin around Ruki's cock. "I've missed this. So soft... so sensitive." Ruki shivered at the touch and nodded. He'd missed it too, and especially the feeling of doing it for Uruha.

"Kneel," Uruha whispered, and Ruki fell to his knees and looked up at him, waiting for the next command.

But Uruha didn't say anything, just put his hand in Ruki's hair and pulled his face down to his crotch. Ruki took the hint, and moved his mouth over Uruha's clothed cock, feeling the hardness through the denim. He licked over the coarse fabric and placed kisses all along the shaft. It was frustrating to be so close to it, and yet, not able to taste it and feel it. Ruki was certain that Uruha was enjoying it just for that reason. 

"Want my cock?" Uruha asked, as if he could read Ruki's mind. Ruki nodded. "Go on, then. Suck me."

Ruki got Uruha's trousers open and pulled out his cock. Before he went to work, though, he took a moment to just look at it. Uruha had one of the most gorgeous cocks Ruki knew, and when he leaned in to kiss the tip, it was with more than a touch of reverence. Ruki moaned softly and started licking and kissing up and down the shaft, trying to show Uruha how much he loved his cock. 

"Mm, yes, you want it..." Uruha whispered, and when Ruki looked up, he saw that Uruha had let his head fall back as he enjoyed what Ruki was doing. "You're so good at this," Uruha mumbled as Ruki took his cock between his lips and let it slide into his mouth. 

Uruha's cock felt amazing, smooth and hard and hot, filling Ruki's mouth, but not so much that he couldn't also use his tongue while sucking. The musky, earthy scent of Uruha filled his nostrils, along with a hint of soap, turning Ruki on even more. Uruha sighed softly above him, proving that Ruki's efforts were appreciated and enjoyed. But before Ruki could get too carried away, Uruha grabbed his hair and pulled his head up to kiss him. 

"I could let you do this all evening, but I have plans for you," Uruha said with naughty smile that caused a few butterflies to flutter around in Ruki's stomach. That kind of smile always meant something that Ruki would enjoy...

"Get on the bed," Uruha ordered. "On your back."

Ruki crawled up on the middle of the bed and lay down. Uruha had already laid out the leather cuffs on the bedside table, and now he just reached for them and fastened them around Ruki's wrists and ankles. After this, Uruha took a rope and tied one end to the headboard. The other end, he threaded through the D-ring in one of the ankle cuffs, then through both wrists cuffs, and finally the other ankle cuff. He went over to the other side of the bed, and as he pulled at the rope, Ruki had to bend his legs and lift his arms over his head. When Uruha tied that end of the rope to the headboard too, Ruki was practically folded in two, his arms in the air and his legs bent and spread, exposing his arse. He had some wiggle room, as he noticed when testing the bonds, but not enough to free himself. The slack in the rope disappeared though when Uruha pulled the part between Ruki's hands up and hooked it around the centre ornament on the headboard. Now Ruki could barely move at all, and his legs were spread even wider. 

Just being trussed up like this made Ruki's heart beat faster. The cuffs held him firmly, and in a way, it was almost like Uruha still holding him, the cuffs an extension of Uruha's hands. Ruki sighed softly and relaxed into the sensation. Whatever Uruha had in store for him, he was helpless and unable to stop him, unless he used his safeword, which Ruki doubted he would have to. 

"You look good like this," Uruha said with a grin. "All mine."

Ruki nodded. "It feels good."

"It will feel even better." Uruha licked one of his fingers, then brought it to Ruki's nipple, teasing it until it was a hard nub. "You're going to beg me to fuck you." He treated the other nipple the same way, then pinched it, harder... harder... Until Ruki moaned loudly. It hurt, but at the same time it turned him on so much. 

Uruha moved down the bed and brushed his fingers over Ruki's exposed hole. The light touch made Ruki shiver, and when Uruha did it again, Ruki moaned softly. "Don't stop..."

"Like this?" Uruha's finger circled the rim, teasing the sensitive skin. 

"Yeah." Ruki closed his eyes and focused on the sensations that spread from his arse, the pleasure and the warmth. It was a gentle, unhurried teasing, and even though it made Ruki breathe a little faster, it was very relaxing, like slipping into a hot bath. He heard the cap of the tube of lube be opened, so he wasn't surprised when he felt Uruha's slick fingers rub and massage his entrance. "Yes," he whispered when Uruha pushed one of them inside.

The slow movements of Uruha's finger was driving Ruki crazy – he wanted more, needed it faster, harder – but Uruha was in charge and there was nothing Ruki could do except to sigh and moan. What Uruha had said earlier, about making Ruki beg, was getting real close to being a reality, and when he started using two fingers, Ruki's moans got louder. 

"Do you know how gorgeous you are?" Uruha whispered. "Tied up, exposed, so horny... with my fingers inside you." Ruki groaned. Why was it that when Uruha said things like that it just sounded so dirty?

"Please, Uruha..." Ruki wished he could push back, get those fingers deeper inside him. 

"Yes? Want more?"

"God yes!" Ruki enjoyed what Uruha was doing, but he was more than ready for the next step. 

"Want something bigger inside you? Want to be fucked?" Uruha rubbed the sensitive gland inside Ruki, sending sparks through him. 

"Yes! Please, Uruha!"

Uruha nodded, apparently pleased by Ruki's enthusiastic reaction. He withdrew his fingers, and Ruki closed his eyes for a moment, waiting. Uruha moved off the bed for a few seconds, then settled down again, but it took longer than Ruki expected... He lifted his head to see why Uruha wasn't fucking him already, and was met by the sight of Uruha smearing lube over a rather realistic dildo. 

"Oh." Uruha wasn't done playing with him? Ruki wondered if he wanted Ruki to explode or something.

"Don't worry," Uruha said with a grin. "You'll be filled, and you'll be fucked." His hands and the dildo disappeared below Ruki's line of sight, and after another few seconds, Uruha started pushing the dildo into Ruki.

Ruki let his head fall back onto the bed when he felt the pressure against his entrance. He could feel the stretch as the tip slid inside, and let out a loud moan. The dildo pushed deeper, filling him like Uruha's fingers had not been able to. "Oh god..." 

"Feels good?" Uruha asked, and Ruki nodded. "It's going to feel better..." He moved to stand next to the bed, leaning over Ruki, and held something up. 

Ruki tried to focus on Uruha's hand. It was ... a thing with buttons? A remote of some kind? Then Uruha pressed one of the buttons, and Ruki let out a gasp. The dildo was moving, thrusting into him! The pace was slow but steady, and Ruki couldn't help but moan as his arse was filled over and over, a light, delicious friction over sensitive nerve endings. "Oh god!"

"Mmm, yeah," Uruha said, and touched another button. The dildo started moving faster, thrusting into Ruki. "I thought you'd enjoy this." Uruha sat down at the foot end of the bed, watching Ruki and moving his hand over his cock. A little moan escaped his lips as he stroked his cock, and his gaze was glued to Ruki's arse. 

It made Ruki feel vulnerable and dirty, being helpless and fucked without a human being even touching him, for Uruha's pleasure, and for some reason it turned him on so much. His cock was so hard, dripping pre-come onto his stomach... and Uruha didn't show any sign of wanting to touch it. Instead he got his phone out and held it up, close to Ruki's arse. 

"Are you... nngghhnn... taking... pictures?" Ruki managed to ask. Uruha nodded, then moved over to Ruki again. 

"You should see this... it's so hot." He held the phone so Ruki could see the screen and played the video he'd just taken. 

The screen showed practically only Ruki's arse and a dildo that was attached to some kind of black box, pounding into him. Uruha was right, it was hot, and the effect of seeing it at the same time as he was feeling every thrust, only made his arousal grow. It was dirty, like he was the star in Uruha's own little private porn video. 

"Fuck," Ruki whispered, "are you keeping that?" 

Uruha grinned. "Of course I am!" He bent down to kiss Ruki, teasing one of his nipples at the same time. "Now I can watch your sweet arse be fucked anytime I want."

Ruki moaned again, this time not only because of the dildo in his arse. He knew Uruha probably thought about him when masturbating sometimes, just like Ruki thought of Uruha, but this was taking it a step further. The thrusts into him slowed down, and Uruha pulled back to get a better view, shedding his own clothes. Ruki knew that's what he wanted – Uruha's cock, deep and hard and fast – not this machine that was driving him crazy. He wanted to come, needed to come, and for that he needed some stimuli to his cock too. "Please..." Ruki could feel beads of sweat run down the back of his thighs, and he knew he was trembling. Uruha was stroking his cock again, and Ruki couldn't tear his gaze away from it. "Uruha please, fuck me!"

"But you are being fucked," Uruha teased, clearly enjoying the situation and pressed something on the remote.

"Want you," Ruki gasped when his arse was suddenly pounded hard and fast, faster than any man could keep up for longer than a few seconds. He pulled at the ropes that held him, frustrated that he couldn't free his hands. "Want your cock!" He was close to coming, but still unable to bridge that final gap, and the need just grew, making his balls ache. "Let me come, please? Ohpleaseuruha!"

The machine slowed down again, then stopped, and Ruki closed his eyes and drew a deep, shaky breath. Part of him was already missing it, but another part of him was relieved that his arse got a chance to rest a little. He felt the dildo being pulled out of him, and felt the dip in the mattress when Uruha got on the bed. The short pause while Uruha rolled on a condom and lubed up seemed endless, and Ruki felt like he was going to explode.

Uruha moved a little closer, pulling Ruki's cheeks apart with his thumbs. "Mm, all open and ready for me." With one fast thrust, he was balls-deep inside Ruki, moaning loudly. Before he started moving, Uruha freed Ruki's ankles from the cuffs, and Ruki immediately wrapped his legs around Uruha's hips.

"Fuck me," Ruki whispered. "Use me." He raised his hips a little and moaned as Uruha began thrusting into him. "Oh god yes..." Uruha's cock felt different from the dildo, warmer, more real, and the tempo wasn't as unnaturally perfect – but also, Ruki could feel Uruha's body against his own, his hands on Ruki's hips, his stomach against Ruki's cock when he leaned down to kiss Ruki hungrily. Ruki realised that while he'd craved the body contact, feeling naked skin against his own, most of all, he'd craved feeling Uruha enjoy him, hearing his moans. The sensations were overwhelming, even though his cock was still mostly ignored, but now Ruki could focus on Uruha instead of his own need, trying to make Uruha come as best he could. 

Uruha straightened up again, pulling away from the kisses, but he grabbed Ruki's hips again, snapping his hips against Ruki's body, over and over, wrenching more moans from Ruki. He hit the sweet spot inside Ruki, overwhelming him with the intense pleasure. All sense of space and time was lost to Ruki, all that he could focus on was his arse, Uruha's cock, and the sensations that had set every atom in his body aflame. Ruki had no idea how long it took, but eventually Uruha's little moans turned into louder moans, then a groan as he pulled out of Ruki. Ruki heard the snap of the condom being pulled off, and then Uruha came in hot spurts over Ruki's cock and stomach. 

It was dirty and porny, and made Ruki need to come even more, so when Uruha closed his hand around Ruki's cock, smearing the come over it, Ruki gasped and bucked up under him. "Please!" 

Uruha stroked him expertly, knowing exactly what would bring him off quickly. Ruki felt almost dizzy from the sudden rise of the tension inside him, and it kept rising, pushing, swelling... and then he came so hard that he was seeing a rain of silver sparks behind his eyelids. 

Ruki felt completely boneless as he was trying to catch his breath. He felt Uruha wipe the come off his body and the lube from his crack, but he was too out of it to do or say anything. His hands were freed from the cuffs, and Uruha gently lowered them to his sides before lying down next to him and pulling him into a hug. 

"Are you okay?" Uruha whispered after a few minutes, pressing his lips to Ruki's head.

Ruki nodded and smiled against Uruha's chest. "That was intense."

"Too much?"

Ruki shook his head. "No..." It had been a good mix of pleasure and frustration, he thought. Enough to feel good, but not so good that he'd come before Uruha had wanted him to. "I didn't know you had one of those things."

"The machine? I didn't. I just bought it, to use on you."

Ruki looked up at Uruha. "Aren't they expensive?"

"Yeah, a bit." Uruha smiled. "But it was on your list of things that you find fascinating and sexy even if they scare you... so."

"I guess I should feel honoured that you bought a sex toy to use on me instead of some guitar equipment, huh?" Ruki had been wondering what it would be like to be fucked by a machine ever since Aoi had been talking about it during sex once, so of course he'd put it on the list of things to try. He just hadn't expected Uruha to do something about it. 

"Well, if you liked it, I'm thinking we will get a lot of use out of it, so it's money well spent."

"Next time I can suck your cock at the same time?"

Uruha laughed and pulled Ruki closer. "I like the way you think."


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you relax after an all night radio show? Ruki and Reita know how...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reita/Ruki - Shower sex, rimming, being held down... This chapter was written for the Holiday Season of Kink challenge on Season of Kink. The kinks I used are: wet/dirty, shower/bath, rimming/licking, and held down.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is happening in their lives, apart from what is revealed in interviews and on Twitter. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

Being on a radio show, all of them together, was always a lot of fun. This time it hadn't been one of those short ten or fifteen minute interviews either, but an all-night thing, being let loose on their own, promoting their new single as well as the final of the tour at Tokyo Dome, joking, teasing, answering fans' questions... It was like hanging out with your best friends, in public. By the time the show was over, and they'd said goodbye to the technicians, it was in the middle of the night. 

"We're going to find a bar that's open," Aoi said to Ruki, not surprising him at all. "Want to come with us?"

"Nah, I'm fine." Ruki knew he wouldn't have much of a fun time in a bar, watching Aoi, Uruha, and Kai drink.

"How about you, Reita?" 

Reita grinned and shook his head. "You know me, I'd pass out on you after one beer and then you'd have to carry me back to the hotel."

Uruha laughed. "Oh no, we wouldn't. We'd just leave you on the floor in the bar."

Reita rolled his eyes. "Fine friend you are!"

"The best!" Kai flung his arms around the shoulders of Uruha and Aoi. "Let's go then, and let these two boring guys go to bed."

Ruki and Reita turned onto the street leading to the hotel. "Want to take a taxi?" Ruki asked.

Reita shrugged. "The hotel isn't far. I think it'll take as long to find a taxi as walk there. And it's a nice night." He looked up at the sky. Not a star in sight, but they were in a big city and the clouds didn't help either. 

"It was fun today," Reita said after a while. "I needed that. Just relaxing and joking around."

Ruki looked at him. "Why? The stress of the tour and everything?" Ruki was feeling the pressure of everything that had to get done himself.

"Not really." Reita put his hands in his pocket and looked down at the street in front of him. "Just... Ah, she broke up with me a few days ago."

"She did? I'm sorry." Ruki'd had no idea. "Um... did she say why?" 

Reita gave him a sad smile. "The usual. Nothing strange about it. She wants a boyfriend who can spend time with her, more than once or twice a month, you know. I'm just too busy, and it's not really fair to expect her to sit around and wait for me." Ruki nodded. "We're still friends though... No hard feelings. It just didn't work out."

"You know, I think at least one of the hair and makeup girls is single... You should start dating them! Then you'd both be too busy to spend time together!"

"Very helpful, Ruki," Reita laughed. "I still wouldn't get laid!"

Ruki grinned. "Well, I can help you with that."

"Now, that is helpful!" Reita grinned back. "You know... it's been quite a while since last time we were together."

A few raindrops fell on Ruki's face, and then it was like the heavens had opened, and the rain poured down. "Oh great! We're not playing a live - it doesn't have to rain now!" Ruki laughed and pulled Reita into a doorway of a shop, giving them a little protection from the downpour. 

They stood closely together; Ruki could feel the heat of Reita's body radiating from him. It was nice now that the temperature had dropped a little, and he got even closer. When Reita put his hand around Ruki's waist he just hummed in contentment, and when Reita pressed his lips to Ruki's neck, he turned and wrapped his arms around Reita. 

The first kiss was slow, but the longer they kissed, the more heated it became. Reita broke the kiss only to kiss and nibble at Ruki's throat. Ruki grabbed Reita's hips and pulled him closer, rubbing up against him. 

"God, Ruki..." Reita growled against the side of Ruki's neck. Ruki could feel him getting hard, and knew that Reita must be noticing that Ruki was starting to get horny as well. "Why are you so fucking hot?"

"It's my superpower," Ruki joked, then kissed Reita deeply. When they left the studio, he hadn't been thinking about sex at all, but now, he wanted Reita badly. To feel his lean, muscled body against his own, taste his cock... "We should get back to the hotel," he mumbled between kisses. The wind had picked up and their little nook provided less protection than he'd hoped. His hair was dripping wet already, and his jeans were starting to get soaked through.

"Mm," Reita replied, but didn't move, instead sliding one hand inside the waistband of Ruki's jeans. Ruki sighed against Reita's lips as he moved his fingers over Ruki's arse. "Soon," Reita whispered and his fingers found Ruki's cleft, rubbing lightly between the buttocks.

"Keep doing that and we really need to get back to the hotel!"

Reita grinned at him. "Now I don't know if I should stop or continue."

"How about going to my room, and you can continue there?"

"It's a good idea." Reita pulled his hand out of Ruki's trousers and grabbed his wrist. "Come on!"

They half-ran back to the hotel, and typically, just as they got inside, the rain let up, slowing down to a light drizzle. 

"Brr! I'm getting cold," Ruki muttered in the elevator, and Reita grinned at him.

"Not for much longer."

As soon as they were got into Ruki's room, they started peeling off their soaked clothes. Reita got into the bathroom and turned on the shower, so that when they'd managed to get everything off the water was nice and hot. Reita pushed Ruki up against the tiled wall and started kissing him again, his hands moving slowly over Ruki's body. 

"Warmer now?" Reita asked when he pulled back a little.

"Mm, I might need you to touch me more..."

"I can do that." Reita winked and grabbed the soap, working up a lather, and then taking Ruki's already hardening cock in his hands. "Like this maybe?" He moved his hands slowly, pulling back the foreskin and washing Ruki with the lightest of touches, making him breathe harder.

"Yeah... that is good..." Ruki wondered why he showered alone so often. This was so much better.

Reita leaned in to kiss Ruki again, while still working on Ruki's cock and balls with one hand. The other had moved to Ruki's arse, soapy fingers sliding into the cleft and starting to rub over his entrance. Ruki let out a low moan and he could feel Reita smile against his lips. "Tease," Ruki mumbled, not the least bit displeased. Then Reita kissed him deeply again, pressing his cock against Ruki's and giving them both a few strokes together, and Ruki forgot how to think. 

When Reita pulled back, Ruki was prepared to give Reita the same treatment, but before he could reach for the soap, Reita had turned him around and was kneeling behind him. For a moment, Ruki felt the spray of the hot water over his entrance when Reita spread his buttocks, but then there was only Reita's warm, wet, wriggling tongue, driving Ruki crazy from the first lick.

"Ah!" Ruki leaned against the wall to steady himself, pushing his arse out. Hot pleasure spread through him like a wildfire, making his knees turn to jelly and his cock hard as rock. "Oh god, Reita... so good..."  
After a little while, Reita pushed his tongue inside Ruki, making Ruki moan louder and gasp for air. He didn't know for how long Reita tongue-fucked him, or how many times, alternated with teasing licks around his hole, but he knew that he would gladly let him go on forever. He could feel as well as hear Reita moan, his breath chilly against the wet skin, and it made it that much hotter, knowing that Reita was enjoying it too.

But then Reita stopped and got to his feet, hands grabbing Ruki's hips firmly. "Can't wait to fuck you," he growled into Ruki's ear and all but pulled him out of the shower. Ruki didn't have a clear concept of the whirl of towels and patchy wiping off wet bodies and turning off water... Suddenly he was stumbling towards the bed, kissing and moaning, his hand closed around Reita's hard cock, and Reita's on his.

"Get on all fours," Reita ordered, riffling through Ruki's bag next to the bed, looking for lube and condoms.

"I like the way you think," Ruki said as he got onto the bed, arching his back a little to show off his arse.

"Oh?" Reita rolled on a condom. "Only the way I think?" Ruki heard him squeeze out lube, and only seconds later, Reita's slick fingers were sliding into him. 

"Ngghnnn... No, the way you fuck too..." He pushed back against Reita, fucking himself on his fingers. 

"Mm, want me to fuck you?" Reita pushed his fingers as deep as he could, twisting and turning them.

"Oh god... yes!" What kind of question was that anyway, Ruki wondered. "Wasn't it you who couldn't wait?"

Reita withdrew his fingers and lined up behind him. "Just wanted to make sure, heh." There was a grin on his face, Ruki was certain.

He moaned as Reita pushed inside him, his cock opening him up, filling him. "Oh yeah..." It felt so good, especially after all that teasing. Reita started moving and Ruki gasped, his arms giving out on him. Reita grabbed his shoulders and pinned him down against the mattress, thrusting harder, faster. Moans and sighs and the wet sound of lubed flesh slapping against lubed flesh filled the air. The bed squeaked in protest from under them, but Reita didn't slow down and Ruki didn't actually care if anyone in adjacent rooms could hear them.

The pressure from Reita's weight held Ruki down efficiently, making it hard for him to push back. He felt a little like he was nothing but a hole, there for Reita's pleasure - and he found it incredibly hot. He wiggled a little until he found the perfect angle, Reita's cock nudging his prostate with every thrust, and sneaked a hand down between his legs as Reita pumped into him, stroking his cock. 

Ruki knew he wasn't going to last long like this, but it was too fucking good to stop, and he needed to come now. He could feel Reita's fingers dig into his shoulders for a moment, then shifting to grab his hips instead, as Reita groaned and increased the speed of his thrusts. 

It was all it took for Ruki to be pushed over the edge. It was intense, his vision going white, as his cock pulsed hot come over his hand and the bed. Reita's cock sliding in and out of him seem to prolong his orgasm, making it hard for him to breathe... and then Reita snapped his hips forward one last time before stilling and collapsing over Ruki's back. 

"God," Reita gasped against Ruki's neck. "So good..."

Ruki just grunted in reply. Reita was right. It had been very, very good. If every radio show or interview ended like this, Ruki wouldn't mind doing them every week.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a traffic jam upsets their plans, Uruha still has ideas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uruha/Ruki - Teasing, phone sex, oral sex, fucking machine. Written for the phonesex/sexting square on my second seasonofkink card from 2015.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is happening in their lives, apart from what is revealed in interviews and on Twitter. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

As Ruki walked up the stairs to Uruha's apartment, his phone rang. 

"Have you left yet?" Uruha asked.

"Yeah, I'm almost at your place now."

"Oh... Well, I'm stuck in traffic." Ruki stopped halfway up the last stair. "But, um... just let yourself in, Okay? You have a key, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I have a key." After that time when Uruha accidentally dropped his keys down the storm drain while out jogging, they'd decided that those living closest to Uruha and at least one staff member should have a spare key to his apartment. Ruki unlocked the door and went inside. "So, how long before you're home?" Ruki was a little disappointed, as the agreed purpose for his visit was actually to have sex. 

Uruha sighed on the other end of the line. "I don't know. There's apparently been an accident ahead, and they've closed all but one lane, so there's a huge queue... moving at snail's pace." 

Ruki allowed himself to pout as he walked into the kitchen to get some juice or something while he waited. He rummaged through Uruha's fridge, and then wedged the phone between his ear and shoulder as he took a glass out of the cupboard. "So, now what?" He poured himself some of the pineapple juice he'd found and took a sip.

"Well..." Uruha was clearly thinking about something, Ruki could hear. "It doesn't have to ruin everything."

"No?"

"No. You could, for example, start to undress for me now."

Ruki put the glass down on the counter, starting to get interested. "But you won't see it."

"I will hear it, and know that you're doing it."

With a grin, Ruki let his cardigan slide off his shoulders, running his fingers over the faux-leather accents at the front as he took it off completely. "Okay. So... where do you want me to do this?"

"In the bedroom, of course." Uruha laughed softly. 

"Mm, of course." Ruki left the kitchen. 

"What are you wearing?"

"Now, just a shirt and jeans, socks..."

"No underwear?" Uruha asked.

"Dude, why would I wear underwear when I'm going to your place?"

Uruha laughed. "Well, we didn't specifically say it was one of those times..." Ruki knew he meant their BDSM sessions, when Ruki was supposed to be shaved and not wear underwear.

"They're just going to come off anyway."

"Right now, though, your shirt is coming off." There was the sound of cars honking in the background.

Ruki draped the cardigan over the back of the chair in the corner, then switched his phone over to speaker, so he could put it down on the bedside table. "Okay," he said as he unbuttoned the shirt, then pulled his arms out of the sleeves. "It's off." He put it on the chair as well. 

"Good. Now the socks." Ruki pulled them off with a small grunt. "Sexy." He could tell that Uruha was amused. "Now, you can unzip your jeans, and slowly pull them down."

As Ruki was following the directions, he was starting to get into it, thinking about Uruha sitting in his car on the blocked highway, and he imagined how Uruha would react if he was actually in the room instead. He pulled the jeans down to bare his arse and bent forward to whisper into the phone, "My arse is naked..."

"Mmm, take them off completely..."

"Too bad you can't see me," Ruki teased as he took his jeans off. 

"I have good imagination," Uruha purred through the phone. "And I'll see you as soon as I get out of this." Ruki nodded, even though he knew Uruha couldn't hear that. "Kneel for me." 

Ruki shivered at the tone in Uruha's voice and sank to his knees next to Uruha's bed. "Okay..."

"Are you getting hard?"

Ruki spread his legs and took his cock in his hand, pulling back the foreskin fully. "No... I'm already hard. Hard for you. Want you here to touch me..." He got a mental image of Uruha sitting in his car, getting a boner and not being able to do anything about it, and decided to tease him a little more. "My hand feels good, but yours feel even better. You know exactly how to touch me to drive me wild." Ruki moaned softly as he twisted his hand while stroking.

Uruha laughed softly. "You little devil. You know what this is doing to me, right?"

Ruki hummed in response, caressing himself. "Yeah... and I like it." He cupped his balls in the other hand, rolling them gently. He let one of his fingers extend behind his balls, circling his entrance. If Uruha had been there, he would have teased him there, made him beg to be penetrated - by fingers, by cock, by anything. Ruki turned to reach for the nightstand drawer and got the lube. He squeezed some over his fingers, making sure that Uruha could hear it. "Now I have lube," he said quietly. 

Uruha made a small sound that sounded very much like a choked moan. "And what do you plan to do with that?"

"What you would have done - playing with my butt." Ruki leaned forward on one hand and reached behind him to push a finger into his arse. "Like this..." He moaned softly as he moved it. "Feels so good. Ah... do you want me to take another one?"

"Yeah." Uruha sounded a little breathless now. 

Ruki pushed a second finger inside, moaning. "Oh yes..." He moaned again as he worked his fingers in and out of his arse. "Tight."

"Mmm, fuck yourself with your fingers... Deep."

Ruki moved to support his upper body on the bed and sighed. "Makes me so horny..." Now he could also stroke his cock at the same time, making his breathing speed up a little more.

"Do you want more than just your fingers?"

"God, yes," Ruki groaned. It was nice to have his fingers inside him, but it wasn't quite enough. He wanted more, wanted something that stretched him open and filled him completely. 

"Under my bed is a box, take it out and open it," Uruha said.

Ruki wasn't entirely pleased with having to stop what he was doing, but the implied promise of more pleasure made it easier. He quickly found the box, lifted the lid and found a black bag inside. In the bag he found an assortment of dildos and the mechanical device to attach them to, turning it into a thrusting, fucking sex machine. "Oh god, this."

"You recognise it, right?" 

"Yeah." Oh yes, Ruki had seen this before, when Uruha had used it to fuck him senseless for god knows how long. "Do you want me to use it?"

"Mmhm. Since I'm not there to fuck you... Just take the attachment you want and screw it on at the front, plug it in, and it's ready to go."

Ruki took one of the dildos - a medium sized thing with soft surface and a faint resemblance to a cock - attached it, and put the machine on the bed. After lubing the dildo, he lay down, spreading his legs on each side of it. After a little squirming and adjustment, he could push the tip of the dildo into his arse. The remote was in his hand, and when he pressed the button, the machine started thrusting, the dildo pushing deeper into him, slowly opening him up as deep as it would reach. Ruki gave a low moan, enjoying the sensation. 

"Good?" Uruha asked.

"Yeah..." Ruki played a bit with the controls, making the machine thrust faster, and again a little faster. "Oh fuck... oh god..." He turned it down a bit so he could catch his breath. It might just be a synthetic cock, driven by pistons, but to have that kind of control over how he was fucked was amazing. He turned it up just a little, and couldn't hold back the moans as the dildo steadily plunged into his arse. The dildo was slightly curved, and it proved to be the perfect shape to rub lightly over his prostate, sending waves of intense pleasure through him. He was sure that Uruha was hearing every sigh, every moan he was making, and that it was turning him on. That made it even better.

"Too bad you can't see it," he groaned.

"I still have that video on my phone," Uruha replied. "But what I want to see is your face, the little wrinkle between your eyebrows when you focus on what you're feeling, your lips when you're moaning, the look in your eyes as you're getting close..." 

"Uruha..."

"Turn it down to slow... Just for a moment."

Ruki turned the dial down to the lowest setting and started stroking his cock again to make up for the loss of intensity. But then he heard the door to Uruha's apartment open, then close, and he held his breath for a few seconds. 

"Fuck, you're hot," Uruha said, right there, in the room. 

Ruki looked up, and there he was, leaning against the door frame, phone in hand. Uruha turned his phone off and put it on the bedside table, then quickly shed his jacket and tshirt. He bent down to catch Ruki's lips in a deep kiss, so hungry that it made Ruki's toes curl. 

Ruki slid one hand up Uruha's leg to cup the bulge in his jeans, and a small moan escaped him when he could feel just how hard Uruha was. When the kiss ended, Ruki pulled rather ineffectively at Uruha's belt, trying to get it open. "I want suck you," he whispered as Uruha took over and quickly unbuckled the belt. Seconds later, he had Uruha's cock in his mouth and Uruha's hand in his hair. Ruki turned the dial on the remote to speed the machine up again, and the raw pleasure of being thrust into by both machine and human cock almost made his head spin. He wanted more, needed more, and at the touch of a button, he had it...

Uruha leaned over Ruki to take his cock into his mouth, tongue wriggling and circling and driving Ruki crazy. He was so close now, too close, but Uruha didn't leave him any choice, relentlessly pushing him over the edge and there was no way Ruki could make it last longer. He gasped around Uruha's cock as he came, filling Uruha's mouth. As soon as he came to his senses again, he turned the machine off. While he didn't mind a lover of flesh and blood to keep fucking him after he'd come, he found it a bit uncomfortable like this.

Now that he could focus completely on it, he grabbed hold of Uruha's cock with one hand and started sucking him off in earnest. Uruha was still leaning over him, moaning and gasping across his skin, pressing his lips to Ruki's thigh. Ruki thought of him alone in his car, listening to Ruki moaning, and unable to even tough himself... He took him as deep as he could, sucking hard and fast, wanting to bring Uruha off, wanted to hear him shatter and break as he came undone.

"Ruki... I-- Ah!" Uruha tried to warn Ruki, but no warning was needed. Ruki knew, from the quivering in Uruha's thigh, the way his balls tightened and his cock swelled just a little more, and he swallowed eagerly as Uruha came down his throat. 

When he was done, Uruha slowly disentangled himself from Ruki and sank down on his knees on the floor next to the bed where Ruki was lying. He smiled a little and leaned in to give Ruki a soft kiss. "You're amazing," he said. 

Ruki shook his head. "No, you're the one who's amazing."

They grinned at each other, and then Ruki broke the moment by trying to get the dildo out of his arse. 

"Wait. Let me help you." Uruha gave him a hand and put the machine aside. "I'll clean that up later," he said. "Right now, I want something to drink. You?"

Ruki nodded and reached for the tissues. He felt like he was a mess, all sweaty and smeared with lube. "Water... or tea..."

"Okay. I'll be right back." Uruha got to his feet. "Want to watch a movie?"

It hadn't been the evening Ruki had hoped for when he'd agreed to come to Uruha's place, but sometimes the unexpected could end up being even better. And they could always have a second, more conventional round later, or in the morning.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruki finds Aoi helpless and aroused, and of course he'll help out a friend in need. (Ruki/Aoi　- Somnophilia, genital piercings, oral sex...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the somnophilia/altered mental states square on my Season of Kink card from 2015.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is happening in their lives, apart from what is revealed in interviews and on Twitter. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

There was a knock on the door to Ruki's hotel room. "Ruki-kuuuun!" That was definitely Aoi's voice. Before Aoi could knock and yell again, waking up the other guests, Ruki opened the door.

"Eh? What?"

Aoi pushed past Ruki into the room, beer in his hand. Ruki closed the door, feeling slightly amused. He had no idea what brought Aoi to his room at this late hour. "Don't you have your own room?" he teased.

"Yeah, but it's empty, and I'd be alone!" Aoi sat down on Ruki's bed and took a swig from the can. "Wanted someone to talk to."

Ruki shrugged and sat down at the desk again, but closed his laptop. He'd been working, looking at suggestions for his outfit for the final, but was happy for the interruption. "Okay. Well, I'm awake, so it's fine."

Aoi grinned. "You're like me, awake all night long."

They talked about the live - the first they held in Osaka, they were having a second one the next day - both of them bringing up some mistakes but also some great moments. They'd just started talking about how scary and awesome it was going to be to have the final at Tokyo Dome, when Ruki had to excuse himself to go to the toilet. When he came back, only a minute or two later, he found Aoi sound asleep on his bed, one arm flung out and his legs hanging over the edge of the bed. 

"Aoi?" Ruki sat down next to him and poked him lightly on the shoulder. There was no response. Aoi looked so peaceful, his face relaxed and what could be a small smile curving the corners of his mouth. There was still a smudge of eyeliner at the corner of one of his eyes, making his lashes look fuller. Ruki thought there was no harm in letting Aoi sleep a little longer before waking him up; after all, he didn't have plans to go to bed right that minute anyway. But he also didn't want to go back to what he'd been doing, so he stayed where he was. 

After a little while, Aoi sighed, then turned his head to face Ruki. Ruki could see that his eyes were moving behind his eyelids, revealing that he was dreaming. It must have been a really nice dream, because Aoi was actually beginning to get a noticeable erection. It would be rude to wake him up then, interrupting his dream, Ruki thought and continued to watch him a bit longer.

But then Aoi moaned softly, and Ruki's eyes were once more drawn to the bulge in his jeans. It looked tight... almost uncomfortable. He reached out and stroked over it with one of his fingers. Aoi was definitely fully hard. Ruki traced around his cock a few times, then decided that it really needed to be released from its prison, if for nothing else than to make Aoi more comfortable, and carefully pulled the button free. 

Aoi didn't move, so Ruki pulled down the zipper next so he could spread the jeans open a bit. He worked slowly, cautiously, so that he didn't wake him up. When he had them open, Ruki lay down on his side next to Aoi, so he could watch his face. With a very light hand, he moved his fingers over Aoi's underwear. He could feel his cock through the thin fabric, warm and hard, and absolutely gorgeous. Ruki felt excited to touch Aoi like this, with him sleeping, unaware, but at the same time clearly enjoying it, and he wondered how far he could go before Aoi would wake up.

He slipped his fingers under the waistband of Aoi's underwear to touch him directly, and the sensation of that hot skin against his fingertips was almost electrifying. The foreskin had retracted and the tip of Aoi's cock was so smooth and silky... until Ruki's fingers met the metal balls on it, one at the top and one underneath. They were warm, of course, but hard and unforgiving in a way that contrasted deliciously against the flesh. Ruki found it incredibly hot, and really wanted to see it again. Slowly, he pulled the waistband down, shifting it a bit over Aoi's hips too so that it stayed down, and wedged it underneath Aoi's balls.

After a quick glance to make sure that Aoi was still asleep, Ruki scooted down so his face was at crotch level, and took Aoi's cock into his hand, stroking it lightly. The light from the lamp by the bed was reflected by the piercing, little glints of light like stars. 

Ruki leaned in and put the flat of his tongue against the base and slowly licked upwards. When he reached the head, he swirled his tongue around it, following the ridge. Aoi made a small sound, something between a moan and a sigh, and Ruki knew he was doing something right. When he teased the metal balls with his tongue, Aoi made a slightly louder sound and turned his head. 

Ruki waited a few seconds and then he did it once more. Again, Aoi made that sound, but this time his cock twitched as well. Ruki let Aoi's cock slide between his lips into his mouth, and started to move his head up and down, sucking him slowly and using his tongue over the head before he went down again. Now he could take his time to really explore and savour the experience. The lazy pace made all the sensations larger somehow - the feel of the smooth skin sliding across his tongue and lips, the musky smell of Aoi's cock, the taste, the sound of Aoi's breathing - like Ruki felt them more keenly, and he found it incredibly arousing. He was hard himself now, and one of his hands found its way down to open up his trousers. He stuck his hand inside, just to rub his cock a little. He didn't want to get too excited and forget himself, after all. 

Even though Ruki went slowly, Aoi was moaning more and more, and his hips rocked occasionally, pushing his cock up into Ruki's mouth. It was like Aoi's body was enjoying itself without Aoi's knowledge, showing Ruki what it liked, what it wanted more of, without any particular input from the brain - just uninhibited physical lust and pleasure. Ruki let Aoi's moans guide him, finding a rhythm that seemed to give the most pleasure without being too hurried, and he could feel the tension in Aoi's body rising. 

Aoi's moans got louder and his breaths shorter, and then Ruki could feel his hand scrabbling into his hair, grabbing it tightly. "Ah!" His hips snapped upwards, and Ruki had to pull back a little to not choke. 

But now that Aoi was apparently awake, and his hand holding Ruki firmly against his crotch, Ruki had no reason to hold back anymore. He sucked Aoi harder, faster, revelling in how Aoi's moans filled the room now. Aoi fucked his mouth in the same rhythm, clearly lost in the pleasure, and it didn't take long before Aoi's cock pulsed, filling Ruki's mouth with hot come. 

"Oh, fuck! What a way to wake up," Aoi gasped as he relaxed and let go of Ruki's hair. He took a deep breath and pulled Ruki up to face him, still looking a little shocked. "Mmm... what brought this on?" He kissed him softly, putting his arms around him.

"You fell asleep," Ruki replied. "And then you started having a hot dream or something, because you got a boner."

Aoi grinned. "And that caused you to blow me in my sleep?"

"Erm... Yeah." Ruki licked his lips. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Mind?" Aoi looked surprised. "Hell, I'll make a point of falling asleep on your bed more often!"

Ruki gave a short giggle. He hadn't really thought that Aoi would be upset; after all, what guy didn't like blowjobs?

"Hmm? What's this?" Aoi pressed his thigh against Ruki's crotch. "You enjoyed it that much?"

Ruki moaned. "You know I did."

"Yeah..." Aoi flashed him another grin. "Well, I can't leave you in this state." He pushed Ruki onto his back and pulled his cock free. "That would be rude, wouldn't it?" He kissed Ruki again as he began moving his hand, stroking Ruki's cock. 

As he relaxed into the pleasure, Ruki knew he'd be terribly tired in the morning, but he really didn't care. Sometimes blowing off steam like this was just as important as a few hours of sleep... He was sure the live the next day was going to be even better for it.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of an avalance of work leading up to the final of their dreams, three men decide to take an evening off and just have dinner together. But this dinner turns out to be a little different... starting with the choice of furniture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uruha/Kai/Ruki - BDSM, objectification, food sex, humiliation, service, spanking, threesome, oral sex, anal sex...
> 
> Written for the _objectification_ square on my second Season of Kink card from 2015. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is happening in their lives, apart from what is revealed in interviews and on Twitter. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

"How about dinner?" Uruha asked Ruki. "We've finished with the tour, so I think we deserve a nice evening. Maybe even something special."

Ruki looked up from the manga he was reading. "What kind of special?" He thought Uruha had the right idea about a reward for all their hard work, but there was also a look on Uruha's face that Ruki knew meant that he was planning something. 

Uruha moved closer on the couch. "Something that requires you to come to my place tomorrow evening, newly showered and shaved, and ready to submit."

"You know what?" Ruki put the tankuobon down and straddled Uruha's lap, putting his arms around Uruha's neck. "I think that is a splendid idea." He kissed Uruha softly. 

"I was thinking that I'd surprise you with something from that kink book of yours."

"Oh?" Ruki grinned. He'd turned the book over to Uruha after he'd painstakingly gone through every entry of the lexicon, marking each that he wanted or might want to try and also the ones he absolutely did not want to explore. "What?"

"If I tell you, it won't be a surprise anymore, would it?" 

Ruki made a small pout, but he wasn't serious about it. He usually liked Uruha's surprises. 

"But I want to make sure that you're okay with another person being present while we're playing." Uruha looked at Ruki intently. "It would be different from just a threesome, and more..."

"More S&M?" Ruki filled in.

"Yeah."

"It's fine if I like him."

Uruha smiled. "Oh, I think you do. I was thinking about inviting Kai for the dinner," he said, affirming Ruki's suspicion of whom he had in mind.

"Mm, sounds hot." They'd already had a threesome so many times, and for a few of them, Ruki had at least been on his knees for one reason or another, so he didn't think he'd feel weird or embarrassed about it. "What time do you want me to be there?"

**

"So, how will I eat?" Ruki asked as Uruha started to place the sushi pieces on his back. He was kneeling on all fours, naked, where Uruha's living room table usually was.

"Hush, tables don't talk," Uruha said jokingly. "I'll feed you, don't worry."

Ruki didn't know how this evening was going to turn out, and he was both excited and a little nervous. Sushi rice was stickier than he'd ever thought about before, and now he had his back neatly decorated with it. It was definitely a different experience. "I hope you don't intend to pour soy sauce over me too?" The wasabi would sting too, if it came in contact with sensitive body parts.

Uruha laughed. "No, silly. The soy goes in those little bowls. We're not going to eat you. At least not at first." The door bell announced that Kai had arrived. "Now behave, or I will have to punish you."

"Is that a promise?" Ruki whispered, a few butterflies fluttering in his stomach. 

Uruha stroked Ruki's hair. "You know you just have to ask for it, if you want it." He went to open the door for Kai and invite him inside.

Ruki could hear their voices through the open door, Kai sounding upbeat and curious. So, Uruha hadn't told him what was going on? As long as he didn't laugh when he saw Ruki cosplaying a table, everything would be okay, Ruki thought. Because if he did, that would certainly kill the mood.

"Oh!" Kai said as soon as he stepped through the door. "Oh wow..."

"Do you like how I've redecorated the living room?" Uruha asked, sounding every bit like he'd bought a new sofa or painted the walls. 

"I-- um." Kai cleared his throat. "I see you have a new table," he said then with something akin to awe in his voice. Ruki blushed. He felt even more exposed and vulnerable than he'd thought he would.

"It's one of a kind! I like it a lot."

Kai sat down on the sofa, by Ruki's rear end. "It's very pretty." Ruki felt a brush of fingertips over his side and down his hip, and had to suppress a shiver. "Very pretty," Kai said again, and Ruki knew there would be no teasing or laughing over this. 

Uruha sat down next to Kai. "Let's eat." Ruki could hear him opening two bottles of beer, and he guessed that he handed one to Kai.

"Yeah... I'm hungry," Kai said, fingers lingering on Ruki's hip.

Ruki felt them take pieces of sushi off his back, and once in a while either Kai or Uruha would caress his skin. Ruki did his best to stay absolutely still, glad that the rug on the floor was really thick, cushioning his knees.

"I think this is the best sushi I've ever had," Kai said, laughing a little. His hand moved lightly over Ruki's arse. 

"It's not half as good in the restaurant," Uruha said and picked up another piece. Seconds later, he held it in front of Ruki's face, offering it to him. Ruki took it carefully between his lips, the significance of eating from Uruha's hand not lost on him. "Want more?" Uruha asked softly, and Ruki gave him a small nod as reply. The next piece, Uruha dipped in soy. "Open your mouth." He pushed it into Ruki's mouth, then caressed his cheek.

One piece after another, the sushi disappeared from Ruki's back, and a few more were fed to him by Uruha. He didn't quite know why, but he was starting to get hard. Maybe it was the weird situation, maybe it was that he felt very keenly that he was under Uruha's control. Maybe it was the fact that apart from feeding him, both Uruha and Kai mostly ignored him - something that he'd be annoyed with normally, but felt strangely appropriate at that moment. It should have been boring, he thought, having to stay still in that position, not able to turn his head to look at them, not allowed to talk, but instead he found that he didn't need to look at them to know what they were doing. He could hear them talk, knew when they reached for the food, was aware of the sounds of them leaning back on the couch, taking a sip of beer... 

"Ah! That was good!" Uruha leaned back on the couch and stretched his legs out under Ruki. 

"Mm, best meal I've had in a long time," Kai replied. "Thank you."

"I was thinking about pasta at first," Uruha said, and Ruki had to stifle a giggle at the thought of Uruha dumping pasta and sauce over Ruki's back. "Hey!" Uruha's leaned forward and his hand landed hard on one of Ruki's buttocks, making it sting. 

"This table of yours has several uses, doesn't it?" Kai asked. 

"It does, yeah... But laughing isn't usually one of them." Uruha smacked the other side of Ruki's arse, causing a small whimper to escape him. The burning pain stayed for a few seconds, then faded slowly. 

"That looks fun," Ruki heard Kai saying, and felt a hand rubbing over his arse. "May I?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

Ruki barely had time to wonder if Uruha had planned this part too, before his arse felt the sting of three hard, fast smacks of Kai's hand. He hissed sharply at the pain and tried to hold back the moan that tried to follow. 

"You know what? I think he likes it," Uruha said and moved one foot to nudge at Ruki's cock. "He's hard." He leaned forward and smacked Ruki's arse again, making him jerk a little. Another slap, then another, then two at the same time, and Ruki couldn't hold back the groans and little moans any more. He didn't know if it was Uruha or Kai who spanked him, or if it was both of them, but it didn't matter. His buttocks were burning and his entire body was quivering. Another blow and his arms folded, leaving him with his arse up in the air and his cheek pressed against the carpet. 

"It's all rosy pink now," Kai said in a hushed voice. Ruki could feel fingers moving lightly over his burning skin and whimpered softly. It was such a strange feeing, wanting more and yet at the same time fearing it, just a little. The fingers moved into his cleft, brushing over his entrance. "He has such a pretty arse..."

"He does. Oh, I have to show you this," Uruha said and got up to get his phone. On the way back, he knelt down by Ruki. "If you want to stop this, just let me know," he whispered, so softly that Ruki was sure he was the only one to hear it. He opened his eyes to look at Uruha and smiled. No, he didn't want to stop, but he appreciated that Uruha reminded him of his safeword. Uruha smiled back and sat down on the couch again. 

Ruki watched as Uruha quickly found the video file he'd shot of Ruki during an earlier BDSM play night and then held up the phone for Kai to watch it. The sound was low but Ruki could still hear his own moans as that machine was pounding a dildo into his arse. God, Uruha had really kept the video of that all this time... Did he watch it sometimes? Maybe jerking off while thinking about how he'd tied Ruki up and set the fucking machine up to warm him up for him? Or was it just for moments like this? 

"Wow," Kai said, licking his lips as he watched the screen. "Is that... him?"

"Yes. Hot, right?"

"Very. Play it again." Kai rubbed his fingers over Ruki's opening again.

"His hole can take a really good pounding," Uruha said, and Ruki shivered at the way he so casually spoke about Ruki's body in the dirtiest way possible, as if he wasn't even there. "Get him horny enough and you can fuck that arse for a long time. Aoi and I once took turns..."

"Mm, I know... There's been times I haven't had time for a lot of preparation and it could still take my cock. So tight..." 

Uruha laughed. "I can see that you like this too, Kai. Ruki, give Kai's cock some attention. It looks like it needs it."

Ruki moved from his position to kneel in front of Kai, seeing him properly for the first time that evening. He was gorgeous, of course, but Ruki's gaze was drawn to the bulge in his jeans. The jeans weren't tight, but he could clearly see the whole outline of Kai's length. It really did look like it needed some relief. Ruki bowed down to rub his cheek over the bulge, then mouthed it through the fabric, dragging his teeth over the denim. 

"Ah!" Kai's fingers threaded into Ruki's hair and with his other hand, Kai opened his jeans and pulled out his cock. "Suck it."

Ruki didn't have to be told twice. He licked the hard shaft from where Kai's hand gripped it at the base to the tip, then swirled his tongue around it a few times before taking the head between his lips. As he let Kai's cock slide into his mouth, Kai let go, just watching him, and for a moment, their gazes locked before Ruki closed his eyes to enjoy what he was doing. He steadied Kai's cock with his own hand as bobbed his head a few times, then licked and kissed along the shaft again before resuming sucking. He took it as deeply as he comfortably could, urged on by the Kai's moans. Kai was big, and the way his cock filled Ruki's mouth gave him a thrill. 

"Ah! Oh, Ruki... you're so good at this." Kai brushed the hair out of Ruki's face, then grabbed it to pull Ruki's head up. "I want to watch you suck Uruha."

Ruki nodded and licked his lips. He turned towards Uruha, who already had his cock out, stroking it slowly. "Mm..." He kissed Uruha's fingers, wrapped around the shaft, then licked them and tried to get the tip of his tongue between them, to the flesh he wanted. "Please," he breathed. "Let me suck you."

"I like it when you beg," Uruha said, the tone in his voice making Ruki shiver. Making Uruha pleased with him made everything that much better - a reward in itself. Ruki kept trying to get his tongue between Uruha's fingers, and gradually, Uruha withdrew them until Ruki had full access to his cock. 

He immediately let it slide between his lips, and the moan Uruha let out sent another shiver down Ruki's spine. He glanced up at Uruha's face, seeing the pleasure written over it, and gave a little moan of his own. Uruha's cock wasn't quite as big as Kai's, making it easier for Ruki to use his tongue while sucking - exploring and teasing. He knew all of the things that made Uruha melt, knew every little spot that made him moan and push his hips up... 

Ruki let Uruha's cock slip out of his mouth with a pop and pushed it up against Uruha's stomach so he could lick his balls. While he sucked one of Uruha's testicles into his mouth, in the corner of his eye, Ruki saw Uruha fish out the lube from between the sofa cushions and hand it over to Kai. Without a word, Kai took it, flipped the cap open and then Ruki felt the chill of lube being drizzled down his crack. 

As Kai pushed one of his fingers inside Ruki, Ruki licked Uruha's cock from base to tip, moaning softly. He could taste pre-come, and sucked eagerly. Kai moved his finger slowly, and Ruki pushed back a little, encouraging him. Now that he had something inside him, the need to get fucked was growing quickly, and he wanted more. He loved the feeling of being nothing more than a means to pleasure, loved feeling that both these hot men wanted to use him, fuck him, violate him. Kai pushed another finger into him, making his moans louder, and Ruki swallowed Uruha's cock down again, sucking hungrily.

"Is he ready?" Ruki heard Uruha ask, and made a little mewling sound to indicate that he was, even though he knew Uruha wasn't talking to him. 

"Yeah," Kai replied, to Ruki's relief. He was sure that if they continued to tease him, he was going to explode. 

Uruha grabbed Ruki's hair and pulled his head up, smiling. "You are about to be fucked," he said and pointed to the couch. "Kneel." He guided Ruki to the position he wanted him in by the grip on his hair - leaning over the backrest. 

As soon as he leaned over the backrest, Ruki felt hands on his arse, spreading his cheeks, and then the sensation of a cock entering him, opening him up deeply. Ruki arched his back and closed his eyes, sighing. It felt so good to finally get what he needed. Uruha fucked him slowly at first, hands grabbing his hips securely, pulling Ruki back onto his cock every time he thrust into him. 

"That's so hot," Kai said, fingers trailing down Ruki's spine. "Even hotter to see you fuck him than that video..." He touched the stretched skin of Ruki's entrance, around Uruha's cock, making Ruki's toes curl. "He likes it so much."

"Please..." Ruki gasped, loving every second of it. 

After a little while, Uruha pulled out, much to Ruki's disappointment, but before he had time to protest, Kai took Uruha's place. The extra stretch to accommodate for Kai's girth made Ruki moan loudly. "Oh god yes..."

"Mm, so tight," Kai whispered as he buried himself inside Ruki. He didn't let Ruki catch his breath though, but set a fast pace that had Ruki scrambling for a hold on the backrest. Pleasure tore through him, making his legs feel like jelly and all he could think of was the sensations that filled him. By the time they switched places again, Ruki was a gasping, moaning mess. 

"Please..."

"What do you want? More?" Uruha purred into his ear, cock plunging deeply into him.

Ruki nodded. "Please..." He couldn't think clearly anymore, much less form coherent sentences.

Lips kissed his neck, his shoulder, his spine; hands caressed his body, lightly brushing against his neglected cock. He couldn't keep track of who was fucking him anymore as they switched, just noticed that the pace or strength of the thrusts were sometimes different. Ruki felt like he was on fire, the need in him threatening to consume him. He needed to come so badly. 

Then Kai swore behind him, pulled out, and there was the snap of latex before he pushed his cock into Ruki's mouth. Uruha was already inside him again, fucking him hard, when Kai yanked at Ruki's hair, thrust deep into his mouth and came with a grunt. Ruki swallowed quickly, moaning and pushing back against Uruha at the same time.

As soon as Kai withdrew, Uruha wrapped one arm around Ruki and pulled him up against him, back to chest. Ruki leaned his head against his shoulder, gasping and moaning as Uruha started stroking his cock. The tension that had built inside him, like a wild animal waiting for the opportunity to attack, was suddenly unleashed, and Ruki bucked against Uruha as he came, sparks filling his vision.

Ruki was breathing hard, grateful that Uruha was holding him up, because otherwise he would probably have ended up in a boneless heap of limbs. Uruha had stopped moving, and his breaths were tickling Ruki's cheek. 

"Can you give me that towel?" Uruha asked, then Ruki felt the terrycloth against his body as Uruha wiped his hand off. 

"Mmm..." Ruki hummed, still feeling like he was too weak to move a muscle. Uruha shifted, pulling out of him, and then the towel was wrapped around him and Uruha gently turned him into a sitting position on the couch.

Ruki opened his eyes lazily as Uruha sat down next to him and watched as he pulled the condom off, tied a knot at the end, and dropped it into Kai's outstretched hand. Ruki snuggled closer to Uruha, content to feel his arm around him, holding him tightly. Kai was soon back, and sat down on Ruki's other side. It felt nice, being sandwiched between them, feeling their warmth. 

Uruha rubbed his cheek against Ruki's head. "You okay?"

Ruki nodded. "Oh yes... just... tired."

"Good." 

"You know, I'm really glad you invited me," Kai said. "This was the best dinner ever."

Ruki grinned at him. "You made the table all sticky and messy..."

Kai laughed. "Well, I just might have to help clean it up in the shower later then!" 

Ruki nodded, relaxing between them. It had definitely been the best dinner in a long time, and he hadn't thought of photoshoots, interviews, or stage design a single time all evening. He wouldn't mind if it went on a little longer...


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The closer to the tour final they get, the more stressed they are. Kai needs a release, and Ruki knows how to give it to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruki/Kai - frottage, gloves...
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is happening in their lives, apart from what is revealed in interviews and on Twitter. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

"Can you have a look at this?" Kai intercepted Ruki packing his bag, and held up his laptop and pointed at the screen. "I know it's late and you're tired, but I really need your opinion."

Ruki nodded as the others filed out through the door of the rehearsal studio. "Sure." There had already been a million things to decide upon or check or even send back because the quality wasn't as expected, in the case of tour goods. The path to Tokyo Dome was long and hard. One more thing wouldn't make much of a difference. 

"This part of the stage... Will it be enough with just the ordinary spotlights here, or do we want some of the coloured ones too? Staff asked me what we want so they know how to build things..."

Ruki sat down on the floor with the laptop so he could take a good look and Kai plopped down next to him. "Hm... I think it will be enough, because we're not going to be there so often."

Kai nodded. "Okay. We also have to make sure the ramps are wide enough so you can comfortably pass each other on them, so we don't have to keep track of where everyone is."

Ruki laughed. "Yeah, would be bad if Reita accidentally knocks Uruha off the ramp and into the crowd." 

Kai grinned. "But would we even notice? He wouldn't stop playing! Awkward for security though to lift him back up." He closed the laptop and took a deep breath. "Ah! So much to do!"

"You don't have to do everything, you know."

"I know, I know. The staff is really good and reliable, and we've worked with them many times. But Tokyo Dome is different! We need more people than usual, there are more things that could go wrong. I'm actually nervous, more than I usually am." Kai stretched his legs out and leaned back on his arms. "It's so big!"

"That's what she said," Ruki teased and reached out to cup Kai's crotch. 

At first, Kai stared at him in surprise, then he started laughing. "Ah, yes... When you put it that way. You like it though?"

"Very much." Ruki moved closer. The rehearsal was over for the day, they were alone, and the others weren't coming back until rehearsal started again the next day...

Kai put his arm around Ruki and leaned in to kiss him. It was a soft kiss, gentle and teasing, and Ruki took the opportunity to rub his hand over Kai's cock. There was a stirring underneath his fingers as Kai's body was responding to the friction. The kisses grew steadily more heated, their breaths mingling as their tongues played and explored. Ruki felt Kai's hand on his stomach, slipping in under his shirt to caress the naked skin underneath, and he moaned softly against Kai's lips. What had started mostly as a joke was getting more and more serious with every passing second. 

When Kai lay down and pulled Ruki down with him, Ruki didn't protest and ended up on top of Kai, feeling Kai's cock against his own for a brief moment before he got up on his knees between Kai's spread legs. He pushed Kai's shirt up to his armpits and leaned down to place a row of kisses on his stomach, up towards his chest. Kai's stomach was flat, with hints of muscles underneath the soft skin. As Ruki moved over it, he could feel Kai's breath hitch and his muscles twitch slightly.

He reached one of Kai's nipples, and started teasing it relentlessly - licking it into a hard nub, biting it lightly, and then soothing it with more licking. Kai's breathing grew shorter and his moans more frequent, and when Ruki rubbed his cock again, Kai pushed his hips up against his hand. 

"Ah! Oh, Ruki... Feels so good..."

Ruki quickly moved over to the other side of Kai's chest and treated this nipple the same as the other. The sounds that Kai made were so hot, going straight to Ruki's cock. He moved up to kiss Kai again, and Kai's hands were immediately on his hips, pressing him tight against Kai's body. Ruki rocked his hips, rubbing his crotch against Kai's.

With an impatient growl, Kai reached between them to open Ruki's jeans, and Ruki quickly did the same to Kai's. With a bit of wiggle, they managed to get their jeans and underwear pushed down enough to free their cocks. 

"Come here," Kai whispered hoarsely and pulled Ruki down again, cock to cock, and curled his fingers around them both. 

"Oh fuck," Ruki moaned, hips rocking. He loved feeling Kai's hard cock against his own, Kai's gloved fingers moving over his shaft, stroking and pressing them together. His lips found Kai's neck, muffling his moans a little. The leather of Kai's gloves was satin soft, a touch of pure pleasure against Ruki's heated skin. He knew that if he could see it, the black leather would contrast deliciously against their cocks, and as he thrusted against Kai, into his hand, that mental image made it even hotter.

Kai grabbed Ruki's shoulder with his other hand, holding it tight as they rutted against each other. Ruki looked up to see Kai's face - eyes closed, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, and mouth slightly open as little sounds, betraying Kai's enjoyment, escaped it. They'd found a good rhythm, and Ruki focused on the sensations that were quickly drowning out the awareness of a world outside the room they were in. With every thrust, every stroke, Ruki felt the tension inside him coil up just a little bit tighter, making the need for release grow. Maybe he moaned, maybe he told Kai he was hot, maybe he begged for more, Ruki didn't know and didn't care. He just knew that he wanted desperately to come. 

Kai's moans were getting louder, and his strokes a little faster. "Ruki... so good..." 

Ruki could only agree, but he felt like he'd long since lost the ability to form words. He could feel his balls tighten as the pleasure threatened to overwhelm him. Every move after that pushed him inevitably closer to the edge, until it was all too much, and he came in hot pulses over Kai's cock and hand.

Kai kept pushing up against Ruki - short, shallow breaths ending in little moans - and after a few moments, he groaned and his hips stilled. A satisfied smile spread over his face, and he let go of their cocks. "I think I need a tissue or a handkerchief."

"Or a towel," Ruki said with a grin and pulled away to a kneeling position between Kai's legs. There was a fair amount of come all over Kai's stomach as well as his hand and cock. He leaned back and reached for his bag that he'd dropped on the floor earlier. He quickly found the small hand towel that he was looking for, and started wiping the come off Kai's skin. He folded the towel to get a clean patch, and continued until Kai was dry.

"Mm, I feel so much better now," Kai said and held up his hand for Ruki clean. "We should do this more often, I think. Take the stress off." He put his hand on Ruki's thigh and gave it a light squeeze.

Ruki stretched out on top of Kai and nodded. "There's still several days of rehearsals..." He kissed him softly, enjoying the warmth of Kai's lips and body against his own. 

"And many more lives in our future," Kai replied, wrapping his arms around Ruki.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The live at Tokyo Dome had been exhausting, but that didn't stop Ruki, Uruha, and Kai from celebrating their experience in private.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uruha/Ruki/Kai - Alcohol, oral sex, threesome.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is happening in their lives, apart from what is revealed in interviews and on Twitter. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

The cheering of the audience was deafening as Ruki got off the stage. He was in a daze; he was so tired that he had a faint taste of blood in his mouth, but he was happy. They'd done it! They'd conquered Tokyo Dome! With the help of the fans, of course. He hugged someone, then someone else, congratulations floating in the air around him. There was a monitor set up where they could see the messages that were projected on the screens for the audience, and Ruki sat down on the floor to watch as he caught his breath. A few moments later Uruha joined him, and then Kai came staggering down the stairs and fell to his knees. He looked completely exhausted as he crawled over to Ruki and Uruha.

There was a new burst of applause and cheers from everyone as the last of the thank you messages for the fans faded from the screen, and Ruki, Uruha, and Kai got to their feet again to go to the dressing room with the others.

Ruki peeled off the long knitted cardigan he'd been wearing for the encore, and grabbed a bottle of water after he'd toweled off his arms and face a bit. There had been so much running around... He looked at Uruha, sitting on a chair not far away. The man looked absolutely exhausted, but he was beaming. 

"We did it!" Uruha said to no one in particular and to everyone at the same time.

"It's almost sad that it's over, though," Reita said, peeling off his hoodie. "We dreamed of this, and now it's done." He grabbed a towel and wiped his neck.

"Just one way to fix that," Aoi said with a grin. "We'll have to do it again."

"Next year!" Reita exclaimed, and Ruki and Kai groaned.

"Not next year!" Kai laughed. "Too much stress!"

They got their makeup off and then made their way three doors down the corridor to where the staff had set up a table with food and drinks for them. Ruki got himself a plate of food, then sat down on the couch, next to Kai. Ruki's plate looked tiny compared to Kai's. Sometimes Ruki wondered how he could eat so much, and was a little envious. One of the girls from the hair and makeup team came up behind the sofa and started removing the extensions from Kai's hair while he ate. 

"Okay, so now that we've eaten some," Uruha said, heading over to the other table, "let's get the champagne open!" He expertly popped the cork off one of the bottles and starting pouring, and Sakai, their manager, handed the filled glasses out to everyone in the room. 

"To your success and all the hard work you've put in!" Sakai said as he raised the glass.

"To all of us!" Kai said and gestured towards the few staff members and Sakai as well. "We couldn't have reached this point without all of you!"

"Yeah," Ruki agreed. "All of the staff, thank you for your support!" He took a careful sip of the sparkling wine, and was pleasantly surprised that it wasn't as dry and sour as he'd feared. This, he could drink, especially on such a special occasion. He looked at Sakai, and raised his glass again. "And a toast to our manager, who's now abandoning us!"

Sakai laughed. "Well, I'd stay with you guys if I could, you know that."

After the toast, the staff disappeared to take care of packing up and dismantling the stage and equipment, and the band members were alone. Just as they'd finished their food, there was a knock on the door frame. "Hi! Great show!" Everyone turned to look towards the door. This area was out of bounds for fans and press, so to hear an unexpected voice was quite surprising. 

"Oh, Kazuki! Thank you." Aoi got up and made to grab a glass for his friend from their fellow PSC band. But Kazuki held up his hand to ward any alcohol off, to Aoi's obvious consternation.

"I just came by to congratulate you on a spectacular live. It was amazing." Kazuki smiled.

"Thanks, man!" Reita exclaimed. "It was the best live! So much fun!"

"Glad you could make it," Ruki chimed in. He had no idea anymore who had been in the VIP area, but it was great to hear that they'd been enjoying themselves.

"Of course," Kazuki replied. "Wouldn't miss it for the world! Well, I should leave you to your party. I know you're all tired..." He turned to Aoi, and Ruki noticed that his smile was just a little extra brilliant when he looked at Aoi. "Um... the guys and I are going out, maybe you'd like to join us for a bit later? If you're not too exhausted..." 

Aoi grinned. "Sure. Not even a tour final like this can bring a man like me to his knees!"

Ruki shook his head. He was sure that Aoi was as tired as he was, but of course he wouldn't turn down his drinking buddies.

"Awesome!" Kazuki gave them all a wave and headed for the door amidst a chorus of goodbyes.

"A special visit from your fanboy, Aoi!" Kai grinned at Aoi.

"Oh, come on, we're friends," Aoi replied, looking a little embarrassed.

"Heh, we know," Reita said and nudged Aoi in the side with his elbow. "But for some reason I can't understand, he's clearly admiring you a lot."

"Why wouldn't he admire me?" Aoi put on a look of hurt. "I'm amazing! A Super Star!"

They all laughed at him, Aoi joining in with a giggle, and then they got back to talking about the live. Another shared bottle of champagne later, Reita announced he was going home. 

"It's not fair that we have to get up so early in the morning! And I'm drunk! My rock'n'roll image is shot."

"Good thing the fans don't know you're going to bed this early, then, gramps!" Ruki teased, earning himself a punch on the shoulder as Reita walked unsteadily past him. Aoi's phone dinged, and Aoi read the message he'd just received. 

"Hey," Uruha said to him. "Go meet your friends, have fun. Dazzle them with the experience of playing at Tokyo Dome!"

Aoi drained his glass and got to his feet. "Okay! But don't let this stop your partying!" He went off in search of a staff member to give him a ride.

Uruha looked at Kai and Ruki. "More party?"

"God, if I drink more I'll be sick and horrible," Ruki said with a groan. He usually didn't drink much, not enjoying the sensation of being intoxicated.

"I won't let that happen, and you know it," Uruha told him. "So... shall we go home too? Let the staff clear all our stuff out and clean up so they too can go to bed?"

Kai nodded. "Not a bad idea... Let's continue at my place!"

"Your place?" Ruki looked at him.

"Sure. I'll make breakfast tomorrow. Unless you're going to tell me you have food at home?"

"Um... not really." Ruki smiled sheepishly. "Toast and orange juice?"

"Boring," Kai exclaimed. "My place."

"Okay!" Uruha grabbed an unopened bottle of champagne. "I'm bringing this!"

Ruki grinned. Maybe they were all a little drunk, but the idea did sound pretty good. At least he knew he wasn't going to regret it in the morning. Uruha had taken care of him before, after that dreadful evening when his drink had been spiked, so he knew he was in safe hands. 

As if on cue, Sakai stuck his head into the room. "I saw Reita and Aoi leaving..."

"Yeah, we're going home too," Kai said. 

"I'll drive you!"

"Oh, you don't have to do that..." 

"No problem," Sakai waved Kai's protest off. "After all, this is the last time I get to drive you guys around."

After Sakai dropped them off outside of Kai's building, Ruki looked after the disappearing car, feeling a little melancholy. "Do you think he knows?"

"Knows what?" Uruha asked.

"What's going on between us, between band members..."

"I think he does," Kai said, leading the way into the elevator. He pressed the button for his floor. "But he doesn't care, or rather, he probably thinks it doesn't matter as long as it doesn't get in the way of the band."

Ruki nodded. There had certainly been times when he hadn't been quite as discreet as he probably should have, hiding behind a few equipment crates in a corridor to give or receive a blowjob, for example. "Yeah... Well, now we have to train a new manager to not care."

"Or, we could be more careful?" Kai flashed a grin at him over his shoulder as he unlocked the door to his apartment.

"Nah." Ruki grinned back. "We'll keep forgetting that."

Kai flopped down on the couch once they were inside. "What a day! That took all energy out of me..."

"Not quite all of it, I hope," Uruha said as he took out glasses from a cabinet and opened the bottle he'd brought. "We haven't finished the celebrations yet." He handed Kai a glass of champagne, and hummed softly when Kai pulled him down for a kiss.

When he held a glass out to Ruki, Ruki hesitated at first, but then took it. What the hell, he thought. The dizziness he'd felt had almost disappeared, and he was in safe company. He took a sip of the champagne, feeling the bubbles tickle his tongue and throat. For some reason, he felt like with the champagne, the alcohol was more focused to his groin and head, while stronger spirits made his legs weird and the dizziness and sickness horrible to endure. This wasn't so bad, really... It got even better when Uruha pulled him down on the couch with him and Kai. Some of the wine spilled onto Kai's shirt, but he didn't seem to care, just leaned in for a kiss.

Ruki didn't know if it was the champagne or the kiss, but he was getting definite stirrings in his trousers, and grabbed Kai's shirt to kiss him deeper, enjoying the almost-purr of Kai's moan. He felt a hand slip in under his t-shirt, and Uruha's nimble fingers started teasing one of his nipples.

"God, Uruha..." Ruki moaned, and Uruha took the glass from him before he could spill more.

"I don't know about you two," Uruha whispered, "but I'm getting horny..." He reached across Ruki and put his hand on Kai's crotch, his other hand still teasing Ruki's nipple. 

"Yeah," Kai replied against Ruki's lips, sounding a little breathless. 

The glasses were placed on the table and they quickly made their way to the bedroom. On the way, belts were unbuckled and shirts were left strewn behind them. They tumbled into the bed, and Ruki's trousers were immediately pulled off, Uruha pulling on one leg and Kai the other. 

As they kissed and touched each other, all their clothes were soon discarded. Ruki found himself entangled in a nest of legs, pinned down on one side by Uruha who kissed him, lips soft and teasing, and on the other side by Kai who took an interest in one of his nipples, licking and biting it gently. Whose hand was on his cock, Ruki had no idea, but it felt amazing, making him tremble with arousal. 

Uruha wasn't satisfied with this arrangement for long, because after a while, he moved down, planting a few kisses strategically on his way towards Ruki's groin. When he reached Ruki's cock, he took in in his hand, gently, licked it from base to tip and then blew over it, making the wet skin feel cold. Ruki couldn't help but moan, and a small shiver traveled down his spine. Uruha took him into his mouth, and the sensations of both Kai's and Uruha's mouths on him made Ruki's head spin just as much as the alcohol had. 

"God, Uruha..." he moaned, getting lost in the pleasure of lips and tongue on his cock. Uruha's mouth was absolutely sinful, playing and teasing and making Ruki's blood burn with arousal. He wanted - no, he needed something, something more, something to sate the hunger that Uruha had awakened. With a low growl, Ruki grabbed Kai's hair, pulling him away from his chest and into a hungry, short kiss. "I want your cock in my mouth," Ruki whispered then, and Kai quickly shifted to kneel close to Ruki's face, offering his hard cock to him. 

Ruki twisted a little so he could reach better, and closed his lips around the head of Kai's cock, swirling his tongue over it, teasing the slit for a moment, before bending forward to take more of it into his mouth. He relished the musky taste and the soft skin, the almost obscene feeling of getting his mouth filled with cock, and felt like he could barely get enough of it, his lust spurred on by the pleasure that Uruha was giving him at the same time. Ruki's hand covered the base of it, moving over the shaft as he moved his head up and down, squeezing, twisting, pulling moan after moan from Kai, just like Uruha was making it impossible for Ruki to keep silent. 

Ruki barely noticed when Kai stretched out on his side, just happy that he didn't pull away. But then the little sounds Uruha made around Ruki's cock got louder, and Ruki let Kai's cock slip out of his mouth for a moment to raise his head. An image of pure pornographic content met him as he looked down - while Uruha was sucking Ruki, Kai was busy sucking Uruha, and of course, Kai's cock was mere inches away from from Ruki's face. 

With a moan, Ruki plunged forward again, taking as much of Kai's cock as he could into his mouth. Just the knowledge that the others were also sucking and being sucked made Ruki's arousal burn even hotter. The room was filled with moans and sighs and the wet, slurping sounds of fellatio, and Ruki's heart was beating fast. Uruha's tongue wriggled over his cock, his mouth a wicked cavern of pleasure, and Ruki gasped around the cock in his own mouth. He didn't want to come, not yet, didn't want it end... but he knew he wasn't going to last much longer, and increased his effort on Kai. 

Kai's muffled moans grew breathier, shorter and more like whimpers, and Ruki could feel Kai's balls tighten, moving against his hand. Before long, Kai's cock swelled and filled Ruki's mouth with spurts of come that he swallowed greedily. But it also pushed him closer to his own orgasm, and he gasped as Uruha pushed a finger into his arse, unable to hold back any longer. His vision seemed to explode with bright fireworks as he came, all the tension released in a single moment that felt to last forever but was still entirely too short. 

Ruki let go of Kai and rolled back onto his back, wedging his folded arm underneath his head so he could comfortably watch Kai finish Uruha off...

 

 

"God, I just want to sleep now," Kai mumbled as he moved to lie down the right way up in the bed. "Where's the pillow?"

Ruki slowly lifted his head. He was tired too. The exhaustion was getting to him now that the adrenaline was out of his system. "Um..." He knew he had been lying on a pillow at some point. 

Uruha came back from the bathroom and picked up the pillows that had fallen to the floor, tossing them to Kai. "Here you go." He smiled and climbed into the bed, arranging himself between Ruki and Kai. "Mmm... This was the perfect way to end the live, don't you think?"

Ruki could only agree, and he was glad he'd gone with them. Maybe sometimes a little wine or champagne wasn't all bad?


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days after the Tokyo Dome live, they all gather to look at the live footage and Ruki makes a discovery that shakes him to his very core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uruha/Ruki/Kai - Angst, hurt/comfort, threesome, negotiations...
> 
> Written for the threesomes square on my Season of Kink card. This is the end(?) of this story, and it has been a fascinating adventure of my own to write it, seeing how it grew from a few loosely linked kink fics to a fic arc with a real plot and a goal that it demanded that I write. Of course, these boys will probably continue to make mischief in my head, tempting me with more hot adventures. Sankyuu to all my readers! <3 I hope you guys have enjoyed it as much as I have!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is happening in their lives, apart from what is revealed in interviews and on Twitter. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

There had been no hurry to watch the footage of their live at Tokyo Dome, since they had no lives after for which they needed the feedback to make changes and adjustments. It had been good to just let the experience sink in a bit, but now Ruki was impatient to see it. Had they done as well as he felt? He knew there had been mistakes here and there – there always were. They were only human, after all. But it had been such a magical time, the fulfilment of one of their biggest dreams, and he wanted to make sure...

The footage was unedited, of course, and there had been so many cameras there... But their producer had chosen a camera angle that showed all of them most of the time, so they could get a view similar to that of the audience.

Comments flew around the table as they watched, there was laughter and also moments of silence when they relived how particular songs had felt at the time. During a pause when a few of them went out to get some more coffee and snacks, Ruki played around with one of the other files, watching a bit here and there. Towards the end of it, he caught Uruha's tearful face after the live was over, and he continued to watch that. Kai came into the picture as well, and he was wiping tears from his eyes too. Ruki hadn't really known just how emotional they'd all been. He'd been too busy trying to keep himself together and not fall apart, focused on the words he had to say. They all lined up, and Ruki watched Uruha blindly grasp for Kai's hand, finding it, and lacing their fingers together.

Something about the move, the desperate need for comfort he could see in Uruha, made Ruki pause and play it again. 

Support, comfort, closeness... love. He could see it clearly in that little gesture. 

They'd spent the night together, the three of them, after that.

Ruki closed the file, and as if on cue, Uruha walked back into the room and sat down next to him.

"Uruha..."

"Hmm? Yes?" Uruha looked for something in his bag.

Ruki wasn't sure he should say anything, it wasn't really his business after all, but he felt like he needed to know. "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Uruha looked up and slowly put his bag down again. Ruki could see that he knew exactly what he was talking about. "Yes," he replied simply, holding Ruki's gaze. 

"Then you should be together."

"We are... We have been for a while."

"Okay," Ruki said and shrugged, looking away. Why did that hurt, he wondered. He'd known they were close. But now... Hearing Uruha's words, he felt like it was too late. For what? For him? But he'd never wanted anything more complicated than friendship with benefits, right? A bit of fun and mutual pleasure with someone he knew he could trust. So why did he suddenly have this hard clump of ice in his chest?

"Ruki--" Uruha started, but at that moment the others came back, kombini bags in hands and jokes in the air, and he fell silent. It was okay though, Ruki thought. Uruha didn't have to say anything more. He and Kai were together, and Ruki was... Well, Ruki was not alone, but he didn't have what they had.

As soon as the staff and the others had unpacked their snacks and drinks, they watched the encore as well, but Ruki's heart wasn't quite in it anymore. He joined in the discussions, of course, feeling Uruha's eyes on him from time to time. Finally, they were all done, and Ruki packed up his things to leave. From the corner of his eye he could see Kai and Uruha stand close, speaking with lowered voices. He shouldn't care. It wasn't his business. Ruki grabbed his cigarettes and lighter and jammed them angrily into his pocket. 

"Ruki. We have to talk."

Uruha was standing in front of him, a serious look on his face. Ruki sighed. What good would come out of talking about this? He got it, he really did. Uruha and he had just had fun, and then Uruha had fallen in love with someone. Things like that happened to people all the time, and he and Ruki had not been exclusive. No big deal, just accept it and move on. 

"Now. You're coming home with me." Uruha's tone of voice suggested that he was not going to take no for an answer, and Ruki just nodded, shouldered his bag, and followed him out to his car.

The trip back to Uruha's place was silent. At first, Uruha had tried to talk as they usually did - about music, about work, about movies - but Ruki couldn't bring himself to say more than yes or no, or grunt non-committally, and he soon gave up. Ruki looked out through the side window at the familiar streets and houses that flew by. He'd hoped that by now he'd feel numb, but the pain was still there, like a wound that he'd just discovered, and the longer he looked at it, the deeper he realised it was. He should have looked at it before, when he first started feeling it. Instead, he'd ignored it, pushed it aside, thinking it wasn't important, nothing to take seriously. He should have told Uruha... But how could he? He hadn't understood it himself even. It had been far too easy to bury himself in work. There was always something he needed to do, always something they wanted from him and the others in the band... He'd been too busy to slow down and really feel. Sex was easy, after all; emotions weren't, especially emotions you weren't supposed to have, emotions that could jeopardize everything.

As uncomfortable as the drive had been, Ruki still thought it was over too soon when Uruha parked in front of his house. They got out, and Ruki was surprised to see that Kai was parked not too far off, leaning against his car, apparently waiting for them. 

Great. So they both wanted to talk? Could this get any more awkward, Ruki wondered. He just wanted to go home and... He was sure he could find something to do. If there wasn't work, then he could clean his apartment. The weird feeling in Ruki's chest grew as he climbed the stairs behind Uruha, Kai bringing up the rear. Bigger, colder, heavier. Even though he already knew what they were going to say, the dread increased with every step.

He took his shoes and jacket off in the entryway, and went into Uruha's living room to sit on the couch, shaking his head when Uruha offered him something to drink. He didn't need any pleasantries, he just wanted to get this over with. Uruha and Kai sat down on either side, turned towards him as if he was some kind of center-piece. 

Before awkwardness could settle over them again, Uruha spoke up. "So... Now you know about us." Ruki nodded, very aware of Kai's presence on his other side, the warmth of his thigh against Ruki's, the sound of his breath. "This doesn't mean that I'm letting go of you though," Uruha said, his fingers running through the hair at the back of Ruki's head. "You're still mine..." His hand tightened slightly in Ruki's hair, causing a small, familiar shiver to run down his spine.

"But you're with Kai now," Ruki protested. He couldn't imagine Uruha as the cheating kind. The fact that they had a threesome just a few days earlier made him feel confused. Was it that they didn't see it as cheating if they were both there with Ruki? He could understand that, because neither of them was left out. But then, what about his arrangement with Uruha? Wouldn't it be cheating if it was only the two of them? That Uruha still wanted him was obvious in his voice, in the way he touched Ruki, the way he looked at him, but Ruki didn't know what to think.

Kai put his hand on Ruki's cheek and turned his face towards him. "You know, I almost didn't tell Uruha how I felt about him, because I saw how close the two of you are, how deep the bond between you runs. So I thought that I had no chance with him, and I didn't want to come between the two of you..."

Ruki stared at Kai. "But Uruha and I aren't..."

"Close? Yes, you are. You love him, don't you?"

Ruki swallowed hard. Kai's words had hit him like a sledgehammer. "I-- Yes," he whispered then, his chest aching. That's what it was, wasn't it? Love, and it hurt. He saw Kai's gaze flicker up to Uruha behind him, then back to him. 

"You've never told him?" Kai asked, looking a little puzzled, and Ruki shook his head. "Why not?"

"I didn't know. I didn't realise it until today when I saw you together on the stage..." Ruki's voice was barely audible because of the lump in his throat, but he knew they heard him. 

Uruha wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. "And I never told you how I feel about you because I thought you only wanted sex with no strings attached. Apart from the ropes..."

"That's what I thought I wanted too." He looked up at Uruha. God, the man was so gorgeous. And he'd had feelings for Ruki? That didn't make this any easier, finding out now what could have been, that maybe, if Ruki had just allowed himself to feel what he was actually feeling and had told Uruha, they could have been together. "I guess sometimes we don't know what we want until it's too late..." he said quietly. The tears he'd been fighting started to fill his eyes and he had to look down.

"Oh, Ruki!" Uruha forced Ruki's chin up again with a finger. "It's not too late!" He kissed him softly, and Ruki grabbed his shirt, for a moment overwhelmed by the sensation and the emotions that threatened to choke him. "Didn't you hear me earlier?" Uruha whispered against his lips. "I still want you with me, if you want it too." He sat back a little, wiping away a tear from Ruki's cheek with his thumb.

Oh, he wanted it. He wanted Uruha so much; the hot sex, the bdsm play, the thrill of 'belonging' to him... But to know that he was only a distraction, something to spice up his sex life with, and that Uruha's heart was with Kai... Even if Kai was okay with them fooling around, Ruki felt like he would be betraying himself. "Uru, please. I don't think I can. I want it, but... I want... more than just..."

"More than just sex?"

Ruki closed his eyes and nodded. Yeah, he wanted more, so much more. He wanted everything – everything he couldn't have.

Kai snuggled up close against Ruki's back, resting his chin on his shoulder. "And if we tell you that you can have more?" he said softly. "That you can have what you want?"

"What?" Confused, Ruki turned his head to look at Kai, not sure he was hearing this right. 

"I love him, you love him. I'm his boyfriend, what if you could be his boyfriend too?"

"What?" Ruki said again, and he felt like time had suddenly stopped, hovering between one second and the next. "But..."

Kai smiled at Ruki's confusion. "Yeah, I'm willing to share."

"Why would you do that?" Ruki blurted out. "I mean, wouldn't you get jealous?"

Kai thought for a second. "No. I don't think so. I haven't been jealous of you and Uruha so far. Have you been jealous?" Ruki shook his head. He hadn't, not really. He'd been sad today, but not jealous. "I'd be happy," Kai continued, "because I know that you make Uruha happy."

"I do?" Ruki turned to look at Uruha. This was news to him. He'd never thought of it that way.

Uruha nodded. "You do. And there's actually another alternative Kai and I have talked about – you could be both my and Kai's boyfriend."

Thoughts and questions chased each other through Ruki's mind. "Both of you want me?" was what he asked in the end. Why would they, when they had each other?

"Yes. I know you're not in love with me," Kai replied. "But we're close, right? We like each other, we're friends, and the sex is amazing. There are relationships built on much shakier grounds."

Kai did have a point, Ruki had to admit. And he had to be the most unselfish person in the world, offering to share the man he loved with another person. The smile on Kai's face was soft and genuine, and the hand that rested on Ruki's arm squeezing him reassuringly.

Ruki's brain was still racing, a thousand 'what ifs' popping up at the same time. But what was important was how he felt, Ruki decided. He'd ignored that for too long as it was, and if he started to think too hard about it, he'd never stop, and would find a hundred reasons why this might not work out. Life would always be full of both 'what ifs' and regrets, and the worst of them was wondering how things would have turned out if you'd said yes, if you'd done something instead of walking away, if you'd grabbed the opportunity instead of closing the door. Ruki didn't live his life that way, never had, and he wasn't going to start now. 

"Of course, you can choose neither and tell us we're crazy for suggesting it in the first place," Uruha said, and Ruki turned back to him. "We understand it's a lot to take in, and that you'll need a few days to think about it. You can choose whichever, it's fine... just as long as it's something you want. We want you to be happy too."

"No." Ruki didn't realise he'd spoken out loud until he saw the look of apprehension and worry on Uruha's face.

"No?" 

Ruki shook his head and snuffled, the clump of ice and ache now gone, replaced by slowly growing feeling of comfort and hope, and gave him a reassuring smile. "No, I don't need a few days to think it over."

"Oh." Uruha relaxed again. "You've decided already?"

"Yeah."

"So, what is your decision?" Kai asked, leaning close again. 

Ruki turned his head to look at him. He actually hadn't decided yet, but it would feel unfair to have Kai share his boyfriend with Ruki, that he give up some of his time with Uruha, and not get anything in return. They were opening up their relationship to him, not only as a friend with benefits, like he had been up until now, but as something like an equal partner and they seemed to be really serious about it. Hadn't Uruha just said that he and Kai had talked about this? Ruki couldn't just disregard that kind of sacrifice, and if he was being honest with himself, he had no problems seeing himself in a relationship with Kai.

Ruki leaned back against Kai a little, his mind made up. "I choose you both. I think it would feel weird otherwise, and I really like our threesomes."

Kai gave Ruki a quick, deep kiss. "I like them too..." The smile on his face was so bright that Ruki felt like the sun was shining into the room, despite the late hour. "Go on," Kai said and nudged Ruki towards Uruha.

When Ruki looked at Uruha, he felt suddenly a little shy, but Uruha smiled happily and wrapped his arms around him to pull him close. "Thank you. I'm really glad," Uruha whispered, and their lips met in a long, soft kiss that filled Ruki's chest with warmth. 

"Mm, I don't know how this will work, though," Ruki said when they broke apart, His stomach was filled with butterflies now at the thought of all the possibilities. This was exciting - just the thought that they both actually wanted him this much and that they'd even apparently discussed this kind of solution.

"With a lot of communication and complete honesty," Kai said, pulling at the collar of Ruki's shirt so he could place a row of kisses down the curve towards his shoulder. "We're not sure how it will work either..." 

"But we'll sometimes need time alone, just you and me," Uruha said, putting his hand on Ruki's leg, "and Kai and me, and you and Kai..."

"And if one of us feels left out or jealous or anything, we have to tell the others, talk about it, so we can solve the problem before it gets too big," Kai continued, after his tongue had traced little circles on Ruki's neck.

It made a lot of sense, Ruki thought, even though the kisses were starting to get really distracting. "I have a 'problem' that is going to get big if you keep doing that," he mumbled, smiling and tilting his head to give Kai better access. 

"That's the kind of problem we want to grow," Uruha said with a grin. "So we can help you fix it." His hand inched upwards on Ruki's thigh. He kissed him again, tongue slowly teasing Ruki's, making him moan.

Kai slipped his hands in under Ruki's shirt, slowly sliding them up over his stomach and chest to Ruki's nipples. He brushed his fingers over them lightly, teasing them into hard nubs, and then pinched and rolled them between thumbs and fingers. Ruki moaned and arched his back, leaning against Kai, and spread his legs a little more as Uruha rubbed his hand over his crotch.

"Yes, please fix it," Ruki mumbled against Uruha's lips. He simply loved how these two men could reduce him to a puddle of need in no time. He awkwardly reached behind him to slide his hand over Kai's thigh, squeezing it when Kai started biting his neck. "Nnghn! No clothes..." Ruki managed, temporarily unable to form longer sentences. 

"You want us naked?" Uruha whispered, already working on Ruki's belt.

"Yeah." Ruki was starting to feel a bit breathless, Kai's mouth on his neck and fingers teasing his nipples. His jeans were uncomfortably tight now, and he silently wished for Uruha to hurry up and open them. 

"Maybe," Kai mumbled and lifted his head, "we should move to the bed?"

Ruki groaned. He didn't want to move, didn't want to wait longer than he had to to get his hands on either man, or both. Preferably both. But even in this state, he realized that Kai was right. When Uruha got up, he had no choice but to follow him, and Kai was right behind him, one hand firmly placed on Ruki's arse.

They quickly managed to get all their clothes off - a task made more difficult at times by too many hands pulling at the same shirt - and fell into a tangle of limbs on the bed. He reached for the closest man, kissing him deeply while arching up against the other, a deep moan of need escaping him. 

"I love when you're this hungry for it," Uruha whispered against his lips and pressed his groin against Ruki's leg. He was already hard, Ruki could feel, and it brought another moan from him. Being able to turn Uruha on just like this was something that still felt amazing to Ruki.

"Yeah?" Ruki whispered back, but anything else he might have wanted to say was forgotten as Kai lay on top of him, cock rubbing against Ruki's other thigh and his hip moving over Ruki's erection. Kai leaned in for a kiss, and Uruha gave him enough space for it, but soon joined in and soon Ruki didn't know anymore whom he was kissing. He just knew that he needed more.

"Fuck me," Kai whispered and pulled at Ruki's lower lip with his own lips for a moment. "Fuck me deep and hard, Ruki."

Kai's words made a wave of pure lust wash over Ruki and he moaned. "Yeah... fuck yeah." Just thinking about being inside Kai, making him writhe and pant, made his cock ache for it and he arched up against his lovers. "Lube," he whispered. 

Uruha rolled off him, then pushed the bottle of lube into Ruki's hand. "Here. Make him ready."

They shifted around quickly, Kai lying on his back and pulling his legs up in the air. With slickened fingers, Ruki pushed inside Kai's arse. The tightness, the warm, velvety sheath hugging his fingers making it hard for Ruki to think about anything but being inside him. Not even Uruha's hands caressing his arse could distract him, until he felt one of Uruha's fingers slip into him. 

"U-uru... yes..."

Uruha kissed Ruki's neck and nuzzled his ear. "Want you," he whispered. "You're so hot." He pressed up against Ruki's backside as he started moving his finger, reminding Ruki to do the same inside Kai. 

Ruki found it even more difficult to take it slow now, but Kai didn't seem to mind, moaning underneath him. Ruki bowed his head to lick and suck on one of Kai's nipples while he prepared him, pushing back at the same time against Uruha's hand, now with two fingers inside him.

"Ruki," Kai groaned, pushing his hips up, "I'm ready... need you."

If Ruki hadn't been so desperate to be inside Kai, he might have suggested more preparation, but as it was he was only too glad to give Kai what he needed - what they both needed. He straightened up long enough to get a condom rolled on while Uruha squeezed more lube over Kai's arse, rubbing it over his hole. Ruki got into position and kept his eyes open while he slowly pushed inside, watching the look of focus on Kai's face turn into one of pleasure. 

"Yes," Kai whispered, grabbing Ruki's shoulders, and Ruki bowed his head to kiss him.

He could feel Kai quiver with impatience under him and around him. He could feel Kai's impatience in his kiss, hear it in his voice as Kai moaned, and he shared that need... But Uruha had withdrawn his fingers from Ruki's arse, and Ruki could swear he'd heard another condom wrapper being torn open. 

Only seconds later, Uruha's hands engulfed Ruki's hips, and his cock nudged at Ruki's entrance, then slowly pushed inside. Ruki gasped, his gaze locked with Kai's. He knew Kai must have seen Uruha behind him, knew what was happening, and the smile on Kai's face told Ruki all he needed to know. 

With a low growl, Ruki reached behind him, found Uruha's hip and tried to pull him closer, to make Uruha hurry up. "Need you," he whispered, his voice thick with lust. "Please, Uruha..." He was more than ready, and when Uruha suddenly snapped his hips forward, it was with enough force to push Ruki deeper into Kai, making them both moan loudly.

"Oh god," Ruki whispered, enjoying the sensation of fucking and being fucked at the same time. It was so much more than just getting a reach-around while being fucked, Kai's body hot around his cock, clenching around it in the most delicious way, and at the same time, Uruha filling him, deep and hard. It didn't take many thrusts before all Ruki could do was to moan and gasp, as Uruha set the rhythm for them all and guiding Ruki's thrusts too with hands on Ruki's hips.

Their moans and grunts and heavy breathing resonated in the room, urging them on as they were enveloped by lust. Ruki felt lightheaded, his body on fire, and the pleasure just kept growing until he thought he couldn't take any more. He could feel every move Uruha and Kai made, every caress, every kiss on his heated skin, every breath... 

Uruha's hand left Ruki's hip and reached between Ruki and Kai, and Kai gasped and writhed and bucked even more under Ruki as Uruha started stroking him, hard and fast. For a few intense seconds, Ruki teetered right on the edge of orgasm, but then Kai clenched tightly around him, and Ruki came so hard that he was seeing sparks behind his eyelids and all he could hear was his own pulse drowning out everything else.

He knew Kai came too, could feel it splash against his stomach. Moments later, Uruha whispered hotly in his ear, "I'm coming," and Ruki moaned softly, loving the feeling of his lover emptying himself inside him.

The tangle of bodies fell apart when they were done, and Ruki ended up in the middle as they stretched out next to each other. "Oh wow," he mumbled, not yet sure his voice could make actual words so soon after he'd had his brain turned into mush. He felt Uruha's hand on his stomach, his lips on his cheek.

"Are you okay?" Uruha asked, and Ruki nodded. Oh yes, he was very much okay. "Do you still want to do this? The three of us, I mean?"

Ruki opened his eyes and smiled. "You're not getting rid of me now. But seriously, yes. Yes, I do want it. I care about both of you."

"I'm happy," Kai whispered on the other side. "Happy and tired."

"But," Ruki said, "we need to do something about the bed situation." He could feel both his lovers look at him. "We need bigger beds. If we're going to sleep three in a bed, we need more room to be comfortable and to prevent someone from stealing the covers." He gave Uruha a pointed look.

"Me?" Uruha looked absolutely innocent. "Bring your own blanket then!" He grinned at Ruki and wrapped his arms around him.

Ruki snuggled up against Uruha, and Kai moved closer to spoon him, planting a small kiss on Ruki's neck. Ruki could feel Uruha's and Kai's clasped hands resting on his hip, and it just felt so very right. He knew it wasn't always going to be easy, but that was the truth of any relationship. And this relationship, Ruki knew, was worth fighting for to make it work.

It was amazing what buying a book about kinks could lead to, Ruki mused as he fell asleep.

The End?


End file.
